


Inferno

by agrove



Series: Inferno [1]
Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: AU, Abuse, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nurturing, Personal Growth, Rave, Romance, Self destructing, Sex, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 143,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrove/pseuds/agrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Priestly's life is dark and lonely but when he meets the new girl can she change that? When Priestly is brutally attacked can Tish and her family help him through it, and will he let them? Will Priestly pull himself together or will he continue to self destruct? Follow Priestly as he learns how to live and love instead of just survive. Priestly/Tish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"From a little spark may burst a flame." - Dante Alighieri

Tish smiled excitedly as she stepped out of her car and grabbed her backpack from the back seat of her white Audi. She clicked the yellow lock button on her black keychain and began walking towards the large pillared entrance buzzing with activity. Today was her first day at Santa Cruz High School and she could barely contain her excitement. When her father had been transferred to another part of his company she had been devastated that they had to move and leave everything she had ever known behind, but once she realized it was an entirely new start she grew excited. This was her chance to start fresh and leave everything in the past. Here no one would ever have to know she had been shallow, and superficial, and overall a class-A bitch. As she approached the doors she instantly noticed the different cliques; there were cheerleaders and jocks, the theater group, the nerds, and the outcasts. After promising herself she wouldn't fall into any groups she held her head high and brushed past the many students. She pointedly ignored the stares she was getting as the new girl and walked into the school heading straight for the office.

The office was a flurry of movement with students, secretaries, and teachers all running around trying to get settled before the first bell rang. She walked up to the desk and tapped her fingers on the long counter but was ignored in all the confusion. She patiently waited and soon the first bell rang and like a cheap magic trick everyone disappeared leaving only a couple women behind desks. A stout, frazzled looking woman finally took notice of the lone student and walked over, flashing her a pleasant smile.

"How can I help you honey?"

Tish held out her transfer papers to the woman, "I'm a new transfer student."

The women grabbed for her glasses, which were hanging around her neck on a blue beaded chain and placed them over her eyes. She leaned back her head and peered through her glasses at the papers for a few seconds before slipping the glasses off and smiling again.

"Well it's wonderful to have you here. I'll grab your class schedule and locker assignment and we'll find someone to show you around."

Tish thanked her and waited at the counter while the woman returned to her desk and began typing.

"Morning Gladys!"

Tish looked to her right to see who had greeted the secretary so informally. She was met with an amusing sight and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her cheeks. The voice had come from a boy with the brightest colored hair she had ever seen. He looked to be older than Tish and around six feet tall, maybe six-one. He was very fit with wide shoulders and a narrow waist and hips and his skin was a beautiful golden brown. He wore black sneakers with green laces and black shorts with a blue shirt that read, 'Easily distracted by shiny objects'. He had a on a wallet chain, many rings and bracelets, black eye liner, and a bright blue mohawk. His face and ears were covered in piercings and numerous tattoos could be seen on his arms and most noticeably his neck. The boy looked at Tish and after noticing her stare he grinned and winked before walking past her and behind the office desk.

Gladys, who had printed out the papers for Tish held out an arm in front of him, halting his forward progress. "Hold on honey, I have a job for you to do today."

The boy's eyes lit up excitedly, "No in-school suspension today?"

The woman sighed softly and adopted a sad smile, "After this you need to report honey, I don't make the rules but I have to enforce them. I'll let you take lunch in the lunchroom today though."

The boy walked over to her and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Deal. You know you're my favorite right?"

The older woman blushed and whispered loudly, "Don't tell anyone else but you're my favorite too."

The boy grinned widely, "Of course I am. Now what do you need me to do?"

She handed him the papers in her hand and pointed at Tish who was watching the pair with an amused smile. "New transfer student, show her around please." She fixed him with a stern look and pointed a finger at him. "Behave yourself with her and don't take too long."

The young man gave her a mock offended look and placed his hand on his chest, "Moi? I'm a model student and citizen, you have nothing to worry about."

Gladys crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. The boy just grinned and walked around the counter coming to a halt next to Tish. He looked at the paper for a name to greet her and when he found it at the top of the page he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before looking at the paper again. He tried to school his features as he fought valiantly against a smile and hysterical laughter.

"Um…this way Platisha." He quickly walked forward so she wouldn't see his face and finally got control over himself enough to turn around to face her a little ways down the hall. She grabbed his arm when she caught up to him and glared at him, "It's Tish, and if you tell anyone my actual name I'll kick your ass."

The boy stared at the hand on his arm before meeting her eyes. "My name's Boaz, but I go by Priestly. I get the sucky first name thing." Priestly didn't know why he had just shared that with her, he never told anyone that. He felt rewarded a second later when she smiled brightly at him. Standing this close he could see the details he had missed when passing her in the office. He had of course noticed her olive skin, amazing figure, and beautiful chestnut red hair but hadn't seen the closer details like how rich the color of her eyes were, or how her lips were the perfect shade of pink. She was beyond beautiful and seeing her smile directed at him made him feel all-kinds of nervous, which was surprising. He hadn't been nervous around a girl in years. He cleared his throat when he felt his cheeks warming and started walking down the hall showing her the different classrooms and areas of the school.

"So you're a sophomore?" Priestly questioned when the silence began to get uncomfortable.

She nodded and looked up at him, "Yeah, what about you?"

Priestly smiled brightly, "Senior, last year in this god-forsaken place." The way he said it Tish wondered if he meant the school or the whole city.

"So why do you have in-school suspension?" Tish asked as they walked down the hall towards the back of the school.

Priestly's face instantly darkened, his eyes glittering dangerously. He made no move to open his mouth to answer her seemingly innocent question.

Sensing she had just entered dangerous territory she immediately apologized. "Sorry, I was just curious."

Priestly's eyes lit up again and he offered a smile. "No problem."

Tish returned his smile; she was actually enjoying her time with Priestly, which was surprising. At her old school she would have never looked twice at someone like him but now she was realizing there was much more to everyone than just the wrapping paper. She felt excited that her fresh start was off to a good beginning.

The pair continued walking the halls, Priestly pointing out what teachers to avoid at all costs and which ones were somewhat ok. They looked at the art projects on the wall; Priestly discussing which ones he liked and which ones should've been burned on sight. As they passed the locker rooms a large blonde boy walked out and whistled suggestively at Tish. He strutted over to the pair and leered at Tish suggestively. "What do we have here?"

Priestly rolled his eyes, "This would be a female Jeremy, maybe you could ask your boyfriend what that is."

The boy ignored him and stuck out his hand, "I'm Jeremy, star quarterback."

It took everything Tish had to not roll her eyes at the kid in front of her. She knew his type, he thought he was God's gift to women and while he was handsome Tish wanted nothing to do with him. Deciding she shouldn't make enemies on the first day she forced down her dislike and politely shook his hand, "I'm Tish."

Priestly shot daggers at the other boy, "Shouldn't you be our running or jumping or something?"

The wide football player finally turned and acknowledged him, "I don't remember talking to you Priestly."

Priestly glared harder, his fists beginning to clench at his sides. "You never talk, just mostly make caveman like sounds while hanging out with the other neanderthals."

The kid stalked towards Priestly eager for a confrontation but paused when Priestly cocked an eyebrow. "You really want to go there?"

Jeremy hesitated and turned around, "This isn't over," and jogged back to the locker room. Priestly watched him retreat with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Tish, who had stayed quiet the entire time, finally spoke. "Wow, I'm sensing some animosity there."

Priestly waved it off, "Nah, that's just my interaction with the entire student body, no big." He took a few more steps and came to a halt in front of a closed classroom door. "Well that concludes our tour for today. Questions, comments, or concerns?"

Tish giggled at his antics, "None right now but I'll be sure to find you if I need anything."

Priestly bowed slightly and stepped back, "Enjoy your day," and with a parting wink he walked away towards the office hands stuffed in his pockets.

Tish watched him walk for a few seconds before turning back to the door in front of her, she steeled herself and grabbed the door handle before swinging open the heavy wooden object and starting the first class of her first day.

By the time lunch rolled around Tish was feeling pretty good. Everyone had been nice so far and the teachers had been considerate enough to offer to help her catch up with the lessons. The lunchroom was loud and slightly overwhelming compared to the quietness and stillness of the classrooms. After purchasing her lunch she looked for a place to sit and noticed a table at the back of the room that was empty except for one person. Priestly's bright hair stood out in stark contrast with his surroundings and when she got closer she saw he was scribbling something in a book and eating an apple. His expression was blank, eyes fully concentrated on whatever he was writing. She set down her salad on the round table and slid out a plastic chair. "Enjoying your freedom?"

Priestly's head snapped up startled before realizing who was talking to him. He grinned at the sight of the beautiful brunette. "Hell yes, those little rooms are torture for people like me."

Tish popped open the top on her salad and began dumping dressing on it, "You mean people with ADD."

Priestly set down his pen and book and laughed, "Hey I've never been officially diagnosed so you can't say that."

Tish smiled at him and was about to say something in return but was interrupted when Jeremy from earlier and a skinny cheerleader walked up to the table.

The blonde cheerleader spoke first, "I'm Ashley and you met Jeremy already. Welcome to Santa Cruz High."

Tish instantly noticed the tensing in Priestly's shoulders and posture from the corner of her eye. She looked up at the girl and smiled politely in greeting, "I'm Tish."

The girl offered a quick fake smile before crossing her arms and lifting her nose to the air like she owned the whole room. "You're new so it's completely forgivable but we just wanted to let you know that you should come sit with us and stay away from the freak."

Priestly leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Oh look, malibu bitch learned how to talk in complete sentences."

Ashley bristled and glared at him, "Aren't you supposed to be in the office, or did someone let you off your leash?"

Priestly grabbed his belongings off the table and stuffed them in his back pocket, "You'd know all about leashes wouldn't you bitch?" With that he flipped them off and walked out of the lunchroom.

Tish watched him walk away and turned to the pair staring expectantly at her. She stood, "Thanks for the words of warning but I'm good." The duo watched in shock as she strode out of the room after Priestly. She found him moseying lazily towards the office, obviously trying to prolong his inevitable return to the small room.

Tish quickened her pace and caught up to him. "Another friend of yours?"

A flicker of surprise passed across his face at her presence, he hadn't expected her to blow them off. "You could say that."

She patted him on the arm with a mock concerned look, "You need better friends."

She was met with a bark of laughter, "Don't I know it." The pair stopped outside the office and stood silently staring at each other, neither one really wanting to say goodbye.

Priestly broke eye contact rocked back on his heels and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess I should get back to suspension."

Tish nodded and bit her lip, "Yeah, I guess I'll see you later."

Priestly winked and grinned, "Looking forward to it."

Tish felt relieved as she walked to her car after the final bell. She had made it through her first day at a new school. The worst had come to pass and now she could stop worrying. She fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her doors, throwing her backpack into the back seat as she slid into the driver seat. After buckling her seatbelt she pulled out of the parking lot and began driving home but slowed when she saw a familiar figure walking down the side of the road. She pulled over next to him but he didn't notice her, the black and red ear buds in his ears being the most probable reason. A lit cigarette was stuck between his lips, held in place by his thumb and pointer finger as he sucked in a breath and blew out a small puff of smoke. Not knowing what else to do to get his attention she rolled down her window and beeped.

He jumped at the sound and after turning to see who caused the noise he jerked out his ear buds, "You scared the shit out of me!"

Tish shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry but I couldn't get your attention."

He blew out a steadying breath trying to calm his beating heart and placed a hand on the roof leaning down to talk to her, "No problem, what's up?" She quickly wondered that herself, why was she even talking to him right now? She enjoyed his company at school earlier but this was after school and it wasn't like they were friends or anything.

She bit her lip nervously and hoped she wasn't being too forward, "I was wondering if you'd show me around town a bit, you know like at the school. You were such an awesome tour guide."

She was met with a dazzling display of perfectly straight white teeth. "I am quiet an awesome tour guide, and I'd love to show you around." He lifted his cigarette to his lips and sucked in another breath of smoke before blowing it out behind him and tossing the butt onto the ground.

Tish unlocked her doors and Priestly climbed in the car. He buckled his seatbelt and looked around the interior of the car. "This yours?"

She nodded.

"Nice car, Audi A4 Prestige right?"

"Yeah, or at least I think so. So where should I go, point me in the right direction."

Priestly directed her to the main drag and pointed out certain hot spots and areas to avoid at all costs. They had lunch at a small quirky grill and walked around aimlessly, Priestly telling her small tidbits of info about random businesses. When the sun finally began to set Tish figured she should probably go home.

She released a resigned sigh, "My mom and dad are probably wondering where I am, I should get home."

Priestly's expression dropped slightly but he nodded anyway, "No problem."

"So where do you live, I can drop you off."

Priestly looked alarmed for a second before his face returned back to the carefree and slightly cocky expression he had worn all day. "You can drop me up here, it's close enough."

Tish frowned slightly, "I can take you home, it's not a big deal."

Priestly offered a bright smile, "No really, up here is good."

Tish accepted his words and pulled over to the side of the road. The sun was just barely visible, having almost completely disappeared behind buildings and into the ocean leaving everything with a slight orange glow. Priestly unbuckled his seatbelt and turned towards Tish who was already facing him. Sitting this close she noticed things she had missed earlier. His eyes were the brightest green she had ever seen, his eyeliner only making them stand out more and he had a spattering of light freckles around his eyes, nose and onto his ears. The pair sat silently not knowing what to say and not wanting to ruin the moment they were clearly having.

Deciding he should get out of the car before he did something stupid he grabbed the door handle and exited the car swiftly. He leaned in before he closed the door and met her eyes, "Goodnight Tish."

Tish watched him gently close her car door before walking towards the sunset and eventually disappearing around a corner. She pulled back onto the road and tried to focus on driving home but the soft smell of cigarettes and cologne made her mind wander. Today had been great and she had the strong feeling that she felt that way because of a certain blue haired boy. She couldn't believe it but she had developed a crush on the older boy in a single day, he was all she could think about right now. She eventually arrived home and parked her car in the garage. As she walked inside she stopped in the living room to greet her parents who were cuddled together watching a movie.

Her mom instantly paused the movie and beckoned her daughter over, "How was your day sweetheart?"

Tish walked over and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl on her dad's lap. "Really good, I like it here."

Her dad smiled brightly at her, "I'm glad to hear it honey. You're home late, did you make new friends?"

A blush crept up on her cheeks that her father didn't notice but her mother did. "One."

Her mom gave her a knowing smile, "Glad to hear it, I'd love to here about this person later. Do you have homework or do you want to finish the movie with us?"

"Homework," she replied as she grabbed another handful of popcorn. "I'm going upstairs, love you guys." She walked down the hall and disappeared into her bedroom before throwing herself onto the bed and smiling at the ceiling, it had been an excellent day.

When Priestly arrived home he opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped inside listening for any movement. Not hearing anything he softly clicked the door shut and tiptoed across the living room only to be stopped a foot from his bedroom door by an angry voice.

'So close', he thought as he stared longingly at the white door.

"Where the fuck you been boy?" Priestly turned slowly, knowing sudden movements could upset his drunken father. He could smell the whiskey from where he stood and forced himself to not ignore the furious man. His father was bigger than he was both in height and in weight, with a thick head of hair and always seemed to have an odor of alcohol and grease.

"Out sir," Priestly replied agitatedly.

His father walked up to him and stared him in the eye. Priestly barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I don't like your fucking tone."

Priestly tensed knowing what was coming next. A large right hand suddenly shot out and punched Priestly brutally in the ribs. When he fell from the impact his father kicked him in the exact same spot eliciting a pained grunt. Priestly laid still on the carpet, holding in his moans of pain through clenched teeth hoping the older man would just leave him alone. After what felt like an eternity the man finally turned and Priestly watched from his viewpoint on the carpet as his father's feet walked away from him. Priestly gingerly stood using the wall as support and stumbled into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He carefully laid down on his bed and closed his eyes trying to escape the pain. Wanting to think about anything other than the horrible pain he was in he thought about Tish and smiled to himself, despite this evening today had been an excellent day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let us not speak of them, but do thou look and pass on." - Dante Alighieri

The following morning Priestly gasped awake as he rolled over wrong and put pressure on his bruised ribs. He carefully climbed out of bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom knowing he was safe to move around in the mornings, his drunken father sleeping heavily. Once in front of the mirror he gingerly lifted his shirt and grimaced at the dark bruise on his torso. He showered quickly and after dressing in baggy jeans and fixing his hair in purple liberty spikes he walked out the door. It was times like this when he wished he didn't have to walk to school, that he hadn't lost his license and his car. His ribs and torso ached as he walked down the cracked sidewalk in the warm morning air. He slipped on his aviator sunglasses to fight off the morning sun and fished a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, inhaling the nicotine greedily. Breakfast of champions.

By the time he approached the school he could barely breath and a thin sheet of sweat could be seen on his furrowed brow. The pain was overwhelming and he wondered how in the hell he was supposed to hide his injury all day. He headed straight for the office and after a quick greeting to Gladys he stepped into the small room and collapsed in a hard plastic chair, thankful for the quietness and solitude.

As he cradled his head in his arms on the hard desk he thought about Tish and allowed his eyes to slide shut. She was beyond beautiful and when he was with her yesterday he felt butterflies in his stomach the entire time. He hadn't had a crush on a girl since middle school. Usually he just saw an opportunity for an easy lay and only stayed with them as long as it took to get what he wanted but Tish was different. With Tish he could just be himself, he didn't have to put up a front or project a certain image. He could only hope that she didn't find out what he was like with everyone else.

He must have passed out at some point because he was awoken by a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up to see Gladys smiling warmly at him. "Time for lunch honey," she said softly.

"I'm not hungry today." That was a lie of course, he was fucking starving but his ribs still hurt so badly he didn't want to move.

The older woman shook her head, "Doesn't matter. Go out there and socialize a little."

Priestly hid a grimace as he stood and walked out of the office but instead of walking towards the bustling lunch room he wandered down the hall towards the back of the school where he could hopefully sneak a smoke. He was almost to the back doors when he was shoved roughly against the lockers.

"Told you it wasn't over," said Jeremy.

Priestly glared at him but stayed silent, he didn't have any fight in him today. He tried to just move away but Jeremy shoved him again, his abused ribs hitting the lockers hard. He gasped and went white as his knees gave out forcing him to slide down into a heap on the floor, trying to take in shallow pain filled breaths.

Jeremy must have been satisfied by the amount of pain he caused because with a confused look and a final glare he walked away around a corner. Luck was apparently not on his side today, or maybe it was because Tish walked around the same corner two seconds later. She saw Priestly sitting on the floor, eyes and jaw clenched as he sucked in shallow breaths through his teeth and raced over to kneel down beside him. "What's wrong are you ok?"

He opened his eyes to see who was talking to him and nodded jerkily, not trusting his voice. He had wanted to see Tish today but this was not how he pictured it happening. With a lot of difficulty he forced his muscles to try to relax and shakily stood using the lockers for support. "I'm good, just tired today." He fought an eye roll at his own words, they sounded weak even to him.

Tish narrowed her eyes not believing his flimsy excuse. "You looked like you were in pain."

Priestly shook his head and offered a relaxed smile, or what he hoped was a relaxed smile and not a grimace. "No, I'm good. What are you doing down here?" All else fails, deflect.

Tish was still watching him carefully but answered his question. "Looking for you, you weren't in the lunch room today."

He tried to adopt a casual stance but it was proving difficult with his damaged ribs. "Looking for me huh?" he asked with a grin, it widening when she blushed and looked away. "I'm not real hungry today, figured I'd just wander a bit."

Tish nodded, "How much longer is your suspension?"

"Just today, Monday I have to go to classes again." The pair started to slowly walk down the hall, Tish walking next to Priestly who seemed to be leaning to one side slightly. "So you have any plans this weekend?" he asked, desperate to keep the conversation going with Tish.

Tish shook her head, "Just some homework, how about you?"

He shrugged, "Don't know yet. What's your homework?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I have to read Romeo and Juliet, I'm dreading it."

Priestly smiled slyly at her, a wicked expression on his face. "The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Tish couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "I take it you've read it before?" His smile was making her knees weak and she looked away quickly to gather herself.

Seeing he was making her blush again Priestly smiled wider, "A few times. Definitely not the greatest love story in my opinion but not a bad read."

"You should come over this weekend," she blurted out. Priestly stared at her as if judging if she was serious or not and wondered what her reasons for inviting him over were. She didn't seem like a slut so she probably wasn't inviting him over for sex, she had no idea how he did in school so he doubted she wanted help with homework. The only other option was she simply wanted to hang out and just the thought made him giddy. He wanted to spend time with Tish away from everyone else; he wanted her all to himself.

He forced himself to appear casual instead of acting like a goofy, love struck teenager. "Uh, sure. Let me give you my number and just give me a call." Tish pulled out her cell phone and typed in his cell phone number as he recited it to her.

"Ok great, I guess I should probably get to class," Tish said.

Priestly offered a small smile and she walked away. When she was out of view he relaxed his posture and gently cradled his ribs as he walked back to the office.

Tish couldn't help the smile on her face as she walked towards her next class. She was almost to the door when a nervous looking girl walked up to her. The girl was short and very thin with messy hair and glasses that kept sliding down her nose.

"You shouldn't be talking to him," she whispered, eyes darting around nervously as she shoved her glasses back up her nose.

Tish frowned at the short thin girl in front of her, "Who?"

"Priestly," she hissed.

Tish's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What? Why?"

The girl glanced around again as if someone was listening in. "Just trust me. He's dangerous. Don't trust him."

Tish's frown deepened as amused disbelief crept in. "You're going to have to give me more than that."

The girl looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please just stay away." Tish blinked and the girl was running away, already halfway down the hall. Weirdo.

Late Saturday morning Priestly was woken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned at the soreness of his body as he reached over and groggily flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" he answered in a voice rough with sleep as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Priestly?" came a hesitant female voice.

He instantly sat up, barely holding back a hiss of pain at his sudden movement. "Hey Tish, what's up?" Pleasure spread through him when he heard her voice. He hadn't seen her Friday afternoon and had been doubtful last night that she would actually call.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house today and hang out today," she asked hesitantly.

He wanted to scream 'Yes!' but held it together and offered a nonchalant, "Sure. What time?"

"I don't care, maybe in an hour or so?"

He was already climbing out of bed, excited to get out of his hell hole of a house and see Tish. "Sounds great, where do you live?"

"In the Autumn Glen subdivision off of D road." Priestly frowned, that was at least three miles away and he really didn't feel like walking today.

As if reading his mind she spoke again, "I can pick you up if you give me your address."

Not wanting Tish at his house with his father he gave a different option, "Remember where you dropped me off the other day? Meet me there in an hour."

"Great, I'll see you then bye!"

Priestly hung up the phone and stared at in shock. Was he really going over to the new and extremely hot girls house? He couldn't help the goofy smile on his face as he exited his room and walked across the hall to the bathroom to quickly shower. He fixed his hair and did his eyeliner before returning to his room and dressing in shorts and a t-shirt that read 'My dream job would be driving the karma bus'. He softly closed his door and walked to the living room and just as he pulled open the door a large hand slammed it shut.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Priestly tensed and turned slowly towards his father who drunkenly stared at him from only a few inches away.

"Just out sir," Priestly bit out staring at his shoes angrily. He hated this, the everyday battle with his drunken asshole father. It always took every once of self-preservation he had to not open his mouth and tell him where he could shove his slurred words.

"A few of my beers were missing, you know anything about that?" garbled the man.

"No sir." It was a lie of course, he had drank them after his dad passed out but he sure as shit wasn't going to tell him that.

"Liar!" his father screamed, as be backhanded Priestly so hard he fell into the door. He blinked quickly trying to focus his blurry vision and ducked just in time to miss the fist flying towards his face. Seeing his dad's furious expression Priestly turned, opened the door and scrambled outside trying to put as much distance between the screaming man and himself. He ran as fast as he could, his lungs and ribs screaming in protest. Once he was satisfied he was far enough away he slowed and gently felt his face that by previous experience was sure was going to bruise. Great, now he'd have to come up with an excuse for Tish. Fucking bastard.

He made it to the corner and sat down heavily on the pavement, instantly getting out a smoke and lighting it with shaking hands. He held his head with one hand as he felt a headache start to come on; his dad had hit him so hard his ears were still ringing. As he reached the very end of the stick he heard a car pull up and dropped his hand and opened his eyes. He flicked the butt away and stood before walking to the car and sliding in.

Tish instantly noticed the darkening on the side of his face. "Oh my God, what happened? That wasn't there yesterday."

Priestly pulled out an old excuse that had worked numerous times in the past. "I tripped, I'm a klutz."

Tish frowned and scoffed softly, "How did you hit your face if you tripped?"

Priestly focused on buckling his seatbelt, praying she would just let it go. "I was half asleep, slow reaction time. So what do you want to do today?"

Tish continued staring at him, obviously not believing him but dropped it. "I don't care, we'll figure it out when we get to my house." The pair sat in a comfortable silence as they drove down the road, Priestly enjoying the feel of the wind on his face from his open window.

"Wow," said Priestly as they pulled up to a huge house at the end of a street. It was at least four times the size of his house, and that was excluding the four car garage he saw.

Once she parked the pair exited the garage and walked inside, Priestly's head flying around trying to take in the details of the massive house. There was expensive artwork on the walls and plush furniture in every room; he could only stare in awe. The house was like a museum but unlike other high end houses it wasn't cold, pictures adorned the walls and you could tell the couches and chairs were used frequently.

"What do your parents do?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Mom owns an art gallery and dad's a chief executive for an over sea's company. Are you hungry? I can make lunch."

Priestly nodded enthusiastically, he was starving. He followed Tish to the kitchen and took a seat at a large island with a marble countertop as Tish started making sandwiches. "How many?"

"Two please, if that's ok." Tish nodded and grabbed a large bag of chips before sitting down next to him and eating her sandwich. She watched in amazement as Priestly practically inhaled the two sandwiches and almost the entire bag of chips before she finished her one sandwich.

"Hungry much?" she asked amused.

Priestly blushed, "Sorry, skipped breakfast."

Tish smiled, "I'm joking, relax." She finally finished her lunch and turned to him. "Do you want ice for your face or anything?"

Priestly instantly turned away and gritted his teeth. "I'm fine," he mumbled. He hated that his father had hit him in the face, it was harder to hide.

Sensing she was making him uncomfortable she quickly changed the subject. "Come on lets go to my room, we can watch a movie."

As they walked down the hall Priestly spoke. "Where are your parents?"

"Working, they usually come home around five or six." The pair arrived at a door and when Tish pushed it open Priestly stood in shock. The room was huge with a large bed, full bath, and even a lounge area. Tish walked over and sat on the plush leather couch before turning to him, "What movie do you want to watch?"

He snapped out of his shock at her room and walked towards her. "Anything's fine with me." He sat down on the couch before realizing what he said. "Except chick flicks."

Tish grinned and started an action movie.

Priestly turned towards her, "So how old are you?"

"Just turned sixteen two weeks ago, what about you?"

"Eighteen a few months ago. So do you have brothers or sisters or anything?"

She shook her head, "No just me. What about you?"

"Ditto, kinda weird to meet another only."

"I know, I don't know anybody that doesn't have siblings."

The opening credits began to play and the two turned their attention to the screen. Priestly tried to pay attention to it but the couch was so comfortable and Tish's room felt so safe that his eyelids soon slid shut and he fell asleep.

Hearing soft even breathing next to her she looked over and smiled at the sight of Priestly asleep against the back of the couch. She took the opportunity to look over him, he looked so young and innocent when he was asleep, the lines he carried around during the day disappearing in slumber. The bruise on the side of his face had darkened since earlier and she frowned as she thought about his excuses. Something didn't add up but she knew she couldn't ask him; it wasn't any of her business. She suddenly thought about what the strange girl had said to her yesterday. He didn't seem dangerous, but then again she had only known him a few days. Realization hit her that she had invited an older boy that she didn't know to her room with her parents gone. He could be doing whatever he wanted to her but he wasn't, he was just passed out peacefully on the couch clutching a hot pink pillow to his chest. That fact proved he couldn't be that dangerous. The movie ended and Tish flipped it off and looked at the clock, her parents would be home soon. She softly placed a hand on Priestly's shoulder and shook gently. A yawn escaped him as he slowly woke. He sat up straighter and smiled sheepishly at Tish, "Sorry."

Tish shook her head, "It's fine. My parents should be home soon, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Priestly instantly shook his head. "I think I should probably go before they get here."

Tish frowned, "Why?"

Priestly sighed, "Look at me Tish. Parents don't usually like seeing this," he waved his arms up and down his body "in their house with their daughter."

Tish wanted to argue but could see his point, plus her dad would probably be pretty pissed she had hung out alone in the house with a boy she had just met. "I guess I should probably take you home then."

Priestly stood and waited for her to lead him to her car. He could sense her disappointment but knew he was making the right choice. He liked Tish a lot and didn't want to risk screwing this up. The ride was quiet and as they came closer to the corner she picked him up at she asked, "Where do you live?"

"Close," was his vague answer. "Just drop me at the corner though please." Tish pulled up to the curb and put the car in park.

"Why don't I get to know where you live?" Tish asked.

Priestly didn't have an answer for her so he simply shrugged. "Thanks for today, it was nice."

Tish laughed, "All you did was sleep but you're welcome."

Priestly smiled in response. "So I guess I'll see you Monday."

Tish nodded and waited for Priestly to exit the car but he wasn't moving. The two stared at each other, neither one saying a word. Tish felt her heart speed up when Priestly began to lean forward but he suddenly whipped open his door and stepped out, closing it and disappearing around the corner before Tish could even open her mouth to say goodbye. She frowned wondering if she had imagined the tension a second ago and pulled away from the curb.

Priestly gulped as he walked around the corner, he had almost kissed her. Thankfully he had caught himself before he did anything to upset or offend her. He didn't know if Tish just wanted a friend or something more, but he knew he enjoyed hanging out with her enough that he didn't care either way. Tish was the first person that had treated him nicely in years and it felt good to finally have a friend, someone that actually cared and wanted to hang out with him. He could only pray that his growing affections would be reciprocated.

When he got to his house he entered through his bedroom window to avoid his dad and locked the door to his bedroom before slipping in his ear buds. He reached under his bed and pulled out his weed and a few minutes later he was relaxing with Social Distortion and Mary Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

"The more perfect a thing is, the more susceptible to good and bad treatment it is." - Dante Alighieri

The school week passed pretty quickly for Tish and Priestly and before they knew it they were walking into the school on Friday morning. They had been enjoying each others company talking between classes and hanging out at lunch time the entire week.

"Friday, the best day of the week!" said Priestly excitedly.

Tish agreed, adjusting the sky blue backpack hanging off her shoulders. "Definitely, this week's been tough trying to get caught up."

Priestly looked down at her, "If you need help with anything just let me know."

She smiled and bumped his arm, "You shouldn't tempt me, I might just have to take you up on that offer."

Priestly smiled down at his beautiful new friend, "You better get to class, I don't want you to be late."

Tish groaned, "I know, I know. One more day, I can do this."

He grinned, "Yes you can, now go." Tish waved to him and began to walk towards her classroom but was stopped by the same weird girl from a week ago.

"Why aren't you listening to me!" she hissed.

Tish was getting sick of this. "Because you haven't told me anything, just cryptic warnings."

The girl sighed and looked around before dropping her voice. "He's a bad person. He doesn't do relationships, just uses girls and tosses them to the side like trash when he's done. He's been to a detention center for who knows what and he's got a terrible temper. I've seen him put a lot of people in the hospital and I'm pretty sure he's a user too."

Tish just stared at the small girl in disbelief, "I've been hanging out with him for a week and I've never seen anything like that."

The girl sighed impatiently, "Kids avoid him, some of the teachers even do. He's put more than one person in the hospital. The only person he even likes is Gladys in the office. Open your eyes and you'll see it." The girl looked around again, "I have to go."

Tish watched her run away, her mind reeling. What if what she said was true?

When the lunch bell rang Tish walked down the hall to the spot she had been meeting Priestly at all week but he wasn't there. Figuring he must just be running late she leaned against the wall and glanced around wondering where he was. Ten minutes later she was getting impatient. Deciding she should just try to find him she looked around the halls finally spotting him by the back doors standing across from another boy. She saw that his posture was tense and his hands were clenched into tight fists at his side. When she got closer she noticed that the other boy was Jeremy and he suddenly shoved Priestly hard against the lockers. Tish quickened her pace, not knowing what she was going to do when she got to them but feeling like she needed to interfere. She watched in surprise as Priestly suddenly shot out a leg and grabbed Jeremy's throat knocking down the other boy onto his back before brutally backhanding him and pointing a threatening finger in his face while he choked him. When she was almost to them she heard him speaking to the choking boy on the ground.

"Stop fucking pushing me. You know what I did to Ryan? It'll pale in comparison to what I do to you. This is your last warning Jeremy, I will fuck you up."

Priestly stood and stared down at the other boy before turning to see a startled Tish behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of her as he heard Jeremy get up and scurry away in the opposite direction.

His heart started to pound as he casually asked, "Hey Tish, how long you been standing there?"

Tish looked at him nervously, subconsciously backing away. "Long enough to wonder who Ryan is and what you did to him." She was scared of who was in front of her. This wasn't the funny carefree Priestly she had been hanging out with all week; this was the person the weird girl was warning her about. He had been brutal to Jeremy and when he turned around his eyes had been dark and hard.

Priestly swallowed thickly and looked away. He wanted to try to explain but felt like he had already screwed up so badly he should just get out of here. He brushed past her and began quickly walking away, unable to look at her frightened face any longer. This is what he feared would happen, she would find out what a bastard he was and avoid him like the plague. She'd see his true colors and run and for once in his life he actually felt disappointed at that fact.

Tish frowned deeply at his lack of response and quick retreat and ran to catch up with him, grabbing his arm when she caught him.

"Explain, now."

Priestly looked at her in surprise, shocked that she actually wanted an explanation. He blew out a breath and looked down at his shoes, hoping his explanation wouldn't scare her more. "You know how I had in-school suspension? It was because I got in a fight with a kid named Ryan."

Tish waited for him to continue but he didn't. "And what did you do to him?"

Priestly hesitated, "I… I messed him up bad. He was saying some stuff that I didn't like so I smashed his face through his windshield. He's in the hospital with a concussion, broken nose, jaw and wrist."

Tish looked surprised and alarmed, "Wow, what did he say to you that upset you that much?"

Priestly scrapped the toe of his sneaker across the carpet, "It's personal. I'm actually only one more screw up away from expulsion so hopefully I don't mess that up."

Tish started walking away, her face thoughtful and Priestly fell into step next to her. "So you've gotten into fights before?"

"Yeah. A lot of them."

Tish just nodded unsure what to say. "You don't seem like an aggressive guy, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

Priestly stayed silent refusing to meet her eyes. He wanted to say he wasn't aggressive but that would be a lie. He was a violent person and as much as he wanted to blame his dad he knew it wasn't his fault. He was just born with violence in his blood, a deep hate and rage intertwined in his very essence.

Tish nodded again and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Bell's going to ring soon, I'll see you after school." She walked away without another word, thinking about how he never denied being aggressive.

Priestly just watched her walk away hoping he hadn't just screwed everything up.

Eventually the day passed and Tish and Priestly were walking towards her car discussing the weekend, their earlier conversation put on hold for the time being. Tish had thought long and hard all day about everything and came to the conclusion that he had never done anything wrong around her so it was unfair to judge him on his behavior with others.

"You should come over again, do you want to tonight?" Priestly nodded and fished out his lighter and cigarettes before lighting one and leaning against the side of Tish's car. Everyday after school this week Tish had driven Priestly to the corner by his house but before they went Priestly would have a quick smoke by her car.

Tish watched as he exhaled two steady streams of smoke out of his nose. "How long have you been smoking?"

He shrugged, "About a year, why?"

"Just wondering. Do you smoke a lot?" she asked as she leaned against the opposite side of the car.

"Not too much, probably a pack every few days." He finished and threw down the butt before getting in the car after Tish. She pulled out onto the road and asked a question that had been bugging her since her first day.

"So why don't you drive? Do you not have a car?" At first she thought he had just walked that first day but through the week she realized he never drove anywhere.

He shook his head, "After I lost my license I gave it away."

She frowned, "Why'd you lose your license?"

He looked uncomfortable and looked away, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

After arriving at her house and having a snack which Priestly inhaled, the pair walked to her room and collapsed onto the couch. Tish grabbed the remote and turned on the tv but after flipping through numerous channels the pair realized there was nothing on.

Tish propped herself up on some pillows and faced Priestly. "So tell me some stuff about you. You know where I live, my parents names, what music I listen to but I don't know anything about you."

Priestly shrugged his shoulders slightly and turned towards her, "I don't know, there's not much to tell."

She withheld a frustrated noise and asked him questions to get him talking. "Favorite band?"

"Don't have one, I listen to a lot of different stuff."

"Give me some examples."

Priestly shrugged, "Social Distortion, Angerfist, Avenged Sevenfold. I don't know, a lot of different stuff."

"Ok. What are your parents like?"

Priestly's heart started to beat faster but he kept his face calm. "My mom died when I was seven and my dad…he's just a regular guy I guess."

Tish grabbed his hand and squeezed, "I'm sorry about your mom."

Priestly stared at their entwined fingers. "Me too," he whispered.

"So have you ever been arrested?" Wow, subtle Tish.

Priestly's eyes darkened and narrowed as his grip on her hand tightened. "Why would you ask that?"

Tish shrugged casually and subtly tried to remove her hand from his grip, "Just wondering."

He sat silently staring at her with a dark expression, "I don't do games Tish. Who have you been talking to?"

She started to realize she had just messed up badly. She opened her mouth to try to move to a different topic but heard someone in the hallway. Tish looked at Priestly with a panicked look, which he mirrored. He shoved her towards the door and laid down on the floor in front of the couch. A second later the door swung open revealing a thin middle aged man with brown hair streaked with silver at his temples. Priestly assumed it was her dad, Brian.

"Hey honey, how was school today?"

Tish tried to act casual but knew she wasn't quite pulling it off. "Great dad how was work?"

"Fine." He took in her nervous appearance, "You ok honey?"

She tried to look confused, "Yeah, why?"

He glanced around the room, "No reason, well I'll leave you alone, I just wondered if you were home or not."

"I'm here," she said nervously.

Her dad smiled and exited the room. Priestly stood with a disappointed expression, "Guess I should probably go, huh?"

Tish sighed sadly. "Probably, he's home early for some reason. I won't be able to give you a ride home today either," she said with an apologetic look.

"That's fine. Since your parents are home I'll go out the window." He walked towards the window and turned to say goodbye to Tish. She stood next to him and the pair stood somewhat awkwardly not knowing what to say. The pair held each other's eyes both feeling a fluttering in their stomachs. Priestly licked his lips and hoped he was reading the situation correctly because if not this would totally mess up everything. He took a hesitant step forward and dipped his head, hesitating only a second before kissing her softly. Her lips were soft and she tasted faintly of peppermint. He pulled back and smiled at her content expression. "Bye Tish," and with that he climbed out the window and disappeared into the darkness.

As he walked the few miles to his house he couldn't help the large smile that was plastered on his face, he was practically on cloud nine. He walked up the walkway to his front door and grabbed the handle turning it softly. When he walked in the door to his house he was instantly grabbed and thrown over the couch landing hard on his back and knocking the wind out of him. Before he could even ask what was wrong this time he was picked up and slammed into the wall behind him, his head slamming roughly into the drywall. He didn't dare speak for fear he would upset the man in front of him even more, he just stood there gasping trying to pull oxygen into his lungs. His dad never said a word but stared at him with hate filled eyes. Without warning he threw Priestly onto the ground at his feet and kicked him viciously in the ribs. Priestly curled into a ball until he heard his father's steps disappear a few minutes later. He slowly propped himself up and crawled to his door and once inside collapsed on the floor, not having the strength to get into bed.

Many hours later he was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing from inside his pocket. He shifted on the hard floor underneath him and pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "What?" he snapped harshly.

Tish's nervous voice came over the line. "Oh my God, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I'll let you go."

Priestly shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see the action. "No, no it's fine," he said, his voice softening when he realized who he was talking to.

"Well still, I'm sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast? My treat."

"Uh, sure. Do you think you could pick me up at my house today though?"

"Really? I finally get to know where you live?"

He let out a soft laugh, "Yeah."

Priestly gave her his address and agreed to meet her in an hour. After hanging up he propped himself up against the wall and wondered how in the hell he was going to move around today. He debated calling her back and canceling but he wanted to be with her so badly. He showered and dressed as quickly as he could and walked out to the front of his house and lit a cigarette. As he blew out smoke filled breaths he thought about his mother and wondered what life would be like with her here. He knew he would be loved and he hoped that she would have divorced his father and the two of them could have lived happily ever after. Knowing dreaming wasn't going to get him anywhere he focused on his cigarette, which was almost out. He had just finished it when Tish pulled up to the curb with a large smile. He carefully stood and walked the best he could to her car, hoping she didn't notice the way he was leaning into his left side.

"Hey Tish," he greeted as he gingerly lowered himself into the car.

"Morning, sorry again that I woke you up. I'll make it up to you with breakfast."

"Relax, it's not a big deal. So where are we going for breakfast?"

"This place on Main Street that I found, it has french toast crapes."

Priestly scrunched his eyebrows together, "That sounds…awesome."

Tish laughed. The pair arrived at the restaurant and after a filling breakfast Tish drove to her house. The pair walked to her room and Tish turned to ask him what he wanted to do now. A frown appeared on her face when she took in his less than stellar appearance.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned. He was pale and his breathing was coming out in short pants.

"Fine, I'm just not feeling very well. I'll be fine after a nap." He was feeling like shit warmed over and just wanted to sleep. He began walking towards her couch but she stopped him.

"You can lie down on the bed if you want."

Priestly was in way too much pain to object or argue. He nodded and changed directions before climbing onto the bed. Her bed was unlike anything he had ever felt, it was overstuffed and the blanket was unbelievably soft, as cliché as it sounded he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. He was asleep in minutes. Tish sat down on the edge of the bed and wondered what to do now. Knowing it was slightly stalkerish but not caring she climbed onto the bed and scooted over next to him taking in his features. Everything about him was beautiful, from his long lashes to his full lips. She felt a yawn building and silently debated whether she should take a nap on the couch or not. Deciding she didn't want to leave him she laid down and closed her eyes.

Priestly woke a few hours later to something tickling his nose. He rubbed his nose but the tickling continued. He blinked awake and saw that it was Tish's hair that had woken him. She was curled up into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and gently pushed her hair away from her face, which woke her up. She yawned and propped her self up on her elbow.

"Sorry, I guess I was tired too. Are you feeling any better?"

Priestly nodded, "Yeah, a little bit." The pair stayed like they were until Tish leaned down and hesitantly kissed Priestly. Their kiss was slow, both not wanting to push the other. Eventually Tish felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow him entry. The kiss deepened and Tish felt Priestly's hands gently grab her hips and brush his thumbs under the hem of her shirt. She climbed on top of him and straddled his narrow hips, grasping his face with her hands. She felt his hands wander higher underneath her shirt, exploring the soft hidden skin and she released a soft gasp when he nipped at her bottom lip. The kiss was quickly getting out of control and Tish suddenly grew apprehensive. Priestly instantly noticed her stiffening posture and pulled his hands away and stopped the kiss. They were both panting heavily as they stared at each other.

Tish blushed, "I'm sorry I…"

Priestly interrupted her, "It's ok. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Tish smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him again. As the kiss heated up she shifted and her knee hit his side. He jerked back and hissed as his eyelids slammed shut trying to defend against the blinding pain.

Tish quickly sat up, "What's wrong?"

Priestly shook his head, "Nothing, everything's fine."

"No it's not," said Tish before she jerked up his shirt before he could protest. She gasped at the sight of his torso. Blues, reds, greens, and yellows were spread across it like a sick rainbow. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Priestly tried desperately to pull his shirt down and climb away but Tish was sitting on his lap not allowing him to move. "Nothing, it's fine." He continued struggling, trying to get away.

Tish finally allowed him to lower his shirt, which he did quickly, hands clenched tightly in the fabric. "It's not fine, who did this to you?" she demanded.

He looked at her pleadingly, "Please just let it go Tish. Please," he begged.

Everything finally clicked, why he didn't want her at his house, the mysterious bruises, the avoidance to talk about his family. Tish scooted to the side of the bed and grabbed his face gently, "Did your dad do this Priestly?"

His eyes widened and he began shaking his head back and forth, "Everything's fine. Everything's fine." He spoke it like a mantra, as if he was trying to convince himself not Tish.

"Please talk to me."

Priestly looked into her eyes before breaking eye contact, "Yeah, my dad did it."

Tish began to cry, "Does he do this a lot?" She couldn't believe his dad did this to him. Priestly seemed kind and sweet and his dad beat him for absolutely no reason.

Priestly nodded slightly, "Since mom died."

Tish wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

He sat up and fiddled with one of his rings. "Because it wouldn't do anything. I don't have enough money to move out yet so I'm stuck there. You can't tell anybody Tish, promise me."

She didn't say anything for a few seconds but one more look into Priestly's eyes made her agree, "I promise." She laid back down on the bed and gently rubbed the side of his face. "I don't want you to go back home with him."

He smiled sadly at her, "I don't have any other options. Regardless of how much of a bastard he is I at least have a bed and a roof over my head."

Tish knew she couldn't let him go back home to that terrible man. "Stay here," she blurted out.

He looked at her shocked before his expression gave way to a sad smile. "I can't Tish, we both know that."

Tish shook her head, not accepting his answer. "Mom and dad won't even know, we'll be careful."

His heart skipped a beat, "Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble."

She was smiling now. "I'm positive. Do you want to go get some of your stuff?"

"Sure, but only for the weekend then I have to go back home."

Tish frowned, "Why do you have to go back?"

Priestly sighed heavily, "Because I live there Tish. Trust me, it'll be worse if I don't go home."

Tish waited nervously outside while Priestly went inside his house and packed a backpack with everything he'd need for the next day. Tish felt her heart beating hard in her chest, judging by the car she knew Priestly's dad was home. The minutes continued ticking by and a sick feeling settled in her stomach. Just as she felt she couldn't stand it anymore he exited the house quietly and walked back to Tish's car, throwing his bag in the back.

"Was your dad there?" she asked once she pulled out onto the road.

"Yeah, he was passed out though."

Tish nodded, "Good. I don't like you getting hurt."

When they returned to the house Priestly set his bag down by her door and the pair went to the couch and turned on tv.

"Are your ribs feeling ok, do you want ice or anything?" she asked when she noticed him having a hard time getting situated.

He looked at her with an ashamed expression before stilling. She scooted closer to him and grabbed his face, "Don't be ashamed, it's not your fault Priestly. You know that right?"

He nodded and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her full lips. "If you could help me wrap them it might help."

She watched him walk over to his bag and pull out an ace bandage before heading back to the couch and handing it to her. "You want to do it tight ok?"

She nodded and waited for him to lift his shirt. Once he did she tightly wrapped his torso eventually taking a step back to admire her handy work. "How's that feel?"

"A little better, thanks." It still hurt like a bitch but the way Tish's fingers had brushed across his skin almost made him forget the discomfort he was in.

The pair watched tv and lounged lazily all day until the sky started to darken and night fell upon them. Tish had left him alone for a couple hours to go have dinner and talk to her family to avoid suspicions. He took the opportunity to snoop a little in the large room. He started at one wall where books and knick-knacks were placed. She had photos of her and other people and her family, small glass trinkets, and books ranging from Goodnight Moon to The Devine Comedy. He fished The Devine Comedy off the shelf and walked over to the couch sitting down softly and opening the book to the first page. He was almost halfway through the book when she returned with a sandwich for him for dinner.

She sat down next to him and waited for him to finish the page he was on. "You like to read don't you?"

He set down the book and grabbed for the sandwich, "Thanks for dinner, and yeah I do."

"Kind of dark reading though isn't it?" she said as she pointed to the book on the table.

"I love this book, I've read it at least ten times. Have you ever read it or do you just own it?"

She shook her head, "Never read it, I like lighter books. Tell me about it."

He swallowed his bite, "It's like a poem that describes this guy Dante's journey as he travels through hell –inferno-, purgatory –purgatorio-, and heaven –paradiso-. You have to read between the lines though because it's actually a symbolic work of the soul's journey towards God."

Her eyebrows rose, "That sounded really intelligent."

He grinned at her, "I have my moments."

After finishing his sandwich the pair sat on the couch, Tish watching tv snuggled into Priestly's side and Priestly continuing the book. An hour later he noticed Tish's yawn and memorized what page he was on before setting the book aside, "Guess we should go to bed."

Tish watched Priestly push aside some throw pillows before speaking. "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

Priestly froze and turned towards her with a questioning look.

She knew she was blushing furiously but tried to ignore it. "You can sleep in the bed if you want, it'd probably be better for your ribs."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he said slowly. He not only slept in just boxers but wasn't sure if he could keep his hands to himself all night if he was sleeping next to Tish.

She arched an eyebrow, "Just behave yourself and it'll be fine." She made it sound so simple but then again she wasn't a teenage boy with a raging libido.

Priestly still looked unsure but walked over to the bed and sat on top of the comforter. Tish disappeared into the bathroom and appeared a few minutes later in a tank top and sleep shorts. She climbed in to the bed and clicked off the light getting situated as Priestly slipped off his pants and shirt in the darkness and climbed under the covers. He wasn't shy by any means but he didn't want to make Tish uncomfortable. He laid on his back and stared up at the dark ceiling. "Thanks for everything."

She scooted over next to him, "Your welcome."

The two laid next to each other in the dark not touching but close enough to feel the heat of each other's bodies. "Say something."

She heard his deep laugh, "About what?"

"Anything. Tell me more about the book."

She heard a soft pained noise as he moved on the bed but didn't comment. "My favorite is inferno, hell. There are nine levels: limbo, lust, gluttony, greed, anger, heresy, violence, fraud, and treachery. Everyone there suffers things based on what they did in life; it's perfect poetic justice. It kind of makes you think about…"

Tish waited for him to keep speaking but he had stopped abruptly.

"Priestly?"

"Goodnight Tish."

She reached out a hand into the dark and grabbed his upper arm, "What were you going to say? Please tell me."

She heard a deep sigh next to her. "It kind of makes you think about everything you do in life, how it's going to affect the next." He paused, obviously debating whether he wanted to share what he was really thinking. "How damned you are," he whispered.

Tish felt horrified at what he had just said; did he really think he was going to hell? She wanted to say something but no words came.

"I've been arrested before." It came out of nowhere but Tish appreciated his honesty and openness.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

He shifted in the dark and an arm appeared over her waist, fingers gently rubbing the side of her stomach. "I was sixteen and this guy came up to me and offered me a quick way to make money. I started boosting cars for chop shops. Got busted a few months later for GTA, theft, weapon charges, a whole shit load of stuff and they sent me to juvie for a few months. I got lucky since I was a minor but it fucked up my whole school year and I got held back. I'll be 19 when I graduate, if I graduate."

"Why wouldn't you graduate?"

She didn't see but felt his shrug. "Who knows but shit always seems to pop up at inopportune times for me." He yawned deeply. "Night Tish."

She leaned over and kissed him softly and the two soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"And as he, who with laboring breath has escaped from the deep to the shore, turns to the perilous waters and gazes." - Dante Alighieri

The next morning when they woke Tish was wrapped around Priestly half on top of him, their legs tangled together. "Good morning," she whispered to him when she realized he was already awake and just gazing down at her.

He had woken about an hour ago and laid still, content in his current position. This definitely had been his best morning in a very long time. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" he asked softly.

"Really, really good. What about you?"

"Same here."

Tish leaned down and kissed him gently, unable to resist his adorably sleepy face. She meant for it to be a short and simple peck but once she started kissing him she didn't want to stop. Soon she was on top of him again kissing him furiously, her hands tracing the hard outlines of his chest and shoulders as he began kissing down her neck and shoulders. She could feel his hardening length through his boxers and groaned into his mouth.

He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her down against him, unable to resist grinding into her. His hands soon began to wander up her back again exploring her body. When his hands reached the top of her back he slid his hands around the front of her and groped her gently. She groaned again, which he took as a sign to continue. He began playing with her breasts and soon she gasped loudly and her body tensed up before relaxing on top of him. The two lay panting heavily, grins on both their faces.

Priestly smiled into her hair, "Did you just get there?"

She didn't look at him and mumbled into his smooth chest, "Yeah, sorry."

He slipped his hand into her hair and began playing with the silky strands. "Don't apologize it's fine. I've just never gotten someday there by touch alone. My male pride is feeling pretty good right now."

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Well that was my first…"

Priestly's eyes widened, "No way. Seriously? Tish are you a virgin?"

She looked up at him fearfully, "Does that bother you?"

His eyes were bright, "Hell no, that's awesome."

She blushed deeper, crimson painting her skin. "I take it you have some experience."

Now it was Priestly's turn to blush, "You could say that I've uh… covered all the bases if you know what I mean. What about you?"

"Covered first and second, third only once and never a homerun."

"Well if you've been to third base and I'm the first one that got you there he obviously wasn't doing it right," Priestly sad with a grin.

The two lay in silence in the large overstuffed bed until Tish spoke. "Well I guess we should start our day, do you want to shower first?"

"You can if you want to, I can wait." He was trying to be polite but he didn't really want to wait. He had a very painful problem that needed to be taken care of quickly.

She shook her head, "No it's fine i'm not ready to get out of bed yet."

"Ok then." Priestly sat up and turned to get off the bed pausing when his body screamed in protest. He grimaced and blew out a slow breath trying to push away the throbbing ache across his midsection.

Tish sat up in the bed. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Priestly stood slowly and nodded, "Yeah, just have to be careful how I move." He slid on his pants that were on the floor and grabbed his backpack and shirt before disappearing into the bathroom.

Once the water was the right temperature he stepped into the oversized shower and released a groan at the feel of the hot water on his tight muscles and abused body. Knowing this was his only chance to save himself from an uncomfortable day he dropped his hand and quickly took care of himself. After he was done he rested his forehead on the cool tile and got a hold of himself before finishing his shower.

He emerged a short time later dressed for the day in black shorts, a red shirt that read 'Stranger Danger', and three rows of bright red spikes. He jerked a thumb towards the bathroom, "That shower is awesome."

Tish laughed and walked past him to ready herself for the day. When she came out dressed but with wet hair he was nowhere to be seen. She grew alarmed and looked all over but he was gone from her room. She finally walked to the window and looked out as a last resort, hoping he hadn't just bailed on her. To her relief he was seated a few feet downwind from the window leaning against the house casually smoking, his head leaned back and his eyes closed.

"You should quit."

Priestly raised his eyebrows and looked up to see her serious expression. "I don't want to."

She pursed her lips together in dislike, "But it's going to kill you one day, not to mention they stink."

He sucked in another breath of nicotine before pulling the stick away and staring at it nonchalantly, "Something will kill me one day no matter what and I highly doubt it'll be these. I need them, just trust me on it."

She felt disturbed by his answer but nodded, knowing she couldn't force him to quit and ducked back inside. He eventually climbed back in the window and sat on the couch next to Tish who was idly flipping through the channels on the tv. "What do you want for breakfast? I'll go grab it."

He shrugged noncommittally after taking the remote from her. "I don't care, foods food."

She nodded and left the room, returning a short time later with bacon, eggs, and toast. Priestly ate them quickly, even licking his fingers when finished. He never ate home cooked meals anymore, not since his mom died. He used to try but his dad would just eat everything then yell at him for making a mess.

Tish watched him with a small smile on her lips. "You eat a lot, don't you? How do you stay so fit?"

Priestly just shrugged, "Good genes? I don't know, I walk a lot."

She sat down on the couch next to him. "What do you want to do today?"

Priestly looked thoughtful before turning to her with an eager expression, "You haven't been to the beach yet have you?"

Tish shook her head. "That's what we'll do today then," he said excitedly, he loved the beach.

"Do you have a suit?"

He scoffed, "What kind of California boy would I be if I didn't?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't go anywhere without one but I'm not swimming today."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because I don't want everyone to see my ribs," he said quietly.

Tish felt horrible for bringing it up. "I won't swim either, we'll just go hang out in the sand ok?"

"Sounds good." The pair got to the beach and walked down to almost to the waters edge before sitting down, Tish on a towel and Priestly directly on the sand.

"Do you come here a lot? Is that why you're so tan?" she asked from behind her huge sunglasses.

Priestly adjusted his aviators and nodded, "Yeah I love the beach. When I was little my mom would bring me here almost everyday, she loved the waves."

Tish grabbed his hand and squeezed it in silent support. The pair sat in silence breathing in the salty air and watching the surfers.

She looked at her boyfriend and took in his longing expression as he watched the surfers. "Why don't you surf?"

He let out a depreciative laugh, "I'm not the most coordinated person in the world. I mean you've seen me in action. I'm the only person I know who literally trips on their own feet all the time. It's like I hit the awkward stage and never outgrew it."

She giggled and slapped his arm. "You're not that uncoordinated, what about skateboarding?"

He shrugged, "I had a board for a while but my dad broke it a few months ago." He grimaced at the memory, his dad had thrown it at him and by some miracle it had missed his head by inches.

"That sucks," Tish offered with an apologetic expression.

Priestly nodded, "Tell me about it, I have to fucking walk everywhere. It gets old fast."

The two continued watching the surfers for a while before Tish noticed just how long they had been there. "Come on let's go back to my house."

Priestly looked at his watch and felt his stomach tighten, the day was almost over and he would have to return home soon. He dreaded walking in his front door, he hated his life and often wondered why he had to be the one suffering. At least he had Tish now. He felt himself smile, Tish was the bright light in his dark world, the angel in his personal hell, the only thing that kept his head above water.

"What are you smiling at?"

Priestly snapped out of his musings and stared at his beautiful girlfriend. Her hair was blowing gently in the ocean breeze and the sun was setting behind her back casting a soft light around her frame, she looked ethereal. He slipped his hand around hers and squeezed gently, "Just you."

After arriving back at her house the pair ate the pizza they had picked up on the way home in her room. "That was so good," Priestly moaned as he leaned back on the couch, a content smile on his face.

Tish watched him with lust filled eyed and climbed on top of his lap, sucking on his neck just below his ear. She had never been this forward with anyone before but with Priestly it was different. Priestly made her feel happy and safe.

Priestly tilted his head to give her better access and groaned. "Tish you gotta stop," he said weakly.

She pulled back and looked at him curiously, "Why?" His words said no but his actions were screaming yes.

"Because I have to go home now and if you continue I might never leave," he said sadly.

She looked at him apprehensively, "Why do you have to go? Just stay here." She wanted him to stay so badly she couldn't stand it, she wanted here where he was safe from harm.

He smiled sadly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You know I can't."

She climbed off of him and walked over to the window, waiting for him to grab his backpack and leave. "I can't take you home, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't apologize. You gave me a nice weekend and a safe place to sleep. That's more than I could ask for." He dipped his head and kissed her deeply, nipping playfully at her bottom lip. "Bye Tish, I'll see you tomorrow."

The morning couldn't come fast enough for her, she was scared to death of what shape Priestly would be in when she got to school. She groaned as she looked at the clock in her car, she was running late which meant she wouldn't see Priestly until lunch. After pulling into a parking spot she dashed for the school and barely slipped into her seat before the bell rang.

She watched the clock and counted down the seconds until the lunch bell finally rang, freeing her from the classroom. She grabbed her backpack and quickly walked into the hall moving around students to get to the spot she always met Priestly for lunch. She looked around anxiously but there were so many students she could barely see who was walking down the halls.

"Boo."

She jumped at the voice that appeared next to her ear and turned to see a green haired Priestly grinning at her. "I'm assuming you're looking for me and not your other boyfriend."

She smiled up at him and pulled his head down for a kiss. "I was worried about you."

He frowned, "Why would you worry about me?"

Her look was deadly serious, "You know why."

A smile crept up on him, it amazed him how much she cared. "You don't have to worry about me i've survived this long." He grabbed her hand and the pair walked slowly down the hallway towards the lunch room. "How was your morning?"

She leaned into his side and he threw an arm over her shoulder. "It was ok, typical Monday." She waited for him to respond but he never did. Looking up at his face she saw he was glaring hard at something or someone. Turning she saw it was Jeremy, who was glaring back at Priestly just as hard.

Priestly knew Jeremy was pissed at him for being with Tish. Hell he knew every guy in the school was pissed at him for that reason. He wasn't oblivious, he heard the whispers and saw the jealous looks that were thrown at them.

As they passed by Jeremy Priestly couldn't help but goad him. "Something to say Jeremy?"

The other boy clenched his fists but kept his mouth shut. When they were past him Tish whacked Priestly in the chest.

He looked down at her in shock, "What was that for?"

She fixed him with a stern look. "You know what. Don't go looking for a fight, I don't want you to get expelled."

He leaned down and kissed her, "You worry too much, you need to relax." He waggled his eyebrows. "I can help with that."

She threw her head back and groaned he was going to be the death of her.

The rest of the day came and went, as did Tuesday and eventually Wednesday.

It was Thursday morning and Tish was putting on her mascara when her phone rang. She glanced at the clock and frowned, it was way too early for phone calls. She read the display and smiled brightly.

"Hey," she greeted happily.

"Good morning beautiful, how's your morning going?"

She swiped on a pale purple over her eyelids. "Good so far, what's up?"

She heard him clear his throat, "I was hoping for a ride this morning if it's not too much trouble."

A frown appeared on her face. "Why, what's wrong?"

There was a very pregnant pause. "Nothing, just could use a ride today."

Now she knew something was wrong. His voice always seemed to rise a little when he was lying and he was definitely lying right now.

"What happened?"

She heard a sigh, "Tish, please?"

She let out a breath; she'd figure it out when she got to his house. "Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes, be ready."

"Thanks Tish." She stared at the phone before slipping it in her pocket. She had the horrible suspicion that his dad had done something to him. She finished her makeup and drove to Priestly's house finding him sitting on the curb smoking. When he saw her car he put out the butt on the sidewalk and stood waiting for her to pull up. When she finally stopped he limped to her car and climbed inside.

"Why are you limping?" she asked immediately.

He buckled his seatbelt and turned to her, "I fell."

She fixed him with a hard stare, "Want to try that again for me?"

He looked out the window at his house, the house that held his best and worst memories. "My dad shoved me last night. I hit a chair and fell over it, sprained my ankle."

Her heart was pounding in fear and rage. She was petrified that one day Priestly's dad would seriously injure him, or maybe even kill him. The thought made her feel sick. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her and nodded, "I'm fine, it just gets old sometimes. Constantly having to hide everything, coming up with excuses all the time. Thank God most of the staff and students are too stupid to notice anything."

"Maybe it would be a good thing if someone noticed," Tish said quietly as she drove towards the school.

He snapped his gaze towards her, "No it wouldn't. Don't you get it Tish? If somebody says something it's going to start a fucking shit storm. I'm 18, it'll be assault and I'll be homeless."

He saw tears prick at her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just get scared. Even though it sucks I know how to deal with my dad but being homeless? I don't know how to do that and it scares the hell out of me."

She blinked quickly trying to force the tears away. "I get scared too. What if he seriously hurts you one day?"

Priestly shook his head, "He won't. It's gotten worse over the years but he's never screwed me up too bad."

Tish wanted to argue and tell him he was being naïve but could tell by his posture and expression he didn't want to talk about it anymore. The rest of the ride was made in silence, Tish focusing on the road and Priestly staring blankly out the window.

The day thankfully passed quickly and Priestly couldn't wait to just go home and pass out, hopefully without seeing his father. His limp slowed him down so much that the halls were mostly empty by the time he was only half way down the hall. He wondered if Tish would still be waiting for him by the time he got out there.

He was almost to the end of the hall when two hands touched his back and shoved him forward. He landed hard, his wrists screaming as they bent to catch him before his face hit the dirty carpet. He quickly rolled onto his back and was met with the sight of Jeremy's foot flying towards him. He reacted on instinct, his hands flying out to grab the foot before it struck him. He jerked it and Jeremy fell hard onto his back. The two lay on the ground glaring, locked in a stale mate.

"What the fuck asshole?" snapped Priestly as he started scooting back away from the other boy. He wanted to stand but knew he couldn't on his ankle.

"Payback. Saw you were out of commission, thought I'd get in a few hits while I could. You know she's too good for you right?"

Priestly scoffed, "You fucking pussy, have to hit me while I'm down? You're pathetic."

Jeremy opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he saw the office secretary walking towards him swiftly. Priestly turned to see what Jeremy was looking at and sighed in relief at the sight of Gladys walking towards them.

"What is this? Were you two fighting?" she asked as she looked down at the two boys.

Jeremy adopted an innocent expression, "Of course not. We accidently ran into each other, I was just about to help him up."

Gladys raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms; "Forgive me for finding that hard to believe. You better get to practice, coach won't be happy you're late."

Jeremy's eyes widened and he jumped up and ran down the hall towards the locker rooms. Priestly scooted over to the lockers and tried to get up but his ankle wouldn't let him.

"Oh honey, let me help you." Gladys walked over and gently pulled on his arm while he stood using her for support. She stepped back and smiled warmly at him, "There, that's better." She watched as he tried to stand on his own, his weight on one foot instead of two. Her eyes lit up with anger, "Did that boy hurt you?"

Priestly smiled at her, Gladys was awesome. "No, I tripped at home and sprained my ankle last night."

She shook her head affectionately before adopting a stern expression. "I know you two were fighting and you're lucky I'm the one that caught you. One more time and you're going to be expelled."

He looked embarrassed, "I know. I don't do it on purpose."

"I know honey. Just be careful though, you're so close to graduating. It'd be a shame for you to have to repeat another year."

Priestly smiled at her, "But then you'd get to see me a whole 'nother year."

She rolled her eyes affectionately, "I don't like you that much."

He grinned at her, "You're a terrible liar Gladys."

She started to walk down the hallway towards the front of the school, Priestly beside her. "How are things with the new girl? I hear you two are an item now."

Priestly arched an eyebrow, "Gossiping Gladys?"

She huffed, "Well what else am I supposed to do all day? Plus all you kids are better than any gossip magazine. Now stop deflecting."

He laughed. "Yeah, we're together."

"Good for you honey, she's beautiful." They reached the office and Gladys turned to face him. "Now you go home and don't get into anymore trouble."

Priestly nodded, "Yes ma'am."

He walked out the front doors to find an agitated Tish waiting by her car. "Where have you been? School's been out for like 20 minutes."

He gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry. I had a run in with Jeremy then a scolding from Gladys."

Tish couldn't help but smile, "So typical day huh?"

He grinned; glad she wasn't angry, "Pretty much."

"I have homework tonight so we need to get going. Do you need to smoke or not?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine." Priestly watched the scenery fly by the window and looked confused when they drove past the street to his house. "Where are we going?"

"To my house, I don't want you at your house and you need to help me with my literature homework."

His eyebrows rose, "Demanding. I love it." She didn't respond but Priestly saw the smile playing on her lips. Thankfully her parents weren't home so Priestly could use the door, he didn't think he would be able to climb in the window. He limped to her room and positioned himself on her couch thankful to rest his throbbing ankle. "So what do you need help with?"

She pulled her backpack onto her lap and slid out a notebook and book. "I had to write an essay and I need you to proofread it. Are you any good at that?"

Priestly took the notebook from her, "Writing's actually my strong point." He held out a hand, "Pen." She dug in her bag and pulled out a pen, handing it to him. She watched in silence as he carefully read her paper, sometimes circling things or adding punctuation marks. When he finished he handed it back to her and smiled, "That's a good essay. Your punctuation sucks but you write pretty well."

She smiled cheekily, "My punctuation is allowed to suck, I have you to fix it."

He looked down, mock pouting. "Is that why you keep me around?"

"Duh, what other reason would I?"

His head snapped up, "Harsh! So do you have to type it now?"

She nodded as she grabbed her laptop off the table, "Yeah. You can watch tv or whatever you want while I do."

"Actually could you grab The Devine Comedy? I'd like to finish it."

She stood up and walked across the room grabbing it off her bookshelf and returning back to the couch. He flipped it open once she handed it to him and began to read. "You don't look like it but you're a nerd aren't you?"

He looked up from the book affronted, "I'm not a nerd! I just like reading, and I'm good at writing and math and…" he trailed off. "Oh God I am a nerd, when did this happen?"

Tish laughed at his crestfallen face. "It's ok, I still like you."

He let out a breath and placed a hand on his chest, "Oh good I was worried."

Tish rolled her eyes, "Dork, now let me get this done."

He leaned over and kissed her before turning to the book in his hands and starting to read. A little over an hour later he finished the book and watched as Tish typed the last few words of her essay.

"Done, finally!" She set down the laptop on the table and turned towards Priestly. "So now what?"

Priestly grinned mischievously and grabbed her, laying down and pulling her on top of him in one movement. He kissed her passionately, his tongue swirling inside her mouth. The two continued until Priestly flipped her underneath him. He nibbled on her ear and placed soft kisses down her neck as his hand worked up her flat stomach and underneath her bra. He squeezed her breasts gently, grinning when she gasped. Hoping she wouldn't stop him he grasped her shirt and began to lift it, eventually removing it. She looked at him with worried eyes but all he did was kiss her ear and softly whisper, "Trust me."

Her bra came next and he took a moment to admire her perfect body. "Beautiful," he murmured. She felt tense underneath him but her eyes didn't look scared so he continued kissing down her neck before going lower until he was peppering her perfect breasts with kisses. Priestly knew he should just stop here but he couldn't help himself, she was just so beautiful and all his. While he continued kissing her beautiful body he lifted his other hand and slid it into her shorts beneath her silky panties.

Tish was panting heavily, pleasure overwhelming her. Everything Priestly did felt like fire, like he was touching raw nerves. She gasped loudly when his she felt his hand underneath her underwear, she had no idea her body could feel this good. She whimpered and squirmed underneath him as he gently caressed her. She was so close and apparently he could tell because he kissed her harder and quickened his fingers' rhythm.

Priestly gritted his teeth when Tish achieved her release, barely stopping himself from finding his. She arched into him releasing a high pitched noise as her body tensed before she collapsed back on the couch panting heavily.

Priestly slid his hand out of her underwear and laid his head on her chest, listening to the sound of her beating heart. The pair laid silently, both enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment. "What about you?"

He didn't move his head from the soft pillow made of breasts. "What do you mean?"

She lifted a hand and rubbed the side of his head. "Don't you need to get there? Won't you get... uncomfortable?"

Priestly laughed, "Tish, I've had blue balls since I met you. I'm always uncomfortable."

He listened to her laugh through her chest, the vibrations comforting. "I want to return the favor."

Priestly lifted his head to look at her flushed face. "I'm fine, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

Tish squirmed out from under him and rolled him over. "I've never done this so you might need to tell me what to do." Priestly watched amused and horny as hell as she unclasped his belt, unbuttoned his shorts and slid the zipper down. She looked up at his eyes, which were dark with lust before slipping a hand inside his boxers and freeing him. She clasped him gently hand moving up and down and smiled when Priestly groaned. "Fuck Tish."

She listened to his commands of 'tighter' and 'faster' and watched his blissful expression. "I'm almost there," he warned her, his breaths coming in short pants. "Fuck," he grunted as he finally felt blissful oblivion. He lifted his head and smiled lazily at her, "That was awesome."

She smiled and moved up to kiss him, "We should do that more often."

He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling, "Definitely." The pair cleaned up quickly knowing her parents would be home shortly and too soon for Tish's liking she was dropping Priestly off in front of his house. He leaned over the center consol and lazily kissed her, enjoying the feeling of her tongue in his mouth. "See you tomorrow beautiful."

Tish watched sadly as he carefully opened the front door of his house and softly clicked it shut; hopefully he wouldn't come to school tomorrow with a new injury.


	5. Chapter 5

"...as a wheel turns smoothly, free from jars, my will and my desire were turned by love, the love that moves the sun and the other stars." - Dante Alighieri

Tish stretched and yawned in her bed, snuggling closer to her oversized pillow. The clock on the nightstand informed her that she still had twenty minutes before she had to get up and get ready for school, but at least it was Friday. She rolled onto her back and thought about the last two weeks that had passed easily and quickly. She was finally completely caught up in school and the 'shine' of the new girl had worn off enough that people mostly left her alone. It had been extremely irritating having numerous boys introduce themselves all the time, whether it be in the hallway or in the middle of class. Priestly had chased most of them away though, not liking the way they leered at her.

Priestly. Tish smiled into her pillow as she thought about her boyfriend. He was beautiful inside and out and she saw that more and more with every passing day. From his light green eyes to his golden brown skin he was the picture of male perfection. She couldn't think of one thing wrong with him, except maybe his temper with other people. He was a good person; no make that a great person. He was kind and giving, loving and patient, and had an amazing sense of humor. She didn't think she had ever met anyone like him before. She liked him so much she couldn't stand it, all she wanted to do was be with him and love him.

Her eyes widened, had she really just thought that? Did she love Priestly? It had only been a few weeks but she knew she had never felt like this before, not even close. A giggle escaped her as she softly admitted it out loud to herself, "I love him." Just as she was starting to float on cloud nine her alarm clock buzzed her back to earth. She rolled over and slapped the top of the offending device before her feet hit the soft carpet as she padded into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. As she washed her hair she fantasized about how she would profess her love and how he would say it back. They would be in her room lying together after a wonderful day and Priestly would start touching her with his large skilled hands. One thing would lead to another and in the middle of their passion he would whisper, 'I love you' and she would say, 'I love you too' and then they would finish having the most amazing sex ever. She smiled contently to herself, hey a girl could dream. She finished getting ready and swiftly drove to school dying to see the object of her affections.

Priestly groaned into his pillow as the alarm on his phone went off, why he ever picked that high pitched chime noise as his alarm was beyond him. Whoever came up with that ring should be fucking shot on sight. He reached for it blindly on the nightstand knocking over several things but not caring this early in the morning. Finally finding it he brought it to his face and turned off the alarm before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. The last two weeks had crawled by roughly. Being his senior year he had twice as much homework as usual which meant he spent less time with Tish and more time studying which majorly sucked. Then to top it all off his dad had been home almost the entire two weeks.

He rubbed his chest gingerly, grimacing at the soreness caused by his dad two nights ago. It felt like the last two weeks had been a constant beating both literally and figuratively. He would wake up and get ready for the day only to have his father berate and criticize him before he could get out the door. He would go to school and get bullied by Jeremy and have to do loads of schoolwork before coming home and getting beaten by his drunken father. Lather, rinse, repeat. The only thing really keeping him going was seeing Tish during the day and smoking large amounts of pot at night. Speaking of pot, he reached under the bed and looked at the mostly empty bag with a huff. He would have to buy more soon.

A glance out the window showed it was raining outside and another glance at his phone showed it was too late to ask Tish for a ride. It seemed the hits just kept on coming. He decided against showering this morning since he was just going to get soaked anyway and after brushing his teeth simply slipped on a black and gray stripped hoody and shorts and walked out the door.

As he walked in the rain he thought about his girlfriend. Things were going great, which was a first for him. He had tried relationships in the past but had found he pretty much sucked at them; he was more of a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Tish though, he couldn't imagine leaving her. She was everything to him; he lived for that beautiful smile and soft touch. Seeing the school up ahead he figured he should probably have a smoke while he still could and pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his wet pocket. It was difficult getting it to light in this weather but after a few tries he was rewarded with the taste of nicotine. As he pulled it away from his lips he stared at the white and brown object. Tish wanted him to quit, that was obvious but he just couldn't. Cigarettes were his go to thing when emotions or boredom ran high. They were his escape from his father and one of his greatest stress relievers; he didn't know what he would do without the little death sticks. His phone rang inside his pocket and he quickly fished it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey fucker, you going to school?"

"Yeah, I'm out here walking in the horrible fucking weather," he grumbled.

"Sorry fucker. I got a call wondering if you were available tonight. I know it's short notice but…"

"No, I don't want to tonight. I might join you though."

"Fuck yeah, you better. Call me later."

Priestly hung up on his friend and after looking at the time on his iPod he walked faster and hurriedly sucked down the last of his cigarette before walking into the school.

Tish had been waiting impatiently for Priestly to arrive and when she finally saw him she felt horrible. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to pick him up today, she should have thought about the rain. She jumped up and walked over to him as his slid down his hood.

"I am so sorry."

He frowned and leaned down to kiss her, "Why?"

She looked at his soaked clothes, "I should have picked you up today, I don't even know what I was thinking."

"It's not your job to pick me up. I'm a big boy, I can walk to school," he said warmly.

She accepted his words but still wore a small pout and guilty expression. It morphed into a small smile when she looked at his hair, which was flat to his head.

He groaned when he saw where she was looking, "Don't even say it. It feels weird not having my hair done but I figured I shouldn't do it since it was going to get saturated anyway."

Her sneakers squeaked slightly as she stood on her tippy-toes and ran a hand through his hair, "I think it looks cute."

Priestly laughed, "Wonderful, just what every guy wants to hear. Their girlfriend call them cute." He grabbed her hand and the pair started walking further into the school. "I'm so glad its Friday, I'm getting so sick of this fucking place."

Tish groaned, "Me too and I just started."

The pair continued down the hallway. "Stay with me this weekend," Tish whispered excitedly.

He stopped and stared at her, "You have no idea how tempting that is but I don't want you to get in trouble. We got lucky when I spent the night, I feel like we're pushing it."

She grinned, "You worry too much, you need to relax."

His eyebrows rose on his damp forehead. "Using my own words against me, I'm a bad influence on you."

She hid a smile and forced her face to appear somber, "The worst. You're lucky I'm not easily corruptible though."

He leaned down and whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "You sure about that?"

"Break it up. Priestly get to class." Priestly and Tish looked up at an annoyed looking teacher watching them with an unamused expression. Priestly turned back towards Tish and rolled his eyes before offering a parting wink and disappearing down the hallway.

It was finally lunchtime and Priestly walked down the hallway towards where Tish would be waiting for him. The school was pretty empty today for some reason, kids probably looking for any excuse to not come and the heavy rain seemed like an ok one. As he came closer he heard Tish talking to someone around the corner and slowed his pace slightly to hear what she was saying before he rounded it. After eavesdropping a few moments he gritted his teeth and walked around the corner to see Tish talking to a very small girl who seemed furious that she was hanging out with him.

He stood a few feet away and when the small girl turned she ran right into him. While the impact didn't faze him it almost knocked down the girl who after steadying herself stared up at him fearfully.

"You? You're the one that's been feeding Tish lines about me?" Priestly gritted out harshly.

The girl seemed to cower, "Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

Priestly shook his head, "Your sisters are nine kinds of crazy. Apparently it's hereditary."

Hearing the slight against herself and sisters the girl spoke up, anger replacing her fear. "You're a terrible person. You raped Jessica when she was drunk and got Leah pregnant."

Priestly let out a humorless laugh, "Is that seriously the shit they feed you? They need to get their stories straight."

"They wouldn't lie to me, you're going to hell!"

Priestly's eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaned down to better look the girl in the eye, "You're starting to piss me off. I suggest you run away. Now."

The girl's eyes widened and she ran away around the corner leaving Priestly shaking his head and Tish wondering what the story was.

"Spill," said Tish with her arms crossed.

Priestly looked at her defensive posture and glared at where the girl had disappeared around the corner, stupid little bitch. He turned towards Tish and released a sigh, "I slept with her sisters and apparently they're lying to her about everything."

Tish walked forward and grabbed his hand, heading away from the lunchroom. "Well then tell me the real story."

"I met Jessica at a party, we were both drunk and it was definitely consensual. She went postal the next day when I just left her. I wasn't looking for anything serious but apparently she was."

Tish nodded, "And the other girl?"

"I did not get Leah pregnant, that girl is a fucking slut. I'm surprised she didn't get knocked up years ago. I'm guessing she's blaming me just because Jessica hates me. Apparently the whole family does."

It killed Tish to hear about him speaking so nonchalantly about sleeping with other girls. "How can you be sure it's not yours?"

"Timing, apparently I'm the only one who can do math. It's off by like six weeks."

Tish bit her lip and tried to slow her beating heart, "So how many girls have you slept with?"

Priestly's face became blank before he turned to face Tish and looked her in the eyes. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Tish opened her mouth before snapping it shut with a sad look, "That many huh?"

Priestly looked at his shoes before looking back at Tish, "I'm not a monk Tish. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm pretty easy." He hoped his humor would be appreciated and not make the situation worse.

Tish let out a laugh and smiled at him. She couldn't blame him for things he had already done by the time he met her. "Well you didn't put out on the first date so you can't be too easy." She paused for a moment. "Have you slept with anybody since I met you?" Please say no.

Priestly shook his head, "Nope, and thanks for not believing everything the mini bitch said she makes me sound like Satan incarnate."

Tish leaned up and kissed him, "You've always been sweet to me so it was pretty hard to believe everything she said and you've explained everything she was lying about. She's got quite a way of twisting things around."

"Like I said, nine kinds of crazy. Come on let's get something to eat."

"Freedom!" Tish said happily as she skipped towards her car. The weekend was finally upon her and she could feel excitement creeping in. The rain had even cleared leaving everything bright and clean, a perfectly clean slate.

Priestly watched her skip to her car with an amused smile as he lit a smoke. She was quite a ways ahead of him and turned around to face him, exasperation clear on her sun kissed face. "Come on! Pick up the pace buddy we're wasting weekend time!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He quickened his pace and flicked his butt onto the ground beside her car and slid into the passenger seat.

She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot, "We didn't really finish our conversation earlier, are you staying with me this weekend?"

A million things ran through Priestly's head as he looked at her face. Of course he wanted to, that much was obvious. Spending time with Tish was way better than hanging out at home waiting to get pounded, but every time Priestly left for a while and came back home his dad seemed to be more pissed than usual. It was surprising his dad even noticed his absence since he was usually too drunk to notice anything. The other thing about staying at Tish's house was the fact that her parents were there and he knew they would be so past pissed if the found him there. He had dealt with parents before and they never responded well to him, and that's when they knew about him. As far as Priestly knew Tish hadn't told her parents about him which was fine, he understood how he looked to middle-aged people. The last thing running through his head is what a monumentally bad idea it was for him to sleep in her bed with her. Every time they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off each other and it was getting harder and harder to not go all the way. Many a time in the past two weeks had they caught themselves just in the nick of time before they went down a road Priestly didn't think Tish was ready for.

A sigh escaped him, "Definitely." He always was a stupid fucker.

Her smile was infectious, "Great, lets go get your stuff."

Tish waited patiently in her car listening to the radio as she tapped her hands on the steering wheel. This was it, she was going to tell him she loved him this weekend and hopefully it would play out as close as possible to her fantasy. Her heart sped up at the thought of sex with Priestly, she was finally ready to take the final step. She was broken out of her musings by a shout and the sight of Priestly running out his front door full speed. His eyes were wide and he jumped in the car with quick instructions of, "Go, go, go!" She put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb just in time to see a middle aged man stumble out of the house yelling loudly. She glanced at her passenger who was sitting with his head leaned back and his eyes closed letting out deep steadying breaths, the side of his face bright red.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded but didn't move or open his eyes, "He wasn't happy, fucking backhanded me."

Tish gripped the wheel tighter, "I hate this. I hate that you have to put up with him, it's not fair."

Priestly finally opened his eyes to look at her, "Life's not fair Tish but lets not talk about this. It's the weekend and I'm spending the whole thing with you. Turn that frown upside down beautiful."

"You're right." She blew out a breath trying to dispel all the bad energy and turned up the radio to distract them both. When Tish arrived at her house she pulled into the garage and the pair walked to the kitchen to have an afternoon snack. Priestly immediately started eating the sandwich she had made him and walked to the large glass wall that faced the back patio and pool.

"I wish we could go swimming," he mumbled around his bite.

Tish walked up next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Me too. Maybe I should just tell mom and dad about us."

Priestly's eyebrows rose, "You really think that's a good idea? I mean you know them better than I do but most parents don't really like me."

She sighed heavily, "Maybe I'll wait a little longer but I'm going to have to tell them eventually, I don't like hiding things from them."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be. Come on, let's go to my room before one of them gets home." Priestly followed her to her room and the pair immediately went for the couch after Priestly stored his backpack in the bottom of her closet, out of view. The pair sat on the couch and watched tv before Tish spoke without thinking.

"What was your mom like?" She didn't know why she said it out loud, she had just been sitting there thinking and it popped out. She wished she could take it back though because his shoulders instantly slouched and his face dropped.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Priestly sat still just staring at the carpet before he leaned to one side and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He flipped it open and pulled out a picture before handing it to Tish.

Tish looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile. The woman in the picture was gorgeous with long brown hair in soft curls and bright green eyes housed by long lashes. She was wearing a knee length dress that fit her slim body perfectly and was smiling at whoever was taking the picture with a mischievous grin.

"You look just like her," she whispered.

A small smile appeared on his face, though his eyes were still sad. "I know. Eyes, nose, lips, freckles. Pretty much everything."

Tish carefully handed the picture back to him, "What was she like?"

Priestly released a bark of laughter and slid the picture back in his wallet, "She was something else. Did you ever watch Leave It To Beaver? She was like June Cleaver with a dark side." He let out another laugh thinking about his mom. "She was the perfect wife and mother. She'd wake up, get beyond beautiful, make breakfast, and clean the house before dad and I even got up. It was like she was perfect, or at least that's what dad thought. When he went to work she would always invite her friends over and they'd play poker in the kitchen smoking cigarettes and drinking bourbon. She was funny as hell too."

Tish grabbed his arm and leaned into his side, "She sounds amazing."

"She was. Only my mom could look beautiful while cussing at her friends and beating their asses in five card stud." The smile slowly slid off his face, "I miss her so much." He paused and swallowed thickly trying to get a hold of his emotions. "Sometimes I think about if she'd be proud of me, you know? Would she be happy with how I turned out or would she be disappointed?"

Tish wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him tightly, "She'd be so proud Priestly. She'd see what an amazing, smart, sweet, and handsome man you are. She'd see how strong you are. I know she'd be proud because I am."

Priestly's chin trembled slightly and he choked out a, "Thanks Tish" before hugging her back fiercely hoping he was somehow conveying just how much her words meant to him.

They broke apart when Tish heard someone approaching her room. "Shit!" she whispered and looked at Priestly who was looking around for a hiding place. As cliché as it was he decided on the closet and just managed to shut the door in time for Tish's door to swing open revealing her mom, Susan.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

Tish smiled at her mom and walked over to hug her tightly. She couldn't imagine losing her mom, and felt almost guilty that she got to spend time with her mother while Priestly would never see his again.

Her mom hugged her back but knitted her eyebrows together in concern and confusion, "Is everything ok honey? Your eyes look glassy."

"Everything's good mom."

Her mom looked doubtful but let it go. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about this weekend. Your dad and I have to go out of town to pick up some new artwork for my gallery tomorrow. We're leaving early in the morning and we won't be back until Sunday morning. Are you going to be ok here alone?"

Tish could only nod, this was so unbelievably perfect, "I'll be fine don't worry about anything."

"Well I better go pack, do you have any homework or anything you're supposed to be doing?"

"Just a little bit of homework, I'll go ahead and get started on it right now."

Tish's mom kissed her cheek, "Good girl."

She watched her mom exit her room and walked over to her door and flipped the lock before walking to the closet and letting Priestly out. "Your closet is huge."

She laughed and shook her head. "Did you hear what my mom said?"

He grinned widely, "That we have all day tomorrow and tomorrow night to not have to worry about them. No I didn't."

She slapped his arm. "We should go swimming tomorrow."

Priestly's eyes lit up, "Hell yeah. So now what do we do for tonight?"

She walked over to her backpack and sat down on the couch, pulling out a large book and pink notebook. "I'm going to start my homework, do you have any?"

Priestly groaned, "I have an essay I'm supposed to do."

"Well come on, let's get everything over with."

The pair sat quietly next to each other doing their homework, Priestly scribbling away in his messy scrawl. How he read those chicken scratches was beyond her. They were interrupted when Priestly's phone started to ring. Tish watched him as he pulled it out and glanced at the display hesitating a moment before answering.

Tish could hear girls laughing loudly and a male voice speak to Priestly, it was faint but she could pretty much hear the conversation.

"Dude, where the fuck are you? You're coming tonight right, you said you were."

Priestly glanced at Tish, "Not tonight I've got other plans."

"Well change 'em. I've got a whole fucking bag dude, I won't even charge you."

Tish saw Priestly's lips quirk slightly before glancing at her again. "Isn't it a two day?"

"Fuck yeah dude. I'm guessing you're with somebody so just bring 'em. Does she roll?"

"No."

"Fine fucker, I'll let it slide for tonight but you better be there tomorrow, hope whoever you're with is fucking worth it. You need the text with the location?"

"Yeah send it to me and I'll see about tomorrow."

"No see dude, fucking do. It's gonna be fucking epic."

Priestly ended the call and placed the phone back in his pocket with an indecipherable expression.

"If you have different plans or whatever you can go."

Priestly snapped out of his daze and turned to face his girlfriend, "No, no it's fine. I'm hanging out with you this weekend."

Tish couldn't help her curiosity, "What's a two day?"

Priestly looked uncomfortable, "Oh, uh. There's a two day party and my buddy wanted me to go but I don't need to."

"You can if you want, it's not a big deal."

Priestly looked conflicted. "I mean, I want to but I want to hang out with you more."

Tish hoped she wasn't overstepping boundaries, "Take me with you."

His head was shaking before she even finished speaking. "No way, I'd never take you to one of those. It's not a place where you belong."

She felt irritated and insulted, "What does that mean?"

Priestly sighed and wished he hadn't answered his phone. "Tish it's a two night rave, and I mean a real underground rave not the shit raves with security and everything. I don't want you there because you're too good for a place like that. There's too many people and too much shit being passed around for me to watch you properly."

"Oh."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, so let's just keep going on our homework ok?" he asked uncomfortably with a hint of finality. Tish bit her lip at his tone and did as he wanted. The hours crept by and eventually Tish announced she should probably go have dinner with her parents and left Priestly alone in her room. He had just written the last word of his essay when she returned with a plate for him.

"I feel like a prisoner in here."

She frowned heavily, "Sorry."

"No, not like that. But it's like I can't leave this room and you have to bring me food. I don't know, it's just funny to me." He started eating and within minutes was done. He sat back and yawned widely.

Tish looked at the clock, "You can go to bed if you want, I'm going to keep going with my homework." She kissed him goodnight and watched as he walked over to the bed and pulled off his shirt over his head, his muscles rippling under his tattooed skin as he moved. Heat pooled in her stomach as he unclasped his white and red belt and dropped his pants off his narrow hips before stepping out of them and climbing into the bed. Not wanting to be caught leering she diverted her eyes and tried to focus on her homework.

Priestly yawned and stretched out his limbs, squinting against the harsh morning sun peeking in around the edges of the blinds. He looked next to him for Tish but the spot was empty and cold. He rolled over to her side of the bed and looked at the alarm clock, eyebrows shooting up at the time. He had slept for 13 hours straight that had to be a record for him. His attention was drawn to Tish's bedroom door when her heard the handle move and a moment later it swung open to reveal a smiling Tish.

"You're finally awake. I had to keep checking to make sure you were breathing."

He blushed, "Guess I was really tired. Where were you?"

Tish jumped onto the bed knocking down and straddling her surprised boyfriend. "In the living room saying goodbye to mom and dad," she said with a mischievous grin.

Priestly's eyes lit up, "They're gone? We have the whole house to ourselves?"

Tish nodded slowly and grinned, "We can do anything we want."

"I like the sound of that," he whispered into her ear. He expected her to respond but she pulled back and bit her lip nervously.

He frowned, "What?"

She looked down at the bed and twiddled with her fingers. "Earlier when I got up, I um.. moved your clothes and some stuff fell out of your pockets."

He cocked his head and frowned trying to think of what he had with him yesterday. Zippo, pack of cigarettes, wallet, keys, loose change… His eyes suddenly widened. He had bought a bag of weed at school yesterday.

His tongue darted out and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Uh…I can explain that."

She climbed off of him and sat next to him on the bed Indian style. "You don't owe me an explanation or anything I just wish you would have told me."

He looked uncomfortable and sheepish, "Kind of hard to tell your straighter than hell girlfriend you're a pot head."

"I get it, I really do. So do you smoke it all the time?"

"A few times a week, makes my nights bearable."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He silently debated telling her a few different things but decided against it. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He shook his head and pulled her back on top of him. "You're beautiful you know that?"

She smiled, "Nice deflection."

After a quick morning make out session Priestly pulled his swim trunks on over his boxers and waited excitedly by her bedroom door for her to change. He was finally going to be able to use the pool.

"Ok, lets go."

Priestly turned and to see Tish in a large t-shirt, the strings of her swimsuit visible behind her neck. "Hurry, I've waited long enough."

She walked up to him before quickening her pace and finally sprinting away, "Race ya!"

Priestly laughed and took off after her through the large house. She barely beat him with her head start, but while she stopped at the side of the pool Priestly flew past her and dropped into the pool with an impressive cannonball.

He popped up a few seconds later and pushed his hair off his forehead, "Come on, get in."

She slid the shirt over her head, "I am, I am. Calm down."

Priestly's eyes darkened at the sight of Tish in her bathing suit, he felt like his entire body rose a few degrees. Her hair was down and fell softly upon her shoulders stopping just above her perfect breasts which gave way to a flat stomach and perfect butt. She hopped into the pool and popped up a second later with Priestly inches in front of her. "You are so hot."

She blushed and wrapped her arms and legs around him, "Why thank you."

"Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear after a gentle kiss.

A frown appeared on her face, "For what?"

He grinned evilly as his eyes sparkled, "For this." Tish was suddenly flying backwards through the air releasing a high pitched scream before she disappeared beneath the water. She surfaced a second later sputtering.

"You suck."

He swam over with a chastised expression and puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," said Tish before shoving his head under the water and quickly swimming away.

"This is war!" The two played in the pool for hours, eventually deciding to just float on rafts.

"This is awesome, I can't remember the last time I've just relaxed all day." Tish lifted her sunglasses off her face and peered at Priestly who was lying on a raft face down with a content smile on his lips. She was happy she could bring him some peace in his life.

"Me either, but I'm starting to look like a prune. I'm getting out." She floated to the steps and walked over to her towel wrapping it around her and wringing out her hair.

"You coming?"

Priestly sighed and rolled off the raft into the water. He swam to the pools edge and lifted himself up, "I guess. I'm hungry."

Tish licked her lips as his muscles bulged when he lifted himself from the water. "You're always hungry."

A few hours later the two found themselves lying in Tish's bed watching tv. Tish was propped up against the headboard with Priestly's head nestled comfortably on her lap.

"Your hair's so soft," she said as she ran her fingers through the dark brown strands.

"That feels good." Priestly absently brought his hand to her leg and rubbed up and down her calves, his fingertips leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"Tish, why did you sit with me at lunch your first day at school. Why even talk to me?"

She grabbed the remote and turned down the tv and looked down at Priestly who had rolled onto his back to see her face. "At my other school, before I came here I wasn't a nice person. I thought everybody was beneath me and I wasn't afraid to tell them to their face. When we came here I thought this could be my chance to change, to be a better person. I was determined to talk to someone I never thought I would, and then you walked into the office." Tish looked down at him, hoping she hadn't offended him but he was just smiling at her, urging her to continue. "I was going to try to be nice to you and everything but then you were just so nice and funny and I didn't even have to try, I could just be me. When I saw you at lunch, not only were you the only familiar face but I also wanted to talk to you more. You made my day bearable, I can't even tell you how much stress you relieved that morning."

Priestly stared quietly at her, thinking about her words. "I talked to you 'cause Gladys made me." He burst into laughter when Tish shoved him off of her.

"Ruin out moment why don't you?"

He grinned, still laughing. "Oh I did." He met her eyes and the pair stilled, both feeling the pooling of heat deep in their bellies.

In the blink of an eye they were suddenly on top of each other. Priestly rolled her underneath him and hastily pulled her shirt over her head. He kissed down her neck and shoulders and across her chest as she gently pulled his hair between her fingers.

"You're so beautiful Tish," he whispered as he kissed down her smooth stomach. She pulled at his shirt and he immediately removed it. He kissed back up her body and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. After feeling the fabric release he quickly discarded the lacy item and went back to placing kisses across the top of her body. He groaned when she lifted her hips of the bed to rub against him. He didn't think he had ever been this turned on in his life. He kicked his legs and kicked off his pants, Tish's shorts soon following.

Tish lay panting as Priestly devoured her body. "Priestly wait."

He stopped and lifted his head to meet her eyes, his face flushed and hair sticking up at random angles. "You ok? You want me to stop?"

"No, I just…" Her heart was pounding so hard she felt like it would burst. "I love you." She watched as his eyes widened, the emerald depths shining with emotion.

"I love you too Tish. I love you so much it hurts." His face was so serious it took her breath away.

Tish couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, which Priestly mirrored. He dipped his head back down and caught her lips in a searing kiss. A few minutes later the two were panting heavily and grinding against each other when Priestly's hands appeared on her hips and slid down her underwear. Realizing what he just did he pulled back slightly to look at Tish who looked nervous.

"I want this," she whispered.

"You sure?" he panted.

She bit her lip and nodded. Priestly smiled and kissed her gently, "I'll make it good for you, I promise."

He gently kissed her neck and ears before removing his boxers and reaching for his wallet for a condom.

He quickly slipped it on and positioned himself between her thighs and let out a small laugh when he felt her legs squeezing him tightly, "Babe you have to relax ok? It might be uncomfortable at first but it gets better, I promise."

She nodded and met his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." He lowered himself to cover her and stopped when he heard her gasp. After a few minutes he heard a soft, "ok" and he began to move slowly. He didn't look at her face because he didn't want to think he was causing her pain, he just whispered loving words into her ear and kissed her gently.

Eventually he felt her move beneath him and lifted his head, "Doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Priestly kissed her deeply and began moving faster, the sounds of Tish's pants driving him crazy. It had only been a few minutes but he felt her start to tense. He sped up and kissed her harder which sent her tumbling over the edge with a loud gasp. Feeling her tense body Priestly groaned and finally got his release.

After a few silent minutes he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Was that ok?" Now that the deed was done he was critically critiquing his performance, hoping that she enjoyed it as much as he did.

Tish smiled at how worried he looked. "More than ok, that was great."

He smiled before blushing, "Good but it's supposed to last longer than that. Sorry."

She giggled, "Next time."

He liked the sound of that. He watched her eyes start to flutter shut, "Come on, let's get cleaned up and go to bed."

After using the restroom Priestly climbed out the window in his boxers and lit a cigarette. After sex smokes always seemed to taste the best. He shivered in the cool night breeze but made no move to guard himself from it. I just had sex with Tish. He had just banged the hottest girl in school, and the best thing of all? She loved him just as much he loved her. He had waited for this moment since he met her, a fantasy he had pictured but never thought would come true. For once he didn't want to run away after sex, he wanted to stay with her forever. Speaking of his fantasy, his was standing at the window in a black tank top and hot pink panties.

"I'm almost done, I'll be in in a sec," he offered.

She nodded and ducked back inside. He finished his smoke and placed the butt back in his pack so Tish's parents wouldn't find it and climbed into her room. She was lying in the bed with her eyes closed. He clicked off the lamp and slipped underneath the covers. Tish opened her eyes and smiled contently at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he gently rubbed her soft hair.

"Sore."

Priestly laughed softly, "Sorry. You regretting it or anything?" He hated how scared he sounded. If Tish regretted this it would break his heart but he wouldn't blame her. He knew what he looked like and how much of a loser he was and he knew it was inevitable that Tish would notice it too. She was beyond beautiful with rich parents and a bright future, she could have anyone she wanted yet she was with him, the punk kid with the record that got held back a year in school.

Her eyes snapped open, "Not at all, are you?"

Priestly stared at her dumbly for a moment, shocked she didn't say yes. "I love you Tish, I could never regret anything with you." The question was so absurd he almost laughed, how could he ever regret anything with her?

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her soft lips, "Goodnight beautiful."

She sighed contently and snuggled deeper into his side, "I love you too, goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

"There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery." - Dante Alighieri

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Priestly and Tish jerked awake looking at the door where Tish's dad stood staring furiously at Priestly. Priestly's eyes widened and he paled as he went into panic mode. A woman behind him watched the scene with wide eyes as Tish's dad walked over and grabbed the young man roughly by the arm and jerked him out of the bed and threw him onto the floor. Priestly scrambled backwards as the man raised a hand and pointed at him.

"Who the hell are you?" the man shouted.

Priestly swallowed thickly, he didn't know what to do his brain had shut down. He just stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the man before his nervous eyes darted to Tish for help, words, anything. The man took a step to the side and blocked his view forcing Priestly to look at him.

"Don't look at her. I don't know who the hell you are but you get out of my house and you don't ever come back." Priestly stayed frozen still in shock. "Now!"

The harsh word jolted him out of his stupor and he skittered away from the man and grabbed his bag which was thankfully by Tish's door before running down the hallway and out of sight. He paused by the front door for a second to pull his clothes on then ran out the door and down the street as fast as his legs would take him. He finally slowed about two miles down the road. He was panting heavily and prayed to the heavens that he didn't just officially fuck up the best thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, he shouldn't have taken Tish up on her offer to stay there with her. Now he would be lucky if he ever saw her again outside of school.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Last night had been the best night ever; it was everything he had imagined and more. He sighed heavily when his house came into view; hopefully his dad was passed out.

Tish's dad turned his attention to his daughter who was clutching the bed sheet tightly to her and crying hysterically, "Who the hell was that? What was he doing in your bed?"

Tish just continued crying. Seeing her husband was just upsetting their daughter Tish's mom finally stepped forward and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I've got this honey, you go cool off." Her dad looked at her mom before huffing loudly and leaving the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Her mom sat down on the bed and grabbed for her daughter hugging her closely as Tish clutched her and cried. She whispered comforting words into her ear and gently rubbed her daughter's hair as she let everything out. Eventually she stopped and her mom finally asked, "Care to explain honey?"

Tish sniffled and looked at her mom with swollen eyes and blotchy cheeks. "That was Priestly, he's my boyfriend."

Tish's mom's eyebrows rose on her forehead in surprise, "Why didn't we know about this? Why didn't I know about this?" Her voice was calm, not accusing. "Wait, he's the friend isn't he? From your first day."

"Yeah, he showed me around the school and then showed me around town," answered Tish.

Her mom started rubbing her back in comforting circles, "Why haven't we met him?"

Tish fiddled with her fingernails, unable to look her mom in the eye. "I didn't think you'd approve of him."

"Well the quick look I got wasn't exactly what every mom wants to see with her daughter, I'll give you that. How long have you two been a couple?"

"A few weeks. We started going out like a week after we met."

Her mom sighed, "I'm going to assume you're having sex so at least tell me you're being careful."

Tish blushed, "Yeah mom, we're careful."

She kissed the side of her daughter's head comfortingly, "Why don't you get dressed and come out to talk to your father."

Tish nodded and rose from the bed.

When she entered the living room her dad was pacing, his face still furious. "I forbid you from seeing him again. You deserve a hell of a lot better than that little punk."

Tish felt tears gather in her eyes. How could last night have led to this? The best night of her life and the worst morning ever. "You don't even know him dad, he's a really good person."

Her dad walked over to her and looked at her with a pleading expression, wanting her to understand where he was coming from. "How long have you even known him? He's obviously older than you and what's with all the tattoos and piercings? If he respected you he wouldn't be sleeping with you."

"I've known him since my first day at the high school and he does respect me. He's never shown me anything but respect."

"So not very long. He could just be using you honey. You're too good for him. Trust me on this ok? It's for the best."

Tish felt her tears start to fall down her face and turned away from her dad and sprinted to her room, locking the door behind her. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and climbed underneath her covers which still smelt faintly of cologne and cigarettes. She waited anxiously until a voice finally answered in a sad and serious tone.

"Tish, I'm so sorry. This is completely my fault."

"No it's not. I just can't believe this happened. I was so happy and then this.." she broke off with a sob.

It killed Priestly to here the love of his life sobbing on the telephone. "What'd they say to you?"

She sniffed and hiccupped, "That I'm not allowed to see you again, that you're just using me."

He sighed heavily, "Oh baby. You know that's not true right? You're my everything beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too. What if we don't get to see each other anymore?" she asked in a small voice.

"That won't happen, I won't let it." His voice sounded so sure that she felt some tension ease. "I'll always find a way to see you Tish."

"So when will I get to see you then?"

She heard an exhaled breath, "Probably Monday at school. I think we should let this blow over a little before I sneak over there anymore. Your dad was pretty pissed off."

"I know."

He sat down on his bed and stared dejectedly at the floor in his room, "I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too."

"Well why don't you close your eyes and go to bed and hopefully tomorrow will pass quickly."

She yawned, bed did sound good. "Ok. Goodnight I love you."

Priestly smiled into the phone at her words, "Love you too beautiful."

The next day crawled by so achingly slow that Tish was surprised she didn't rip her hair out of her head. She hadn't seen or even talked to Priestly the entire day and night and she hated it. She had tried to call him repeatedly since talking to him last but he never answered. What if he was having second thoughts about being with her? What if he really was just using her? She pushed the thoughts away, she knew him better than that. Priestly loved her and would never do anything to hurt her.

Monday finally came and to her dismay Priestly wasn't at school. She had waited before school, at their spot they meet for lunch, and at her car after school but he never came. She tried to call him several times too but still no answer, she even debated going to his house but decided against it. Not knowing what to do she went home and sat in the living room deciding to watch tv and wait for him to call. Many hours later she bid goodnight to her parents and with a heavy sigh she walked into her room and flipped on the light switch to get ready for bed.

"T…Tish." She jumped and sucked in a startled breath as her eyes looked for her boyfriend who had scared her to death. She didn't see him right away.

She frowned when she looked around the room and still didn't see him. "Where are you?"

"Here," answered a weak and scratchy voice. She looked towards the window and gasped when she noticed a blood trail from the window sill to Priestly. He was sitting in the corner of the room propped up against the wall barely conscious. His breath was coming in short pants and he was bleeding profusely from a large open gash at his hairline on his forehead.

"Oh my God Priestly."

He was curled up into himself; one of his arms wrapped around his knees the other hanging limp at his side. The arm around his knees was gushing blood and it looked like there were pieces of glass sticking out of it. He had a black eye and a cut across his cheek and lip. To top it all off he had tear tracks running down his face, mingling with the blood before dripping onto his shirt. His eyes drooped shut for a moment before blinking back open slowly.

She didn't know what to do, she had never seen anyone in this bad of shape before. Her hands reached out to tough him but she didn't even know where to touch him without hurting him. "Hang on, I'll be right back." She ran from her room screaming for her parents.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Brian concerned when his daughter burst into the living room screaming and crying.

"Priestly, hurry." She didn't wait to see if they were following just turned back around and sprinted to her room.

Brian felt anger surge through him at her words but seeing his daughters panicked state made him ignore it, something was very wrong. Brian and Susan ran into her room not knowing what to expect and glanced around quickly for danger. Her dad was about to ask her what was happening but stopped when Tish pointed to her boyfriend and hugged her mom closely, sobbing into her shirt.

"Oh my God." Brian ran over and crouched by Priestly who whimpered at his close proximity. "What happened son? We need to get you to a hospital."

He reached out a hand but Priestly flinched and tried to burrow deeper into the wall, "No, no, no."

Brian tried to meet the boy's eyes but he wouldn't look at him. "Do you know who I am? I'm Tish's dad and I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I need to see how injured you are ok? Can I do that?" He began reaching forward again but paused when Priestly looked at his hand and let out a high keening noise.

Priestly looked absolutely terrified of him and tried to crawl away but couldn't with his injuries. He stared at him with wide frightened eyes and shook his head, "Please no. Please don't. Please don't touch me."

Brian looked at his wife and Tish for help, he wasn't sure what to do here. Tish detached from her mother and walked over to Priestly, crouching in front of him and gently touching his leg. "You need to let my dad help you ok? I'm right here, he won't hurt you. You're in my room it's safe here remember?"

Priestly's eyes shifted between Tish and Brian before looking down and mumbling a defeated, "Ok."

Brian slowly reached forward with deliberate movements to not scare the injured boy in the corner. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No." Priestly suddenly coughed deeply, the noise a sick wet sound. He continued coughing and didn't seem to even notice the thick red blood that oozed out of his mouth, dripping onto his shirt and splattering on his knees.

Brian forced himself to stay calm; it wouldn't help the kid if he started to panic. "Ok, we'll talk about it later then. I need you to uncurl yourself ok? What hurts the worst?"

Priestly carefully undid his arm and slid his legs out, wincing at the pain. "Everything. Everything hurts. I can't feel my arm."

Brian quickly looked over the kid but there was so much blood he couldn't tell where it was coming from. What did catch his attention was the ripped shirt, undone studded belt, and unbuttoned pants.

His heart started to pound faster and a feeling of nausea settled over him. "Son, did someone try to..." he trailed off unable to say the words out loud.

Priestly suddenly started crying, large tears running down his blood stained face, weak whimpers escaping his split lip.

Brian decided they had waited long enough; this kid wasn't getting any better. "I'm going to take you to the hospital ok? I'm going to carry you to the car."

Priestly didn't respond just sat there brokenly on the floor, tears and blood pouring out of him. Brian gently tried to lift him but found the boy was heavier and bigger than he realized. He managed to get him pretty well supported and headed down the hall and into the garage gently placing the beaten boy in the back seat and sliding in next to him. Tish and her mom climbed in the front and sped towards the hospital.

Tish turned in her seat to look at her battered boyfriend who was leaning against Brian with his eyes closed, blood dripping off his parted lips onto his lap. Her dad lowered his head to try to see the younger man's face, "Priestly? Open your eyes you need to stay awake." Tish noticed the panicked undertones in her dad's voice and began to cry again.

"Open your eyes son, come on." Tish cried harder when Priestly showed no response, just leaned against her dad silent and pale. Just when she was about to go into full blown panic mode Priestly sucked in a shallow breath and started coughing wetly. Brian pulled out his hanky and held it to Priestly's mouth while he coughed, the white fabric turning bright red in seconds.

"Hurry Susan."

Many hours later a doctor stepped into the waiting room and headed for them. "Are you here for…" he trailed off and looked at the paper in front of him "…Boaz?"

Susan and Brian frowned at the unfamiliar name but Tish nodded quickly. The doctor looked at her before sliding his attention to Brian. "I'd like to speak to you alone sir if that's alright."

Brian stood and walked to the other side of the waiting room with the doctor.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be fine but he's going to have a long recovery. He had a large gash on his head which required stitches, we butterflied the cut on his cheek and lip and got some ice on his eye and cheekbone. His throat was bruised as well, consistent with choking. He had numerous lacerations on his arm where we had to remove several pieces of glass and his left shoulder was severly dislocated. He has two cracked ribs which we wrapped and some internal bleeding that we took care of. Also based of what you told us when he was admitted we did a rape kit and a toxicology report, the rape kit was negative but the toxicology report showed high levels of marijuana and trace amounts of alcohol. In my opinion someone did attempt to rape him though based on the bruises along his hips." The doctor paused. "I have to tell you, that boy's lucky to be alive. His lungs were filled with so much blood I'm surprised he didn't drown."

Brian released a choked breath and wiped at the tears in his eyes. What had happened to this poor kid? "Thank you, can we go see him now?"

"Of course, room 214. He's pretty groggy from the pain pills and the sedative we gave him but he was awake when I left him. Just to give you a heads up, he hasn't spoken to anyone since he was admitted and he seems to spook easily. He might talk to you since he knows you but if not you need to patient with him. Sometimes when someone is the victim of severe trauma it takes them a while to get back to where they were. Not speaking could be his defense mechanism while he works through what happened."

Brian thanked the doctor and quickly collected Tish and Susan and walked to the room. When they entered they saw that Priestly was lying in the bed which was slightly propped and staring at his feet which were hidden beneath the light blue blanket. He was covered in white bandages that contrasted sharply with his tan skin and black eye. Tish ran over and kissed him gently on his undamaged cheek and dropped into a chair beside his bed. He didn't even acknowledge her, just kept staring at his feet with a blank, lost expression.

Brian walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down heavily in a plastic chair. "You gave us quite a scare tonight."

Priestly didn't respond just continued staring.

"I'm sure you know this but I'm Brian and this is Susan, we're Tish's parents." Brian glanced at Susan for support before turning back to the young man. "Priestly I need you to tell me who did this to you, what happened tonight."

Priestly licked his chapped lips and shook his head softly. He looked so small and broken in the hospital bed.

"Yes, you need to. Whoever did this to you, I won't let them ever do it again."

Seeing he was struggling Tish answered for him and hoped he wouldn't be angry with her. "His dad did it." Priestly sunk into the bed further as if trying to disappear. It was one thing for Tish to know, but other people would judge him. He didn't want to be the kid that his dad beat him, he didn't want pity. He didn't want people knowing about his personal life.

Brian felt his stomach drop out, "Your father did this to you?"

Priestly nodded, might as well tell them now that they knew. "Does he do this a lot?"

Priestly nodded again.

Brian swallowed. "Do you know what happened this time, why he was so upset?"

Another nod.

"Did it have to do with why your shirt was ripped?"

Priestly's chin quivered and Brian hesitantly asked, "Priestly, did someone try to…" He gathered himself before continuing, "Did someone try to rape you?"

Tish and her mom gasped at the unforeseen question but Brian carefully watched Priestly who nodded minutely.

"But you fought them off?" Another nod.

"Was it your dad?" A headshake. "Someone he knew?"

Priestly nodded again and closed his eyes, his emotions and the sedative zapping what little energy he had. This entire ordeal had been exhausting and now he just wanted everyone to go away, to let him heal in peace.

Seeing Priestly wanted to be alone Brian stood and met his wife's eyes. "We're going to go get something to eat. We'll be back." Tish watched as her parents walked out of the room and closed them door behind them.

She immediately turned to Priestly who was staring at her brokenly, silent tears running down his face. She quickly stood and wrapped herself around him the best that she could while he sobbed brokenly into her shirt. She didn't fight her own tears, just let them fall. It was destroying her to see her normally confident and laid back boyfriend so weak and scared, so frail and small.

Tish didn't want to ask, didn't want to know but knew she had to. "I know you don't want to but can you tell me what happened? Did somebody really try to… to…"

He pulled back a little from Tish and she took the hint and lowered herself back into her chair while he tried to get comfy. She entwined their hands together and patiently waited for Priestly to think about what he wanted to say.

"Dad had one of his friends come over today…"

Five hours earlier

Priestly laid on the bed in his room listening to his iPod trying to forget the fact that he was here because he wasn't allowed to see Tish anymore. Everything had gone to shit so fast his head was still spinning. Even though it had been a full day and night he could almost still feel her touch and smell her intoxicating scent, and it ate him up inside. He was so hopelessly in love, he wasn't even sure when it happened. One day she was just the new girl and the next he was head over heels for the beautiful brunette. He wondered what she was doing at school and felt upset with himself that he had decided to skip and get high, but the decision had been made and he could use the break.

His door suddenly swung open, bouncing off the wall. He sat up and jerked out his ear buds just before his dad stomped over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him like a rag doll.

"When I call you, you answer you worthless piece of shit." His father was red faced and obviously drunk, his face twisted in fury as tiny specks of spit flew from his angry mouth.

"I.. I didn't hear you. I'm sorry," stuttered a wide eyed Priestly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you waste of space." His dad paused and sniffed the air. "You're fucking high aren't you?"

Priestly's head snapped back when his dad's fist connected with his eye. His vision went blurry for a moment as he tried to get himself to focus through the fog he was in. He was suddenly unceremoniously dropped onto the floor and his father was gone. He scooted back against his bed and felt his cheek which was stinging badly. Just as he feared there was blood on his hand, his dad must have split it when he punched him.

"You ok there sport?"

Priestly looked up to see his father's friend staring down at him from the doorway with a sad expression. Priestly stood up off the floor and sat down on the edge of his bed, "I'm fine."

The man walked into the room and closed the door behind him which Priestly probably would have noticed was weird if his head wasn't still spinning. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Priestly so close their thighs were touching.

Priestly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, something was definitely weird.

"My dad used to beat me. Never gets easier but one day you'll get out of here and it'll all be better."

Priestly didn't respond just sat there uncomfortably. Suddenly the man's arm was around his shoulder holding him down. "Sometimes good touches make the bad ones disappear."

Priestly tried to get up from the bed knowing this was getting bad fast. He managed to get halfway to the door before the man grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards onto his bed, his head spinning from the sudden movement.

"No! Get away from me!" he screamed.

The man laid on top of him, crushing him with his weight. Priestly tried in vain to get free but the man was too large. He clenched his eyelids shut refusing to look at the man on top of him. He felt hot breath on his throat and when lips touched his skin he freaked. His eyes snapped open and he struggled hard throwing his arms around trying to hit the man. He felt his shirt rip from the man's grip on it but ignored it; he needed to get out of here.

Deciding this had gone on long enough the man wrapped a thick hand around Priestly's neck choking him and snaked a hand down in between them. Priestly fought hard but his movements became sluggish and his vision started to tunnel as black spots danced before him. Knowing he was dangerously close to passing out Priestly finally stilled.

"Please God no. Please don't touch me." He could feel his belt being undone and his pants unbuttoned. His mind went to Tish, wondering if she would want him after this, after he had been defiled by this disgusting man. Two days ago had been the best sex of his life and now this was going to be so far past the worst thing he could ever imagine. He thought of Tish's loving words and soft touches, so opposite of the disgusting, panting brutal man on top of him. When he felt the man roughly grab him underneath his boxers and begin to stroke him with a rough calloused hand he realized this was going to really happen. He was going to get raped. He felt a burst of adrenaline and used it to his advantage. He shoved the man with everything he had and rolled off the bed running to the door. The door seemed so close but not close enough as the man grabbed Priestly again and threw him onto the floor grabbing him roughly by the hips. The man's grip was bruising but Priestly still fought with everything he had left, knowing this was his last chance to stop this. He kicked backwards and caught the man in the stomach. Hearing the groan of pain behind him he turned and seeing the man down he ran over and punched him as hard as he could, feeling intense satisfaction when two of the mans teeth fell onto the floor.

He stood and walked back to his door but it swung open before his hand even reached the handle.

"What the fuck?"

"Dad!" This was the first time Priestly had ever felt relived to see his dad. He opened his mouth to tell him what had happened but he was suddenly picked up by his shirt and slammed into the wall.

"You beat up my fucking buddy? I'm gonna kill you."

Priestly's face dropped, his dad thought this was all his fault. He wanted to argue but knew it was pointless, he'd never believe him. He opened his mouth to speak but was flying across the room before a syllable escaped. Blinding pain erupted in his head when he landed; his forehead had hit his dresser. Blood began gushing down his face but his father didn't even notice, still lost in his blind rage. He picked up his son and punched him in the face again and dropped him onto the floor before kicking him repeatedly in the ribs, taking sick satisfaction in his son's screams.

Priestly tried to crawl away but his dad was on him every time he made it halfway to the door. He felt himself being picked up again by his arm which popped out of place at the rough abuse it was suffering and was thrown into his mirror, the glass shattering into his other arm. He didn't have any strength left to move. If he was going to die here, so be it.

As if God finally realized what was happening and decided to intervene his dad grabbed his friend and exited the room without a word. Priestly laid on the floor and let himself cry, the terror of what could have happened turning his stomach. Knowing he still wasn't safe he prayed for strength and climbed out the window and began walking to Tish's house, the only safe place he knew. He didn't know how he managed to get there without bleeding out or collapsing but he was thankful he did. He climbed in her always unlocked window and collapsed onto the floor not having any more strength or adrenaline left.

"Tish?" he called desperately to the room but it was empty and silent. He felt new tears starting to form and scooted his limp body to the corner to prop himself up and wait for his savior.

Tish was crying hard and squeezing Priestly's hand tightly. "I'm so sorry Priestly. I'm so sorry."

He rubbed her head softly, "It's ok Tish, every thing's ok."

She wiped her eyes, "Can I tell mom and dad what happened?"

Priestly looked doubtful and afraid. Would they judge him? Blame him like his dad did?

"Please, I'll only tell them the basics."

Priestly nodded and yawned; he trusted Tish's judgment. She stood up and kissed his forehead, "Take a nap, I'll be right back. I love you."

Tish found her parents talking quietly in the mostly empty cafeteria. She sat down next to her mom and laid her head on her shoulder, enjoying the closeness and comfort.

"He told me what happened," she whispered.

Susan hugged her closer and Brian scooted his chair closer. "Can you tell us?"

Tish nodded, "Not everything, I promised only the basics. He said his dad's friend came into his room and tried to… rape him. He managed to finally get away but his dad thought it was all his fault and beat him. He drinks a lot and beats him all the time but this time was so much worse. He walked to our house because he said it's the only safe place he knows." She broke down hugging her mom even closer, unable to be strong anymore.

Brian sat silently, watching his daughter break down. This entire ordeal was so far out of his comfort zone. He had never dealt with abuse or sexual abuse. He didn't know what to do, where to even start to try to make this better for his family and more importantly for the boy in the hospital bed upstairs.

"Tish, why hasn't anyone called social services or reported this?"

She sat up with wide eyes and shook her head. "You can't call anyone. I already asked Priestly and he said no. He's 18 too, social services isn't going to do anything."

"Ok, ok. Baby girl, why don't you go back to Priestly's room and check on him. We'll be up there soon."

Tish nodded and walked out of the cafeteria.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

Brian looked at his wife who was staring at him with a disbelieving expression. Seeing he wasn't saying anything she leaned forward, "He's not a stray dog Brian, we can't just keep him. He's a person, a person we don't even know."

He threw his hands up in the air in anger. "Well what the hell are we supposed to do? His dad beats him all the time, he almost got raped and his dad blamed him. That's not a home for a child."

Susan sighed heavily, "Believe me I know. Thinking about all of it makes me sick but what are we supposed to do? How can we make this right? And he's not a child, he's a legal adult."

The pair was silent as they thought of anything they could do to help. Susan feeling more helpless as the minutes ticked by and Brian feeling more angry.

"This is bullshit and I'm not going to let it happen anymore. We're taking him in."

"How?"

Brian stood and paced trying to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. "I'm going to go over there and tell that sick son a bitch that I'm taking Priestly. That's all there is to it, I mean what's he going to do? He's a drunk that beats his kid and Priestly's legal, he can't say anything."

Susan stood and hugged her husband closely, "You're my hero."

He smiled into her hair and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go see how he's doing."

The pair entered the room to find Tish gently rubbing Priestly's arm, the boy's eyes closed. His eyes snapped open when he heard voices and he met their faces with worried eyes before recognition set it and he relaxed again.

Brian sat down in the chair by the bed and Susan stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Priestly."

The young man in the bed turned to face him.

"Priestly? Or is it Boaz?"

Brian watched the young man's face harden. "Sorry, Priestly. If it's alright with you we'd like you to come live with us."

Priestly looked stunned before shaking his head.

Brian tried again. "Please, just until you graduate then you can do whatever you want. Let us help you son."

He looked at Tish who looked excited but scared before lowering his eyes and shaking his head again, his posture defeated.

"We're offering you a way out son. We won't force you to do anything but I think you should take this offer."

Priestly looked at Tish again when she squeezed his hand, "Someone finally noticed Priestly, and it's a good thing. Let mom and dad help you please."

He gave her a small nod, leaned back and closed his eyes.

It was early the next morning when Susan and Brian returned to the hospital to check on Tish and Priestly. They had wanted Tish to go home with them last night but she had outright refused. Brian went to go get a cup of coffee and Susan knocked quietly on the heavy door and pushed it open. Tish was awake, just staring at Priestly who was still sleeping.

"Did you get any rest last night?" she whispered to her daughter as she ran a hand through her soft brown hair.

Tish yawned and leaned into her mom's touch, "A little."

Susan pulled up a chair next to her daughter and looked at the young man in the bed. "He's handsome. You know underneath all the… whatever that all is."

Tish smiled and leaned against her mom, "I know, his eyes are amazing."

The older woman smiled at her daughter's words. "What's he like?"

A dreamy smile came over Tish's face. "He's smart and really funny. He's sweet and caring. He's just everything, I feel lucky to even know him." Susan saw the pure adoration in her daughter's eyes.

"You love him."

Tish blushed and nodded, never taking her eyes off the sleeping teenager.

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah. He said he loves me too."

Susan smiled and kissed the top of Tish's head, "My baby girls in love, I feel so old."

"You're not old," said Tish with a smile.

"Well thank you. I'm going to get a cup of coffee with your dad. We'll come back when we're done."

Tish watched her mom leave and turned back to Priestly who was starting to stir. Priestly slowly came into conciseness and wished he hadn't. Every thing hurt, every muscle ached and breathing felt more difficult than yesterday. He forced open his eyes, which took a minute to focus and looked around.

"Hey sleepy head."

He smiled at her softly, "Hey beautiful. Did you stay all night?"

"I didn't want to leave you."

He lifted his hand and rubbed her face affectionately, "Thank you, I didn't want to be here alone."

"How do you feel?"

He tried to sigh but found his ribs wouldn't allow a deep breath, "Probably about how I look."

"So, really good?" she said with a grin.

He let out a soft laugh, "Flattery will get you everywhere." He glanced at the clock on the wall and turned back to his girlfriend. "Have you eaten?"

A large smile covered her face, even when he was severely injured in a hospital he still put her needs first. "Not yet, are you hungry? I can get us something."

His face took on a green hue, "I'm not really hungry, you should go eat though."

She shook her head, "I'm good. You want to watch tv or anything?"

That's how Susan and Brian found them a short time later, both watching cartoons fingers entwined. Tish greeted them happily but Priestly wore a weary expression watching both their movements carefully. Seeing they were making him nervous Brian and his wife walked slowly and stood a ways away from the bed.

Brian stuck his hands in his pocket and offered a smile. "We just talked to your doctor, he said anytime you're ready we can go."

Priestly turned to Tish when she spoke. "You ready to go?"

He nodded at her quickly, eager to get out of this place.

A few hours later after all the papers had been signed and he had been released Tish and her parents brought him home and showed him to a large guest room. He didn't say a word, just walked in kicked off his sneakers and gingerly laid himself down. He was asleep in minutes.

Tish, Susan, and Brian walked to the living room and sat down all trying to mentally deal with the last couple days.

Brian finally spoke cutting into the heavy silence. "Tish, if he's going to be living here I need to know about him. He's not talking so it's falling on you. What can you tell us about him?"

Tish hesitated but decided sharing with her mom and dad was the best way to help him for the time being.

"He lives with his dad, his mom died when he was seven. He doesn't have siblings or any close relatives. His dad's been beating him pretty much since his mom died. Um…he's a pretty private person and he doesn't like asking for help. He's a lot smarter then he lets on but he's at risk for expulsion because of fighting."

Brian nodded to show he was listening but was processing everything he had just learned. So Priestly had lost his mother at a young age and been subjected to his father's abuse for the last 11 years. He shuddered at the thought wondering how someone could beat his or her own child, or any child for that matter. Him being a private person and not asking for help was going to make his recovery risky; he might injure himself again being stubborn. Finally, Tish said he was smart but he obviously had anger issues if he was fighting all the time.

Brian rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at his wife and daughter. "Why don't we all have some dinner then get some sleep and we'll have a talk in the morning to cover the logistics of Priestly staying here."

The trio ate quickly and soon Tish bid them goodnight before walking down the hall towards her room. She stopped at Priestly's door and stuck her head in to check on him. He was still asleep on top of the covers. She walked back to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and his pain pills and placed them quietly on the table next to the bed and backed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Necessity brings him here, not pleasure." – Dante Alighieri

Priestly woke groggily and groaned quietly in pain in the darkness of Tish's guest room, well his room now. His entire body ached to the point he could barely move, every limb heavy and every breath taxing. He looked to his right and sighed in relief at the sight of the pain pills, he grabbed the bottle and after some difficulty popped off the top and swallowed two of the large white pills with a swig of room temperature water. Having not done it last night he took the time to examine the room he was now in, the room he would be staying in until he graduated. It was large for just a guest room, much bigger than his room back home and was furnished with a queen size bed and a dresser. There was a walk in closet on one side, a large window on the back wall and from what he could tell from his vantage point on the bed a large attached bathroom. Figuring now was as good a time as any he forced himself to roll over and gently place his feet on the floor before carefully transferring his weight to try to prepare his knees so he wouldn't fall. Once he was satisfied he was ok he shuffled to the bathroom and took care of business. After washing his hands he grimaced as he looked in the mirror, he was a mess. Bruises were splashed across his body like a cheap water canvas, small cuts were still bright red and the skin on his forehead still had a pink hue from all the blood. Fuck it he thought, he was allowed to look like shit after getting beat to a pulp. Wanting to but deciding he couldn't stay in his room alone all day he quietly opened the door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Upon arrival he saw that no one else was up and breathed a small sigh of releif. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries so he decided to wait for breakfast or just skip it and walked out onto the back porch and gently lowered himself into a large stuffed chair next to an outdoor fireplace and television. After sinking into the chair he reached into his pocket for his smokes and a few seconds later was enjoying the flood of nicotine in his system. It had been way too long since his last smoke and he felt every muscle in his body start to relax with every pull.

Brian entered the kitchen and started the coffee maker wondering when everyone else was going to wake up. After the coffee maker dripped its last drop into the pot he poured himself a cup and walked to the sliding glass doors to watch the sunrise and frowned when he saw a small rise of smoke coming from one of his large plush chairs. He slid open the patio door and walked outside to see brown hair stuck up at random angles and two long tan legs. With slight hesitation he walked around the front of the chair to greet the young man who he barely knew.

Seeing Brian approaching him alone Priestly panicked. He almost dropped his cigarette and tried to stand but his body screamed in protest. Not knowing what else to do he turned frightened eyes on the man and tried to bury himself into the chair. A part of him knew Brian would never hurt him but another part reminded him that everyone always hurt him, that the last time someone was nice to him they tried to violate him in the worst possible way.

Seeing he was scaring the boy Brian immediately stopped and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Everything's ok Priestly, I'm not going to hurt you." Seeing his words weren't doing anything he backed up a few more steps. "I'm sure Tish has talked about me to you, I'm a good person Priestly I won't hurt you. You don't have to trust me, I know that'll take time but please try to understand I won't hurt you."

Priestly watched him carefully before his posture relaxed a fraction. Brian smiled internally at the small victory, "I made some coffee, would you like some?" Priestly held his stare but didn't speak, just sucked in a breath off his cigarette that was held between his trembling fingers. Brian sighed sadly, hating that someone had scared the child in front of him so badly he wouldn't even speak. "I'm going back into the kitchen, you're welcome to come in there too if you'd like." With that he turned and walked back into the kitchen feeling Priestly's eyes on him the entire time.

Brian was sipping his cup of coffee when Priestly hesitantly slid open the patio door a short time later.

Brian had watched him struggle to get out of the chair after finishing his smoke and had wanted to help him but didn't think Priestly would appreciate the gesture based on what Tish had told them last night. Plus if he wasn't even talking to anyone Brian highly doubted he wanted to be touched by anyone.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Brian asked as Priestly stood by the door wearily watching him.

He hesitantly nodded while his eyes flickered over the kitchen before returning to Tish's dad.

Priestly sat down at the island, his movements slow yet skittish while Brian poured him a cup of coffee and slid it across the counter. He also set down sugar and cream but Priestly ignored it and picked up the cup before drinking the coffee black. "Like it strong huh?" Priestly didn't respond, just kept watching the older man carefully.

"Well I'll start breakfast, are eggs and bacon ok?" Priestly's eyes brightened slightly and he nodded a little more enthusiastically.

After Brian finished breakfast he set down a plate in front of Priestly before walking over and sitting at the table far enough away from the island for Priestly to be comfortable.

Priestly never spoke, just sat silently and finished his breakfast which after eating hospital food tasted especially delicious. After Brian finished his breakfast he disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a morning paper. He opened it and stood at the opposite end of the island and turned it to the crossword puzzle and started to attempt it. Finally giving up he set down the pen a few minutes later and looked at Priestly who was still watching his every movement. "So I've been thinking you probably want to go get your things from your house. If you want we can head over there in a couple hours and get it over with."

Priestly looked at him with fearful eyes. He didn't want to go home, didn't want to see his father. He dreaded seeing him; dreaded going into his room which he was sure was still littered in broken glass and blood.

Seeing Priestly's fear Brian tried to console him. "I'll be right there with you. You don't have to worry about anything."

Priestly nodded and quickly disappeared from the kitchen, not wanting to think about everything anymore. He wandered down the hall but instead of returning to the guest room he found himself at Tish's door. The door swung upon softly and he smiled at the sight of Tish asleep beneath her thick covers. He walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, sliding next to Tish looking for comfort.

Tish woke when she felt movement in the bed and turned to see Priestly staring intently at her.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered to her with a small smile.

She returned his smile and rolled over to face him better. "How do you feel today?"

His smile dropped from his face, "Like I'm drowning and I can't even figure out which way is up."

Tish scooted closer to him but only touched her hand to his face, knowing the rest of him was hurt too badly for contact. "I love you."

"I love you too Tish." The two laid next to each other in silence, holding each other's gaze knowing words wouldn't do the situation justice. Knowing her boyfriend was suffering she started talking about whatever she could think of hoping she could distract him from his dark thoughts. A knock on the door made her pause and she waited for it to open to see who it was.

The door swung open to reveal her dad, "Tish have you seen…" he trailed off when he saw the young man he was looking for in her bed. He sighed; he was going to have to lay down ground rules for the pair. He had thought about how it was going to work out having his daughter's boyfriend living in the house but apparently he hadn't given it enough thought because a problem had already arisen. He figured they could talk about it later seeing as Priestly was having a hard enough time today.

"Priestly, if you're ready to go we can get this over with."

Priestly sat up gingerly and climbed out of the bed slowly, barely holding in a groan of pain. He walked over towards the doorway and stood a few feet away from Brian with his head down awaiting the inevitable.

"Go where?" asked Tish concerned as she sat up in the king bed.

Brian looked at his daughter, "We're going to go get his things. We'll be back in a little while."

Tish's eyebrows shot up, "Wait, you're going to his house? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Brian offered a reassuring smile, "Everything's fine baby girl. We'll be back soon." He turned and exited the room, Priestly following him after a quick glance at Tish.

When they got into Brian's Lexus he realized he didn't know where Priestly lived and doubted the boy would talk to him. "Uh, Priestly you have to give me directions."

Priestly just stared out the window at the inside of the garage not moving or speaking and for the umpteenth time in the last few days Brian didn't know what to do. He was an extremely successful man who made big decisions everyday and never had to worry or second guess himself but this eighteen year old in the passenger seat put so much doubt in him in was unbelievable. It seemed every five minuted he was wondering if he was doing the right thing or saying the right thing.

"Son?"

Priestly sighed and slumped his shoulders more than they already were and grabbed Brian's cell phone from the cup holder. Brian watched as he quickly pressed buttons and placed it back into the cup holder and returned to staring out the window. Brian picked up his phone and stared at the screen which was now set to navigation mode, Priestly's house being the destination.

The drive was silent but as they got closer to their destination Priestly began to fidget in his seat, his nervousness becoming overwhelming. By the time Brian pulled up to the curb Priestly was visibly shaking. Brian reached up a hand to comfort him but instantly pulled it back when Priestly flinched harshly.

"Come on, there's nothing for you to worry about." Brian climbed out of the car and began walking down the walkway to the front door, Priestly hesitantly walking behind him. He stood off to the side on the porch and Priestly met his eyes before pushing open the door and entering the house.

Priestly was on full alert eyes darting around the room for any sign of his father as he walked slowly and carefully until he reached his door. His hand paused on the door handle as he tried to prepare himself to go into his room. The hinges squeaked as he turned the handle and pushed, the carpet giving way under his shoes as he entered.

Brian felt nauseas when he stood in the doorway behind Priestly taking in the scene in front of him. The room looked like any other teenage boy's room, maybe a little sparse. There were posters on the wall and cloth's strewn everywhere but what caught his attention the most was the broken glass and blood. Blood was everywhere, staining the carpet and walls. A bloody handprint was smeared over the windowsill where he had apparently climbed out. Glass fragments littered one half of the room sparkling like diamonds in the red tinged carpet. It looked like a scene from a scary movie.

Brian swallowed thickly, "You go ahead and get packed. I'll be in the hallway."

Priestly nodded and turned but froze when he heard movement from another room. He released a high pitched whine and looked at Brian with terrified eyes.

Brian's face was hard, "Close your door and keep packing. Everything's going to be fine."

Priestly watched nervously as Brian walked out of his room and down the hallway. He darted forward and closed his door staring at it fearfully for a few seconds before backing away and packing up whatever he wanted to keep. He could hear raised voices but kept focused on his task. He grabbed a duffle bag and backpack from his closet and quickly threw in all his clothes, shoes, and belts into them. Next were his books and all his school things followed by his hair color and bathroom items. He reached under his bed for his most important belongings, a picture album of his mom and her favorite pendant he had stolen from her jewelry box before his dad had sold everything. The last things to go in his bag were his lighters, papers, weed, and other paraphernalia. Looking around he saw he had everything he needed or wanted and could leave now. Leave. He was going to leave and never come back. The bed sank when Priestly sat down looking around his room for the last time. This had been his room since he was three, his mom had decorated it for him with puppy dogs. His gaze went to the corner where he remembered sitting in a rocking chair with his mom, her soft voice reading to him every night before bed.

He felt tears collecting in his eyes and forced them away, standing and walking out of his room for the last time. He passed by the kitchen, his best memories hitting him heavily: sitting at the table eating fresh baked cookies with his mom, watching her laughing and playing poker with a long cigarette between her slender fingers, helping her cook his favorite meals. The floor creaked under his shoes when he entered the living room, his dad and Brian both looking at him.

Brian tensed when he heard a noise from somewhere else in the house and immediately turned to Priestly who released a high pitched noise, fear pouring off him in waves. He instructed Priestly to keep packing and walked towards the noise to confront the man who had made his daughter's boyfriend's life miserable. When he got to the living room he saw a large man sitting in a well worn recliner. The man had a thick head of black and grey hair and a five o' clock shadow on his leathery skin. He was taller than he and Priestly were but overweight, obviously not taking care of himself. He wore ripped clothes that were covered in grease stains and even though it was morning he had a glass of liquor in his hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man snarled when he saw Brian enter the room.

It took all Brian's self control to not attack the man in front of him who was now standing.

"Now you listen to me and you listen well because I don't repeat myself. I'm the man that's taking Priestly away from you."

"What? Who the fuck…"

Brian pointed a finger at the man harshly, "Don't. Interrupt. Me. You have beaten that boy long enough. You will not fight me on this; you will not cause any more problems for that child. You will not look for him, you will not try to contact him, you will never bother him again because if you do so help me God I will make your life more of a hell than it already is."

Priestly's father stood there dumbstruck before snapping back. "You want the little worthless shit you can have him! Little fucker only takes, takes, takes. Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? Bet he didn't tell you he's schizophrenic huh? Did he tell you he smokes cigarettes and pot all the time? Or that he does drugs? How about the fact that he was in juvie for stealing cars? He's more trouble than he's worth, you'll see. Good luck with him."

Brian glared at the man but his mind was racing over everything he had just heard. Tish hadn't mentioned any of that and he quickly realized he was getting in so deep he could barely see daylight anymore. Priestly being schizophrenic was not something to be taken lightly; he could harm himself or Tish at any moment. Then there were the drugs and his record. The floor creaking caught his attention and he turned to see Priestly standing there head down. He briefly wondered how much he had heard.

"You done packing?" asked Brian.

Priestly nodded hesitantly, staring at the floor. Brian walked past him and returned a minute later with the two bags that Priestly hadn't been able to lift with his cracked ribs, "Let's go."

Priestly walked ahead of Brian his gaze down but just before he reached the door his eyes lifted to his father. His dad's eyes were furious but his face was calm and all he did was sneer at his son that he would never see again. "I'll see you in hell boy."

Priestly flinched and exited the house and began walking down the walkway towards Brian's car, every step thundering in his ears louder then his beating heart. Realization that he would never see the house that contained his best and worst memories hitting him all at once. His entire life, it was like it never happened. All he had to show for eighteen years of life was a duffle bag, a backpack, and scars. He had no home, no parents, no nothing. As he crawled into the car he could feel his throat constricting and his heart begin to race. His vision was starting to tunnel and just before he blacked out he heard Brian's voice float to his ears.

"Breath Priestly. Breath. You're having a panic attack." His voice was urgent and firm but calm and collected.

Priestly sucked air into his lungs, finally getting himself under control. He watched the house as they drove away, tears gathering in his eyes but not falling.

Brian watched the young man in the passenger seat. He wanted to comfort him badly but knew it wouldn't be appreciated. The car sped up when he pushed his foot down, eager to get home quickly. When they reached the house Brian turned off the car and looked at his passenger, "You go ahead in I'll grab your bags."

Priestly exited the car instantly and headed straight for the safest place he knew, towards the one person who could make everything better. He pushed open her door without any hesitation and stood brokenly in the center of her room.

"Priestly?" Tish stood from her couch and walked over to him. He just stood there and as Tish got closer she say the silent tears running down his face. She grabbed him tightly in a hug, guided him to the floor when his knees gave out, and cradled him as he cried for everything he had lost.

"We've got a problem."

Susan turned to her husband and frowned, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Priestly's father told me a few things I had no idea about. He said he's schizophrenic, and I highly doubt he's on medication for it. Also said he was a drug user and has a record already. I don't know if it's true but if it is this could be a problem."

Susan sighed heavily, "Are we really ready for this? Taking care of someone from a broken home with a mental disorder and a drug problem?"

Brian shook his head, "It doesn't matter if we're ready. We took this on and we're going to see it through, end of story."

His wife nodded, "We should call a psychiatrist and get a professional opinion on his health. I don't know if he'll talk to one though."

He nodded, "I know. We can try though. I'm going to go try to talk to him."

Brian knocked on Priestly's door and waited for an answer. After not receiving one he peeked his head in and wasn't surprised that it was empty. He walked further down the hall and stopped at Tish's door when he heard voices from inside. He had never really heard Priestly speak before and he was curious as to what his voice sounded like and how he spoke. When he had spoken when they found him his voice was scratchy from the choking and weak from exhaustion. He grabbed the handle slowly and tried to open it quietly but Priestly must have heard him because he was suddenly silent.

Brian finished pushing open the door and saw the pair on the couch watching tv. Tish was seated at one end with Priestly's head on her lap, running her fingers through his long brown hair absently as they watched cartoons. "Hey kids, how's it going?"

Tish answered for both of them, "Fine, what's up?"

He looked at Priestly who was watching him closely before turning to Tish again, "I actually need to talk to Priestly for a few minutes if that's ok."

Tish looked down at her boyfriend who nodded slightly. She helped him into a seated position and stood up, "Ok, I'll go talk to mom or something." She slipped quietly out the door and the room descended into a tense silence.

Brian walked over to the couch awkwardly, Priestly's intense stare making him uncomfortable. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and wondered if Priestly would appreciate tact or a more direct approach. Not knowing anything about the kid was proving problematic.

"Priestly when we were at your house earlier your dad said some things to me that I was hoping you could clarify." He saw fear creeping in around the boy's eyes. "First off, do you smoke pot frequently?"

Priestly hesitated a hair too long before shaking his head. Brian's eyes narrowed, "Ok let's try again, do you smoke pot frequently?"

A reluctant nod. "Do you do other drugs?"

Priestly didn't answer.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. Do you do drugs?"

Priestly clenched his teeth and nodded.

"Did you go to a detention center for stealing cars?"

A nod.

Brian took in a deep breath and asked the question he had been building up to. "Priestly, are you schizophrenic?"

Priestly's posture stiffened and he quickly diverted his eyes away from Brian's. What if he said yes, would Tish's family take him back to his dad? Would they fear him, would Tish hate him? He had kept it a secret for so long from everyone he knew and now here it was out in the open. It was all coming out into the open.

"Priestly?"

He looked up at Brian with defeated eyes and nodded once.

"Are you on medication for it?"

Priestly shook his head.

Brian blew out a breath; "I'd like you to talk to someone about all this and get on any medications you need. I know you don't want to speak but you need to talk to someone. I'll even bring them here to the house and you can talk to them one on one. Can you do that for me? For Tish?"

It was a low blow and both men knew it. Priestly narrowed his eyes sending Brian the silent message that his words weren't appreciated but nodded anyway. He would do this for Tish, because everything he ever did was for Tish.

"While we're here I also wanted to talk to you a little bit about school. I know this week is a bust but if Tish picks up your homework will you do it?"

Priestly felt irritated but nodded, he was eighteen for fuck's sake school was his own business. "Good, I wanted to talk to you about the fighting thing too."

Priestly's eyebrows shot up before his eyes narrowed dangerously. Who the hell did he think he was? He had been here for pretty much a day and Brian was trying to step into the dad role and reprimand him. Yes he had taken him in but this was getting way past anything relevant and he felt his anger rising. Schoolwork and fighting wasn't his concern.

Seeing Priestly's defenses rise Brian grew apprehensive, this is what he feared. "The reason I'm asking is I need to know if you have issues controlling your anger, if you're going to be a danger to me and my family."

Priestly wanted to punch him in the face and felt his hands clench into fists. He wanted to tell him if he couldn't control his anger he'd be missing a few teeth right now instead of just sitting there asking stupid fucking questions. He was so sick of people judging him all the time, pushing him and now it was happening again. He couldn't be here, couldn't sit here any longer. All day long had been one battle after another and here Tish's dad was still pestering him. Didn't he understand he could only take so much? Didn't he see the bandages all over him, the bruises? Didn't he realize he had been almost fucking raped a few days ago and all he wanted was a short reprieve from everything? He stood stiffly, holding his ribs when they ached in protest and walked out of Tish's bedroom without a second glance. He walked straight to the kitchen, past Tish and her mom and onto the patio where he lit a cigarette and sat down in a large chair.

Tish watched concerned as Priestly walked by without a glance, his expression furious. She walked outside and sat across from her boyfriend, "What's wrong, what happened?"

Priestly took another drag off his cigarette and tried to reign himself in. "Tish how much did you tell your dad because he's bringing up shit that he has no right to."

Tish paled slightly, "Only what I thought they needed to know. Why?"

"Because your fucking father is trying to talk to me about school work and my fucking 'anger' problem." Priestly knew he was out of line but he could only take so much and everyone just kept piling it on him.

Tish felt tears collect in her eyes, he was pissed and it was her fault. She had betrayed his confidences and now he was angry with her.

Priestly groaned when he saw Tish crying. He put out his cigarette and beckoned her over softly, "Come here beautiful." She rose from her chair and slid in next to Priestly carefully. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to deal with all this shit. It's like everything keeps stacking up and it's just burying me. I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you."

Tish leaned into his side, "Just know that dad's trying to help you, he just doesn't know how."

Priestly leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his fingers idly playing with Tish's hair. "I know I just feel like he has no right to talk to me about fighting and school work. I haven't had a dad my entire life and I don't want one now. I do just fine on my own, I don't need guidance or anything like that."

Tish only nodded, knowing he just needed to vent. "I just feel like he keeps pushing and pushing me and then he's surprised when I snap. I mean I just had my whole life turned upside down, everything I ever knew and grew up with is gone, and he keeps asking me these questions and some of this shit is personal."

He let out a frustrated sound. "He brought something up and I feel like I should be the one to tell you about it, not him. I don't want you finding out things from him, you deserve to know first. A few things you already know, like me going to juvie and smoking pot. You probably already know I have a bed temper too but I'd never hurt you and I hope you know that."

She lifted her head and met his eyes when he opened them. "I know you would never hurt me, did my dad say that to you?"

"Indirectly. I just get so angry sometimes that I can't control myself. The other things… there's something about me I haven't told you and I hoped I never had to."

She frowned deeply, "What is it?"

His eyes fell to his lap, "I'm schizophrenic Tish. I'm an unmedicated schizophrenic."

She bit her lip, "I don't understand. Isn't that like… a crazy person?"

Priestly let out a soft laugh, "Yeah, kind of. You notice how sometimes I just stop speaking in the middle of a sentence and forget what I was even talking about? Or how I get sidetracked in the middle of some of my sentences and randomly go off topic? They're thought disorders. I don't even notice I'm doing it, I only know because a shrink noticed it when I was diagnosed."

"But that's it right?"

He shrugged, "That's all I've noticed so far, hopefully it doesn't get any worse. I'm not talking to hallucinations or anything. The last thing..." He paused and blew out a breath. "I do ecstasy sometimes."

"Have you done it since I've known you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I have. Remember the phone call I got this past weekend? He had a bunch of E for the rave and I was supposed to go with him but ended up spending the weekend with you. I don't do it a lot, I'm not an addict and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just don't want to lose you and I figured if you didn't know I was a drugged out, bad-tempered schizo with a record my chances would be better."

Tish smiled and the pair lapsed into silence for a few minutes, Tish going over everything she had just learned and Priestly mentally calming himself down. "Your dad wants me to talk to a shrink. I don't want to. I don't want to talk to anybody, just you."

She took a deep breath and met his eyes; he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. "I think you should talk to someone. I think it'll help."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I don't want to. I don't want to relive everything when it just happened. I just want everyone to stop pestering me and leave me be."

Her hand encased his and she met his eyes, "Please talk to someone, for me? If anything just to vent some frustrations, you don't even have to talk about recent things."

He saw his girlfriend's pleading eyes and knew he couldn't say no. "Fine."

The next week passed by relatively smoothly for everyone. Tish returned to school and got Priestly's homework, explaining to Gladys that he was sick and would return as soon as he felt better. Priestly had gotten his stitches out yesterday and his bruises had almost faded away, the only thing still sore were his ribs which would take a while longer to properly heal. The only thing that wasn't really going well was Priestly and Brian's interaction. After their tense conversation a week ago Priestly avoided Brian at all costs. He was like a ghost; you would only catch glimpses of him before he would disappear to somewhere in the house.

Priestly was lying on his bed reading a book when Tish walked in with her backpack on her shoulders. "Hey beautiful, how was school?"

She walked over to the bed, threw down her backpack and laid next to her boyfriend, "It sucked, my boyfriend wasn't there."

He let out a chuckle, "My day sucked too, my girlfriend wasn't here."

She looked at him with a serious expression, "Sounds like we both got ditched."

He smirked, "Totally, maybe we should make them jealous."

"Sounds good to me."

Priestly rolled over on top of her kissing her full lips and tangling a hand in her long auburn hair. She arched into his touch as he trailed a hand down her side, stopping on her hip. He moved his kisses to her slender neck and shoulders, nipping at her soft skin barely stopping himself from marking her. Deciding there wasn't enough contact between them he pulled at her shirt and removed his before hugging her closer. She panted into his ear when he grinded against her and he felt his self control slip away.

"Need you. Now," he panted.

She didn't speak but dropped her hands and fumbled with his belt buckle. He helped her shed the rest of her clothes and kicked off his pants before grabbing a condom and slipping it on. He forced himself to be patient and met Tish's eyes. He wanted this badly. He was pleasantly surprised that Tish allowed him to take control, obviously not hurting anymore. He sped up his pace, his harsh pants killing his abused ribs.

"Oh God Priestly, that feels so good."

He lifted his head and smashed his lips to hers, biting at her tongue and lip. She suddenly tensed, her mouth open in a silent scream. Priestly felt her tense and looked for his own release which came a few seconds later. He wanted to collapse on top of her and not break contact but his ribs wouldn't allow it so he rolled to the side and tried to hide his grimace.

She of course immediately noticed and offered a sympathetic smile, "Too soon?"

"Yeah. Not feeling great right now," he ground out trying to pull in breaths into his tight lungs. Not wanting her to worry he tried to force down his pain and held up his arm for her to scoot under. When she was situated he kissed her hair, "I love you so much."

She snuggled deeper into his side with a content smile, "I love you too."

Tish suddenly leaned up and propped herself up on her elbow. "You should talk to dad, or well… communicate with him. He feels really bad about upsetting you, he knows he pushed you too much."

Priestly let out a huff, "Are you seriously talking about your dad in our afterglow?"

She dropped her head to his chest and laughed, "I'm sorry, I just want everyone to get along. It's important to me."

"I know it is beautiful. I'll stop avoiding him, ok?"

He was rewarded with a bright smile and a slow kiss. "Thank you, now let's get dressed. I don't think finding us naked in bed together is going to help anything."

Priestly agreed and the pair redressed. "I'm going to get some homework done in my room, do you want to do yours too?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm gonna head outside for a bit."

Priestly watched Tish leave his room and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lighter and stuffed them in his pocket before heading towards the door. He paused at the end of the bed and glanced over his homework that Tish had left there, it looked easy enough. Deciding he might as well get it over with he grabbed everything and walked down the hallway towards the back patio.

Brian and Susan looked up in surprise at the sight of Priestly, they had barely seen him all week and here he was voluntarily walking through the kitchen on his way to the patio. They watched as he spread out his papers across the outside glass table and began scribbling away after lighting a cigarette.

Susan looked at her husband, "You should talk to him."

"I know, any words of advice?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Be patient with him, he's suffered things we can only imagine. He's just a kid too Brian, he doesn't look like it but he is."

The man nodded and walked away from his wife, sliding open the door and heading over to Priestly. He sat across from the younger man and waited for him to finish writing and acknowledge him.

"Doing homework?"

Priestly set down his pencil, leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"I want to apologize for last week, I wasn't being considerate to the situation and for that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed like I did and I'm sorry for butting into things that I shouldn't have. I just want you to succeed and I'm so used to being a dad that I overstepped my boundaries."

Priestly nodded, accepting his words and apology. The two men sat quietly until Brian spoke again.

"About talking to a psychiatrist, you agreed last week and I was wondering if that still stood." Seeing the younger man's nod he continued. "Good. I'll call someone tomorrow and get them to come to the house."

Brian paused for a moment, silently debating whether he should voice his next concern or not. "Also, I'm not comfortable with finding you in my daughter's bed. You need to stay out of her room Priestly; I don't want to see you in there again. Or her in yours. You two can hang out in the living room. I know you're in a relationship but that doesn't mean you're allowed to do whatever you want."

Priestly just stared, was he serious? Did he seriously think that a warning was going to keep him away from Tish? He didn't nod like he knew Brian wanted him to, he simply collected his things and walked back into the house straight to Tish's room.

Brian gritted his teeth as he watched Priestly leave and walked back to the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" asked his wife when he sat down at the table.

"Good, mostly. I told him to stay out of Tish's room and he ignored me. He's testing his boundaries and I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to reprimand an adult?"

Susan nodded in agreement, "I have no idea. We honestly have no leverage. The only thing we can take away is his living here and we all know that won't happen. All we can really do is watch them closely and hope we don't get blessed with grandchildren this early."

Brian paled at the thought, "They're not having sex are they? They're just close right? Right?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Yes of course honey. A teenage boy would never dream of having sex with Tish, they just lie next to each other and read the bible."

Brian glared at his wife, "That's not funny. He's just so much older, and the drugs, and the… everything. I just wanted more for Tish."

His wife sighed heavily, "So did I but we don't even know him and Tish thinks the world of him, she loves him. Maybe underneath everything he's a really good kid."

"Love? Tish loves him? I love how everything comes out after he moves in."

Susan kissed her husbands cheek and walked to the sink. "C'est la vie."

It had been two days since Priestly had agreed to talk to a shrink and their session had just ended. It had taken place in Tish's room since that seemed to be where he was most comfortable and had lasted over two hours. Tish was at school and Susan was at her art gallery, which left Brian alone in the living room waiting to hear what the woman learned about his permanent houseguest. He had explained the situation to her with little detail not wanting to bring up things Priestly might not want to talk about but had explained that he needed to know about the schizophrenia and if he had anger issues that would affect his family. She had agreed to come to the house but told him she could only share if Priestly allowed her to. He heard a door close in the back of the house and turned to see the psychiatrist walking towards him, notes and a briefcase in her hand. She sat down in a chair in the living room in front of him and glanced at her notes.

"So what did you figure out? Did he say you could tell me?"

She nodded, "First off, he needs more sessions. There are things he's carrying around that he needs to talk about but absolutely refused. To answer your questions from before the session he is indeed schizophrenic but it's very mild. I believe with proper medication and a stable environment he should be able to live just fine, thrive even. You do need to watch him though, people with schizophrenia are more likely to attempt suicide and substance abuse is also common. He informed me he uses marijuana frequently and has used ecstasy recreationally in the past so watch him closely. You should also watch for depression, he's already showing signs and it could worsen. About the anger problem you were worried about, you should be worried. He has an extremely short temper and will resort to physical violence without hesitation. In my professional opinion he won't harm Tish or your wife but you along any one else is fair game, you should be cautious when he's around strangers. He's territorial and possessive also and that's not a good thing. When he views some thing as his he's going to do anything to keep it and protect it, whether it is an object, a place, or a person. He views Tish as his and I'm afraid it's going to cause problems if you try to keep him from her."

She paused. "One thing became very clear to me through the session and I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

Brian waited for her to continue.

"Priestly is extremely attached to Tish, to the point that separation could be detrimental to his recovery at this time. If you want him to begin recovering from whatever trauma he's suffered he needs to be with your daughter as much as you'll allow. From what I can tell she's the only one he communicates with and the only one he shares any kind of connection with. Cutting off that connection could be disastrous, it could even lead to self harm. Long term he's going to have to learn to function without her but I think it will come naturally as he forms emotional relationships with other people, you and your wife for example."

Brian just sat there dumbly trying to remember everything she was saying. He thanked the woman and walked her to the door, taking Priestly's written prescription from her hand. He walked to the kitchen and sat down heavily wondering for the millionth time what he got himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Here must all distrust be left behind; all cowardice must be ended. – Dante Alighieri

Saturday morning after breakfast Brian called everyone to the living room to talk about things that needed to be addressed. Susan and Brian sat next to each other on the couch and Tish and Priestly squeezed into an oversized chair.

Brian sat with his forearms on his knees and clasped his hands together and looked at Priestly. "So seeing as you're living here now I need to tell you some ground rules and general things about the house."

Priestly quirked an eyebrow at the word 'rules' but listened respectively.

Brian took in a deep breath, hopefully this would go smoothly. "First off I want you to feel at home here. Help yourself to the kitchen, the pool, laundry, everything. Secondly; you have your own room and I expect you to use it. I will not be pleased if I find you two in the same room in the morning. If you want to smoke that's fine but do it outside. No drugs in the house and I expect homework to be done when it's received, not the night before it's due. Do we understand each other?"

Priestly nodded slowly, eyes slightly narrowed. He understood exactly what Brian wanted but that didn't mean he agreed to it. There was no way in hell he was staying away from Tish. As for the drugs there was no way he was keeping those out of the house. He could keep the ecstasy out but pot was out of the question, he lived here now so where the hell else was he supposed to keep it? No, Brian could talk all he wanted but he would do whatever he wanted because he was eighteen and he had always done what he wanted.

"Good."

Brian dropped his parental voice and leaned forward slightly. "Priestly if you need anything please let us know. We're here to help you, and I hope you'll let us. I know you don't feel comfortable talking and I know you don't trust us yet but I'm asking you to please try. I know you're not used to having a lot of rules or parental supervision so just bear with us on them ok? We're learning how to deal with new things too."

Priestly almost felt bad for his previous thoughts, almost. He nodded softly and wanted to thank them for everything they had already done but he didn't feel ready to talk yet. A small sigh escaped him as he realized he should at least try to do as asked, they were after all housing him and at least here he didn't get beaten to a pulp just for breathing. Deciding the conversation was over he stood and walked out of the room, Tish following behind him. When they got to her room Priestly walked over to her couch and spread out lazily, "So what are we going to do today beautiful?"

Tish walked over next to him and stood behind the couch, "Up to you. We can go out if you want, maybe catch a movie or something?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, maybe."

"Well I'm going to jump in the shower then we'll figure it out when I get done."

Priestly grinned and walked around the couch, grabbing her from behind and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Maybe I could join you," he whispered into her ear.

She tried to remove herself from him but his grip tightened and he began to place soft kisses on her neck. She groaned, "You heard what dad said. We have to be careful."

Priestly began moving them towards the bathroom ignoring her half-hearted protests. "We're always careful."

She finally managed to squirm out of his grasp and turned to him with an exasperated expression, "You know what I mean. I don't want to do anything that they'll kick you out for."

That got his attention. He stilled and his eyes widened slightly as he spoke in a nervous voice, "They won't kick me out, will they?"

Feeling guilty she stepped forward and grabbed him into a hug, trying to sooth away his fears. "No, they wouldn't do that but I also don't think we should push the limits."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. You jump in the shower, I'll go find something to entertain me." He kissed her one more time before exiting her room and walking down the hallway. A sigh escaped him as he felt boredom creep in, this house was huge and he couldn't find anything to occupy him. Just as he was losing hope he noticed a door he hadn't been in yet. He walked over and pushed it open, a smile appearing on his lips. This would do.

Susan was walking down the hallway when she heard the soft sound of her grand piano float to her ears. With a curious expression she walked towards her music room and quietly opened the door. Inside Priestly was seated with his back to her playing the piano perfectly. His posture was relaxed and his head moved softly as his hands expertly glided across the smooth white keys. Susan entered the room and took a few steps in, remaining silent as she watched the young man play. Eventually the song ended and she spoke, "That was beautiful."

Priestly whipped around with wide eyes and stood quickly. He scrambled past her trying to get out the door. He didn't know why he felt so afraid of everyone still but it was like an automatic response. While he used to have a fight response he now seemed to be stuck in flight mode.

Susan watched sadly as he tried to run from her and chastised herself for sneaking up on him. She held out a hand towards him but didn't touch him or move. "Please don't go."

Desperation was clear in her voice and it made him pause. He froze at the door but didn't turn around, just stared downward at the cream colored carpet and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nocturne in C minor, correct?" She was determined to keep him here and try to bond.

Priestly nodded slightly and turned towards her slightly, still standing stiffly by the door. He watched as Susan walked to the piano and sat down gently on the bench and began to play Memories. Priestly watched curiously and couldn't help himself as he slowly gravitated towards her. She saw him moving but didn't react, just kept playing. She smiled to herself when he slid onto the bench next to her, careful to not make contact. She moved over to one side of the keys and Priestly's hands slowly rose to the keys on the other side. The two began playing together, fingers moving quickly never making a mistake. When the song came to an end Susan slid away from Priestly as far as she could and smiled at him. "You play beautifully, did you have lessons?"

He nodded softly with a sad smile. "Did your mom teach you?" Priestly looked at her suspiciously. Susan quickly explained, "It was just your expression, I'm sorry." He stared at her with narrowed eyes and she hoped deeply she hadn't just messed everything up. She sighed in relief when his expression finally relaxed and he nodded. "Does Tish know you play?"

He shook his head. "Would it be all right if her and Brian listened to you play one day?" His brow creased as he contemplated and Susan was sure he was going to say no but he didn't, his brow smoothed and he nodded.

She smiled brightly and stood, "I was going to bake some cookies, you can come and help if you'd like." She was met with a shy smile but instead of nodding he stood and quietly exited the room. A relieved and happy sigh escaped her, that had gone much better than she thought it would.

Priestly collapsed onto his bed deep in thought. He had wanted to speak to Susan badly but had stopped himself. He was finding more and more that he wanted to actually talk to Susan and Brian, communicate with them. Maybe it was time he thought to himself, maybe it was time to start moving on.

It was a week later when Brian and Susan were rewarded for their patience with Priestly. Tish was seated at the table reading a magazine, Susan was making breakfast, and Brian and Priestly were each doing a crossword puzzle at the island. Priestly had long since finished his and was watching Brian with an amused expression as he struggled on a word.

Brian sighed and mock glared at Priestly, "You think you're so smart don't you?"

Priestly grinned cockily and shrugged before leaning over slightly to look at the puzzle better. He pointed a finger down on the paper, careful to avoid touching Brian.

"Armamentarium."

Everyone in the kitchen froze except for Priestly who sat back in his chair like nothing happened. "Wha... What?" stuttered Brian in shock.

"Armamentarium. Noun. The aggregate of equipment, methods, and techniques available to one for carrying out one's duties."

Susan and Tish just stared at the pair in awe; Priestly was actually speaking to Brian.

Brian just sat there with his mouth open, his brain short circuited. He had waited for Priestly to speak for two entire weeks and now that he did he didn't know that to say. The young man's voice was slightly deeper than he anticipated and he spoke clearly and calmly.

"Huh."

Priestly knew he was throwing them off balance but didn't acknowledge it figuring it would just be awkward. He rolled his eyes at Brian and pointed to the paper, "Do you need me to spell it?"

Susan couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her. She was so happy he was speaking and his comment seemed so sarcastic. Her laughter continued when she looked at her husband's expression that had gone from shock to slightly disgruntled. "No! I don't need you to spell it." He stared at the paper again and fidgeted before sighing, "Spell it please."

Priestly laughed, the sound music to Brian and Susan's ears. He spelt the word for Brian and peered at the rest of the puzzle. "Maybe you shouldn't do crossword puzzles, have you considered other hobbies?"

Tish snorted from the table. "He's got a point dad, Priestly was done like ten minutes ago and you're not even a quarter done." She rose and walked to the island, wrapping an arm around Priestly and kissing the side of his head to convey to him how proud she was of him speaking.

"Don't you own a dictionary or thesaurus? Might help," said Priestly casually.

Susan was still laughing as she made everyone a plate. Brian looked at the two of them with an incredulous look. "So this is how it's going to be? You two ganging up on the old man all the time?"

"Definitely," smirked Tish. Susan set down Priestly's plate in front of him and walked over to the table with Tish and Brian.

"So Priestly," said Susan, eager to get him to talk to her also. "What are your plans for after school today?"

He set down the bacon and finished chewing before shrugging, "I don't know, I guess I'll just…. have you noticed the back patio needs cleaned?"

Susan and Brian frowned at the change in topic but Priestly didn't even seem to notice. "Uh, no I haven't noticed that but I'll hose it off today."

Priestly nodded and continued eating his breakfast. "Hey Priestly?"

He turned to face Tish, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Could you go get me a sweatshirt from my room, I'm cold." With a nod he disappeared from the kitchen.

"What was that?" asked Susan.

Tish sighed, "It's his schizophrenia, he doesn't even notice he does it."

Brian sighed, "Dammit, I knew I forgot to do something. I have his prescription but I keep forgetting to fill it, I'll do it today."

Susan's eyebrows went up, "He doesn't even know he's doing it? He does this with you?"

Tish let out a small laugh, "Yeah, it keeps our conversations interesting. We cover a million topics in like 10 minutes sometimes. I never knew what it was until he told me last week, I just thought he had ADD or something."

The trio became silent when the heard Priestly approaching. "Here," said Priestly when he returned to the kitchen with Tish's favorite sweatshirt. After handing it to her he sat back down at the island and finished his breakfast. He was eating his last strip of bacon when his phone began to ring. Tish and her family watched when he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and stared at the display, his eyes flickered to Tish before he walked onto the patio and answered it.

"You're up early today."

"What the fuck dude? I invite you and offer you free shit and you still don't show? It was supposed to be fucking epic and it wasn't because my fucking right hand wasn't there."

"I'm sorry, I had other plans."

"Yeah, so you said but when has a pussy been worth more than me and some E? You could have came and just fucked someone afterwards."

"She's my girlfriend dude." He was met with silence.

"You're fucking with me. You don't do girlfriends, you do fucks. Well that explains the ditch last week, she wouldn't let you go huh? Is this it now, I'll never see you again because your leash is so tight?"

Priestly should have been offended by his words but could hear the hurt in his friend's voice. "It's not like that, she just doesn't roll and I wanted to be with her. I've been out of touch for a while you heard any whispers?"

"I might have, why do you ask fucker?"

"'Cause I want in."

"You better show this time fucker or I swear I will never call you again. And you pay for this shit this time."

"Now you're punishing me for having a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm punishing you because I'm a sadistic bastard and you're a fucking asshole."

"Love you too dude."

"Fucker. I'll send you the text when I get it; all I know so far is this Friday. Don't let me down."

Priestly pocketed his phone after his friend hung up and sat down to smoke.

"I can't believe we just had a conversation with Priestly," said Brian, still in shock as Priestly left the kitchen.

Susan laughed softly, "I know, it's crazy. He's sarcastic."

Tish smiled distractedly, "Very."

Brian noticed his daughter's worried looks out onto the porch where Priestly was leaning against a chair talking to someone on his phone with a small smile.

"Is everything ok honey? Who's he talking to?"

Tish looked at her dad and forced a smile, "Just someone he knows and yeah, everything's fine." She saw he had hung up his phone and walked onto the patio, sliding the door shut behind her.

When she walked around the front of his chair she could see he was deep in thought. "Who called?"

Priestly snapped out of the daze he was in, "Just my buddy."

She bit her lip and nodded as she lowered herself into a chair. "What'd he want?"

Priestly took another drag and blew it out his nose, "There's a rave this weekend, I'm gonna go with him."

"I wish you wouldn't. You're going to get high aren't you?" She couldn't help the bitterness in her voice.

Priestly sighed and put out his cigarette, "Babe I haven't done anything in a while and you keep pushing me to socialize."

She glared at his misuse of her words, "Not like this and you know that."

He forced down his agitation, "I don't have a lot of friends and he really wants me to go. I know you don't want me to go but I'm going. I love you and I hope you'll forgive me."

Tish watched in shock as he stood and entered the house just leaving her on the porch. She wanted to say she was surprised but she wasn't. Priestly always did what he wanted and it was foolish of her to think he would stop because she simply asked him to. She reasoned with herself that he didn't do this all the time and if he wanted to go out and get high she would allow it for the time being. She loved him for him and if drugs were a part of him then she would accept them.

She walked back inside and started to get ready for school, eventually grabbing her backpack and walking towards the garage where Priestly was waiting for her. They didn't speak all the way to school or at lunch and it was wearing on both of them. When school finally let out Tish walked to her car and saw that Priestly was already there leaning against it smoking.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly when she approached. He couldn't stand not talking to her any longer.

She sighed and threw her backpack in the back seat. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time this morning, I won't do it anymore."

Priestly nodded, "I'm sorry too, I was kind of a dick. I'll make it up to you when we get back to the house, I have something I want to show you."

She instantly perked up, "Really? What is it?"

He stomped out his butt and smiled, "You'll just have to wait and see."

She climbed in the car quickly, "Well come on! I want to know what it is." She waited for her boyfriend to climb in the car and sped home. Priestly climbed out of the car and walked to his room to set down his books before walking to Susan's music room.

"What are we doing in here?" asked Tish confusedly.

Priestly smiled at her and sat her down in a chair before grabbing Susan's violin. He positioned it and himself comfortably before starting to play. Tish watched in amazement as he played the violin perfectly. The song he played was dark and strange but so unbelievably him. A large smile appeared on her face as she watched him, it was beyond strange to see her tattooed and pierced boyfriend playing a instument. A few minutes later he stopped playing and smiled at Tish.

"I didn't know you played the violin!"

Priestly set it down, "Piano and guitar too."

Tish shook her head in amazement, "Why didn't you tell me? And what was that song called?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to yet. There's things you don't know about me Tish and I don't like to share so I wait and eventually they come out in due time. The piece is called Danse Macabre."

"Play the piano for me, please." Priestly smiled and walked over and sat down on the bench and waved her over. She sat down quietly next to him and felt tears collect when he began to play. It was beyond beautiful and he looked so peaceful while he played, like everything bad had never happened in his life. When the song came to an end he turned to her and frowned, "Why are you crying?"

She wiped away her tears, "That was just so beautiful, I had no idea you could do that."

Priestly grinned, "I'm a man of many talents, and since your parents aren't home I'd like to prove it to you."

Tish squealed when Priestly grabbed her over his shoulder and walked down the hallway towards her room.

Friday evening finally came and at nine pm Priestly entered her room with a slightly uncomfortable expression. "I'm heading out, I just wanted to say goodbye."

Tish rose from her couch and walked over to him. He was wearing black shorts and sneakers with a bright yellow shirt and a green mohawk. His eyeliner was slightly thicker than normal and he had on more bracelets than usual.

She fought down her agitation and smiled at him, "Have fun. Be safe."

He sighed and grabbed her into a tight hug, "I know you're not happy and I'm sorry. I'll be careful. I love you."

She hugged him back, "I love you too, what time will you be home?"

"No idea, probably before sunrise unless I stay at my friend's house," he shrugged.

She pulled back and kissed him and with a parting wink he climbed out her window. Tish immediately turned off her tv and ran to the garage, climbing in her car and pulling out onto the road to follow her boyfriend. She knew she shouldn't and that he wouldn't be happy but she wanted to see where exactly he was going and what he did when he got there. She spotted him climbing into a black classic car a couple blocks away and followed at a distance. When the car finally stopped she looked at the large warehouse in front of her in awe. There were cars and people everywhere and music could be heard from inside. She debated just going back home but decided not to, she was too curious.

When she got inside she stood with her mouth open, she was so unprepared for this. The warehouse was dark with lasers and strobe lights flashing everywhere. The music was so loud and the bass so deep that it felt like her organs were vibrating. People were everywhere dancing, screaming, and rubbing against each other. Their outfits were like something out of a music video or a Halloween costume. Most girls wore next to nothing, dressed in skimpy clothing with wild accessories and covered in bright paint, glow sticks in their hands. She had no idea how she would ever find Priestly in this mass of people but pushed forward anyway, disappearing into the crowd.

An hour later she was just about to give up when she spotted him over by a wall. She felt relief wash over her and headed straight for him. He was dressed the same as earlier but had on glowing bracelets and multiple candy necklaces around his neck. He had a lit cigarette between his lips and was laughing at something a guy was saying into his ear.

Priestly spotted her and grinned widely, stepping forward and grabbing her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here beautiful?"

She frowned at his reaction, he didn't seem mad at all. "Looking for you, I was worried."

He smiled at her and rubbed his hand up and down her back, "You don't have to worry, everything's great!"

She knew something was up and it took a second to click, "Are you high?"

He laughed and threw down his cigarette, "Fuck yeah!"

A man walked up next to Priestly and looked at Tish before turning to Priestly, "Who the fuck is she?"

Tish looked at the man standing in front of her. He was the same weight, build, and height of Priestly and dressed similarly. He was covered in tattoos that started at his neck and went down his arms and onto his hands; even his calves were mostly covered. He had piercings too, a few in each ear, one in his eyebrow, and two in his lip and his short hair was died to look like leopard skin. He had in unnaturally light blue contacts and had pale skin but other than that he looked like he could have been Priestly's brother, maybe even twin. Their facial features were extremely similar, but the man looked slightly older than Priestly.

"This is my girlfriend."

The man looked at her and frowned, "Thought you said she doesn't roll."

Priestly shook his head and popped the candy necklace into his mouth, "She doesn't."

The man looked at her again before looking at Priestly "Whatever dude," and walked back to a group of girls.

"Is that your friend that calls you?" she yelled over the music.

Priestly nodded and grabbed her close, rubbing his face against her hair, "Your hair is so fucking soft. It's like if heaven was hair it would be yours."

Tish couldn't help but laugh at his words; she was quickly realizing that Priestly on ecstasy was like a cat. He couldn't get close enough to her and kept rubbing against her talking about how soft she was. She didn't realize they were moving until her back hit a wall and Priestly pressed her against it. His head dropped and he began kissing her passionately his hands roaming over her body while his knee separated her legs.

"Priestly stop, we're in public."

He didn't stop or slow at all, just pressed into her harder and traced his tongue along the outside of her ear, "You can do whatever you want here Tish, no one cares."

She frowned and looked around and sure enough there were people everywhere grinding against each other with no shame at all. Hands were everywhere roaming down skirts and up shirts. "I can't do this here Priestly, I think I want to go."

He pulled back his head but kept his body flush against hers, "Why, this is so much fun. Just relax beautiful."

"I can't relax, this is crazy."

He pulled back and pulled her with him, keeping close contact. He pulled her to his friend and released her for a moment to talk to him. They stood closely talking into each other's ears over the music and the man eventually nodded and kissed Priestly's forehead before turning away back to his other friends. Priestly grabbed Tish again and guided her to the exit.

"Where'd you park? Doesn't it feel good out here?" She rolled her eyes and led him to her car. The pair somehow managed to get home and into her room without her parents even knowing she left.

She walked to the bathroom to change for bed and when she came back Priestly was lying face down on the bed rubbing the material of the comforter with his hands, "This is so soft, I love this so much."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it, come on get undressed and lets get into bed." He jumped up and stripped quickly, leaving on all his accessories and climbed into the bed. When Tish turned off the light and climbed under the covers Priestly was immediately next to her burying his face into the crook of her neck, "You smell so good." His hand grabbed her closer and he grinded against her leg.

She let out a disbelieving laugh, Priestly was dry humping her leg like a dog and sniffing her neck. It was beyond strange but also turning her on a little, too bad it was three in the morning and she was exhausted.

He released a groan and licked the side of her neck, his smooth tongue leaving goose bumps in its wake. "Everything about you is just amazing."

"Go to bed, we're not doing anything right now."

He didn't move, "I know."

The two laid in silence in the dark room, the only sound Priestly's slightly more quick than usual breathing. A thought suddenly popped into her head, "So you don't let anyone touch you but me, but you let that guy kiss you. Who is he?"

Priestly continued rubbing against her leg, "Just my buddy. We've known each other forever. He's like my big brother."

"He sounds important to you."

Priestly started trailing kisses down her neck, "Very. You should meet him sometime."

She closed her eyes, "I'd like that. Goodnight I love you."

He licked her neck again and grinded against her, "Love you too, night beautiful."


	9. Chapter 9

"Pride, Envy, and Avarice are the three sparks that have set these hearts on fire." – Dante Alighieri

When Tish woke up Priestly was in the same spot as last night, bloodshot eyes half open and a smile on his lips. He was wrapped around her and idly rubbing her stomach.

"Morning."

She lifted her arms over her head and stretched and kissed him, "How'd you sleep?"

He sat up, "I didn't, are you hungry because I'm fucking starving and thirsty as hell."

"Why didn't you sleep? Aren't you tired?"

He got out of the bed and slid on his shorts, "I'm exhausted and my jaw hurts but I never sleep when I'm coming down. Comedowns aren't too bad for me thank God, but that's probably because my buddy gets the good shit. Its not cut with who knows what."

Tish climbed out of bed and dressed in loose pjs and followed him out of her room. She was surprised he was talking about everything; she figured everything must still be in his blood making him more relaxed and talkative. When they got to the kitchen Priestly headed straight for the glasses and sink and after swallowing down five glasses of water in a row gasped for air. "What's for breakfast?"

She stared at him in awe, "What do you want?"

He opened the freezer and shivered as the cool air hit his bare skin, "Eggos, lots and lots of Eggos." He pulled out the box and handed it to Tish with a cheeky grin. She toasted the entire box and the sat down at the island next to him and ate.

Brian found them just as Priestly stuffed the last Eggo into his mouth whole. He arched an eyebrow as he took in his appearance. His green hair was sticking out in every direction; he had obviously slept without showering. Black eye liner was smudged around his deep green eyes and he had on candy necklaces and glowing plastic bracelets. To top it off he was shirtless. Brian couldn't help but notice that Priestly had numerous tattoos on his chest and back and was in extremely good shape and that Tish's hands seemed to be permanently attached to him.

"Good night?" he asked dryly.

Priestly grinned, "Awesome night." His phone started ringing and he pulled it out, "What?"

"You fucking ditched me, that's what fucker."

Priestly laughed and took a long gulp of his water, "I didn't ditch you, I told you I was leaving. Plus it looked like you had plenty of company."

"Fuck, I know right? Fucking hotties rubbing against me and I couldn't fucking get it up, I took too much."

Priestly began laughing, "Dude that's horrible. You know better."

"Tell me about it. What about you fucker, looked like you two were having a good time."

Priestly blushed slightly, knowing Tish and her dad were right there. "Yeah well I know better." He heard a heavy sigh on the other end.

"Last night was good, I missed you fucker."

"I'd say I missed you too but I don't feel like lying."

"Harsh! So it might just be the afterglow talking but we should get together."

Priestly looked confused, "And do what?"

"Fuck man, I don't know. We just never hang out anymore, I miss us."

"Oh my God, you sound like an ex-girlfriend. I'll call you in a few days and we'll figure something out ok?"

"Fuck yeah, you better. You can even bring your woman to hang with us. Let her see us in action."

"I don't want to scar her for life," he said dryly.

"I gotta go, fucking call me or I'll hunt your ass down and do things to it while you sleep."

"You're seriously messed up."

"I'm blaming the tabs. Later fuck head."

Priestly chuckled and set down his phone, the smile sliding off his face when he saw Brian and Tish looking at him. "What?"

Brian set down his cup of coffee, "If you have friends you want to see you can invite them over if you'd like."

"Oh, uh. No, that's ok. I'll go out and meet up with him."

Brian shook his head, "You need friends Priestly, invite him over, hang out in the pool. It's fine."

Priestly glanced at Tish, "We'll see."

Now that Priestly was finally talking to Brian and Susan they had come to a few realizations. The first thing was that he was brutally honest and extremely sarcastic. It was like he didn't have a filter, if he thought it he said it, simple as that. They both came to appreciate the fact after they had realized he wasn't intentionally being rude. Susan always asked Priestly's opinion on artwork and clothes because she knew he would give her a truthful answer, not suck up to her just because she was the gallery owner and the woman of the house. Brian used Priestly as a form of entertainment, laughing hysterically at his words when he spoke about things on tv and his clients.

The second thing was he ate as much food as someone three times his size. It didn't matter if he had just eaten a meal, he would still snack constantly. Susan had soon found out that her shopping trips had become twice weekly trips just to keep him fed.

Thirdly, he and Tish could not be kept apart no matter how hard Brian tried. Whether they were on the couch or swimming in the pool they were constantly touching, and even though Brian tried valiantly Priestly could always be found in Tish's bed in the morning. It had led to a few arguments between Tish and her dad and a few reprimands thrown in Priestly's direction but when the morning came they would be back in bed together. Brian had eventually given up and grudgingly accepted the fact that they slept together nightly.

Lastly, Priestly was extremely intelligent. Brian remembered the first time he had come into the kitchen to see Priestly scribbling on his New York Times. He was more curious than agitated at the boy and when he peeked at what he was writing he was shocked to see he was almost finished with the crossword puzzle in the time it had taken him to eat a bowl of Lucky Charms. After that he had bought Priestly a crossword book that he finished in two days. Brian and Susan also discovered that Priestly could play multiple instruments and was at least bi-lingual based on how much Spanish television he watched.

Over all Susan and Brian had seemed to adopt Priestly as their own without even realizing it. He was now so ingrained in their lives that they couldn't imagine what it was like without him there. He helped Susan cook dinners, watched the morning news with Brian , and helped Tish with her homework. He was a part of the household and although no one said it out loud, they were beyond happy with that fact.

The first real speed bump came half way through the second month that Priestly had been there. He had started talking to Susan and Brian a little over two weeks ago but still avoided and didn't speak to anyone else, at school, in public, or in the house.

It was after dinner and Priestly was in the kitchen trying to force his hand into a Pringles canister when Brian walked into the kitchen with a middle-aged man, a woman and a teenage boy around Tish's age. They were laughing and didn't seem to notice him there, which was fine with him. The four people continued talking until the woman finally noticed him and loudly whispered to Brian, "Who is that?" Priestly caught her tone and rolled his eyes to himself before opening the fridge and grabbing a soda out.

Brian's eyes narrowed at her tone but he didn't say anything about it. "That's our house guest. He's staying with us a while." Priestly didn't take offense to the fact that he didn't formally introduce Priestly to them, he never did. Brian knew Priestly wouldn't speak so he never put him in the spotlight, which Priestly greatly appreciated.

The woman looked him up and down slowly taking in his red and blue spiked hair, his t-shirt that read 'Racquetball, where blue balls are fun!', and his numerous tattoos and piercings. When their eyes finally met Priestly arched an eyebrow. "Hello. We're friends of the family. I'm Sherry, this is Bob and this is our son Winston." Priestly snorted at the name and arched an incredulous eyebrow. Who the hell would name their kid Winston? Was he training to be a butler? He stared at the woman for a moment before turning his attention to the boy and eventually to the man, sizing up the possible threats. He dismissed them quickly. Priestly looked at the family again before turning towards the back of the house and walking out onto the patio.

Four sets of eyes watched as he cracked open his soda can and lit a cigarette placing it between his lips.

Bob turned to Brian wearing a frown. "What's wrong with him, is he mute?"

Brian couldn't help but laugh, "No, he's just not a big conversationalist. He likes to keep to himself."

"Who is he and why is he here?" asked Winston.

Brian looked outside on the patio at Priestly who was sitting down in a large chair and taking a sip of his soda, his cigarette hanging loosely between the fingers that weren't wrapped around the can. "He's a friend of Tish's and he needed a place to stay for a while."

The woman frowned heavily and shook her head, "He looks like a trouble maker. The hair and all the metal in his head and that tattoo on his neck. I'm surprised you allow him to hang out with your daughter."

Brian wanted to call them on their judgments but knew he couldn't because he had done the same thing when he met Priestly.

"Tish is a smart girl, I trust her judgment. Speaking of…" Tish came running into the kitchen and smiled brightly at the three new people.

"You're here! I'm so excited!" She quickly hugged all three people and stood back.

"You get more beautiful every year, you are simply stunning," said Sherry.

Tish blushed, "Thank you."

Sherry grabbed Tish and pushed her towards her son, "And Winston, isn't he handsome? You two haven't seen each other in years have you? Actually why don't you two go get to know each other better, it's boring in here anyway."

Tish opened her mouth to say something but was pulled out of the kitchen by Winston before a word left her mouth.

Brian opened his mouth also but Sherry cut him off. "Don't they look good together? Winston's had a crush on Tish since they last saw each other."

Brian felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, this was bad. He glanced out onto the patio and released a silent prayer of thanks that Priestly was engrossed in watching a risque spanish soap opera and didn't just see what had transpired in the kitchen. The therapist's words were at the front of his mind about him being possessive with Tish and that everyone was fair game. He knew Priestly had a mean streak and fought in school and from what Tish told him he won every fight, brutally and bloodily.

"Actually Tish has.."

"Sherry! Bob!" squealed Susan when she entered the kitchen, unintentionally cutting off Brian. He groaned quietly and prayed to the heavens that this would all work out.

Priestly sat on the patio almost the whole evening, obviously not feeling comfortable being in the house with strangers. When it became apparent that everyone was getting tired Susan offered to show them to the guest rooms and the new comers disappeared. Priestly arched over the back of the chair and peered into the kitchen, seeing it empty. He entered the house and walked down the hallway and into his room. After showering and removing his accessories he slipped on a shirt and pj bottoms and walked to Tish's room.

"Hey beautiful."

Tish smiled from the bed and threw the covers back on his side. He climbed in and grabbed her close. "What were you doing all night?"

She clicked off her lamp and snuggled into his embrace, "Hanging out with Winston. I haven't seen him in a few years."

Priestly tensed slightly and feigned casualness, "What'd you guys do?"

"Just watched tv. I wanted to come get you but I figured you didn't want to be in the house with everyone."

"You would be correct." He let out a large yawn, "I'm going to bed, I love you."

She kissed him softly, "I love you too."

Early the next morning Priestly woke before anyone else in the house, which was typical. He climbed out of Tish's bed after placing a gentle kiss to her forehead and pulled on his shirt and pj pants. The door swung open silently as he exited and headed for his room. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head in the hallway before disappearing into his room. A short time later he emerged showered and ready for the day except for his hair, which he decided to do later. After collecting the morning paper from the front porch he walked to the kitchen and started the coffee. He paused when he reached for a mug and shook his head at himself, when the hell did he get so domestic?

He was sitting at the island in the kitchen doing the morning crossword puzzle and sipping coffee when he heard unfamiliar voices coming towards the kitchen. He quickly clicked off the tv, grabbed his pen, newspaper, and cup and walked out onto the patio before Bob and Sherry entered the kitchen. He flipped on Regular Show on the large patio tv and continued his crossword puzzle.

Sherry and Bob noticed the tv on outside and watched the young man from inside the kitchen.

"He's so strange, I wonder if he's homeless or something," whispered Sherry.

"He looks like a trouble maker, probably robbing Brian blind right under his nose," grumbled Bob.

A short time later Tish walked into the kitchen and greeted Sherry and Bob politely before noticing Priestly on the patio. She pushed open the door and walked outside taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Priestly looked up alarmed before relaxing and smiling brightly at her, "Good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

She squeezed in next to him on the chair. "Wonderful, what about you?" She lifted an arm and slid her fingers into his soft brown hair. He always looked so cute when his hair wasn't done.

Priestly filled in another word in the crossword puzzle and leaned into her touch, "Last night sucked, I think I cuddled my pillow to death. It's probably going to file a restraining order against me."

Tish giggled, "I noticed you didn't snuggle last night, what was up with that?"

Priestly set down the puzzle and put an arm around her, "It was hot and the pillow was cool."

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so hot if you didn't hog all the sheets and blankets, you're like a mummy in the mornings." She laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"You're kind of mean in the mornings."

Tish rolled her eyes and kissed him, "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

Priestly shook his head, "I'm good, I'm going to hang out here for a while."

Tish knew it was because of their house guests. She wished he could be more sociable with others but knew he was still trying to work through everything that had happened to him. "Ok." She meant to just give him a quick kiss and go to the kitchen but when he slipped his tongue in her mouth she leaned into him closer and within seconds the two were locked into a heavy make out session.

His hands grabbed her hips in a bruising grip as he pulled her down to rub against him, "Want you so bad right now."

She groaned into his mouth and pushed against him harder, desperately seeking the friction she craved.

Bob and Sherry watched as Tish and Priestly sat close together in a large chair on the back patio. They were sitting so close they were practically on top of each other, Tish was playing with his hair as he wrote something on a paper and they were talking softly and laughing at things only they could hear. Priestly leaned over and said something, which must have been funny because Tish started laughing.

Brian walked into the kitchen and over to the couple. When he saw where they were staring he looked over at his little girl and her boyfriend who were crammed in one of the patio chairs giggling and talking softly to each other.

Sherry turned to him, "So let me get this straight, you're letting your daughter's boyfriend live here?"

Brian sighed, he had hoped Tish and Priestly could have kept it under wraps but he supposed he should have known better. "Yes."

Bob arched an eyebrow at the uninformative answer, "Care to elaborate? I would have thought you would skin that boy alive for being with Tish, he's not exactly what I thought you would want for your daughter."

Brian gritted his teeth as he poured himself a cup of coffee and began digging in the fridge for things to make breakfast with. "He's a good guy, I know that's not much of an explanation but that's all I can really give you." He didn't remember his friends being this rude or judgmental, but then again he hadn't ever hung out with them around other people. When they came to visit they always stayed at the house and never really went out.

"Yeah, he's great," said Bob wryly. Brian turned to look outside where his baby girl was pretty much getting molested by Priestly, it looked like they were trying to have sex with their clothes on and based on their expressions they were doing a pretty good job at it. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he walked over to the glass and knocked on it to glare at the pair when they pulled apart. Tish blushed furiously and began heading inside and Priestly just smirked devilishly at Brian as he lit a cigarette.

The kitchen was soon filled with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Winston and Susan arrived just as he was making everyone a plate. Everyone sat down at the table but before Brian sat down he made a plate and walked out onto the patio.

"Breakfast."

Priestly looked away from the tv and sucked in another drag, "Thanks."

Brian nodded, "You want to come inside and eat with everyone? Might be good for you."

Priestly looked nervous as his eyes darted to the glass between the kitchen and patio, "No, I'm good."

"Well if you change your mind come inside, enjoy your breakfast." Brian turned and left Priestly alone.

Everyone finished eating and was sitting around the table talking when Priestly slipped inside quietly. He placed his dishes in the dishwasher and set down the paper on the island before silently heading for the living room.

Brian hoped he wouldn't regret this but he tried to pull Priestly into the conversation before he exited the room. "You finish it?"

The young man turned to Brian, fear creeping in around the edges of his green eyes. He still felt nervous around strangers and his eyes darted to the other faces quickly before returning to Brian. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Duh, of course'.

Bob spoke up, "Finish what?"

Brian couldn't help the proud smile he wore, "The New York Times crossword puzzle. He does it every morning."

Bob looked at the young man with doubtful eyes, "But its Saturday, that's the hardest puzzle. Did you do them all correctly?"

Priestly's eyes narrowed at the man's thinly veiled insult and Brian jumped in before tensions could rise, "He's never gotten a word wrong since I've known him."

Susan smiled warmly at Priestly, "Why don't you join us honey?"

He looked at her unsure before his gaze drifted to Tish. He knew she wanted him to try to be more sociable but he was still distrustful of people and didn't like to be close and especially not touching. He sighed internally and hoped Tish appreciated this gesture because he wasn't feeling very good about it. He walked slowly towards the island and sat down, the seat was close to the table but far enough away that no one could get to him.

Tish smiled brightly at him obviously pleased. Bob looked at the young man, "So you obviously have a good vocabulary if you can do the puzzle. How long did it take you?"

Priestly glanced at Brian. Brian spoke for him, knowing him sitting in the same room with strangers was good enough progress for today. "Only takes him about ten to fifteen minutes usually, I take forever even with his help."

Everyone laughed and soon the conversation moved away from Priestly. Deciding now was his chance to escape he left the kitchen and walked to his room to fix his hair in a magenta mohawk. When he exited his room he began walking down the hallway but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"I saw you this morning."

Priestly turned to face Winston who was waltzing over to him like he owned the place. He arched an eyebrow in question and waited for him to elaborate.

"I saw you coming out of Tish's room this morning. You two fucking or what? Do Brian and Susan know?"

Priestly's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment until he remembered Winston hadn't been in the kitchen when he and Tish were on the patio together.

"Maybe I'll just tell them, they'll kick you out and then I can climb between those pretty little thighs."

Priestly's eye twitched slightly as his hands curled into fists. Tish was his, and no one was going to take her from him. Especially not some little shit head named Winston.

Winston suddenly laughed, "You really don't speak do you? Are you dumb or something? Nice trick with the crossword puzzle but seriously, do you really think we all believe you did it? Now why don't you go play with your crayons and maybe I'll let you watch when I pound her into the wall."

Priestly eyes darkened. "Shut. The Fuck. Up." If Priestly hadn't been so angry he would have realized he just spoke to a stranger.

Winston laughed, "Oh look! It does speak! So tell me, what's Tish doing with a fuck up with you?"

Priestly smiled dangerously, "I hope you aren't attached to your teeth because you won't have them in a minute." He was going to fucking murder this kid.

Brian looked around the table and frowned, "Where's Winston?"

Bob shrugged, "Somewhere in the house presumably."

Brian nodded and turned towards the island seeing empty chairs. His eyes widened and he darted from the table. He quickly jogged through the living room and started down the hallway when he saw the two people he was afraid were together. He could see Priestly's tense posture from far away and felt his heart start to pound when he began moving forward.

"Priestly!"

Priestly paused just inches from Winston, never taking his eyes of the smirking boy. He felt Brian behind him, "Winston your dad wanted you. Go see what he needed."

Winston smiled politely at Brian and walked away.

"Priestly, you still with me?"

Priestly just stood stiffly staring at the wall where Winston once stood, " I want to hurt him. I want to beat his fucking face in."

"But you can't do that. You need to try to relax." The older man had never seen Priestly truly angry and it was a sight to behold. Every muscle in his body was coiled, ready to eliminate any threat at a seconds notice. His bright green eyes looked almost black with fury. His body shook slightly with pent up rage and his fists were clenched so tightly you could see every vein under his tan skin. To sum it up he looked like someone you definitely didn't want to fuck with and Brian subconsciously took a step back.

"I can't relax, I need to hurt him. He wants what's mine."

Brian nervously wet his lips and continued backing away from Priestly. "Don't do this Priestly, please. You're doing so well with everything, don't let Winston mess that up. Tish wouldn't want this. Come on son."

Priestly just stood there shaking until he finally walked to his room and slammed the door, a loud curse meeting Brian's ears. The older man sagged against the wall in relief before starting to walk back to the kitchen. When he entered he saw Winston talking to Tish. Apparently the kid had no self preservation or was just plain stupid and didn't realize how much danger he was in.

"Where'd you run off to earlier? You ran out of here like there was a fire," asked Sherry.

He tried to act nonchalant and smiled at the woman, "Just something that needed my immediate attention. It's taken care of. Tish why don't you go see what Priestly's doing."

The way her dad said it made her pause but she nodded anyway. Winston stood up, "Yeah, let's go see what he's up to."

Brian stared with mouth slightly agape, kid was on a suicide mission and he was half tempted to let him complete it. "Winston, you stay here. I haven't hardly seen or talked to you at all."

The boy frowned but walked away from Tish and sat back down at the table.

Tish pushed Priestly's door open and looked for him but he wasn't there. She wondered if she should check her room but noticed the window was open. Realizing he must be smoking she sat down on the bed and waited for him to come back. A few minutes later he climbed back inside, expression stormy.

"You ok?" asked Tish.

He startled at her voice, so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice her sitting on the bed. "Not really. I want to knock Winston's teeth down his fucking throat."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Why?"

"Because he fucking deserves it Tish. He's wants you bad and thinks he can take whatever he wants and he can't. You're mine Tish, no one else's."

She stood and walked over to him, grabbing his clenched fists and forcing his hands to open. "I know I'm yours, just like I know you're mine. He can't have me Priestly."

Priestly let out a humorless laugh, "Try telling him that." He suddenly let out a frustrated noise and pulled away from Tish. "God, I've got all the pent up energy now. I've never stopped myself from fighting. I feel like my insides are going a thousand miles an hour."

Tish sighed, "Well I'd offer a fun way for you to relieve that energy but with everyone in the house I don't think it would be a good idea."

Priestly paced back and forth, "I can't do this. I have to get out of here. I'll be back, I love you." He headed for his window but turned at the last second to face Tish with dangerous eyes, "I suggest you aren't with Winston when I get back."

She felt a shiver run up her spine as she watched him climb out his window. The hallway was silent was she walked to the living room where everyone was lounging. Brian frowned when he saw Tish's expression and beckoned her over.

"Is Priestly doing better?" he whispered to his daughter.

She shook her head, "No, he left."

Brian's expression became apprehensive, "What do you mean left? Like the property?"

"Yeah, he climbed out the window after warning me to stay away from Winston."

He sighed heavily; he was too old for this shit. "You're heeding that warning right? Because I really don't want to pay someone to scrub Winston's blood out of the carpet."

Tish smiled at his words, "Yes, I just hope Priestly comes back tonight. He was pretty upset."

Many hours later Priestly climbed in Tish's window, stumbling when his foot caught on the edge of the sill and face planted onto the carpet. He rolled over and laughed hysterically before getting up slowly still chuckling.

Tish watched amused. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

He looked up and smiled brightly at her, "Hey beautiful. I'm feeling fucking awesome." He walked to her bed and began fumbling with the laces on his sneakers.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and helped him slip off his shoes and socks. "You're high aren't you?"

He grinned at her with bloodshot eyes, "As a fucking kite." She couldn't help but smile at him; he seemed so relaxed and giggly. He fell back onto the bed and let out a happy sigh while Tish turned off all the lights and put on her pjs. She returned to the bed, "Come on get undressed and under the covers."

He just laid there so she undid his pants and tugged them off before struggling and finally succeeding in removing his shirt. He let out a giggle; "If you wanted me naked all you had to do was tell me."

Tish huffed and rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly pulled down into a frantic kiss. She groaned into his mouth as his hands wandered over her body. Underwear was quickly removed and soon the two were locked in an intimate embrace. It wasn't slow and it wasn't gentle, it was frantic and out of control.

"Ride me," he panted out. He watched Tish's body as she sat up and did as instructed. They continued their coupling; grunts, groans, and pants filling the dark room. Eventually Tish tensed and released a high pitch squeal that triggered Priestly's release and with a groan he emptied himself into her.

Tish collapsed on top of him, their sweat slicked bodies shivering in the cool room. "You should get high more often," said Tish with a satisfied smile.

Priestly smiled and rubbed his bloodshot eyes, "I can do that."

She gently slapped his arm and slipped under the covers, followed by Priestly. Deciding to take advantage of Priestly being happy and talkative she scooted next to him, "Tell me a secret."

He giggled, "What kind of secret? You tell me one."

She was silent while she thought of something he didn't already know. "Right before we moved here I went to a party in the desert."

"You rebel," Priestly interrupted.

"Shut up. Anyway there was a bonfire and no one was paying attention to it and all of a sudden the fire spread. Everybody panicked and ran including me and we just left the fire."

"Your secret sucks. Try again."

Tish laughed, "Well I'm sorry I'm not as amazing and adventurous as you are Mr. Rebel-Without-A-Cause. You tell me a secret."

Priestly's eyes drifted shut, "A couple years back I..."

She waited patiently for him to finish and after a couple minutes frowned. "Priestly?" All she was met with was a small snore. She shook her head affectionately and kissed his cheek before lying her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"A fair request should be followed by the deed in silence." – Dante Alighieri

Early the following morning Winston knocked quietly and slightly impatiently on Tish's door and waited for a response. He was eager to spend more time with her and hoped Priestly would stay out of his way. Getting impatient and hoping for a peek at her amazing body he silently pushed open her door and looked inside. The room was dark and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust but when they did he felt his blood boil. Clothes were strewn around the room and Tish was naked lying face down half on top of Priestly who had his arm wrapped around her waist. The blankets had been pushed down and were just below their waists. He glared at the tan and well muscled man before looking at Tish where he could see the curve of her ass under the blanket and the side of her breast. Suddenly getting an evil thought he quietly closed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning everybody."

Susan, Brian, Sherry, and Bob looked up and smiled in greeting. Winston feigned confusion and looked at Brian, "Where's Tish this morning?"

Brian frowned slightly, "Must still be sleeping. I'll go wake her up."

Winston hid his smug smile when Brian walked by.

Brian walked down the hallway towards Tish's door slowly, taking his time and enjoying the calm morning. When he passed Priestly's door he wondered if the young man ever came back last night and where he even went. He frowned when his mind thought about things he could have done last night, hopefully he wasn't out doing ecstasy. Brian had forbidden it in the house but he knew for a fact Priestly left on occasion and returned just to stay in his room for hours on end. He wasn't stupid. He debated checking on him since he was usually up first but decided not to, maybe he was just needed the rest.

Arriving at his daughter's door he knocked once and pushed it open. The sight he was met with was not one he wanted to see. He knew they slept together against his wishes all the time but this was infuriating. Priestly was over 18, legally an adult and here he was lying in bed with his naked 16 year old daughter. He glared at the tattooed and pierced man cringing at his out of place magenta hair and the clothes on the floor. He ground his teeth together and backed out of the room, closing the door loud enough to wake them up.

Priestly yawned and stretched in the bed and smiled down at Tish. "Wake up beautiful." He watched his girlfriend blink awake and snuggle closer to him.

He gently rubbed her back and thought back to last night. It had been great, better than great it had felt unbelievably good. As a matter of fact he didn't think he had ever had such amazing sex before. His heart started to pound and his eyes widened as he realized why. "Tish."

She had heard his heart speed up and looked at him with a frown. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed thickly, "Last night we didn't… I didn't…" He couldn't believe it, he had forgotten to wear a condom last night. He was so blitzed that he had spaced it out and apparently so had Tish. He was approaching panic mode quickly. He wasn't ready for a kid, to be a dad. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

To his surprise she smiled at him instead of heading into blind panic, "I know. While you were 'high as a kite' I was clear headed. I'm on the pill now, you don't have to wear a condom anymore."

His eyebrows rose, "Seriously? Awesome."

She laughed softly, "We slept in pretty late, we should probably get going."

"Probably." He threw off the covers and grabbed his clothes which reeked of pot and slipped them on, ignoring his already out of place hair. He shook his head at the smell, he was getting a contact high just wearing them. Tish dressed in clean clothes and brushed her hair before putting it in a messy bun, "Ok, let's go."

The pair opened her door and walked into the hallway pausing when they say Brian standing there with a hard expression.

"Everything ok daddy?"

Brian looked at his daughter and forced a smile, "Why don't you get some breakfast, I need a quick word with Priestly."

She looked confused but agreed and walked down the hallway. Brian turned to Priestly, "Back in her room, we need to talk."

He frowned and walked back to Tish's room and stood there waiting to hear what Brian was going to say.

Brian tried to speak calmly but the image of his baby girl in bed with the man in front of his was making him irate. "I don't appreciate you defiling my daughter."

Priestly's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he crossed his arms defensively, "Defiling your daughter? It's none of your business what Tish and I do behind closed doors. Where's this even coming from, you know we're together."

Brian felt his anger rising, "It's my business when it's my daughter in my house. I don't like coming into my daughters room to see her naked with you."

Priestly's eyes narrowed at his tone. "With me? What I'm not good enough now? So sorry I'm not like fucking Winston. And if I want to do something with Tish I'm going to, she's mine Brian." Tempers were flaring and their voices were growing in volume.

Priestly's clothes from yesterday were stretched and rumpled and when he moved slightly the collar slipped showing off an impressive hickey. Seeing a purple bruise on Priestly's collarbone and him smelling like pot and sex was making him beyond furious."She's not yours Priestly, she's not a thing you can just claim. And to be honest no, you're not good enough for Tish. You reek of pot right now." Brian was approaching dangerous territory and was too upset to notice.

"If I say she's mine, she's mine. And you know what? I don't give a fuck if you think I'm good enough because Tish thinks I am and that's all that matters. People have looked down on me my whole life and it's never mattered but you know the sad part? I thought you were different Brian. Guess we both disappointed the other."

Brian heard the words but they didn't register, "Disappointed? Disappointed is what I'm going to be when my daughter turns up pregnant because you can't keep it in your pants you little punk. Then what? You'll move on and I'm left to pick up the mess you made."

Priestly was livid, "You really think that? That'd I leave Tish if she was having my kid?"

Brian threw his hands up in the air and shouted, "Yes, because you have no responsibility! You don't do anything! All you do is screw my daughter and get high!"

"Fuck you Brian! Fuck you! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about so shut the fuck up. If you don't want me here say it to my fucking face," Priestly screamed as he pointed an angry finger at Brian.

Brian clenched his hands, "Maybe I don't, maybe I don't want to clean up your family's mess. Maybe I don't want you mooching off me. My life was easy before you came into the picture."

"Fine! Thanks for nothing Brian. Thanks for fucking up my life worse than it already is, for treating me like a fucking stray dog. For future reference you can't just decide to help people then decide they're not worth it!"

The dog reference instantly cleared Brian's rage filled mind. Priestly had unknowingly repeated his wife's words from when he had decided to take in Priestly, when he had been lying broken and battered in a hospital bed because his father beat him. He suddenly paled and felt sick to his stomach, he had wanted to bitch about Priestly sleeping in Tish's room but now he was kicking out the kid who he almost considered his own.

"Priestly wait. I didn't mean that."

Priestly was practically vibrating with fury as he continued screaming. "Yes you did! You fucking said it so you fucking meant it!" He couldn't stand this any longer; he was barely hanging onto his sliver of self control. He headed for the door to get away from the man he wanted to pulverize but paused when Brian held out a hand and almost touched him.

Priestly eyed the hand before staring at Brian, "Don't you dare touch me, I will break your fucking hand."

Brian instantly jerked his hand back to his side, "I'm sorry, please don't do anything rash. Let's just cool down."

Priestly took a deep breath trying to push away enough anger to even talk. "You're lucky you've been good to me Brian, this conversation could be going very differently right now. I've put people in the hospital for a lot less."

Brian paled as fear creeped in at Priestly's warning and he watched as the enraged boy walked past him and slammed Tish's door. He stood still in the room and groaned loudly, that was so not what he wanted to say. He was lucky Priestly didn't pound him into the floor. His feet were moving before he even realized it and he found himself knocking on Priestly's door. "Priestly, please let me in. I'm sorry, I was so wrong. Talk to me please."

There was silence on the other side of the door and Brian slumped. He decided against returning to the kitchen and walked to his room to think about things and wait for Priestly to calm down.

He looked at his watch and saw that two hours had passed and decided to try to speak to Priestly again. After walking to the younger man's door he knocked and waited for a response. A few minutes later he heard movement and the door lock click. He pushed open the door and walked inside Priestly's room. He couldn't help but look around; he hadn't been in here for a while. The younger man had obviously made himself at home because the room was a disaster with clothes and belongs strewn everywhere. After taking in the room he turned his attention to Priestly who was sitting on his bed glaring at him with unfocused eyes with a blue fuzzy blanket wrapped around his head like Mother Teresa. Upon closer inspection Brian noticed he looked flushed and his pupils were fully dilated.

"You ok?"

Priestly continued glaring and lifted his hands and began rubbing the blanket between his fingers, "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Brian looked to the heavens for help. "You're high aren't you?" he sighed.

Priestly didn't answer, just sat there with a disgruntled expression.

Brian sighed again, when did life get so complicated? "I came in here to apologize for what I was saying earlier but we'll talk about it later. I'll check on you in a few hours."

Priestly watched him leave before putting in his headphones and lying on the bed.

Brian walked to the living room shaking his head and looked for Tish. He found her talking to Winston and felt almost relieved that Priestly was in his room enjoying one on one time with a fuzzy blanket. "Baby girl?"

"Yeah dad?" Everyone in the living room looked at him and he suddenly felt like if he pulled Tish away everyone would know something was up with Priestly. He mentally tried to come up with a way to tell her without informing their guests about Priestly but couldn't think of anything. He smiled, "Never mind."

Many, many hours later Tish walked into the kitchen and couldn't help but laugh at the sight on the patio. Priestly was passed out half on a chair and half on the table. She slid open the patio door and walked outside to wake him up.

"Priestly? What are you doing out here?" He groaned and tried to sit up but laid back down when dizziness hit him full force.

"Fuuuck," he groaned. Tish helped him into a half sitting half laying position on the chair. She took in his appearance and sighed, "What did you do?"

"I got into a bad argument with your dad and took a couple tabs of E. My jaw fucking hurts and I feel like shit. I got it from a new guy and it must be cut with something bad because I am fucked up."

She climbed on his lap and gently massaged the sides of his jaw, "I wish you wouldn't do all this stuff."

He placed a hand on her thigh and slipped another one up the back of her shirt, rubbing in slow circles. "I'm sorry. It just feels so good. Usually. This must have been a fucked up batch because this sucks."

The pair sat silently, enjoying the silence of the outdoors. Tish looked at her boyfriend who seemed to be slipping in and out of conciseness. "Come on, let's go lie down for a bit." Priestly pried open his eyes and with her help stood and followed her inside. The only bad thing was they had to walk through the living room to get to the hallway and the living room was currently occupied by everyone. Tish looked at Priestly who looked terrible. He looked pale, his eyes were half closed and he was swaying out of exhaustion and dizziness. She took a deep breath grabbed his hand and headed for the hallway hoping no one would notice them.

"Where are you two going?" asked Winston, effectively grabbing everyone's attention. Tish withheld a groan and stopped walking leaving an unprepared Priestly to bump into her almost knocking them both down.

"Is he ok?" asked Bob. Brian took in the young man's appearance and realized he must be coming down from his earlier high. He wanted to speak up and save Tish and Priestly but had no idea what to say.

Tish offered a small smile, "He's just tired, we're going to hang out in my room for a while." She didn't wait to answer any more questions just pulled a stumbling Priestly down the hallway and to her bed. She laid him down on top of the covers, slipped off his shoes and clicked off the light before climbing onto the bed next to him.

She heard a soft knock on her door and waited for it to open. Her dad walked in a few seconds later and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. Priestly was clutching Tish like a teddy bear, his face buried in the back of her shirt while he released small whimpers in his restless sleep.

"How's he doing?" he whispered.

"Not great but ok, this is a lot worse than the last time he was coming down."

Brian nodded, "I feel like it's my fault. We got into an argument."

Tish shook her head, "It's not your fault, he does ecstasy a few times a month. What were you arguing about?"

Brian shook his head, "It's not important, I was wrong and I need to apologize to him." Priestly let out a loud whine. "You sure he's ok?"

She rubbed his arm that was clenched around her mid section. "He's fine, I wish he wouldn't do this though. Sometimes I feel like the only way of life he knows is self destruction."

"Have you talked to him about any of it?" Brian asked.

She nodded. "He says he needs cigarettes to relax. And he always says he's sorry for the pot and ecstasy but he never says he'll stop using it. I wish I would have met him sooner, maybe he wouldn't be like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, angry, self-destructive. Maybe he wouldn't have had to suffer for so long."

Brian could only nod in the dark room, "You want a light on or anything?"

His daughter shook her head, "He gets terrible headaches when he's coming down sometimes, it helps to keep anything stimulating to a minimum."

When Priestly finally woke he was alone in Tish's room. He looked around for what might have woken him but he didn't see anything. A knock sounded on the door and he realized that was what had woken him. A moment later Brian poked his head inside the door, "Hey." He entered and walked over to the bed handing Priestly a large glass of water. "Feeling ok?"

Priestly inhaled the water and glared at Brian, wondering what he was going to say to him. He couldn't help but still be bitter, "Why the fuck do you care? I'm just here to use Tish until I knock her up and mooch off you."

Brian dropped his eyes and sighed, "I want to apologize for yesterday. I said some things I'm not proud of and I have no excuse for my behavior. I hope you can forgive me."

Priestly's eyebrows rose, "I wasn't expecting an apology. More like another ass chewing for defiling your daughter and being a drugged out loser."

Brian shook his head, "I'm not here to start another argument, there's a few things I want to talk about but I'm going to be a lot more mature about it. I don't feel completely comfortable with you and Tish sleeping together but I know you two are in a relationship so that's my problem that I need to deal with. Another thing is I'm glad you're with Tish. You might not be who I pictured her with but after getting to know you I've realized how good of a person you are. I feel lucky that Tish found you, you are good enough for my baby girl and I know that if anything came up you wouldn't leave her. The last thing is that I wish you wouldn't get high. I know I can't stop you but I hope you know how much its hurting you physically and emotionally. It was hard to see you last night like that."

Priestly looked down at the comforter, "Thanks for all that but I don't want to talk about the drugs. I'll quit when I'm ready to."

Brian nodded, "Alright, I just ask that you please keep it out of the house."

"I do." The pair lapsed into an uncomfortable silence until Priestly spoke again. "Hey um, do you think I could invite somebody over today? I really don't feel like hanging out with Winston today."

Brian let out a small laugh, "That'd be fine, and I can't say I blame you. I honestly don't like the kid either. You never answered me before, you feeling ok?"

Priestly nodded, "Still a little dizzy but not bad. Bad cut, it's not usually this rough."

Brian nodded, "Well I'm going to have breakfast, you can join us if you want or just call your friend." He walked to the door and slipped out.

Priestly laid on the bed in the dark room for a while after Brian left, thinking about what Brian had said. He appreciated Brian's apology and his words. As much as he hated to admit it, it mattered what Brian thought of his relationship with Tish. He craved Brian's approval and blessing to be with Tish. His mind went to the drugs too, he knew everyone wanted him to stop. He knew his way of life was essentially destroying him but he wasn't ready to give it up yet, maybe sometime in the future but not now. A groan escaped him when he rose from the bed, his head pounding at the movement. Figuring everyone was still in the kitchen he walked down the hallway to his room and grabbed his phone. After a few rings a groggy voice answered.

"What the fuck? Don't you ever sleep?"

"Yeah at night, not during the day like you. Dude I bought some shit yesterday and it fucked me up bad, I slept all night in a fit."

"Why didn't you get it from me stupid? It was probably shit."

"It was definitely shit. I had a bad day and didn't want to wait for you. Anyway, any plans for today?"

"Seriously? You want to hang out? That's fucking awesome, I'll come pick you up in like an hour."

"I moved. I'm in the Autumn Glen subdivision now."

"How they fuck did you end up there?"

"Long story, I'll tell you when you get here. Number 119, and bring your suit there's a pool."

"Awesome. I'll see you soon."

"Wait. Make sure you're clean before you come over. I'm talking everything dude, the people I'm with are beyond straight. They're the vanilla of vanilla families."

"Copy that, see you soon fucker."

Priestly waited on the front steps for his friend and smiled when he saw him drive up in a beautiful black muscle car. He stood when his friend got closer.

"How the fuck did you end up in a place like this? Who the hell are you living with?"

Priestly hugged the man when he got closer, "Let's go to my room, I'll tell you everything."

After they were in his room Priestly informed his friend of everything that had happened, from the attempted rape all the way to his finally beginning to talk to people but still not liking being touched.

"God dude, why didn't you tell me this shit sooner?"

Priestly sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Because it's taken me this long to even start to get over it."

His friend grabbed him into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry. I just can't even believe this shit."

Priestly let out a small humorless laugh, "Yeah me neither."

"I should have been there, or done something. I should have fucking taken you in when I bought my house."

Priestly shook his head, "You know you couldn't support me and it's taken care of now. It's over dude and I'm done talking about this shit, let's go swimming."

A few hours later Tish, her family, and the house guests went to the kitchen for lunch and sat down at the table. Winston looked outside and pointed, "Who's that?"

Everyone in the kitchen turned to look outside where they saw Priestly and someone else sitting on the edge of the pool talking and smoking. Priestly was wearing red swim trunks and nothing else with his tanned, toned, and tattooed body on full display. He didn't have on any rings or bracelets and his hair wasn't done. His aviators were over his eyes and he was laughing at something the other man was saying.

The other man had on a lime green swimsuit, black Oakley glasses and his short hair looked like leopard spots, he was just as toned but his skin was milky white. His entire torso, arms, and legs were completely covered in tattoos. Only small patches of pale skin peeked through the colorful art.

Tish looked questioningly at her dad who answered the silent question, "He asked if he could have somebody over today and I said yes. Figured he could use the company."

She nodded, "I'm going to go say hi."

"Me too," said Winston as he jumped up from his chair and followed her out the doors. Tish wanted to tell him to just stay in the kitchen but didn't know how to without being rude, the last thing she wanted was a confrontation between Priestly and him. With an internal sigh she led the way into the yard to officially meet the boy that she knew was extremely important to Priestly. In his words he was like a brother. Nervousness creeped in as they neared her boyfriend and his friend, hopefully he would like her and vice versa.

Priestly sucked in another breath off his cigarette and laughed at what his friend was saying. "I needed this, I feel like we haven't hung out in forever."

"We haven't fucker, between your asshole dad and now your move and girlfriend you're always busy."

Priestly sighed, "I know but everything's leveling out now. Things are starting to go well."

His friend nodded and sucked on his cigarette, "Yeah, living in a mansion with your hotter than fuck girlfriend. I think life's going more than well."

He laughed, "Shut up." They watched through the patio window as people shuffled into the kitchen. "Her family has company over and their kid wants Tish."

"And he's still alive? You're slipping fucker."

Priestly chuckled, "I was a hair away man, Brian stopped me at the last second. Look at him in there with Tish, God I want to fuck him up."

His friend watched as Tish and the boy came out onto the patio and began heading for them. "Here they come now. I'll teach the little bitch a lesson if you want, what's his name?"

"Winston."

The boy burst into laughter, "You're fucking shitting me. Oh God that's priceless."

Priestly grinned, "Tell me about it. Don't do anything to him though, just let it go. I'm pretty sure assault against a minor is frowned upon."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Tish and Winston walked up to the pair, "Hi, I'm Tish. We didn't really get a chance to meet the other night."

The boy stood, Priestly standing too and held out a hand, "Pleasure, you're more beautiful than I remember."

Tish's eyes flickered uncertainly to Priestly as the boy gently shook her hand but he looked relaxed and not at all concerned with his friend's flirting. Winston lifted his chin and stuck out his hand, "I'm Winston."

Priestly's friend eyed the hand but didn't grab it, "Good for you."

Winston glared, offended that he was being ignored. "And what's your name?"

Priestly's gaze slid to his friend. Only Priestly knew his real name, everyone else only knew him by whatever name he gave them. Being a dealer he tried to keep his personal life separate and safe, people not knowing his real name was the easiest way. "You can call me Lax."

Winston released a laugh, "Nice name. Nice hair too."

Tish glared at his rudeness but Lax just smiled, "That's what your mom said last night."

Winston instantly stopped laughing, "Don't talk about my mom. I can tell I'm not wanted here I'm going back inside, come on Tish." The boy started walking towards the house not waiting to see if Tish was following him.

Priestly looked at his girlfriend, "I don't know how you hang out with him."

She shrugged, "He's not that bad when it's just us. Is it ok if I go inside or do you want me with you today?"

Priestly shook his head, "You're fine, I'm hanging out with Lax today."

She kissed him, "Ok I love you" and walked towards the house.

Lax turned to look at him and grinned. "I love you," he said in a high pitched voice. Priestly smiled at him and suddenly shoved him into the pool before turning and back flipping into the cool water.

Everyone in the kitchen watched them, especially Brian and Susan. This was the first time they had ever seen Priestly interact with someone his age except for Tish. He was acting like a normal teenage boy and it filled them with happiness that his innocence wasn't completely lost. He could still relax and have fun, joke and laugh. They chose to stay in the kitchen when everyone was done eating and watch the boys outside, everyone else disappearing into the house.

Lax swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself onto the edge. "You getting hungry fucker 'cause I sure as fuck am."

Priestly nodded from the water, "I'm pretty hungry, come on."

As they both walked towards the house Lax turned to Priestly, "So what are Tish's parents like?"

He shrugged, "Susan's pretty laid back, just goes with the flow but Brian..." He paused and tried to find a way to explain Brian. "You know Johnny Test?"

A small smile appeared on Lax's face. "Got a head of fiery hair and a turbo charged backpack?"

"You complete me," laughed Priestly. "Seriously though he's like Johnny's dad. Kind of neurotic but a good guy. Sometimes feels like he's the only one who knows what the hell's going on."

Lax nodded, "You like him or not?"

Priestly instantly nodded. "We argue quite a bit but like I said he's a good guy. Can't be all bad after taking me in right?"

"God no, the man should get a medal," Lax joked as he lightly shoved his younger friend.

Priestly burned him a look before cracking a smile and shoving him back.

Brian and Susan watched from inside as the two boys walked across the lawn to come inside. The leopard haired one pushed Priestly lightly and the move was reciprocated a moment later. The two kept pushing and shoving until Priestly turned and tackled the other boy. Tish's parents watched horrified as the two rolled in the grass throwing punches and kicks and wrestling for dominance. Brian jumped up to run outside but stopped when Priestly stood up and dusted himself off and held out a hand to help his friend up. They were laughing and walked inside as if the knock down drag out never happened. Brian could only watch stunned at the fact that Priestly seemed completely comfortable letting this boy touch him. No one ever touched Priestly except for Tish.

Brian walked forward and held out a hand, "Brian, nice to meet you."

The tall boy stuck out a tattooed hand, "Lax. So you got anything for lunch because I'm starving?"

Susan jumped up, "Hi, I'm Susan and I'll make you boys some sandwiches."

Lax smiled, "Pleasure to meet you. I see where Tish gets her good looks."

Priestly rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend who elbowed him back and within seconds the two were at it again. "Not in the kitchen you two." They both stopped and looked at Brian with innocent looks before sitting down at the island. Brian walked over to the opposite side of the counter and eyed Lax. "Where are you from Lax?" There was a definite hint of an accent but it wasn't a definite dialect.

Lax grinned, his ice blue eyes twinkling. "Philly but if you're talking about the accent my parents are from Boston. Kinda got mixed as I grew up. It used to be a lot worse than it is now."

Priestly shook his head, "Unless you're pissed then I can barely understand you."

Susan set down a few sandwiches on the counter, "It's uncanny how similar you two look. And you two aren't related?"

Priestly shook his head, "Nope."

Susan looked at them and shook her head at the close resemblance. "I swear if it wasn't for the eyes and skin tone you two could be twins. So how long have you two known each other?"

Lax spoke up, "Since middle school, he's always been the Robin to my Batman, only not in a gay way. Ok maybe a little gay."

Priestly glared at him so Lax tried again, "Bad example, we're more like Beavis and Butt-head. Him being Butt-head of course." He felt a pain on his temple and stared in shock at his friend, "Did you just flick me?"

Priestly just ignored him and started on his second sandwich. Susan and Brian watched the pair in amusement, it was nice to see and talk to someone who actually knew Priestly. They both found it extremely amusing that even though they were in their late teens and covered in tattoos and piercings they looked like little boys in their swimsuits eating lunch at the counter. "So do you go to school with Tish and Priestly?"

Lax shook his head, "I'm 21 and I dropped out years ago. My boy here is the brain, not me."

They were interrupted when Winston walked into the kitchen. Everyone grew quiet, especially Priestly who glared at the counter top, refusing to look at the kid who he wanted to beat up. He knew if he looked or spoke to him he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. When Tish was there he controlled himself but with her not in the room there wasn't a lot stopping him. Winston walked over behind Priestly, "Priestly."

Priestly ignored him, knowing if he spoke to him he would attack him.

Lax watched the boy carefully and when he saw him lift a hand to poke Priestly he shot out an arm and grabbed the kids hand in a crushing grip. "You touch him I'll break your fucking fingers and shove 'em down your fucking throat."

Winston paled and scurried from the kitchen while Susan and Brian stared in shock. Lax's entire demeanor had changed in an instant from goofy kid to deathly serious in a second. They could see how protective he was over Priestly who had obviously told him everything, it was terrifying and comforting at the same time.

Then like nothing happened he smiled brightly, "Thank you for lunch Susan, it was delicious."

Priestly suddenly felt in his pockets, "I must have dropped my lighter. I'll be back in a sec." The trio watched him exit the kitchen and as soon as he did Lax turned to them, his expression serious.

"Listen close, we don't have a lot of time. I appreciate what you're doing for him. He deserves to have somebody take care of him for once. Do you know he's schizophrenic?" Brian nodded. "I'm assuming you got him meds then, good. Just so you guys know he likes you, so don't ever screw him over. He doesn't trust a lot of people and you two are almost there, be patient. Do you have a paper and pen?"

Brian nodded and slid the objects to him. He hastily scribbled a number down with no name. "You ever need anything you call me. Keep him in school, he needs to graduate. Kids like an Einstein but he acts like its no big deal. As for Tish, you should be happy she's with him he'll never hurt her. He's as good and loyal as they come. You'll never have to worry about her if he's there. He's not perfect but he is in everyway that counts." Brain and Susan both got the feeling that Lax was more than just a friend to Priestly, he obviously viewed himself as a father figure or older brother to the younger man.

He quieted and smiled brightly, seriousness gone and a second later Priestly entered the kitchen. "You find it?"

"Yeah, fell out on the lawn when I beat you."

Lax scoffed, "Beat me? Please little boy I beat your ass."

Priestly flicked the back of his head, "Don't lie, it's a bad habit."

Lax flinched at the flick, "You're a bad habit."

Priestly flicked him again, "Good comeback, did you use both your brain cells for that or just the one?"

Lax jumped up from his seat, "That's it you little shit."

Brian and Susan watched with smiles on their faces as Priestly ran out of the kitchen, Lax a few steps behind him. Tish, Winston, Sherry, and Bob looked up when the two ran by laughing and Tish laughed. She was thrilled to see Priestly happy and having fun, being outgoing and talkative. She missed the old him and was thankful that he had someone other than her that he could just be himself with.

"They're so childish, I'm glad our Winston isn't like that." Sherry whispered to her husband.

Tish withheld her eye roll and looked back to the tv. She wanted to hang out with Priestly and Lax but knew Priestly needed one on one time with his friend so she forced a smile and laughed at whatever Winston was talking about now.


	11. Chapter 11

"I came into a place void of all light, which bellows like the sea in tempest, when it is combated by warring winds." – Dante Alighieri

Winston and his family had finally left, much to Priestly's relief and everyone was falling back into regular everyday life. Susan and Brian would go to work and Tish and Priestly would go to school and the entire group would have dinner together before hanging out in the living room watching tv and movies. Priestly was finally completely comfortable in the house, even if he still wasn't completely comfortable with Susan and Brian.

It took a while to realize but Priestly wasn't bouncing back as quickly as everyone wanted from the attempted rape and beating that had hospitalized him. Yes he was finally speaking to Susan and Brian and had returned to school where he functioned somewhat normally but he was still extremely fearful of touch. Whenever possible he avoided people all together but he went out of his way to ensure people wouldn't touch him. It was as if his brain had rewired itself to think that all touch was bad, that touch would lead to more. The only people he ever allowed to touch him were Tish and Lax, and in all honesty it bothered Susan and Brian. All they wanted was for him to trust them, but apparently he still wasn't at that point. He trusted them to take care of his basic needs but that was all, he didn't trust them to not hurt him. They supposed it could only come with time and just like before they would be patient and hope for the best.

Brian walked in from outside with the mail clutched in his right hand. He idly flipped through it as he walked towards the kitchen where he could hear Priestly digging in the fridge. He paused when his eyes landed on one of the envelopes and his eyebrows rose in surprise, "Priestly you got something in the mail…" He trailed off at the sight in front of him.

Priestly froze from his position in front of the fridge where he had just been doing a whippit. He hadn't meant to but when he opened the fridge and saw the brand new can of whipped cream sitting there he couldn't resist. He lowered the can slowly and tried to adopt an innocent expression before just giving up knowing trying to hide this would be an insult to Brian's intelligence. His hands brought the can behind his back and he idly kicked his shoe, "Any chance you could just ignore this?"

The older man slapped the mail down on the counter and stepped foreword before reaching around Priestly and jerking the can out of his grasp, the younger man flinching heavily at his close proximity. He hastily threw it away and crossed his arms, "What is wrong with you?"

Instead of getting angry Priestly adopted a lopsided smirk, "A lot. Now what did I get in the mail?"

Brian just shook his head wondering why Priestly was so hell bent on getting high all the time. "It hurts people when you do this Priestly. It doesn't just affect you."

Priestly's eyebrows rose as he adopted a bored expression. "You done? Can I read my mail now?"

With a heavy sigh he snatched the letter off the marble countertop and held it out for Priestly to grab.

Priestly picked the letter from Brian's hand with a satisfied smile and after reading whom it was from tore it open. His eyes scanned the paper quickly as he released a quiet, "Huh." He placed the letter back in the envelope and threw it in the trash before exiting the kitchen.

Brian eyed the trashcan for a few minutes fighting with his conscious until he realized he just couldn't help himself. He walked over to the trashcan and pulled the letter out opening it and reading it quickly. His eyes widened when he realized what it was, Priestly's ACT score. He quickly looked for Priestly's score and released a "holy shit" into the silent kitchen. Keeping the paper clutched in his hand he walked down the hall looking for Priestly and found him for once alone in his room just listening to music. He cringed at the music coming out of the speakers on the dresser and waited for Priestly to turn it off.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

The young man sat up on the bed, "Yeah, what's up?"

Brian walked over to the bed and stood beside it holding up the envelope. "Did you look at this?"

He frowned, "Yeah, why? And I love how you read my mail."

Brian looked exasperated, "Priestly you scored a 35 on your ACT, that's like Ivy League level. That's almost perfect."

Priestly looked confused, "So?"

"So why did you throw it away? Have you already applied to universities?"

Priestly started laughing, "No, I'm not going to college. God, could you picture me in college? I'm bad enough now."

Even though Brian secretly agreed with that statement the fact still remained, "With scores like this you could get in anywhere son, be anything you wanted to be. I had no idea you were this intelligent."

Priestly sighed, "I'm not going, drop it."

Brian kept pushing, "But why? I don't understand."

"Because I'm fucking poor and living in my girlfriend's parents house. How the hell am I supposed to come up with hundreds of thousands of dollars for an education? Riddle me that Brian." His voice was tinged with anger and embarrassment and Brian realized he was viewing his lack of money as a shortcoming.

Brian wanted to argue but fell silent for a moment, he didn't have an immediate answer. "What about scholarships and grants?"

Priestly sighed heavily and looked at Brian with sad eyes, "Brian, lets be real here ok? I'm a fuck up and we both know that. I'm a druggie, I've got a bad temper, I'm poor, and I have a mental condition. I don't have a lot going for me. In all honestly I'll be shocked if I make it to 30. College isn't up there on my list."

Brian frowned deeply, "Why would you be shocked to make it to 30?" This wasn't how he pictured this conversation going. How had they gone from college applications to Priestly dying young?

Priestly looked at him tiredly, sadness obvious in his light green eyes. "Tish will dump me one day. I'm not good enough for her, you were right. She's the only thing that keeps me somewhat straight and without her it's pretty much a down hill skid."

Brian shook his head, "Priestly you living here isn't some temporary thing. You're a part of this family now and even if you and Tish don't work out I'm still going to be there for you. I want you to succeed in life no matter what you choose. And you are good enough for Tish; you should give yourself more credit son."

Priestly sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Can we not talk about this right now please? I haven't even graduated yet."

Brian nodded, "That's fine, but this conversation isn't over." He gave Priestly a serious look before exiting the room.

The next day Priestly walked down the sidewalk, hands stuffed in his pockets as he headed for Tish's house which was only about a block away from his current position. Ever since yesterday he kept thinking about college, and while it had never been a possibility before it almost seemed like one now. All that seemed to be in his way was money and he knew with time and enough thought he could tackle the issue. He heard a car approaching and he turned when he heard the engine die behind him. His eyes widened as he saw his dad climb out and stalk towards him, expression furious.

Priestly started to panic, this couldn't be happening. He was never supposed to have to see his dad again and here he was only a few feet away. Subconsciously he started moving backwards his eyes never leaving his father.

"I found you, you worthless fuck. You think you can just run away from me?" his father sneered.

He knew he should defend himself but years of abuse had made him cower at his fathers hand. His head snapped back when his father's fist connected, blood instantly pouring from his eyebrow and nose. The impact sent him to the sidewalk and he scooted backwards trying to get away as his father advanced on him again.

Brian blew out a tired breath as he drove down the street to his house. It had been a very long day at work and all he wanted was to just go home and sit in front of the tv for a few hours. He frowned when he saw two figures up ahead and felt his heart race increase when he saw who they were. Priestly's father was walking towards his son who was bleeding from his face and trying to scoot away with a terrified expression. He quickly pulled over and ran towards Priestly but couldn't get there before his dad hauled him up by the collar of his shirt and delivered another vicious punch to his face before throwing him down, his head bouncing off the pavement with an audible crack. Brian felt sick taking in the scene. Seeing Priestly as the victim of abuse was bad enough but seeing him as it was happening was horrifying. It killed him to think he had dealt with this for years with no help, no one to stop it.

"Hey!" Brian yelled.

Priestly met his eyes and Brian clearly saw the relief but also the fear, he was afraid his dad was going to hurt Brian. "You get your hands off that boy. Apparently you didn't understand me before."

The man didn't say a word just climbed into his car and drove away leaving Priestly sitting on the sidewalk dazed. Brian pulled out his phone to call the police but stopped at Priestly's voice.

"Don't. Please just don't."

Brian sighed heavily but put the phone in his pocket and walked over to Priestly, raising his hand to grab Priestly's face to inspect it.

Seeing Brian trying to touch him Priestly freaked. "No! Don't touch me," he said fearfully as he scooted back a few steps before standing up.

"I'd never hurt you Priestly," Brian said, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. All he wanted was to comfort him but apparently Priestly still wasn't at a place he could allow that.

Priestly looked at him wearily, "That's what everyone who ever hurt me said." He wiped at the blood on his face unintentionally smearing in across his hand and arm. "I'm sorry Brian, I really am but I don't trust you. I don't know if I ever can."

Brian looked at him sadly, "Don't let your dad do this to you Priestly. Don't let him take away you ability to trust people. There are good people in the world."

"I didn't say you were a bad person. I don't expect you to understand, you can't. All I can say is getting beaten for 11 years skews your world views a little." Not wanting to talk anymore Priestly turned away from Brian and headed for the house to clean himself up.

Brian stared at the blood stains on the concrete and let out a depressed noise before looking back at Priestly who stumbled slightly and began to sway. He quickly started running towards the obviously concussed boy but couldn't make it before Priestly went limp and fell hard to the unforgiving earth.

Priestly's eyes blinked open slowly and it took a moment for his blurred vision to focus on anything. Everything finally came into focus and he saw Brian leaning over him and speaking frantically. His voice sounded muffled and Priestly squinted trying to hear what he was saying.

"Talk to me Priestly. Come on."

Priestly sat up slowly and grabbed his head as the world spun and took a deep breath to push away the nausea he was feeling. He noticed Brian wasn't touching him but was hovering closely and for that he was thankful, he didn't want to be touched. "I'm fine," came the automatic response.

Brian shook his head, "You're not fine you just passed out. That's twice you've hit your head."

Priestly glared at him and stood slowly to save himself from falling again, "I'm fine Brian, not the first time it's happened." He began walking down the sidewalk slowly ignoring Brian's shouts of protest and when he finally reached the house he went straight to his room and locked the door before collapsing on the bed. That had been horrible and so embarrassing he couldn't stand it. To be abused was one thing but to have someone witness it first hand was like giving someone a backstage tour of your darkest times. When he had seen Brian his first reaction was relief which was surprising, had he really begun depending on him that much? The second reaction had been fear and he thanked whatever or whoever was watching over Brian that his dad hadn't harmed him, he deserved better than getting beat up by an old drunk.

Just as his eyes started to drift shut a knock sounded on his door. "Priestly don't fall asleep it's not good after a concussion."

Priestly glared at the door and yelled, "Done it before Brian, go away." He grabbed his head tightly after he shouted, his headache doubling in pain because of the loud noise.

"I can't go away I have to know you're ok, now come out here." Priestly recognized the tone as his 'dad voice'.

"Fuck you," escaped his lips before he could stop it. He felt like shit and all he wanted was to sleep but apparently Brian wouldn't allow that. It was times like this that it actually sucked to have somebody care about you. He was used to suffering alone and to have someone hovering was something he wasn't sure how to deal with.

"I don't care if you hate me just come out here or at least open the door so I can check on you."

Admitting defeat based solely on the fact that his head was pounding so bad he couldn't see straight he stumbled to the door and swung it open. "Go. The fuck. Away."

Brian sighed heavily, "I'm only trying to help Priestly, it's ok to let people help you."

"I don't want help! I survived for 11 years Brian I don't need you to hold my hand."

Another heavy sigh escaped the older man, "I'll leave you alone, but please leave the door unlocked so I can check on you. It'll make me feel better." He paused and tried to take in the damage, "You're still bleeding, do you want me to help you clean up?"

Priestly glared hard before slamming the door shut but not locking t. He laid down on his bed and within minutes he was asleep. It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he felt someone shaking him. His eyes snapped open and he jerked back panicked until he saw it was just Tish. Under his breath he released a soft curse at his jumpiness and hated that he allowed his dad to rattle him so deeply.

He took in her sad and apprehension expression, "What's wrong?"

She let out a soft depreciative laugh, "You're asking me what's wrong when you're the one who's injured? Dad told me what happened and said I needed to wake you up."

Priestly relaxed back onto the bed leaning into her soft touch when she gently rubbed the side of his head. "Everything's fine beautiful."

She laid down on the bed facing him, their faces and bodies only inches apart. "I hate your dad. Why does this keep happening?"

"Because the world hates Boaz Priestly for some fucking reason. Sometimes I feel lucky the sky hasn't literally fallen on me," he said sadly.

"The world doesn't hate you. How's your head feel?"

He let out a small groan, "Horrible but it'll pass. Is my face busted up? I never even checked."

She moved her hand and touched his cheek, "A little. Black eye, swollen lip and just above your eyebrow's cut open."

Priestly let his eyes close, her soft touches soothing away his pain as he slowly fell asleep. The next time he woke it was Brian who was standing there instead of Tish. He was standing a few feet away and looked mildly uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?"

Priestly arched an eyebrow at the stupid question and sat up holding his still pounding head. "Fine."

Brian knew he was lying but let it go for now, at least he wasn't vomiting and was staying somewhat conscious. "How are you feeling about the attack?"

Priestly stilled and looked away, "It's old news. Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt and returned it."

"Just because it's happened before doesn't make it any less traumatic son. Can I ask you something personal?"

Brian watched as Priestly stared at him apprehensively obviously trying to think of what he might ask before nodding slowly. "How did you survive after your mom passed away?"

Priestly paled at the question and Brian almost felt bad for asking. "I didn't."

A frown appeared on Brian's face, "What do you mean you didn't?"

Priestly licked his lips and looked away wondering why he was even going to tell Brian this. "I wanted to kill myself but I was too chicken shit to try so I started cutting myself when I was eight. By the time I was in the sixth grade I got up the nerve and took one of my dad's guns when he wasn't home. I had the barrel in my mouth but I just couldn't do it. Eventually I met Lax and things started to even out as much as they could."

Brian tried to hide the shock he was feeling at Priestly's words. An eight year old cutting themselves and a twelve year old trying to kill himself was almost unfathomable to him, yet the proof was sitting right in front of him. He was surprised when Priestly kept talking.

"Lax helped as much as he could but drugs became my coping mechanism, it was nice to not have to feel anything even for a little while. I don't like blaming people for my own shortcomings but I think that if mom were still alive and dad wasn't dad I wouldn't be so fucked up. Hell, my schizophrenia might have never appeared if I had a good home."

Priestly stopped talking and blushed deeply at how much he had shared. He didn't like sharing weaknesses and vulnerabilities with people, especially people he didn't trust but here he was spilling his heart to Brian. Maybe he trusted him more than he realized.

"You don't still cut yourself do you?" Brian asked tentatively.

"No, not for a couple years. I still want to sometimes but I don't," Priestly said quietly. The room descended into an uncomfortable silence.

Feeling bad for bringing everything up Brian gave Priestly an out. "You look pretty tired still. Lay down and I'll have Tish check on you in a bit."

Priestly nodded and laid back down on the bed refusing to make eye contact with Brian as he quietly exited the room.

A few days later Susan and Brian looked up from the table when Tish and Priestly entered. Priestly walked to the table and Brian held out the crossword puzzle and a pen and Priestly started to work as Tish got two bowls of cereal. As he was scribbling away Susan began to hesitantly speak.

"Priestly, there's something we need to talk to you about."

He nodded to show he was listening but kept his attention on the puzzle, her voice barely registering as he racked his brain for words and meanings.

Susan looked at Brian briefly before continuing, hoping this would go over ok. "Every year we have an annual party at our house and being new here we feel this year is more important than past years."

That got a reaction. Priestly set down the pen and looked up suspiciously. "Ok."

"We'd like you to be here when we host the party."

His head was already shaking back and forth before his lips even started to move, "I don't think so. I'm sorry but I…"

Brian interrupted him. "I understand you don't feel comfortable with other people, but we think you should at least try. Just hang out with Tish and try to enjoy it. You can even invite Lax if you'd like."

Susan spoke again, "I bought you some dress pants and a shirt already, please?"

He sighed deeply looking at both their eager faces. He knew everyone wanted him to be 'normal' again, to be able to talk to strangers and be comfortable in their company. "Alright, but I'm definitely inviting Lax."

Priestly smiled in thanks when Tish set down a bowl of sugary cereal in front of him before sitting down to his left.

Susan nodded happily at his acceptance. "I also wanted to ask you for a favor. I was wondering if you could miss school today to help me with a few things at the gallery."

Priestly smiled widely, "You're asking me to ditch school? You're a bad influence on me."

Susan sighed before releasing an exasperated, "Priestly."

He smiled wider, "Let's see, I could go to school all day or spend the afternoon with a beautiful woman. Decision made."

Susan rolled her eyes affectionately as Brian let out a laugh, which earned him a quick glare from his wife. "Just be ready in an hour and wear a collared shirt."

Priestly's eyebrows shot up, "Ohhh, a fancy day at the gallery. I'll be on my best behavior." He grinned at Tish who was laughing quietly next to him.

"I would hope so, that paper clip chain you made last time took forever to dismantle. Everyone was wondering where they all went until they saw my office was decorated with them," Susan said, a smile on her lips as she remembered it.

Priestly grinned mischievously and held up his hands waving his fingers, "Idle hands…"

"Just go get ready." Priestly laughed and after depositing his and Tish's bowls into the dishwasher followed Tish out of the kitchen.

A few minutes after Priestly left the room Susan grabbed her cell phone and called her assistant. After a quick greeting she informed her she would be bringing Priestly with her today. Everyone at the gallery knew who he was but they had never met him, she had always brought him there after closing. She gave her secretary strict instructions: greet him and acknowledge him but don't ask him questions or try to converse and do not, under any circumstances touch him. Her secretary listened carefully to the instructions and said she would inform the other employees.

Priestly felt nervous as they pulled up to the gallery, he had been here before but never when there was anyone else here. When they walked inside a woman quickly walked up to the pair and Priestly took a small step back at her quick approach and positioned himself slightly behind Susan. Seeing his reaction the woman slowed down and approached cautiously.

She handed a pile of papers to Susan. "Good morning Susan, and good morning to you Priestly." She then launched into the happenings of the day. Seeing she wasn't going to approach him or speak to him he relaxed a little and moved out from behind Susan. Tuning out the two women's conversation he migrated over to a large painting. He stood in front of it and cocked his head to the side, Susan appearing next to him a few minutes later. "What do you think?"

He continued staring at the artwork for a few more minutes before speaking. "I like it. It tells a story, unlike some of the other pieces. It's not self righteous."

Susan nodded. "And what story does it tell you?"

Priestly looked over the painting again, "Pain, hurt. But it got better. The bottom has harsh lines and darker colors but at the top it's softer, brighter. Sort of a heaven and hell feel."

Susan smiled brightly, "I'm glad you like it. We just got in yesterday. Come on I need you in my office." Priestly followed Susan to her office and he sat down in front of the large desk. Instead of sitting on her side though Susan sat next to Priestly and pulled a large book across the desk. She flipped it open and inside was pages upon pages of artwork.

"What is all this?" Priestly asked as he eyed the first page.

"We're having a show next month and these are all submissions to be in it. I'd like your help to pick fifty."

Priestly look confused, "Why would you want my help, I don't know anything about art?"

Susan smiled warmly, "You don't have to know anything about art to appreciate it. I've valued your opinion before and I'd like your views on these pieces."

She was rewarded with a bright smile. For hours the two flipped through the book writing down their favorites and discussing the different works. The phone suddenly beeped and Susan leaned forward to answer it, she spoke quickly and placed the phone back on the desk.

"I have to go take care of something, are you alright here for a few minutes?"

Priestly nodded, "Yeah, I'll keep going through the book." He watched Susan leave the room and turned back to the book. His attention was so wrapped up in the artwork on the pages he didn't realize anyone had entered the room until a hand came down to clasp his upper arm tightly.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a younger man with a snotty attitude.

Priestly panicked, he hadn't been touched by anyone except Tish and Lax since the attack. He yelped loudly and jerked himself out of the man's grasp before trying to run from the room but the man stepped in front of the door, crossing his arms.

"You're not going anywhere, who are you and why are you in here?"

Priestly backed up slowly away from the man until his back touched the back wall of the office. He slid down the pale purple wall until he was clenching his knees tightly to his chest and whimpering, wide terrified eyes watching the man. It was like it was happening again, every thought and emotion from that horrible day replaying in vivid color and surround sound in his mind.

Susan burst into her office, having taken off running when she heard Priestly's yelp. She took in the scene quickly and glared furiously at the man. "What are you doing in my office?"

The man pointed a finger at the cowering Priestly, "I came in here and he was going through your belongings, looking at your books. I tried to escort him out but when I grabbed him he went into a panic, I think he's on something."

Susan was so furious she could barely see straight. "Get out now, and get me my assistant." She turned towards the back wall and looked at Priestly sadly, "Honey he's gone now, it's ok." He didn't move, just sat there, his eyes shifting around the room looking for hidden threats. Her secretary suddenly appeared at the door looking bewildered at the sight of the large teenager smashed against the back wall. "I thought I gave you strict instructions." The woman suddenly realized what had happened and apologized profusely before promising to take care of it and backing out of the room. Susan turned her attention back to Priestly, "Do you want to go back home now? We can go if you'd like."

The young man eyed her wearily from his spot on the floor and shook his head. Susan waited patiently for him to gather himself, which happened about ten minutes later when he rose from his spot on the floor and nervously made his way over to his chair. He dropped into it carefully and scooted it so he was facing the door.

"So have you decided which one's you like?"

Priestly nodded and handed her a paper silently, careful to not touch her. Her heart dropped, he wasn't speaking again. Instead of the trip helping to acclimate him better into the world again it made him regress. She could only hope this wouldn't hinder his recovery too much.

When they finally got home Priestly immediately disappeared into the house and for the rest of the day he wasn't seen or heard from.

When Brian came home from work he found his wife sitting at the kitchen table alone staring out the window, a cup of tea in her hands. "Hey, how'd it go today?"

She turned towards him with sad eyes, "Horrible. He's not speaking and he disappeared as soon as we got back. I haven't seen him since."

Brian frowned deeply and sat down after placing his briefcase on the island, "What happened?" He listened as his wife told him about the incident at the gallery.

He blew out a breath, "It sounds like PTSD but as far as I know this is the first time it's happened."

Susan nodded, "So what do we do about this? We can't let this mess everything up."

"I know, we'll figure something out."

Susan and Brian didn't see Priestly for the entire next day and both were feeling disheartened at the regression. Brian finally spotted Priestly the following morning coming out of Tish's room in the early hours.

For a fleeting moment Brian wondered when it became completely ok to him that his daughter's boyfriend slept in her bed every night. "Good morning."

He watched as Priestly's eyes darted to him and he seemed to shrink into himself. The boy backed up towards the wall and skittered past him to try to get to his room. "Priestly wait, please."

Priestly turned and stood nervously, hands twitching slightly and eyes downcast.

"I know you got scared the other day but you have to get past that. Susan and I would never hurt you." He had more to say but Priestly just turned and walked quickly into his room.

Brian sighed heavily, lost in how to handle this. He didn't know what to do. An idea popped into his head and he pulled out his phone and went to 'L'. He hesitated a moment and glanced at Priestly's closed door before pressing the send button. He was met with an angry voice after a few rings.

"Who the fuck is this? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He ignored the angry voice. "It's Brian, Tish's dad." He heard the anger disappear in an instant, the man's voice coming out serious and concerned.

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"There was an incident and he stopped talking again. We don't know what to do and I don't want to lose all the progress we've made. I thought you could talk to him since you seem to be someone he trusts the most."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Exactly twenty minutes later Brian answered the door, and there on the other side stood Lax looking like he just rolled out of bed. His clothes were rumpled and his sneakers were untied and there was lipstick and glitter smudged over his cheek and neck. He didn't talk to Brian at all just brushed past him and headed for Priestly's room. He walked in without knocking and stopped when he spotted Priestly sitting in the corner on the floor. A heavy sigh escaped him; this wasn't the outgoing outspoken kid he knew. This was someone else, someone lost and scared.

He closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the comforter. "Hey fucker, rough couple days?"

Priestly eyed him for a moment before sighing and walking over to the bed, dropping down next to his friend. "Brian called you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's worried about you. What the fuck happened?"

Priestly's hand grabbed his arm in the spot he was grabbed, "Some guy grabbed my arm and I freaked. It was like it was happening again. I feel like it just happened."

Lax nodded and laid back on the bed, his arms behind his head. Priestly mirrored his posture a minute later. "You can't let this control you dude. You're stronger than that."

Priestly shook his head, "I'm not strong dude, I'm weak. I'm weak and running scared."

Lax shook his head, "No you're not. You've never been anything but strong. Now I want you to get your shit together and move on."

Priestly let out a small laugh, "You're harsh."

"I'm honest and it sounds like that's what you need you fuck faced loser."

"Oh fuck you fucker."

Lax grinned and shoved him before standing up, "There's my boy, now let's go get something to eat I'm fucking starving."

The pair walked to the kitchen where Susan and Brian were watching the morning news and sat down at the island.

Susan looked at the pair apprehensively, hoping Lax had fixed what was wrong. "Would you two like some breakfast?"

Lax looked at Priestly who was staring at the countertop refusing to make eye contact with anyone. It bothered him immensely to see him like this, the outgoing boy he knew hidden under a mountain of fear. He didn't want to do it in front of Tish's parents but he knew he had to nip this in the bud so he began to push Priestly, hoping for his famous temper to make an appearance. "Speak boy, come on." He patted his legs and acted excited earning a hard glare from Priestly.

"You can do it you little shithead. Speak boy."

Priestly glared harder and Brian and Susan wondered what he was doing. It almost seemed like he was mocking Priestly. "Oh, come on you whiny bitch. Speak fucker, fucking speak."

Brian and Susan frowned at the language but whatever Lax was doing obviously worked because Priestly finally spoke a second later.

"Shut the fuck up," he bit out.

Lax grinned, "There you spoke. Now answer her question about breakfast because I'm fucking hungry."

Priestly punched him hard in the side of the head and felt satisfaction when he fell off the barstool and onto the kitchen tile. He turned to face Susan and smiled, "We'd love some breakfast." Brian and Susan watched alarmed but didn't comment at the two boys interactions.

Lax picked himself up and massaged his aching jaw before glaring hard at Priestly, "You're lucky I fucking love you Boaz."

Brian raised his eyebrows at the use of Priestly's real name. No one ever used it and when it was mentioned he usually became very angry. This time however Priestly just stared at Lax and smiled. "Love you too fucker."

Susan set down the plates in front of them and wanted to reprimand them for their language but decided not to. Priestly was talking and if cussing at his friend is what made it possible she would let it slide for now.

Lax's phone suddenly rang and he picked it up. "Talk….I needed to step out…..did you check under the bed?...Ok, I'll see you later then….. bye sweetheart."

Priestly arched an eyebrow, "Sweetheart? Are you holding out on me? I guess that explains the lipstick glitter face, for a minute I thought you were trying out nightlife on the other side."

Lax laughed and rubbed his cheek and neck, "Fuck you. No, I'm not the one that falls in love that's you. I honestly have no idea who that was but apparently she's at my house and was when I left this morning. Hopefully she's gone by the time I get home."

Priestly rolled his eyes, "Always the gentleman."

"Don't start fuck cluck, we can't all be as polite and amazing as you." His phone vibrated and he pulled it out again with a sigh, "No rest for the wicked." He looked at the text and turned the phone towards Priestly.

He was silent for a moment before nodding, "Forward it to me."

Lax grinned widely, "Awesome."

Brian was getting a strong sense that he was missing something here. "What do you do Lax since you're not in school?"

The boy slid his phone into his pocket and turned to face the older man. "I work part time as a mechanic."

Brian nodded, "And what do you do the rest of the time?"

Lax shrugged, "Various jobs. Different things."

Priestly tensed slightly and met Lax's eyes, the questions were getting too personal. Lax glanced at his watch, "I should probably get going. Walk me out fucker."

Brian watched Priestly and Lax exit the room, a thoughtful frown on his face.

When they reached the front door Lax blew out a breath and turned to Priestly. "That was getting way too tense for me. You in this weekend?"

Priestly nodded instantly. "Definitely. Text me and I'll be there. And you know… thanks. For everything."

Lax grabbed the back of Priestly's neck and pushed their foreheads together. "Stay strong fucker."

Priestly stared him in the eye and didn't respond; he knew Lax would get his silent message of 'I'll try'. The older boy kissed his forehead and walked out the door. Priestly turned to walk back into the house and to his room but noticed with narrowed eyes that Brian was hovering close by.

"Priestly, who's Lax? What's his real name?" asked Brian.

Priestly's eyes narrowed further, he didn't appreciate the question or the tone. "He's the only real friend I've ever had. No one knows his real name."

"You do," said Brian simply.

Priestly crossed his arms defensively and met Brian's eyes, his agitation rising quickly. "Yes I do. We know everything about each other."

Brian kept calm, refusing to be intimidated by the younger man. "There's something about him you're not telling me."

"Yes, there is," Priestly answered and turned and walked away.

A few days later Priestly groaned when his pen ran out of ink right in the middle of a sentence. He flicked it, licked it, and beat it against the paper but it was definitely a goner. Wanting to get done with his essay before tonight he walked to Brian's office in search of a pen, Brian always had the best pens. A frown appeared on his face when he found it locked. A quick glance up and down the hall indicated he was alone so he reached into his pocket for his always trusty paperclips and within seconds the door clicked open. With a smirk he strode in and grabbed a pen off the large mahogany desk and turned to leave but paused when he saw papers strewn across the desk. Never one to ignore his curiosity he sat down in Brian's brown leather chair and began to read everything on the desk. From what he could gather from the first few paragraphs it was a proposal of some sort. He leaned back in the chair and propped his feet on the desk, getting comfortable as he flipped through the pages.

"Don't touch those!"

Priestly's head jerked up as he stared with wide eyes at the stranger staring at him from the doorway. He was just about to bolt when Brian walked in around the man. Priestly released a breath and relaxed slightly, if Brian was here the man couldn't hurt him.

Brian looked at Priestly with a confused look; he never went in Brian's office. "Hey Priestly, what's up? Did you need something?"

Priestly held up the pen he was stealing but didn't move away from the chair or desk. The man next to Brian was getting impatient, "Who is this Brian and why is he looking at everything?"

Brian looked at the angry man, "He's a houseguest of mine." He turned to look at Priestly again, "And why are you looking at my work papers? More importantly how did you get in here?"

Priestly shrugged sheepishly and held up a paperclip before pocketing the pen and standing up to walk towards the door. He paused by Brian and bit his lip nervously. He wanted to talk to Brian but the other man was there. Deciding it couldn't hurt to talk a tiny bit he spoke.

"Your proposal's wrong," he said quietly.

Brian's jaw dropped at the fact that Priestly just spoke in front of someone else. He snapped back to attention when his partner let out a humorless laugh, "Right. You need to get out of here and let the adults do the thinking."

Priestly's agitation quickly overpowered his fear of speaking in front of the man. "Not much thinking on your part from what I can tell," he bit out.

Brian shook his head; of course when Priestly finally decided to speak he was rude. He supposed he should have expected it. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked the blue haired boy in front of him.

The older man opened his mouth to say something but Brian's hand halted his words. Priestly shrugged, "First off you go way off point more than once, secondly your numbers are wrong for your budget, and lastly you have a lot of missing punctuation if you're going to actually turn this in."

Brian frowned before his shoulders dropped "Really?" he whined. He had been proud of the proposal but apparently it needed a lot of work.

The man next to him looked incredulous, "Are you seriously listening to him? He's a child Brian, he has no idea what he's talking about."

Brian faced the man again, "He's smarter than both of us put together times five." Brian pointed to the papers on the desk, "Can you help us fix it?"

Priestly nodded and walked back to the desk, dropping down into the comfy chair and grabbing the papers. He grabbed a red pen off the desk and held it over the paper with a questioning look at Brian.

"You can write on it."

Priestly nodded and got to work. Brian and his partner watched as he circled things, wrote in proper punctuation, and made many messy notes along the edge of the papers. Suddenly he paused and stared at the wall as his fingers and lips moved silently. Brian and the man frowned as the minutes ticked by. "Priestly, you ok?"

He didn't answer just continued zoning out, his mouth whispering silently as his fingers moved. Brian was growing concerned his schizophrenia was worsening, was he seeing someone who wasn't there? "Priestly talk."

Suddenly he twitched slightly and wrote something down on the paper before burning Brian a look. "Don't talk when I'm doing numbers."

Brian frowned, "There's two full pages of numbers. I have a calculator."

"I don't need it." He looked back at the paper and began scribbling again and finally 15 minutes later he slid the papers across the desk to Brian and waited for a response.

While Brian was reading everything a knock grabbed everyone's attention and a moment later the door slowly opened, "Daddy, have you seen…"

Priestly smiled brightly at Tish before walking around the desk, grabbing her around the waist and leaving the office.

Brian finished reading the paper, "He was right, and he fixed everything. Redid all the numbers and everything."

The other man took the papers when Brian offered them and read quickly. "I don't believe it. Who the hell is that kid?"

"My daughter's boyfriend."

The man shook his head in disbelief, "How old is he? You should think about helping him get an internship at the company."

Brian couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "I don't see him working at a desk. As a matter of fact it's hard to picture him working anywhere. In case you couldn't tell he's more of an out-of-the-box kind of kid."

The man shrugged, "It'd be a shame to let that mind go to waste. At least think about it."

Brian nodded before turning his attention back to the papers in front of them.

Priestly wrapped his arms around Tish's waist and pushed her against the hallway wall, kissing her deeply. "I missed you today."

Tish smiled against him, "I had to stay at the library. What were you doing in dad's office?"

He stepped back and the two walked down the hallway hand in hand, "I needed a pen so I could finish my essay, I have to get it done tonight."

Tish pushed open the door to her room and followed Priestly over to her couch where he had been doing his homework. "Why tonight?"

"Rave tomorrow night, so Sunday's a bust."

"Oh," she whispered.

He took in her sad expression and grabbed her close, pulling her onto his lap. "I know you don't want me to go and I'm sorry. Something came up and I have to go tomorrow night."

She cuddled into his chest, enjoying how he could wrap his entire body around her. "It's not that I don't want you to, I mean you do what you do. I just wish I could go with you, I don't like not seeing you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I wish you could too, but I get nervous with you around everyone. You know I love you right?"

She nodded against him. He glanced at the clock on the wall and picked her up swiftly, eliciting a surprised shriek before throwing her onto her bed and climbing on top of her.

"I thought you had to do homework," she whispered breathily as he nipped at her neck.

He began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, "I do but we won't get to do this tomorrow night, now stop thinking. If your thinking I'm not doing it right."

She giggled and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. "Same to you buddy."

Tish walked up to the doors to the large abandoned warehouse feeling very uncomfortable, nervous, and out of place. It had been a huge surprise when Lax had called her phone and asked her to come to the rave tonight to hang out with Priestly. She had tried to question why but he could barely hear her over the music and crowd, just told her the location and said to wear comfy party clothes. So here she was standing by the doors to the warehouse waiting for Lax to show up and take her to Priestly wearing shorts, a shiny white shirt and sneakers.

A hand encircled her arm and she turned to see a grinning Lax, "You actually came." He was wearing bright red shorts and a white t-shirt that was splattered with black light paint. Glow sticks were around his neck and wrists and he again had in light blue contacts.

"You told me to, are you sure Priestly won't be mad?" she asked nervously. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Priestly when he was trying to relax and have a good time.

Lax shook his head, "Tonight's different. He'll be happy to see you here, come on." He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd all the way to the front of the building and pulled her to the bottom of a tall set of stairs. A large man blocking the stairs stepped out of their way when he saw Lax and allowed them to pass him. Tish frowned and pulled on Lax's hand to get his attention, "Where are we going?"

"Up here." He continued pulling her until they stood about 10 feet behind the DJ. He was dressed in a black hoody, black Converse All-Stars, and black Dickies. He had on a glowing red belt and a red plastic mask with black soulless looking eyes. The only thing you could see on him were his hands. He was bobbing his head with the music and looking over the excited crowd.

Tish looked around before looking back to Lax. "Where's Priestly?"

Lax grinned, "Around."

Tish frowned and waited for a better explanation but he didn't elaborate.

Lax walked away from her towards the DJ and spoke into his ear after the man had slipped down his headphones. The DJ turned and looked at Tish before beckoning her forward with a single long finger. Feeling uncomfortable she slowly approached, glancing at Lax nervously every few seconds. The DJ didn't remove his mask or speak but he suddenly grabbed her close and nuzzled her neck. She fought for a second until she realized it was Priestly, he was the DJ. She looked up at the mask but couldn't see anything, as if to remove all doubts his hand snaked up and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear affectionately.

Lax watched the pair for a moment before walking away after deciding this was just way too lovey-dovey for him.

Priestly held Tish in front of him and hugged her close. She felt intimidated being up here, you could see everything and it felt like even though everyone was wrapped up in their own fun they kept glancing up here all the time. After a few minutes he grabbed her and pulled her behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, freeing his hands to continue DJing but keeping her close.

Lax showed up about an hour later to check on Tish. He pulled her backwards to talk to her ignoring Priestly's quick turn to see where she went. "Having fun?"

She nodded and smiled, "It's intense up here."

Lax nodded in agreement. "No shit, it's awesome. Not a lot of people get the catwalk view."

"So why does he have on a mask?"

Lax glanced at Priestly, "He doesn't want people to know it's him, that he's DJ Azrael. He'll DJ once in a while but he'd rather roll." Seeing Tish's blank look he elaborated. "He'd rather get high than DJ. He doesn't do anything when he's up here. He doesn't want people bugging him so he wears the mask and people just call me to see if he's available. That's why I wanted you to come, he gets lonely up here lately."

"Why don't you hang out with him?" She asked with a confused frown.

"You know I deal right? That I'm where Priestly gets all his shit?" Tish nodded, Priestly had told her a little about Lax to satisfy her curiosity. "Rave's are where I sell everything. I gotta make money while I can. I'll come up and check on you again in a bit. And just so you know you're making every girl here jealous."

Tish frowned and he continued. "DJ Azrael is elusive, all the girls want to know who he is and here you are wrapped around him, meaning you either know who he is or you caught his eye. He doesn't let girls up here since meeting you."

Tish looked down at the crowd and sure enough there were quite a few girls at the bottom of the stairs staring at her darkly. She smirked, Priestly was hers. Lax disappeared again and Tish walked back to Priestly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Finally at just before 5 am Priestly stepped back and grabbed Tish's hand and pulled her to Lax. Lax checked his watch, "Going home?"

Priestly nodded and Lax started heading away from them, "Me too let's go." Lax led the way with Priestly holding Tish closely to him following his friend. They worked through the crowd, Lax helping Priestly get through everyone that tried to talk to him and the girls that tried to grope him. They finally made it outside and walked over to Tish's car. Tish climbed in while Lax hugged Priestly, "Good job fucker, I'll call you later this week. Bye Tish."

Tish waved and Priestly entered the car before she drove away. A few miles down the road he pulled off his mask and pulled off his hoody. "Hey beautiful."

She looked over and smiled, "So that was crazy."

Priestly laughed, "Something new huh? Why'd you come?"

"Lax called me. When I got there he said you could use the company."

Priestly nodded, "He's not wrong. It was nice having you there, I didn't worry as much as I thought I would."

"How long have you been doing this?"

He shrugged, "A few years but I don't do it that often. Lax roped me into in one night and I just enjoyed it."

Tish turned down the radio when she saw Priestly's eyes were closed. "So where'd you get DJ Azrael from?"

Priestly stifled a yawn and opened his eyes, "You know that big tattoo on my back, the angel?"

Tish nodded, she had seen the tattoo many times and it was beyond beautiful. Done in only black and white the angel was robed with huge black wings splayed out wide, a large scythe in its hands. The tattoo took up the entire left side of his back and shoulder and every time she looked at it she never looked at the face. Whoever had done the tattoo had put remarkable detail into it but especially the face and eyes which seemed to stare right through you, judging you.

"Azrael is the Archangel of Death. In Sikhism Azrael is sent to people that are unfaithful and unrepentant of their sins. He hits people on the head with his scythe, takes their souls, and drags them to hell to be punished. Sort of an angel of retribution."

"Do you believe that? Like God and angels and everything?"

"Do you?"

She instantly nodded, "I was raised in the church, I believe all of it. What do you believe in?"

"Judgement," was his short reply. Tish looked over to see his expression but he was looking out the window, apparently the conversation was over.

When they got to the house they entered quietly through the door and began to walk towards her room but were stopped by Brian who stepped out of his room with a livid expression. "Where the hell have you two been?" he hissed at the pair.

Priestly rubbed his eyes before he spoke, he was exhausted. "It's no big deal we were at a party. Tish kept me company. We didn't do anything."

Brian turned to him with angry eyes, "My 16 year old daughter comes home at five in the morning and I'm supposed to be ok with this?"

Priestly was way too tired for this and he released a tired sigh. "I DJ sometimes and Tish just kept me company. Lax was there too. We both watched her, everything's fine."

Brian didn't feel any better, "That's supposed to make me feel better? That Lax was there?"

Priestly turned to Tish and kissed her forehead, "Go to bed baby I'll be in in a sec." She nodded and disappeared into her room. Priestly turned towards Brian again and glared as his hands clenched into fists. "You got a problem with Lax?"

Brian sighed heavily; he knew winding up Priestly right now was asking for trouble. "Forget it. You weren't high or anything? Tish didn't do anything?"

Priestly knew he was being short because he was exhausted but everything Brian said just seemed to offend him. "You really think I'd bring Tish somewhere and get high? Or let her do anything? I'm not stupid Brian."

"No, I don't and I know you're not. Look, we're both tired let's just forget this and go to bed ok?"

Priestly stared at him through narrowed eyes before turning and walking towards Tish's room only to halt when Brian spoke again in a low, unfamiliar tone.

"You should treat me with more respect Priestly. It's me who holds all the cards." Priestly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the older man's words. Brian had never used that tone before or said such harsh words. Involuntarily he hunched slightly and walked a little faster to Tish's room. As he crawled under the covers and scooted over to the already slumbering Tish he replayed Brian's words in his mind. Brian did hold all the cards, he had all the control. He could toss him out in the street if he wanted to, never let him see Tish again. As his eyes drifted shut one emotion overcame him, one that he never thought he would feel towards Brian. Fear.


	12. Chapter 12

"Into the eternal darkness, into fire and into ice. " - Dante Alighieri

It was Friday night and Tish and Priestly were lying in bed enjoying their afterglow when Priestly's phone started to ring. He frowned and leaned over the side of the bed to grab the ringing object out of his pants pocket. He checked the caller id and frowned further, why would Lax be calling him when he knew he was with Tish tonight?

"What's up?"

"Hey fucker, I need a favor."

Priestly's eyebrows shot up as he released an incredulous, "Now?"

"No next month, yes now you fucking dumbass. I need some backup tonight."

"For what?"

"I'm picking up some shit from a new guy. I've never met him and I don't want to go in unprepared."

Priestly sighed heavily; this was not how he pictured spending his Friday night. "What time?"

"11:00. I'll pick you up at 10:30 fucker. Tell Tish I'm sorry."

Priestly checked the time on his phone before setting it down on the nightstand and turning to face Tish. "Lax needs my help with something tonight, he's going to pick me up in a half hour."

Tish frowned, "What does he need help with, and why does it have to be you? I wanted to just hang out with you tonight."

"I know baby and I'm sorry. He wouldn't ask me unless he needed me. He said he's sorry."

She noticed he never answered his question; she had a bad feeling about this. "What does he need help with?"

Priestly got up from the bed and slipped on his boxers and pants, "It's no big deal, nothing big." He grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pocket and leaned over the bed, "I love you, I'll be back before you know it. Just relax and watch tv or something ok beautiful?"

Tish wanted to argue, beg him to not go but knew there wasn't a point. If Lax needed help with something Priestly was going to go know matter what. She pulled him down for a kiss and looked him in his beautiful bright green eyes, "I love you too."

He smiled and grabbed his shirt off the floor before disappearing out her door.

When Lax pulled up Priestly was already waiting by the curb, the orange glow from the cigarette between his lips the only thing making him visible in the dark night. Priestly threw down his butt and climbed in the car before Lax drove away from the house.

"So why are you buying from a new guy?" Priestly asked a few minutes into the ride.

Lax turned down the blaring radio slightly, "Good quality but a bit cheaper. Figured it couldn't hurt to have other options."

Lax took in Priestly's slightly pensive face and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry fucker. I know you were hanging out with Tish tonight. I didn't want to even call you but…"

Priestly instantly shook his head, "I know. Don't apologize. I'll always have your back."

Lax nodded and sped up slightly hoping to get this over with quickly so he could get Priestly back to where he wanted to be tonight. Eventually the two pulled up to an empty parking lot by the pier at the end of an alleyway where a black car was already waiting. Priestly couldn't help but laugh slightly, it was just so cliché. Knowing he was only here as backup and not as a participant he lit a cigarette and leaned against the exterior of the car waiting for everything to get over with. He saw three men get out of the other car and take a few steps forward, waiting for Lax to walk the rest of the way to talk about the deal.

Priestly wasn't paying attention to what was going on, his mind on Tish as usual. He was snapped out of his musings of Tish when he heard raised voices and turned just in time to see Lax shoving a bag back into the main man's hands with a furious expression. Lax turned towards Priestly and began walking towards him when Priestly noticed the tell tale flash of metal under the dull street light. Knowing he didn't have enough time to warn him he surged forward and shoved Lax just before the shot rang out.

"Run!" yelled Lax as the two ran in opposite directions trying to get away from the men shooting at them over the lost deal. Priestly ran faster and harder than he had ever ran before, his heart beating hard in his chest. He could hear footsteps behind him in the alley and picked up his speed ducking down a side alley. He could only pray Lax had gotten away and just as he grabbed a fence to scale it shots rang out in the otherwise silent night.

Lax heard the gunshots and screeched to a stop, his heart skipping a beat. He looked around frantically but Priestly was nowhere to be seen. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck." His feet pounded on the sidewalk as he retraced his steps trying to find a hopefully alive Priestly where he had last seen him. He had never run this fast in his entire life. When he arrived at the alleyway Priestly had ran towards he carefully looked around and breathed a sigh of relief that the men were nowhere to be seen, but where the hell was Priestly?

"Priestly?" he whispered loudly to the alleyway hoping for a response.

"Over here you fucking fuck head. I'm going to fucking kill you. Fuck!" Lax quickly ran towards the irate voice and felt his heart stop at the sight in front of him. Priestly was half lying half sitting against the brick exterior of a building holding his stomach. His hands were on top of each other pushing down on an obvious wound that was gushing blood. Priestly's hands were covered in the viscous fluid as he valiantly tried to staunch the bleeding.

"Oh fuck man, they fucking shot you. How bad? Did they only hit you once?"

Priestly was growing paler by the second and was starting to shiver but his mouth was apparently feeling just fine. "How fucking bad do you think? I've got a fucking bullet hole in my fucking stomach. Just the one." He gasped and clenched his lids closed. "Oh God it hurts so fucking bad."

Lax dropped to his knees in the dirty alleyway and held out his hands but didn't know what to do. He took in Priestly's ashen face and tried to focus. "Um.. ok. You gotta sit up, I need to see if it's through and through."

He grabbed Priestly's arms and pulled him forward ignoring his friend's loud gasp of pain. His hands blindly felt around Priestly's back as he tried to ignore the thick blood that was rapidly coating his fingers. When he felt an indent and his finger accidently stuck into the hole he held Priestly close when he released a terrible scream. He continued holding him as the younger man trembled, "It's not in you. Everything's gonna be ok we just have to stop the bleeding."

Priestly was panting heavily, his forehead lying limply on Lax's shoulder. "How? I need a fucking hospital." His voice was weak and his head kept trying to roll off Lax's shoulder.

Lax shook his head sadly, "No hospitals man. You got shot, they're gonna want to know what happened and what the fuck are we supposed to tell them? I'll figure something else out. Just hang on." His mind raced trying to figure out what to do and where to go but knew the longer he waited the more there was a chance of Priestly going into shock or worse. "I'm gonna get the car, I'll be right back. Don't fucking die on me ok? I love you."

"Love you too," Priestly whispered.

Lax gently laid Priestly down on the pavement and stood up, sprinting to his car a couple blocks away and quickly pulling up to the alley. He jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger side before swinging open the door and turning to help Priestly into the car. "Ok, come on fucker." He felt sick when he looked at his friend who was struggling to sit up but was unable to with the amount of pain he was in. They were the same size, which made it difficult but Lax used every once of strength he had to pull him to the car and by some miracle managed to get him in.

"I'm scared Johnny," whispered Priestly as Lax leaned over him to buckle him in. Lax felt tears gather in his eyes but continued his task of getting him situated. Priestly never called him by his real name, only when he was terrified and when he wanted to portray seriousness. He gently closed the door and ran around to the driver's seat, jumping in and flooring it out of the alleyway, leaving smoke and rubber in his wake.

"Everything's gonna be fine Boaz. It has to be. You're gonna be just fine and you're gonna graduate high school and go to college and marry Tish and have little mohawked hellions. Everything's gonna be fine," he said vehemently, his accent thickening as his nerves got the best of him. He wished his voice sounded more confident, like he was convincing Priestly not trying to convince himself. Priestly couldn't die; he couldn't lose the closest thing he'd ever had to a brother. The worst part of it was it was his fault Priestly was bleeding out in the front seat. He had dragged him into this knowing Priestly would never leave him hanging.

"You know when you're little and people ask you what you want to be when you grow up?" Priestly asked quietly from his slumped position.

Lax frowned and spared a glance at his steadily declining passenger. "What?"

"I wanted to be an astronaut. When mom died I realized how stupid that was. I'd never be anything."

Lax shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about buddy."

Priestly coughed wetly before sucking in a painful breath. "I'm saying it's not like I was going to accomplish anything."

It took a few seconds before it clicked and when Lax spoke his tone was tinged with anger. "You're not going to fucking die and you are going to do something with your life. You're not worthless so stop talking like you are."

The car was silent for a few minutes until Priestly spoke again, his voice much weaker than before. "It's not your fault Johnny."

"Don't talk. Just hang on we're gonna be there in a few minutes." Lax sped down the road, the engine screaming in protest as he grabbed the shifter and switched gears, the tach showing he was dangerously close to red lining. Against his will tears began to fall down his face and his hands began to shake as he let out a shuddering breath. He locked up the tires and skidded to a halt in front of Tish's house and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He turned to his passenger who was leaning against the door, his head on top of the doorframe taking quick shallow breaths, his eyes closed. "You still with me bro?"

Priestly blinked slowly, his eyes unfocused. "Yeah."

Lax jumped out of the car and pulled open the door, barely catching Priestly before he fell onto the sidewalk. He quickly realized that Priestly was completely dead weight, and even though he tried with everything he had he couldn't move him more than a few feet before he collapsed with Priestly on top of him. More tears gathered and began to run down his face. "Fuck!" he screamed helplessly. He rolled Priestly off of him and grabbed him tightly, holding him for dear life in the black of night on the front lawn of Tish's house. He wanted to run for the door but didn't want to leave Priestly, if these were his last few moments he sure as shit wasn't leaving him alone.

Lax looked at his friend's ashen complexion and held his shivering form close, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Priestly didn't respond or move when Lax's tears dripped onto his face.

Susan turned her head to one side and squinted. "Did you hear that?"

Brian turned away from the tv to look at his wife, "Hear what?"

She frowned and listened again but heard nothing, "I don't know, it sounded like a voice outside for a minute."

Brian huffed, "I'll go look." He rose from the couch and walked to the window peering out into the darkness. A frown covered his face as he noticed a black muscle car in front of his house and two figures lying on his lawn. "What the hell?" He walked to the door and swung it open before descending down the steps to see what was going on.

Lax looked up when he heard a door close. His heart started to pound with hope, "Brian! Brian help!" The man started running towards him and Priestly and he shook Priestly gently. "Everything's gonna be ok. See I told you… Priestly?... Boaz?"

Priestly just laid there, his chest barely moving. Lax shook him harder. "Open your fucking eyes Boaz, talk to me. You are not bleeding out on the fucking sidewalk open your fucking eyes."

Priestly's eyes slid open slightly. "Stop yelling at me. I'm not dead yet," he mumbled tiredly.

Lax let out a choked laugh, he was still alive by some miracle.

Brian finally appeared next to the pair and dropped down. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Lax gripped Priestly tighter when his limp body started to slide down towards the concrete, "He got shot. Left side of the stomach. It's through and through." Brian's eyes widened when he saw how much blood was covering Priestly. His shirt and shorts were almost drenched and the entire front of Lax's shirt was covered.

"We have to get him to a hospital." He pulled out his phone but a bloody hand stopped him from dialing.

Lax shook his head, "You can't call the fucking hospital. It's a bullet wound, they're gonna call the fuckin' cops."

Brian was losing patience quickly, "So what? Lax he needs an ambulance, look how much blood he's losing."

"I know but they're going to arrest him. I don't have time to explain it, we just need to get him inside and see how bad it is. Help me get him up." Lax hurriedly stood and grabbed one of Priestly's arms throwing it over his shoulder, the move mirrored by Brian against his better judgment. They drug Priestly to the door of the house, his limp feet dragging across the grass, his chin resting on his chest. They must have been moving too quickly and jarring Priestly because he released a pain filled groan when they moved him up the stairs. Susan was standing at the door and placed a hand over her mouth, horrified at the sight in front of her.

Brian adjusted Priestly's dead weight, "Go wake Tish, we're taking him to his room." Susan ran away and Lax and Brian managed to get him to his room and on the bed.

In the light of the room Lax saw exactly how bad it was and felt bile rise up in his throat. Priestly was white, no hint of color anywhere on him and he was shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were closed and his entire face was slack. The only thing that reassured Lax that he was even still alive was the slow up and down movement of his blood soaked t-shirt. He rubbed his sweaty brow with his forearm and gritted his teeth, "Oh fuck. Oh God. Fuck fuck fuck."

Brian stayed quiet but agreed with the man's words. Lax gathered himself and reached into his pocket pulling out a switchblade. With more ease than Brian felt comfortable with he flipped it open and sliced Priestly's shirt up the middle and removed it. He grabbed a towel that was lying on the floor and began wiping away the blood, finally seeing the small entry wound.

"We have to turn him so I can see the exit wound, I think we're going to be ok." Brian just stood there dumbly, shocked at everything that was happening. He had never seen this much blood on anyone ever. Even when Priestly showed up beaten by his father their wasn't this much blood, he had no idea how he was still alive. Lax looked at him and snapped, "Focus Brian, roll him on his side so I can see the exit."

Brian shook himself out of his stupor and gently rolled Priestly who couldn't hold back the scream that rose from his chest. Lax and Brian flinched at the horrible noise but still Lax stuffed the towel underneath him and wiped until he saw the exit wound. "Ok let him down." Brian immediately set him back down, feeling sick at Priestly's strained expression.

Lax leaned down and gently slapped Priestly's cheek. "You're gonna be fine fucker. You're one tough son of a bitch."

Priestly offered a weak smile and Lax explained the situation. "9mm not a .45 and they used full metal jacket instead of hollow points, tore right through you, exits barely bigger then the entry. Thank God they're cheap and can't aim worth a shit."

Brian looked at his blood slicked hands and at Priestly, "Lax this isn't working. We need to take him to the hospital." Even though Lax had good news it didn't mean Priestly wasn't still bleeding out slowly.

Lax looked at him angrily, "We can't take him to a fucking hospital Brian." He paused and tried to think. "You've got money right? Like, a lot of it? Call someone here and tell them to keep quiet. I'm sure you have connections."

Brian looked flabbergasted, "You want me to bribe someone I know so that they'll come to my house to stitch closed a bullet wound victim in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah pretty fucking much. Look, we don't have a lot of fucking options so unless you fucking want Priestly in fucking jail get on your fucking phone!" Lax screamed. He was barely holding it together.

Brian glared at the younger man but walked to the bathroom to wash his hands and place a call. A few minutes later he walked into the room and looked at the leopard haired boy, "He's coming now. No questions asked."

Lax nodded and sat down on the bed to wait with Priestly for the doctor.

Lax heard female voices and hurriedly looked at Brian. "Don't let them in here. There's too much blood." Brian agreed and turned to the door barely stopping them from entering the room.

Lax heard frantic voices outside of the door and Tish arguing but ignored it. He turned his attention to Priestly who was laying still, his breaths still labored. "Talk to me, how you doing Boaz?"

Priestly opened his unfocused eyes and squinted against the light. "'m cold," he mumbled.

Lax nodded, "I know, it's the blood loss. The bleeding slowed down so I'm guessing nothing important got hit but you're still losing a lot. Let's get you cleaned up so you can relax until somebody gets here."

Priestly didn't respond just laid there on the bed with his eyes closed, surrounded by his blood. It took quite a while but Lax managed to get the room and Priestly cleaned up. Everything bloody was in the bathtub and Priestly was lying on clean sheets with clean boxers and gauze wrapped around his stomach trying to keep the wound covered. The room was bathed in a soft yellow glow from the lamp and Priestly was feeling relaxed from the vicodin Lax had given him.

A knock on the door made Lax get up and cautiously open it. Brian and an older man were standing there wearing anxious expressions. Lax stepped off to the side and the doctor entered before turning to Brian, "I'll take it from here, go sit with your family."

Brian looked reluctant but walked away anyway. The man closed the door and walked over to Priestly who was lying with his eyes closed on the bed. "So what do we have?"

Lax explained everything as best he could without talking about the drug deal and the doctor nodded patiently, it was amazing how calm he was.

"Priestly, can you hear me?" the doctor asked.

Priestly opened his eyes and looked at the new addition to the room with fearful eyes, "Who… who are you?"

Lax suddenly remembered Priestly didn't like to be touched and realized Brian had already touched him. He felt like the worst friend ever, just tonight he had taken him away from his girlfriend, brought him to a drug deal, got him shot, and was now making Priestly face fears he didn't want to face. He walked over to Priestly and got his attention, "He's gonna stitch you closed ok? I'm right here buddy; he's not going to do anything weird ok? Anything weird and I'll kick his ass."

Priestly still looked frightened but gave a slight nod. Lax looked at the doctor, "Let's get this over with."

A while later the doctor finished his work and true to his word left without asking any questions about what happened. Lax sat down on the bed next to Priestly and rubbed his head affectionately, "I'm so sorry dude, I had no idea it was going to go down like that. I understand if you never want to see me again, if you hate me."

Priestly shifted on the bed and leaned into Lax's touch. "Just let it go. It's not your fault. There's nothing you could do that would make me hate you, and that includes getting fucking shot. I love you Johnny, even though I couldn't understand half of what you were saying tonight."

Lax let out a laugh, "I love you too Boaz and I had a right to be nervous. Stupid fucking accent popping up at the worst times. You want me to get Tish?"

Priestly nodded slightly, "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be awake too much longer."

Lax stood awkwardly for a moment, "I really don't want to leave you fucker. You think it would be ok if I stayed here? I'll sleep on the floor."

Priestly grinned tiredly, "You girl. Yeah you can stay with me, you'll have to sleep on the floor though, bed's not big enough for three of us."

Lax returned the grin, "We'll fit, we can have a threesome."

Priestly groaned, "Fuck you." Lax smiled and slid out the door and walked down the hall to the living room. Three sets of anxious eyes met his and he swallowed thickly, the guilt hitting him heavily when he looked at Tish's blotchy face. He had almost taken away her boyfriend, someone she loved. It was like it finally hit him, Priestly had a life here. He had people that cared about him, and a girl that loved him. He couldn't go off half-cocked anymore; he had people that depended on him to be there.

"He wants to see you," he said quietly to Tish. She immediately jumped up and ran down the hallway. Lax walked forward and sat down on the couch, releasing a heavy sigh and waited for the questions to begin. His head was pounding and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What happened Lax?" asked Brian, his hand tightly clutching his wife's.

He looked up with red rimmed eyes at the nervous pair, "I uh, needed help with something and Priestly came with me. Things went bad fast and I thought we were in the clear but we got separated and I heard a gunshot. I went back and he was shot. I didn't know what to do so I brought him here."

Brian wanted to strangle the young man in front of him; he had heard the unspoken words. "You brought Priestly to a drug deal? What the hell is wrong with you? That's what you do isn't it? You're a dealer. You're Priestly's dealer."

Lax didn't respond just looked at Brian with tears in his eyes, "It wasn't supposed to go down like that. I'd never put him in danger." He hated that he was getting emotional in front of strangers but the almost loss of his closest friend was eating him up. He stared down at his shirt and hands that were still stained with blood and swallowed down his feeling of nausea.

Brian jumped up angrily, "Well you did, you almost got him killed. Does Priestly deal?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head quickly, "No, never. I've never brought him into anything and I've never brought anything here. I respect you and your home."

"I can't believe Priestly considers you a friend. Tell me Lax, did you not go to the hospital because Priestly would go to jail or because you would go to jail? You're more concerned about yourself, you don't care about him at all do you?"

Lax just stared with a slack jaw at Brian as the accusations tumbled out of the older man's mouth. "I love him," he whispered as fresh tears formed in his eyes. Priestly would always come first, he would never hurt him and to hear someone say that killed him. "I didn't know what to do or where to go. I thought you could make it better," he said in a small voice.

Brian sighed heavily as he took in Lax's tear stained face and wondered when exactly he had fostered yet another child. Lax was by no means a boy yet here he was saying he wanted Brian to make everything better, apparently he trusted Brian enough to do what was right for Priestly. He deflated slightly and sat back down next to his wife. "Is he going to be ok?"

"As far as I can tell he'll be ok. Doc stitched him up and I gave him some vicodin so he should be just fine for tonight."

Brian frowned and his voice rose again, "Where did you get the vicodin?"

Lax grimaced at his slip; if only the floor could open up and eat him everything would be ok. "I had it on me. I wasn't expecting all this so I have some shit on me right now."

Brian finally sat back down but continued glaring at the young man in front of him, "Like what? What are you bringing into my house?"

Lax looked uncomfortable, "I'd rather not say, but I wanted to let you know I'm staying with Priestly tonight."

Brian looked like he wanted to argue but Susan finally spoke up seeing that the young man was reaching the breaking point. "Ok. Let's all try to go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning."

Lax smiled graciously and walked down the hallway to Priestly's room. He knocked lightly and pushed the door open. Tish looked at him from her spot next to Priestly who was obviously asleep. She was absently rubbing her hands through his hair as he shivered slightly underneath the thick comforter. He entered slowly and stood at the end of the bed, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "How's he doing?"

Tish looked back to Priestly and rubbed his head affectionately. "Ok I guess, thank you for helping him."

"Did he tell you what happened?" He kept waiting for Tish to freak on him but she wasn't.

She nodded, "He told me everything. I want to blame you but he said I shouldn't, that you'd never put him in danger intentionally."

"I wouldn't. He's like family."

She nodded again and tears began running down her face, "We were happy a few hours ago, and then you called. And you knew he couldn't say no to you and you called him anyway and now he's here with a hole in him. You almost got him killed Lax, you almost took him away from me."

Lax opened and closed his mouth a few times before he actually found his words, "You're right, and nothing I say will make it better. Just know that I'm sorry, and I love him too."

Tish blew out a breath, trying to get her emotions in check. "He said you're staying here. I put some blankets and pillows over there for you."

He glanced at the pile on the floor before looking back to Tish. "Thanks. You should hold him closer and share your body heat. The blood loss is making him cold."

Tish nodded and slid under the covers to hold him closer to her. Lax walked over and kicked off his shoes but stopped before getting under the blanket. He walked over to the closet and pulled out one of Priestly's shirts and walked to the bathroom to change. He pulled off his bloody shirt and threw it in the bathtub before pulling Priestly's shirt on and washing his face and scrubbing his hands again and walking back into the room. A grimace covered his face when he looked at Tish, "Don't freak out ok?"

She watched him from under the covers as he slid open Priestly's top drawer and emptied his pockets into it. He pulled a handgun out of the back of his pants, a cell phone and wallet out of his back pocket, many small baggies with colorful pills, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his left pocket, and two prescription bottles, a bag of weed and a switchblade out of his right pocket. He placed everything in the drawer and slid it shut before walking over and lying down on the blankets on the floor.

The room plunged into darkness as he heard the soft click of the lamp. "Night Tish."

"Goodnight Lax."

Priestly groaned when he woke up, the stitches in his midsection pulling and aching. "Fuck," he ground out as he curled into himself. Tish instantly woke and sat up, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer just gritted his teeth as his breath started coming in short pants. Tish watched helplessly as he withered in pain. She turned to stare at the snoring figure on the carpet, "Lax, wake up."

Lax snorted and sat up with wide eyes, "I'm up! What's wrong?" He stood and stumbled over to the bed and took in Priestly's appearance before turning and opening the top drawer and pulling out an orange pill bottle. He poured out two pills onto his hand and leaned over Priestly, "Open. Come on." When Priestly opened his mouth he shoved the pills in and rubbed Priestly's head softly.

"What did you give him? What's wrong?" asked Tish nervously.

Lax stood up and stretched, his body sore from sleeping on the floor. "Vicodin, he's in too much pain. He'll be fine in like 15-20 min. I'm gonna grab a shower." He walked to the closet and grabbed out clean clothes before grabbing a pair of boxers and disappearing into the bathroom.

Priestly finally felt his pain start to ebb away and relaxed his body. Tish lifted her head from the bed and scooted closer to him. "Are you feeling better?"

He licked his chapped lips, "Yeah, that was horrible. What time is it?"

Tish looked at the clock on the nightstand, "A little after ten."

Priestly nodded before carefully lifting his head and looking around the room, "Where's Lax?"

Tish felt agitation climb up, "In the bathroom. Priestly he's wearing your clothes and everything. He put a gun in your dresser. This is all his fault and I don't want him here."

She felt horrible as she watched Priestly's eyes fill with pain. "I'm sorry Tish but he's like my brother. We've always shared stuff and where else was he supposed to put his gun? It's not his fault either, he needed help and I agreed. I'm a big boy Tish and I made my own choice. He didn't force me to do anything. Please don't blame him, he's the only family I have left. I need him as bad as he needs me." Priestly wanted to tell her more but didn't feel it was his right to talk about Lax's life. He wanted to tell her how Lax's sister had a stroke at seventeen and Lax was the one who had found her dead on the couch. How his parents had divorced after the fact and how his mom had moved here with him to start high school because his dad had turned into an alcoholic that beat her constantly. He wanted to tell her that Lax had been a meth addict when they met because his mom was so high all the time she never even noticed what he was doing. He wanted to tell her that he had saved Lax just as much as Lax had saved him.

Tish looked at her pleading boyfriend, "I'm sorry. I know he's important to you. I'll let it go, I promise." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

Priestly smiled at her, "That was your apology kiss? That's it?" She returned his smile and dropped her lips to his again, this time taking her time. Priestly melted into her kiss, his hands grabbing her close. The kiss quickly grew frantic, both wanting physical reassurance that the other was there. Just when his hands worked themselves under her shirt he heard a voice.

"I didn't get a wake up like that."

Tish yelped and jerked back as Priestly laughed as much as his wound would allow, "Only the wounded get that."

Lax grinned, "Well next time I'm getting shot then. How you feelin' fucker? Better?"

Priestly nodded, "Drowsy but yeah, a lot better. I could use a shower."

"I'll get the water going then I'll help you."

Tish frowned and looked at her boyfriend, "I can help you."

Lax glanced at Priestly before continuing towards the shower, he'd let Priestly deal with this. Priestly looked at Tish, "I don't want you to see the wound beautiful. It's not pretty. Lax will help me then we'll have some breakfast ok?"

She pouted a little, "Ok."

He smiled at her adorable expression and kissed her forehead, "I know you want to help but you can't for right now. Why don't you go get ready and when you're done I'll probably be done ok?"

She nodded and kissed him again before rising and exiting the room. Lax came back into the room and looked at Priestly, "You ready?" Priestly nodded and Lax helped him up and into the shower before sitting down on the counter to wait. "Don't drop the soap fucker."

Priestly laughed from behind the shower curtain, "Remind me to never go to prison with you. I really don't want to be your bitch."

"At least if you're mine no one else can touch you. Prison rules."

Priestly laughed and finished his shower. Lax helped him dress in boxers and shorts before standing Priestly in the middle of the bathroom and peeling off the wet gauze around his torso. He grimaced at the two holes. "God this is brutal."

Priestly looked in the mirror at his stomach that was covered in dark bruises and stitches, "Yeah it is."

Lax carefully redressed the wounds and helped Priestly into a shirt. "Let's go get your girl and get some food. I don't know about you but I'm fucking hungry." Before exiting the room he walked to the dresser and grabbed his cigarettes, lighter and vicodin figuring Priestly could use a smoke as badly as he could. The two walked down the hall to Tish's room, Lax waiting outside while Priestly entered.

"Hey beautiful you ready for breakfast?"

She came out of the bathroom fresh faced and dressed, "Yeah. You look a lot better, still pale though."

He pulled her close, "I feel a lot better. Come on." He followed Tish out of her room and the three walked to the kitchen where Brian and Susan were sitting at the table.

Susan stood and ran over to Priestly wanting to touch him but not knowing if she was allowed to. Priestly smiled softly at her anxious expression and nodded slightly and she carefully leaned forward and hugged him. This was the first time she had ever touched him and she took a moment to enjoy the fact that he trusted her enough to allow it. During the embrace she noticed he was much wider than she realized and felt very warm, most likely from his injury. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried."

Priestly looked ashamed, "Sorry."

Susan shook her head, "Don't apologize. Is everyone hungry?" The three new additions to the kitchen all nodded. "I'll get it started then."

Tish walked over to the table and sat down next to her dad but Lax turned to Priestly, "You want a smoke?"

Priestly nodded and the two walked out onto the patio, Brian glaring heavily at the leopard haired boy.

A few minutes later the two were sucking down nicotine. "Brian hates me. I'm surprised Susan and Tish don't."

Priestly eyed his best friend, "Tish is over it and Susan's more of a big picture kind of woman, she's just happy I'm still alive. Did you tell Brian what happened?"

Lax nodded and sucked in another breath from the stick between his fingers, "He knows I deal. He's so pissed at me. He's like full on dad mode with you, I think he's pretty much adopted you as his own."

Priestly laughed, "Right. He just loves the guy that's doing his daughter."

Lax shook his head, "I'm serious man. He cares a lot."

Priestly stayed silent, not knowing what to do with that information. He knew Brian cared for him but what Lax was saying was more. He felt a surge of warmth and comfort at the idea that Brian cared for him like a son.

"Breakfast's ready boys," Susan called from the patio door. The two put out their cigarettes and walked back to the kitchen, lowering themselves down into chairs. Brian looked at Priestly who was eating and looked ok but was leaning heavily to one side. Lax apparently noticed this also because he subtly scooted his chair closer to make sure Priestly wouldn't fall over. He felt some of his anger at the young man fade away. It was obvious that Lax cared a great deal for Priestly, more than just best friends. "How you feeling today son?"

Priestly sat up straighter in his chair, "Not too bad. Pretty sore."

Brian nodded and decided to talk to Lax who wouldn't even meet his eyes. "How are you doing today Lax?"

He looked surprised that he was being addressed, "I'm good. Just glad my boys ok."

Brian took a sip of coffee, "So what kind of car do you have out there? It's beautiful."

Lax grinned widely, "'66 Chevelle with a 4-speed 427."

Brian nodded in approval, "Wow. Did you restore it yourself?"

Lax shook his head, "No, it's not even really mine. I'm just taking care of her for a friend."

"Your friend lets you drive that car everywhere? Sounds like a good friend."

Lax smiled a knowing smile, "The best."

Brian frowned at the tone and expression and looked at Priestly who was studiously focusing on his plate. "It's yours isn't it?"

Priestly's head snapped up and he didn't respond. Lax's eyes slid over to him before looking at Brian. "He won't say it but yeah, it's his."

"You never told me that," said Tish.

Priestly looked at her, "Not much to tell, I messed up and lost the car."

Brian looked confused, "So what's the whole story?"

Priestly sighed heavily, "When I turned sixteen I wanted a car but I didn't have any money, that changed when I started boosting cars. Once I had enough I found her, bought her and restored her back to where she deserves to be. A few months later I got busted and they took away my license. I didn't want her to just sit and rust so I gave her to the one person that appreciates her as much as I do."

Lax bumped him gently, "You'll be getting her back soon though."

Priestly nodded with a small grin.

Lax saw Brian's inquisitive look, "He gets his license back when he turns nineteen in a couple months. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I'm all spoiled now."

Priestly rolled his eyes, "Just build one idiot. It's not that hard."

Lax scoffed, "Says the genius. Hey, did you get your ACT scores yet?"

Priestly looked back down at the table trying to ignore the question. Brian spoke up, "He got a 35."

Lax smiled proudly, "You can go to Stanford with that my little evil genius."

Priestly looked at Lax, "Dude it's fourteen thousand a semester. How the hell am I supposed to swing that?"

Lax shrugged, "I don't know. Work the corner, you're pretty enough." Priestly didn't look amused. "I don't know but we'll figure it out. You're too smart to be dumb."

Tish wanted to join in on the conversation but knew Priestly didn't want to talk about college; it always put him in a bad mood.

Breakfast continued quietly until everyone was done. Lax saw Priestly's tight, pained expression and sighed. "You have to tell my dumbass. Don't suffer," he whispered as he passed Priestly two pain pills. Priestly didn't respond, just dry swallowed the pills and excused himself to the living room where he collapsed on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

Lax stood and checked on him before returning to the kitchen, "I'm going to head out." He pulled an orange bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Tish. "Whenever he needs 'em give him two or three and if you need anything call me." He paused, "He won't ask for them.."

Tish interrupted him with a smile, all had been forgiven. "I know, don't worry momma bear. Go home."

Lax blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ok. I have to grab a few things out of his room then I'm gone. Thanks for breakfast."

He walked to Priestly's room and gathered his belongings before walking towards the front door. He was surprised to see Brian waiting for him. "I'll walk you out."

Lax nodded apprehensively and followed Brian out of the house and over to his car. Brian peeked in the car to see the interior and stood back up stiffly as he fought down his breakfast, which was trying to reappear. "You still need to clean up the front seat do you want help?"

Lax shook his head, "I'll take care of it. Not the first time I've cleaned my boys blood out of the interior of his car."

The two stood quietly until Brian spoke again. "Talk to me about you and Priestly. You two are more than just friends."

Lax sighed and leaned against the car; careful to pull his shirt down to make sure his belt didn't scratch the paint. "I met Priestly when he was in the 7th grade and I was a freshman in high school. I was walking home one day and I saw this kid with blue hair getting his ass beat so I ran over to help him. He wasn't always as big as he is now, he used to be tall and super skinny."

He let out a small laugh. "Awkward as fuck. Still is." Brian smiled at how fondly Lax spoke of him.

"Anyway I started walking him home everyday and I just liked him. He reminded me a lot of me; young, stupid, and a shit home life. I took him under my wing and taught him everything I knew, good and bad and eventually he just blew me out of the water. Kids smarter than fuck, can fix anything, do anything. Hell, he plays like three or four instruments, speaks at least three languages fluently. I made him take an IQ test and he scored a fucking 156, which is beyond amazing considering he's schizophrenic. Only bad thing is he can't control his temper. I've seen him beat guys twice his size, I heard he smashed some kids face through his windshield not to long ago."

Brian eagerly absorbed all the information he had just heard. Tish and Priestly never shared anything with him; he only knew what Priestly's father had said to him.

"I feel like it wasn't that long ago that he was just a little wimpy kid and now he's as big as I am." He felt moisture collecting in his eyes and quickly blinked it away. "He's more important to me than anyone I've ever known. I love that fucking kid like he's my own."

Brian heard the unspoken words. "You raised him."

Lax nodded, "As much as I could. Figured if I at least kept an eye on him he couldn't do anything too stupid. I caught him a few times going down a road I didn't want him to. Caught him doing meth a couple times, beat the shit out of him for that. I mean E and weed is one thing but meth is something else entirely." He paused a took a deep breath trying to push away bad memories. "Kinda dropped the ball when he was boosting cars but he should never have gotten caught. If the dumbass he was with did his job right Priestly would never have gotten busted."

Lax shrugged, "I just want him to succeed you know? He has so much to offer and he just doesn't see it."

Brian nodded, "I caught him getting high off a can of whipped cream recently."

Lax snorted in laughter before sobering at Brian's expression, "Sorry, he just hasn't done that in a while. Kinda funny, Priestly doing a whippit. I'll have to give him shit for that." He laughed again and shook his head, "He's such a dumb fuck. Probably didn't even realize he was doing it, he acts on reflex sometimes."

Lax looked around the yard for a moment as the smile slowly slid from his face, "I'm glad he found Tish, I don't think he's ever been this happy. She accepts him for him and he deserves that. He was never made for one night stands; he always wanted the fairy tale even though he'd never admit it. Every girl he's ever been with has either been the bitch from hell or so stupid you're surprised they remember to breath."

Lax reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Priestly told me you guys got into an argument a while back and you almost kicked him out."

Brian's eyebrows rose, "Uh, yeah. We worked it out though. I said some things I wasn't proud of and apologized."

Lax nodded, "Good, it matters to him what you think about him and Tish being together. He doesn't care about himself so much but it matters about their relationship. I need to tell you something though."

Brian turned to face Lax who looked at him with deadly serious eyes. "You fuck that kid over I'll fuck you up. I've picked up the pieces too many times to do it again and I don't think he can take much more shit in his life."

Brian met his eyes solemnly. "I would never kick him out. Even though I know he doesn't feel the same I care about him. He's the son I never wanted."

Lax chuckled at Brian's words, "Yeah me too. And he does like you a lot, just not like a dad. He hasn't had a parent in eleven years; I don't think he can ever view anyone as a parent. Be his friend, that's what he needs. Anyway I better go clean up his baby."

Brian turned to admire the car once again, "It is beautiful."

"Yeah it is." He reached out a hand and shook Brian's firmly. "You need anything call me. I'll swing by tomorrow." He turned but paused and turned back with a slightly uncomfortable expression. "Make sure Tish holds on to the vicodin, don't give them to Priestly. I don't want him taking a lot of those."

Brian nodded. "What about you Lax? You deal, do you use also?"

Lax raised an eyebrow, "You're too smart to ask dumb questions. Take care of my boy."

The older man watched Lax climb in his car and drive away with a low rumble.

Priestly and Tish mostly just hung around the next two days in her room since Priestly was sleeping constantly thanks to the pills and his body trying to recover. Late Sunday afternoon he blinked awake and looked around the room for Tish but she was nowhere to be found. He started to stretch but stopped when his stitches pulled sending sharp pain through his stomach. His hand grabbed for the water glass on the nightstand and he noticed a piece of paper. He grabbed it and read it quickly.

Mom needed help at the gallery. I have my phone. Love you.

He stood stiffly and carefully shuffled out of Tish's room and into his where he sat down on the bed and grabbed his phone. He dialed the familiar number and waited for a response.

"Hey fucker, how you feelin' today?"

"Sore but not too bad. What are you up to?"

"A shit ton of nothing. I can't remember the last time I just hung out at home alone. I feel like a fucking weirdo."

"You are a weirdo."

"Shut it. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Brian's working and Tish and her mom are at the gallery."

"Really? I'm coming over then. I got something for you. See you soon."

Priestly set down his phone and laid back on the bed to wait for Lax, his eyes slowly drifting shut as the minutes ticked by. He was awoken by something tickling behind his ear. When he opened his eyes Lax was grinning down at him, "You're so beautiful when you wake up honey."

Priestly pursed his lips together, "Fuck you."

Lax's grin widened, "You're gonna want to when you see what I got for you."

Priestly sat up carefully and looked at him curiously as Lax reached down beside the bed and grabbed something. When he stood he was holding a brand new electric guitar.

His eyes widened as he took in the instrument that Lax handed to him, "Holy shit dude. This is a Les Paul Custom."

"Yeah I know. I figured you could use something to kill the time you're stuck here."

Priestly knew this had probably set Lax back quite a bit, "You didn't have to do this."

Lax laid down on the bed next to a sitting Priestly with his arms behind his head. "I know but I wanted to. You deserve it. Now play me something."

Priestly grinned and positioned the guitar correctly and began to play.

When Tish got back home later that night with her mom she immediately went to her room to check on Priestly but frowned when she didn't find him in there. She exited her room and walked down the hall to his door and paused when she heard music coming from the other side of the door. She slowly opened it and smiled at the sight of Priestly and Lax on the bed, Priestly playing a guitar. He immediately stopped when Tish entered the room and smiled brightly.

"Hey."

Tish returned his smile and walked over to the bed sitting on the other side of Priestly. "Where'd you get that?"

Lax spoke, "It's his 'sorry I got you shot' gift."

Tish shook her head and laughed, "Don't think I've ever heard of one of those."

Lax shrugged, "Not very many people get them."

Priestly laughed before kissing Tish, "What'd your mom need?"

"She wanted help figuring out how to set things up, figured a new set of eyes would make it easier." She looked at the guitar, "Play something."

Priestly shook his head, "I swear, you two. I'll play but it's because I want to, not because you told me to."

Lax grinned, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Priestly began to play again while Tish and Lax sat silently enjoying the smooth sounds. A knock on the door made Priestly stop and a minute later Brian pushed open the door. He took in everyone on the bed and couldn't help but smile.

"What are you guys up to?" He noticed the guitar in Priestly's hands, "Where did you get that?"

Lax raised his hand from his lying position. Brian stood by the door, "Well play something."

Tish burst out laughing and Priestly shook his head. Priestly elbowed her lightly before beginning to play again. Hearing the song a wistful smile appeared on Lax's face, which was matched by Priestly. Brian watched in fascination as Priestly played the instrument effortlessly. He had heard from Susan, Tish, and Lax that he played different instruments but had never seen him play anything.

Priestly eventually stopped playing and grinned at Lax, he knew it was Lax's favorite song.

Lax smiled easily, "I love Sublime. What I Got is like the best song ever."

Priestly grinned wider, "I know, that was for you honey."

"You guys hungry?" Brian asked out of the blue after glancing at his watch. "I could order pizza."

Lax sat up quickly, "I could eat."

Priestly gave him a look, "You can always eat. You better watch it you're getting chubby."

Lax looked appalled, "I am not, you weigh the same as I do!"

"Not even chunky. You're at least 10 lbs heavier."

"Oh fuck you." He would have shoved Priestly but refrained because of his injury.

Brian shook his head at the trio and left the room to order the food. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would have a boy living here, well…practically two boys he would have laughed in their face. Life had been complete for him but now that his house was always active, laughing voices heard through the halls he realized his life had been missing something. It felt right having Priestly here, and even though Priestly had only been there a short time Brian thought of him as his own, he loved him like a child. He would do anything for Priestly in a heartbeat, and while Lax wasn't really a part of his family he fully welcomed the young man into his house with open arms. Lax had been there when no one else was and for that Brian was thankful. He slid into a chair in the kitchen and pulled out his phone to call for dinner for his rapidly growing family.


	13. Chapter 13

"O human race, born to fly upward, wherefore at a little wind dost thou so fall?" – Dante Alighieri

Priestly and Tish walked into the kitchen hand in hand both still wearing their pjs and yawning. Priestly was walking slowly clutching his stomach through his white t-shirt with his free arm but he didn't appear to be in pain, he was obviously still uncomfortable though. As usual Priestly sat down and Tish made him a bowl of cereal before joining him to eat breakfast.

Brian gave them a minute to get situated before standing and walking over to the island. "So I got a call from grandma today."

Priestly tuned out Brian's voice figuring this conversation had nothing to do with him and he was way too tired to feign interest right now.

"She wants to get everybody together this week for her birthday. Everybody's already going except us, but I thought we should go too so I told her yes this morning. I know it's short notice."

Tish looked at her dad, "Everyone's going? Like aunts, uncles, cousins, everybody?"

Brian nodded, "I know it doesn't sound like much fun but I think it will be nice for all of us to see everyone. We're leaving tomorrow and we'll come home Thursday night so you'll have to miss school."

Tish looked reluctant but nodded anyway knowing her dad's words were final. She turned towards Priestly before looking at her dad again, "What's Priestly going to do?"

Brian looked confused, "Go with us of course."

Priestly's head snapped up, Brian now having his undivided attention. "What? They're not my family, I don't need to see them."

Brian sighed; he should have known this would be difficult. "Look, I know you don't want to go but I'm sure Tish wants you to and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone only a few days after you got shot."

"I'm fine, it's stitched closed." He sighed, "Brian I don't want to go. I don't like talking and I sure as shit don't want people touching me. I just don't think it's a good idea to bring me."

Brian tried to change his mind. "What if I explain things to them? Tell them not to bother you."

Priestly scoffed, "Yeah, sounds great. Tell them not to talk to me or touch me like I'm some freak trauma victim."

Brian arched an eyebrow and Priestly paled slightly. "Fuck you Brian." He stood as quickly as his body allowed and left the kitchen, leaving a stunned Tish behind.

Tish turned to her dad, "Why did you do that? Why would you upset him?"

Brian sighed, "I didn't mean to, I'll go talk to him." He left the kitchen and got to Priestly just before he entered his room. "Priestly wait."

He paused before entering his room but didn't look at Brian.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry. It's just you are a trauma victim Priestly and it's nothing to be ashamed of. I wouldn't tell them everything, just that something happened and you don't like to talk or speak, period. Please go with us. I can't make you but Susan and I would really like you to go and I know Tish would too."

He held his breath as he watched Priestly's back for any sign of what he was thinking. After a few seconds the younger man's shoulders dropped slightly, "Fine, but we'll deal with everything when we get there. Don't call everybody please, I don't like coming with a warning label."

Brian let out his breath, "Thank you."

The following day everyone packed into the car and started the drive. Priestly had in one ear bud and it was turned up so loud that everyone in the car could hear the faint music. "So how many people are going to be there?"

Brian spoke, "My mom, my brother and his family, my two uncles and their spouses and maybe a friend or two of hers."

Priestly nodded, "So a lot of people."

Brian spoke hesitantly, "Maybe around twelve or fourteen."

"And we're all staying at her house?"

Tish nodded, "Her house is amazing. It has like seven bedrooms."

Priestly nodded and blew out a breath before slipping in his other ear bud and closing his eyes. Two hours later Priestly had his head buried into Tish's shoulder whimpering slightly. Being in a sitting position over a bumpy road was proving to be more than his body could handle right now. The ride had started ok on the interstate but now that they were on smaller highways the roads were rougher. Every bump pulled his stitches and jarred his injury sending intense pain through his entire body to the point that sweat had appeared on his brow.

Seeing her boyfriend in horrible pain Tish grabbed her purse off the floor and after grabbing out an orange bottle, poured three pills onto his hand which he promptly dry swallowed. A half hour later Priestly was passed out against her as she rubbed up and down his arm gently.

Susan looked into the rearview mirror, "Is he doing ok?"

Tish nodded and spoke softly to not wake him, "He hurts, the car ride is killing him. I gave him some vicodin though so he should sleep the rest of the way."

The ride continued quietly for the next few hours until the car pulled to a halt outside a massive house. Brian and Susan exited the car and Tish gently woke Priestly.

"We're here?" he asked groggily as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

She pushed him into a sitting position and waited for his fog filled mind to clear. After a couple minutes his eyes cleared and he began looking around, "God! I thought your house was huge."

Tish laughed, "I know, grandma's house is massive." She climbed out of the car and waited for Priestly before heading for the house behind Brian and Susan. Just before they got to the door it flew open revealing an older woman that was quite beautiful for her age. She threw her arms around Brian and squeezed him tightly, "Oh my baby!" She quickly moved onto Susan and Tish before pausing when she looked at Priestly.

Priestly suddenly felt very self-conscious and slowly moved himself behind Brian. Brian grabbed his mom so she wouldn't touch Priestly, "This is Priestly mom, Tish's boyfriend."

She looked at the young man who was leaning to one side and staring at her wearily. She smiled warmly; hoping to ease the obviously scared young mans nerves. "Hello honey, it's nice to meet you. You can call me Grandma like everybody else. You look a little pale, why don't you come inside and sit down."

Priestly didn't move just stood silently staring at the older woman. She sighed before adopting a stern expression; "I don't like repeating myself son so you get your ass in here. Follow me."

Priestly's eyebrows rose before he followed her into the house, leaving a shocked Brian, Susan, and Tish on the doorstep. He followed the older woman to a small library with a couch and a few chairs and instantly laid out on the couch, thankful to be somewhere he could stretch out slightly.

Grandma watched him and waited for him to get situated before speaking, "What's wrong with you? How'd you get hurt?"

Priestly didn't answer just stared at her. She watched him closely before sighing and looking at him with sad eyes, "Oh honey. Something bad happened to you didn't it? That's why you don't talk and you shy away. Well know this, I won't harm a hair on that colorful head of yours. You rest in here all right? Rest of the house is going to get busy soon when everybody else shows up."

To both of their surprises Priestly opened his mouth and thanked her quietly. He didn't know why but this woman just completely put him at ease.

She beamed when he spoke, "There, that wasn't so bad was it? You look about ready to pass out so I'll let you rest for now but I'd love to talk to you later if you'll let me. You must be something special if my Brian let you come here." She stood and walked towards the door, "You need anything you let Grandma know ok?"

Priestly smiled shyly at her and nodded.

The woman walked out of the room and to the kitchen where she could hear talking. Tish immediately focused on her, "Where's Priestly?"

The older woman smiled, "He's taking a nap in the library, figured he wouldn't be bothered in there." She sobered slightly, "Something happened to that child, something bad."

Brian nodded, "He's working through it. In the mean time he doesn't like to be touched and prefers not to talk. He hurt his side a few days ago too so he needs a lot of rest right now."

The woman nodded, "You let everyone know, I don't want him uncomfortable here. Now come on and I'll show you which rooms you can stay in." She led Susan and Brian to a large bedroom before continuing down the hall to another room with Tish. "Here's for you honey. I wasn't expecting anyone to come with you so I'll have to put your friend in the library."

Tish blushed slightly, "He can just stay in here with me. We... I mean…"

Grandma grinned mischievously, "I won't say anything to anyone but I would suggest keeping it quiet. You know some people in this family are prudish."

Tish laughed and hugged her grandmother, "I love you Grandma."

"I love you too honey."

When Priestly woke he was alone in the library still and after a quick look at the clock he realized he had slept for four hours. Feeling much better than before but still sore he sat up slowly and took a moment to look around the room he was in. It was obviously a small library and an impressive one at that. Books upon books stood erect and proud on huge cherry wood bookcases, there were chairs placed around as well as the couch he had slept on, and at the end of the room was a huge stained glass window. To put it simply, it was amazing and the more he looked around the more amazing it got. When he finally rose off the plush couch and began looking at the books he noticed many were first editions. He had never seen a first edition in his life and there were hundreds here.

He pulled out a book and sat down again, flipping it open with a huge smile.

A short time later the door handle turned and Priestly's heart started to pound, what if it was a stranger? Were they going to hurt him, try to talk to him? All he could do was watch the door open before a head popped in. He sagged in relief.

"Hey beautiful." Tish smiled back at him, glad he was awake and looking much better than earlier. She clicked the door shut and walked over before sitting down next to him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his uninjured side. "How's it going? Is the rest of your family here?"

"Yeah, everyone's here and they know you're here. They're all dying to see you but Grandma told them if they come in here she won't feed them."

Priestly started fidgeting, which Tish noticed. "Dad told them not to touch you or talk to you and expect an answer. He knows you didn't want him to but Grandma wanted to make sure you weren't bothered. Speaking of, what was that earlier with her?"

Priestly shrugged, "I don't know, I think it was just the tone because I didn't even think about disobeying. I think I only have a problem when guys tell me what to do. Who knows?"

Tish grabbed the book off his lap to read the title, "Don Quixote? I had to read this once and liked it a lot."

Priestly grinned, "It's pretty good. This entire library is amazing, I think I could live in here."

"Dork."

He smiled, huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, we've already established that. When's dinner? I'm getting hungry."

Tish stood from the couch, "That's why I'm here, to collect you."

Priestly stood and put the book back in its spot on one of the shelves before following Tish to the door. He paused a few feet from it, a weary expression on his face.

Sensing she wasn't being followed anymore Tish stopped and took in Priestly's expression. She backtracked and grabbed his face in her hands, holding his head so she could look him in the eye. "Everything's ok. I'm here, and mom, dad, and grandma have your back. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her, savoring the moment before reluctantly pulling back. "I love you too."

Tish grabbed his hand and gently pulled him from the room out into the unknown. The closer they got to the kitchen the more nervous he got, and the more nervous he got the slower he walked. By the time they were only a short distance away Tish was practically dragging him.

Tish turned to see his panicked expression, "I can't do this Tish. I can't do this."

Not wanting someone to wander out and see her boyfriend like this she gently pushed him into a hallway. "Yes, you can. I'm right here, everything's fine." Not wanting to give him any more time to dwell on anything she firmly took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. As soon as they entered the kitchen everyone's eyes snapped to the pair and Priestly instantly stepped behind Tish.

Brian's entire family looked at the young man curiously. They had been told not to touch him and to not expect him to speak but weren't given a reason why. Everyone had pictured a smaller skinnier boy but the boy in the kitchen was quite large. They took in his green spiked hair and numerous tattoos and piercings, his painted nails and lined eyes. Everyone also noticed how he was leaning heavily to one side, his arm protecting his stomach. This was definitely not who everyone was picturing as Tish's boyfriend.

Seeing everyone was just staring at the colorful boy in her kitchen Grandma sighed and walked forward to Priestly, careful to not touch him but close enough to offer reassurance. "Everybody this is Priestly." Leaving it at that she walked through the kitchen to the table with Priestly following her and pulled out a chair for him. "You're leaning honey, sit down before you fall over. I don't know what you did to yourself but there's no point in you standing until you fall over."

Priestly's lips twitched at the older woman, if he had a grandmother he hoped she would be just like him. He watched everyone as they bustled around the kitchen and figured now was his chance to have a smoke. Without being noticed he quietly walked out the door and sat down on the swinging bench on the front porch before pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. He lit the stick already between his lips and looked over the large front yard. This house was beyond amazing and the vacation so far was going pretty well, but that was also probably because he hadn't even met anyone except Grandma yet.

Grandma looked at the table to check on her guest but he was missing. She frowned, "Where's Priestly?"

Everyone looked to the table, which was empty. Brian walked over to the window and looked through it, "He's fine, he's just smoking."

Brian's uncle walked over to the window. "He looks like trouble, why'd you bring him? And what the hell's wrong with him?"

He looked at his uncle and tried to not be offended on behalf of Priestly, his uncle had always been outspoken.

"He's not trouble at all and there's nothing wrong with him. He's a private person."

The old man huffed before Grandma walked up next to him. "Don't talk about that boy he's just fine."

The man turned to face his sister, "Have you seen him? He's got more metal in his head than my truck has on it and all those tattoos. He's probably part of some gang."

Brian rolled his eyes at the old man's response and Tish laughed, "He's not part of a gang Uncle. I promise."

The old man grumbled and walked away leaving Tish, Brian, and Grandma laughing at the entire thing. Grandma walked out the door and up to Priestly who immediately looked at her and put out his cigarette with a guilty expression. She waved off his nervousness, "It's none of my business and I'm not going to give you a hard time. Dinner will be ready soon though so come in when you're ready honey."

Priestly nodded and stood carefully, his stomach starting to hurt from the long day. He blew out a steadying breath and followed Grandma inside, immediately walking to the table and sitting between Tish and Brian.

Tish took in his tight expression and leaned over to whisper to him. "Do you need a pain pill? You don't have a lot left."

Priestly shook his head and closed his eyes for a minute to try to calm himself. His stitches were pulling his skin tightly and the entire area felt like it was on fire, an itching sensation spreading across his entire stomach and back. When it became unbearable he began to scratch at his bandage before taking his other hand to scratch the bandage on his back. It felt so good he didn't even notice Brian giving him a look until Brian grabbed his hand. Priestly was surprised he wasn't bothered by being touched by him, it was a little uncomfortable but not unbearable.

"Stop scratching it's going to get infected."

Priestly glared at him and stopped the motion for a moment until he started using the chair to scratch his back. Tish just sighed defeatedly and left it to her dad to get him to stop.

"Stop it." Brian hissed. "Sit on your hands or something but stop scratching at it."

Priestly glared harder his expression clearly stating, 'Back off it fucking itches like a mother fucker'.

Brian looked around and noticed no one was paying attention to them, "Is it getting infected, can I look at it?"

Priestly flipped him off from behind the cover of the table and looked away. Brian sighed; even when he wasn't talking he still had an attitude.

Soon everyone sat down and bowed their heads as Grandma said grace. Priestly kept his head up, he had never really believed in the whole God thing. He believed there was an afterlife and that you would be judged but he really didn't think there was just one guy with a magnifying glass watching your every move your entire life. Or at least he hoped not because if that was true he was beyond screwed. Eventually everyone lifted their heads and started to eat, falling into easy conversation.

Priestly tuned everyone out, not bothering listening to everyone talk about their boring lives or their child's newest pet. He was brought into the conversation halfway through dinner by Brian's outspoken uncle. "So Priestly, what kind of name is that? Sounds made up."

He couldn't help but smile at the man; he was so rude it was funny. The man apparently didn't like his reaction, "What are you smiling about? Did I say something funny?"

Priestly shook his head but kept the smile.

"Why don't you talk? You need to talk, it's rude not to."

Priestly arched an eyebrow at his words. He was just as rude as he was.

Tish opened her mouth to try to divert the attention away from Priestly before he lost his humor and got angry. "Uncle, how are…"

"Quiet Tish, I'm talking to the boy," he interrupted.

Priestly's eyes narrowed at the man's harsh words towards Tish. No one was rude to Tish ever, he didn't care if they were eight or eighty they would pay.

"Oh you got something to say now?" the old man sneered.

Priestly gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes further at the old man, the two locked in a silent battle of wills across the table.

"Will you stop it? Keep that old mouth shut," said Grandma harshly.

Priestly looked smug and smirked before he noticed Grandma's pointed stare and stared down at his plate.

The rest of dinner passed without incident and soon the table was cleared and everyone walked to the living room to relax. Priestly drifted away from the group unnoticed and returned to the library to grab Don Quixote and sat down quietly to read. He was almost done with the book when Tish entered the library.

"You ready for bed?"

Priestly nodded and put the book back on the shelf. "Where am I sleeping?"

She grabbed his hand, "With me. Grandma's cool with it but said to keep it quiet around everyone else."

He smiled, "She's pretty cool."

"Yeah she is." The pair arrived at a door and Tish pushed it open, Priestly closing it behind them. The room was decent sized with a queen bed, which was smaller than they were used to but would still work. Priestly quickly washed out his hair in the sink and brushed his teeth before climbing into the bed next to Tish. She clicked off the lamp on the bedside table and snuggled into Priestly, her small frame fitting against his broad chest.

He kissed her head, "Goodnight beautiful, I love you."

She squeezed the hand around her stomach, "I love you too."

The next morning Priestly woke before Tish as usual and ventured out into the house after getting ready. He silently debated whether to go to the library or the kitchen and decided on the kitchen when his stomach growled. When he got to the large room he looked around, the kitchen was empty except for Grandma who was sitting quietly by the window drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Priestly."

Priestly froze in the doorway, how had she known it was him? Even though he never vocalized the question she answered it, "No one in this family is ever up this early." She turned and smiled at him. "Grab some coffee and come sit next to Grandma."

Priestly nodded and looked for the mugs, which were next to the sink just like in everyone else's home. He poured himself a cup of the bitter brew and sat down next to the older woman.

"Since it's just the two of us I'd love to talk to you."

Priestly hesitated for only a second before smiling warmly, "What would you like to talk about?"

He was met with a bright smile, "Let's start with you and Tish. Tell me about that."

He sipped his coffee and looked out the window. "I love her, she's my everything. We met in school."

The older woman nodded, "And how old are you, because based on your size you're older than Tish."

"I'll be nineteen soon, I'm a senior."

The woman's eyebrows rose slightly, "Nineteen and graduating? Must have had a little hiccup in there somewhere, but no biggie. Things happen. How'd you get hurt?"

Priestly stayed silent figuring; 'I got shot during a drug deal' wasn't going to do him any favors. Seeing his polite refusal to answer she moved on, everyone was allowed secrets. "So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Not really much to tell."

The woman sighed sadly, "That bad huh? Well you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Deciding to take a chance she casually looked out the window. "I was raped when I was seventeen."

Priestly startled. His head whipped around to face her and the hold on his coffee cup tightened to the point his knuckles turned white. Her voice was calm as she spoke, holding no fear or anger. "It was a random attack and it took me a while but I moved past it. No one in the family knows, only you." Apparently Priestly was much easier to read than he thought, she had clearly recognized his behavior as a victim of sexual abuse and was offering him a way to talk about it if he wanted to.

"He didn't… I mean not all the way…" It was hard to vocalize everything. No he hadn't been fully raped but had definitely been held and molested.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter how far it went, if you didn't want it it's rape. I'm sorry you had to go through that honey and I hope you know that it'll get better. It will never go away but eventually you'll realize it doesn't define who you are and you'll get on with your life."

Priestly stayed silent, digesting everything she had just told him. "Why did you tell me all this?" he asked hoarsely.

"Because when it happened to me I felt alone, like no one could ever understand what it was like to be violated and held against your will and I want you to know I know what it's like too. You're not alone."

Priestly nodded and swallowed thickly. He didn't even flinch when she grabbed him into a tight hug for a moment before releasing him. "Let's get breakfast started for everybody, can you cook or should I chase you out of here?"

He grinned, "I'm no chef but I can cook breakfast."

"Good. We'll keep it simple since there's so many of us. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes should do us. Can I trust you with the pancakes?"

Priestly nodded and waited while she collected everything. Soon the bacon was sizzling and the eggs were cooking while Priestly made a tall stack of pancakes. Grandma walked over to him and grabbed the handle of the pan and flipped the pancake in the air catching it perfectly.

Priestly couldn't help but laugh; this woman was truly a gem. "How's that for a grandma? Think you can do it?"

He took the pan back and flipped a pancake perfectly in the air before catching it. "Yup."

The older woman grinned, "Show off. Go higher."

When Tish, Brian, and Susan entered the kitchen Priestly and Grandma were both laughing hysterically staring at the ceiling where a pancake was stuck to it. The golden brown circle standing out against the pristine white.

Brian spoke, startling them both. "What are you two doing?"

Grandma smiled and Priestly shook his head before grabbing a chair and standing on it to scrape the food off the ceiling.

"My fault, we had a little competition and I got a little too excited. Mine went highest though so I win."

Priestly scoffed and stepped off the chair, the half gooey pancake in his hand. "You don't win! It never hit the pan again."

The woman stepped forward and grabbed a handful of pancake out of Priestly's hand and threw it in the pan. "There, I win."

Priestly burst out laughing again. Tish couldn't help but laugh too, they were hilarious together. It amazed Tish and her parents how at ease Priestly was with Grandma. It had taken Susan and Brian weeks to get him to talk and Grandma had him laughing in a day.

Steps on the hardwood floor caught everyone's attention and Priestly instantly sobered and washed his hands in the sink. The older woman hated that he hid from everyone but she understood where he was coming from. His innocence had been taken from him and the line between trust and fear had been blurred. She handed him a plate of pancakes to take to the table and dismissed him so he could sit down away from everyone else.

Brian grabbed the paper off the table that Grandma had clearly already brought in and flipped through it before grabbing a page and a pen and handing it to Priestly with a smile. Priestly looked at him gratefully before glancing at it.

"I want to time you."

Priestly grinned; he was never one to back down from a challenge. He waited until Brian gave him the go ahead and got to work. Since it was only Wednesday it wasn't the hardest puzzle and in four minutes he set down his pen with a satisfied smirk.

Brian shook his head and joked with him. "You must promise to only use your powers for good, not evil."

A laugh escaped him before he could stop it and he blushed when everyone in the kitchen looked at him, startled that the quiet boy had made a noise. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at the table waiting for Tish to join him for breakfast. Tish walked over with a large bowl of scrambled eggs and set it on the table before sitting down next to Priestly. She kissed him softly and whispered to him, "Did you sleep ok?"

He nodded.

"It looked like you were having fun with Grandma this morning."

A grin appeared on his face. "She's awesome," he whispered to her. He quieted and stopped talking when others joined them at the table and finished his breakfast quickly before excusing himself and walking outside. He grabbed a soda out of the fridge before he exited and cracked it open after lighting a smoke. He walked around the side of the house and smiled widely at the sight of a hammock between two large trees next to the living room window, he couldn't resist.

Priestly laid underneath the warm sun in the hammock outside smoking a cigarette with his ear buds in. Last he checked everyone was still hanging around in the kitchen, which left him alone out here. He sucked in another drag and let his eyes drift shut, it was just so peaceful out here and for the first time in days his stomach wasn't hurting. Feeling a presence close by he opened his eyes and saw Tish making her way towards him. He dropped his cigarette into his empty soda can and dropped it onto the grass below before lying back down. "What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged and climbed into the hammock, "I wanted to be with you. Are you doing ok?"

He nodded and grabbed her close, wrapping his entire body around her. "I'm fine, tired though. It's hard to sleep with the stitches, they keep pulling."

"Well why don't you take a nap? I'll lay here with you." He nuzzled into her neck and closed his eyes and only a few minutes later his breathing evened out.

Brian and his brother watched the pair from the living room window. "So what's wrong with the kid? Why doesn't he talk or anything?"

Brian looked at his younger brother, "I can't really talk about it."

His brother sighed, "So you bring your daughter's boyfriend with you guys and you can't give us anything on him and he doesn't talk. Come on man."

Brian looked at Priestly who was asleep. "All I can say is he's been through things that no child should. He's a good kid, super smart. I'm trying to convince him to apply to Stanford."

"Wow, he doesn't exactly look like Stanford material."

Brian laughed, "Yeah I know but he's got what it takes. He can't afford it and I'll pay for him to go but I know he won't accept it so I haven't offered it. He doesn't like relying on others."

The other man nodded. "What happened to his ribs or whatever he hurt? He's looked pretty uncomfortable this whole time."

Brian bit his lip hesitantly, "Friday night he went out with a friend, and boys being boys he got hurt."

The man's eyebrows raised, "He's a big kid, what was his friend doing to him?"

"Lax is just as big as he is, they're like a brick wall when they stand together." He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures to one of Lax and Priestly with their arms over each others shoulders wearing twin smirks. He handed it to his brother who laughed at the picture of the two boys.

"Where did you find these kids? Look at that one's hair."

Brian laughed, "They definitely march to the beat of their own drum. They're good kids though, well… mostly... sometimes…"

His brother laughed, "Yeah sounds like it. Can't be too bad if you're letting that one hang out with Tish."

"He's not bad. He's definitely not perfect, actually pretty far from it but he's got a big heart and he loves Tish so I guess that's all I could ask for."

An amused smile broke out on the other man's face, "Ah, teenage love. The strongest there is until something better comes along."

Brian shook his head, "This is different. I'm pretty sure Priestly would die for Tish, I'll honestly be shocked if they don't end up married one day."

"What? She's only sixteen she doesn't know what she wants yet, and look at him. You really want that as a son-in-law?" He knew the words were wrong as soon as they came out of his mouth but he couldn't take them back now.

Brian's expression hardened and his words were clipped, "Tish loves him and so do Susan and I. I'd be proud to have Priestly as a son, he might have some shortcomings but he's one of the best people I've ever had the privilege to know. You talk about him and treat him with respect."

The man looked taken back. "Sorry, I didn't realize you cared so much. Why do you anyway?"

He turned towards his brother, "Like I said, he's been through things no child should." He didn't offer anymore, just walked away.

Priestly slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the fact that Tish was still there with him in the hammock. He took in her thoughtful expression and small frown, "What are you thinking about?"

She turned towards him, "Do you want kids someday?"

Priestly's eyebrows lifted, "That's what you're thinking about? Why?"

She shrugged slightly, "I don't know, it just popped into my head. So do you?"

He was silent as he mulled over her answer, "I don't really know, and I know you want a real answer but that's all I can give you. It's like, I'd like to have the wife and the two kids and the dog some day but I just don't really see it happening for me so I try to be realistic."

A frown appeared on Tish's face. "Why wouldn't it happen for you?"

Priestly let out a small laugh, "Look at me Tish, who wants this is a husband or a father to their kids? I'm immature, poor, and I got shot during a drug deal if that tells you anything."

Tish wanted to tell him she did. She wanted him as a husband and as a father to little green eyed children but kept quiet figuring it might be too much for him to hear right now. She had no idea if Priestly was as in love with her as she was him. She'd like to think so but they'd never talked about the future and to her it sounded like he hadn't even really thought about it. Did he not want all that with her?

"So you never think about what the future holds?"

He shook his head, "I try not to, it's depressing. I live for today because that's all I can do and I'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

Not knowing what else to say she rose slowly from the hammock to make sure to not jar Priestly, "I'm going inside." Priestly nodded and continued lying outside enjoying the quite solitude. A short time later he heard footsteps approaching and judging by their heaviness it was one of Brian's nephews. He looked to his right at the boys face when he arrived at the hammock.

"What's up bud?" he quietly asked the six year old.

The boys eyes widened comically, "You spoke."

Priestly sat up, "I only talk to cool people dude and you look pretty cool."

He was met with a bright smile that was missing two teeth. "What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the sun, what about you bud?"

"I'm bored."

Priestly glanced at the house and saw no one. He grinned, "Well we can't have that now can we?"

Wondering how Priestly was doing Susan walked to the window to look outside and smiled at the sight she was met with. "Tish come here."

Tish stood from the couch and walked over to the window and started laughing, her mom joining her. Priestly was running around the yard with a little boy on his shoulders who had his arms stretched wide clearly impersonating an airplane. The pair was laughing, both wearing huge smiles.

"How adorable," said Susan.

Tish smiled in agreement but frowned when Priestly suddenly stopped and carefully set the boy down. He smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair but Tish could see his hidden pain, he must have overdone it with his injury. Priestly pointed towards the house and the boy ran towards the door and as soon as he was gone Priestly grimaced and walked back to the hammock, practically collapsing into it.

"Should you go check on him?" Susan asked, her voice filled with concern.

Tish shook her head, "He's fine, I don't want to bug him. I'll check on him in a bit."

The rest of the day passed quietly for Priestly who returned to the library when he finally went back inside. Unlike before dinner went smoothly with everyone just ignoring Priestly and as soon as the last bite was eaten and everyone had sang to Grandma he excused himself back to his favorite room in the house.

It was getting late when Grandma entered the library and smiled at Priestly, "You like to read?"

He looked up and smiled at the older woman. "Yeah, your books are amazing."

She walked over and sat down on the couch next to him after he sat up from his lying position. "What have you read in here?"

"I read Don Quixote yesterday and I'm reading The Devine Comedy right now."

"I never liked that book, a little too dark for my taste."

Priestly shook his head, "This is the best book ever, my favorite by far. I love how everybody gets what they deserve."

She smiled and shook her head, before leaning back and closing her eyes. "So did you have an alright trip?"

He nodded, "Not as bad as I thought it would be. Thank you for welcoming me."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "My pleasure honey. I like you a lot, you're fun. You're not some boring idiot that I pictured Tish being with. You treat her right you hear me?"

He smiled, "Always." He stood and walked back to the shelf and slid the book back where it belonged before turning towards Grandma. "I should probably go to bed."

The older woman stood and walked him out of the library, "Goodnight Priestly."

"Goodnight," he said quietly and walked down the hallway and into Tish's room. She was already in the bed almost asleep. He stripped, turned off the light, and climbed into the bed to snuggle her. When he pulled her to him he realized how unbelievably horny he was and began grinding against her as he softly kissed her neck. She responded instantly, arching into his touch and releasing a soft moan. Eventually the little clothing they had on was removed and Priestly rolled onto his back.

He pulled her on top of him and groaned quietly when their hips connected. He grabbed her hips tightly as she moved back and forth, up and down. Watching her move was making it difficult to hold on much longer so he gripped her hips even tighter and moved her up and down trying to help her climax. Thankfully that was all it took and as soon as he felt her tense he let himself go. She collapsed on top of him, careful of his side and kissed his neck.

"That was good."

He grinned, "Fuck yeah it was. I can't wait to go back home where we don't have to be as quiet."

She sat back up still on his hips and looked at the white bandage on his stomach. "Can I see it?"

Priestly followed her gaze and lifted his hand to pick at the edge of the taped gauze. "If you want to, it's not too bad anymore."

She bit her lip and carefully picked the tape off his smooth stomach with her fingernails, trying to ignore the dark bruising all around it. The tape lifted and she slowly peeled the gauze away and grimaced at the sight of the wound. The stitches were black, holding the hot pink and red skin together but the wound really didn't look that bad.

"It looks like it's healing well, its only a little red."

Priestly nodded, "I can tell it's healing because it itches all the fucking time."

She leaned down and kissed him again before carefully replacing the gauze and moving off of him. "I'm sorry, you get your stitches out soon though right?"

He nodded, "Couple more days." A large yawn escaped past his lips. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Priestly."

The next morning after a filling breakfast everyone headed for the car except Priestly who paused when a small hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Grandma smiling at him and he followed her off to the side of the porch.

"It was nice to meet you Priestly. You remember what we talked about ok, and you call me if you ever need anything."

Priestly smiled and nodded, "Thank you for everything."

She hugged him closely before pulling back and looking up at his light green eyes, "What's your real name?"

"Boaz, Boaz Priestly."

She nodded, "Biblical. Well you be a good boy Boaz, I'm sure there are great things in store for you."

Priestly smiled softly and walked towards the car.


	14. Chapter 14

"Consider your origin; you were not born to live like brutes, but to follow virtue and knowledge." – Dante Alighieri

The next month passed quicker than anyone could have imagined. Priestly's body healed from the gunshot wound extremely well and now all he had left was a pretty badass scar if he did say so himself. His birthday and graduation were rapidly approaching and for that Priestly was thankful. He couldn't wait to get his car back and not have to worry about school anymore. College was still up in the air but he definitely wanted at least a high school diploma. His relationship with Tish was stronger than in had ever been, the two almost inseparable. He was even beginning to talk to some people, finally feeling comfortable enough to communicate with a few select people. All in all life was going well, he was even getting along pretty well with Brian. They hadn't butted heads in at least two weeks, but that of course could change at any moment.

Priestly heard a knock on his door and walked over to it before opening it slightly to see who it was. Seeing Brian on the other side he swung it open all the way. "Hey what's up?"

Brian entered the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Tish asked me if she could go out tonight and I wanted to ask you about where you'll be."

Priestly's eyebrows rose slightly, "Oh, uh. We're going to a party, I'm DJing again."

Brian nodded, "And where is this party?"

Priestly didn't respond, just stared at him for a moment. "You don't have to worry about her you know I'll watch her."

Brian tried again, "Where's the party Priestly? How many people are going to be there, because I get the feeling this isn't a regular party."

Priestly just stared at him not answering, he didn't want to get Tish in trouble but he also wanted her there with him. "Everything's fine, Lax and I will watch Tish."

Brian was quickly growing impatient. "Stop telling me not to worry about her. She's my daughter I'm always going to worry about her, now tell me or she doesn't get to go."

Priestly huffed, "I'm not giving you the location but it's a rave."

Brian frowned, "Like with all the people and lights and drugs and things? Stop making me pull teeth and just tell me."

Priestly crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "It's a rave. There's usually a few thousand people, there's loud music, drugs, the works. I'm the DJ tonight so Tish will be with Lax and I up top, not in the crowd."

Brian looked shocked, "And I'm supposed to just say ok to this?"

Priestly shrugged, "I've been going since I was thirteen and I'm ok." He saw Brian's expression and rolled his eyes. "Ok, bad example. Look, you know I would never put her in harms way. She's with me the whole time and Lax is always floating around. People know she's with me and there's not a lot of people stupid enough to touch what's mine."

It still grated Brian that Priestly referred to Tish as 'his'. "So where is it?"

Priestly let out a small laugh, "You know I'm not telling you that. You have to trust me Brian. You've seen me and Lax, would you fuck with us?"

He definitely had a point, Priestly and Lax alone were slightly intimidating but together he could see them as a force to be reckoned with. "Will Lax be dealing?"

Priestly stared at him for another moment, "I have to get ready."

Brian took the hint and walked to the door. "She's my baby girl Priestly."

Priestly met his eyes, face serious. "She's the love of my life Brian."

Brian nodded and stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

By the time Tish got to the rave there were people everywhere and she waited by the door as usual for Lax since Priestly didn't want her wandering around alone in the crowd. He found her shortly after she arrived and escorted her to the stairs and on her way up after they passed the large man who guarded the stairs she heard someone calling her name. She paused and turned to see her friend from her old high school. She walked back down the stairs and told the large man to let her up.

The girl squealed and ran forwards, grabbing Tish into a hug. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Tish asked after hugging back. The pair finished walking up the stairs and across the catwalk.

"I started coming to these a few months ago." Tish instantly noticed her intense gaze pointed at Priestly. "How are you up here with Azrael? I've been trying to get up here put he never picks me."

Tish shrugged, "I'm just lucky I guess."

Lax walked over to the pair and smiled brightly at the new girl. "Hello there, how are you tonight?" he asked in a flirty tone.

The girl giggled slightly and grabbed his extended hand, "Hey, I'm Amber."

"Lax, nice to meet you."

The girls' eyes widened, "You're Azrael's promoter right? You like, know him?"

"Yeah I do. Hang on a sec, I actually need to have a word with my boy." The girls watched him walk over and tap the DJ on the shoulder who stopped moving and turned to see who was touching him. He lowered his headphones to his neck and listened to what Lax was saying.

"Your girl's here fucker."

Priestly turned and smiled at the sight of Tish before noticing the other girl next to her. He felt apprehensive for a moment but then relaxed, he knew Tish wouldn't spill his secret. When Tish looked his way he beckoned her over with the curl of his finger.

Tish smiled and walked over to her boyfriend who squeezed her tightly. She saw him turn slightly after a moment to look at the other girl before cocking his head in question.

"She's a friend from my old school. I won't say anything."

He nodded and slipped his headphones back on and faced the crowd. Tish stayed by his side wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt Priestly's hands pull her forward and grab her close after a while and released a soft groan when his hands began to wander. She knew she should stop him, but the music and crowd and everything was just too much, she couldn't imagine what this would be like on ecstasy it was overwhelming straight. Her breath started coming in short pants when she felt his hands on her smooth thighs, his thumbs slowly working there way under the hem of her mini skirt.

Priestly couldn't stand this any longer; he pulled off his headphones and grabbed Tish's hands pulling her backwards. He looked at Lax and jerked his thumb towards the crowd silently telling him to take over. Lax smirked and rolled his eyes before doing as told. Priestly drug Tish to a door and pulled her through it, locking it behind him. He pushed her against the wall unable to wait any longer and rubbed against her, his arousal obvious. Tish grabbed his head and stared at the mask for a moment, it was strange that she couldn't see him at all. He raised his hands to remove it but Tish stopped him. "Leave it on," she panted.

Priestly quirked his head before nodding, underneath the mask he was grinning widely. The word 'kinky' popped into his head; if she wanted to have sex with DJ Azrael and not him he'd let her. He rubbed his hands down her body, enjoying the curves while she arched into him and held him close. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips in one quick motion. Not wasting any more time he unzipped his pants, hiked up her skirt and pushed her underwear aside before claiming her against the wall.

She panted and moaned as he moved, the music setting a quick pace. Her arms held him close and eventually she screamed in release, the sound lost in the loud music. She felt Priestly tense and stop before sagging against her a moment later. He lifted his head from her shoulder and stared at her through the mask.

She smiled and kissed the front of his neck, "I love you."

Priestly carefully set her down and zipped himself up while she fixed her underwear and lowered her skirt. He walked to the door and turned to her one more time before exiting.

Tish watched him walk up to Lax and grab his headphones from the smirking man. Lax glanced at her and looked back at Priestly before shoulder bumping him and walking away and down the stairs into the crowd.

Tish walked back to her friend who was practically vibrating with excitement. "Oh my God you just slept with DJ Azrael. Were the rumors true? Is he amazing?"

Tish smirked, "Rumors are true, it was amazing."

Amber squealed, "I hope he picks me next week! Did you get to see his face? Do you know who he is?"

Tish fought down her jealousy at her friend's words, "He never took off the mask."

Amber groaned, "It's driving me crazy, I want to know who he is. I bet that one guy knows."

Tish nodded, "Probably, Lax knows him personally. Speaking of, I think Lax likes you."

Amber smiled, "He's hot but I have a boyfriend, how do you know him?"

"I've only known him for a short time, we met through a friend. You should spend the night tonight and we can hang out tomorrow."

The girl grew excited, "Definitely."

Many hours later Priestly finally signed off to many cheers and walked over to Tish, Amber, and Lax. Lax grabbed his shoulder, "You ready to go fucker?"

Priestly nodded.

Amber stepped forward excitedly when Priestly walked up and attempted to get in his personal space. "Hi, I'm Amber." Priestly nodded once to acknowledge but took a step back when she tried to touch him. He was still very uncomfortable with touch and this girl kept trying. He continued backing away until Lax grabbed the girl gently, "Come on we'll walk you and Tish out."

Lax glanced back at Priestly who shook his head at the girls boldness and stepped forward back to where he was before. Lax spoke up knowing Priestly was expecting to leave with Tish. "I'll give you a ride home Azrael, come on let's walk the girls out." He let them get a few feet ahead before whispering into Priestly's ear. "That girl Amber is staying with Tish tonight, I'll bring you to your house since you can't ride with them."

The boys followed the girls to Tish's car to make sure they got out safely. After Tish and Amber slid into her car they watched Lax and DJ Azrael climb into Lax's car before driving off. A couple miles down the road Priestly removed his mask and sweatshirt. "I'm fucking tired."

Lax nodded, "Me too. I'm just gonna stay with you tonight ok?"

Priestly yawned, "Whatever dude."

When they got to the house they sat outside and smoked before quietly climbing in Priestly's window. Priestly showered and climbed in the bed, Lax doing the same before falling asleep.

Morning came too quickly for everyone and Tish and Amber slowly walked down the hall towards the kitchen a little after eleven. Tish paused outside a door and turned to her friend, "Hang on I need to wake up someone." She pushed open the door and barely stopped herself from bursting out laughing. Priestly and Lax were both lying in the bed clothed with only boxers. The covers were twisted around Priestly's legs and he was on one far side of the bed while Lax was spread out across the entire thing.

Amber poked her head in and sucked in a breath. "Oh my God they're hot." Tish had to agree, they both looked delicious lying on the bed. They both were in excellent shape, and the tattoos and piercings gave them a bad boy vibe that would make any girls panties wet. Her heart skipped a beat at the angry scar on her boyfriend's side but she pushed away her dark thoughts, he was alive and that was all that mattered.

Amber suddenly frowned, "Lax is gay? Didn't see that coming."

Tish couldn't help it she burst out laughing which made Lax startle awake and sit up wide eyed and Priestly fall off the bed at Lax's sudden movement. He sat up on the floor and glared at Lax, "What the fuck man?" He followed his gaze to the door where Tish was laughing and her friend looked confused.

"What are you laughing at?" growled Priestly.

Tish reigned herself in a little, "Amber thinks you're Lax's boyfriend." She burst into laughter again at their expressions.

Lax looked at him and shrugged, "I'd do you."

Priestly picked himself up off the floor and rolled his eyes at Lax.

"What? You're hot."

Priestly shook his head, rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned as he stretched, "Why are you in here, what time is it?"

She finally got her giggles under control, "It's after eleven, you two get dressed and lets have some breakfast." She closed the door still giggling.

Amber glanced at her as they walked down the hallway. "So what was that? Why are they in your house?"

Tish tried to come up with a short version. "Priestly's my boyfriend, he's living here for a while and Lax is his best friend. He stays over here sometimes."

Amber frowned, "Doesn't your boyfriend care that you were with DJ Azrael last night? Actually where was your boyfriend last night?"

Tish bit her lip and tried to think of any excuse. "No, he's cool about it. He knows DJ Azrael is an on the side thing, he knows I love him. He was here, he must have had homework or something."

Amber thankfully accepted her lie and smiled, "They're so hot. They look like brothers."

Tish smiled, "I know it's weird but they're not related at all."

Susan and Brian were talking in the kitchen with Tish and Amber when Priestly and Lax walked into the kitchen. Brian greeted them before they walked out onto the patio to smoke. Priestly grabbed the crossword puzzle and a pen before heading out.

Lax lit his cigarette and looked at his messy haired friend. "You still doing those brainiac?"

Priestly filled in a word on the puzzle, "Yeah, unlike you I actually use my brain."

Lax laughed, "Oh shut up you self righteous prick. I still haven't given you shit for doing a whippit."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Priestly asked with a slight blush.

The older boy smiled, "Brian's a little bit of a gossip."

Priestly shook his head, "It was a one time thing."

Lax's smile widened, "Whatever you say dude. Just funny that you're in high school doing whippits. It's like what the news always talks about."

"Shut up fucker I've caught you doing stupid shit more than once. What about the time you burnt your lip and cheek from that Flaming Jägerbomb?"

Lax faltered slightly and absently rubbed at where the burns had occurred. "That doesn't count you were doing them too."

"Not when they were still on fire you idiot."

The door swung open and Amber and Tish came out onto the patio before Lax could fire a retort. Tish slid in next to Priestly who was still working on his crossword puzzle.

Amber sat down on an empty chair and smiled at Lax. He was about to say something when his phone rang, he pursed his lips together and grabbed it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Talk… yeah, I know he did a good job last night he always does… you decided to make it a two-day?... I don't know if he wants to again… I'll call you back after I talk to him." He hung up his phone and looked at Priestly, "DJ Azrael was at the rave last night, they want to make it a two day and they want him again."

Amber's eyes lit up, "Are you going to call him? No one's ever heard his voice."

Lax's lips twitched, "I'll ask him later." He looked at Priestly, "Do you think he'll say yes or do you think he's been DJing too much?"

Priestly shrugged, "He'll probably say yes, providing the company is right."

He saw Tish's small smile out of the corner of his eye. Amber spoke up, "So you know him?"

Priestly looked at her, "You could say that." It was hard to keep a straight face with Tish and Lax looking like they wanted to burst out laughing.

"And you're ok with Tish sleeping with him?" Priestly couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and laughed harder when Lax started laughing and Tish just shook her head. Amber watched confused as Priestly and Lax laughed hysterically.

He finally got a hold of himself, "We have an open relationship."

Tish giggled next to him, "Yeah."

Lax shook his head and stood, "I should go take care of business, I'll be back." He pulled out his phone and walked away around the side of the house.

Amber waited for Lax to get back before looking at him excitedly, "Do you think we'll be able to get back up there tonight? I want to bring my boyfriend."

An amused smile spread across his face, "If you have Tish with you I think you can all get back up there. He seemed to really like her."

Priestly couldn't stand this hilariously awkward conversation any longer; he collected his puzzle and pen and walked inside the house.

Tish watched him leave before turning to Amber who was looking at her excitedly, "You'll go again right?"

Tish sighed, "Sure." She rose and walked into the house and looked for Priestly, finding him in his room digging through a drawer. "So you really want to DJ again tonight?"

He turned and looked at her, "I don't mind DJing, it's pretty fun. Especially with you there."

She walked over and sat down on the bed, "But you'd rather be rolling."

He laughed slightly at her terminology. "Yeah I would but I can't do that shit forever, I know it's killing me slowly. I'm not done with it but I'm trying to slow down. DJing lets me still be there but without the drugs."

"I'm glad you're slowing down."

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, "I'm doing it for you, I know you want me to stop."

She smiled at him and pulled him on top of her as she leaned back, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a grin as he started to kiss down her neck.

She pushed at his shoulders, "We can't do anything right now, Amber's here."

He glanced at his watch, "We'll be quick."

Tish waited by the front doors of the abandon warehouse for Amber and her boyfriend. She adjusted her mini skirt over her fishnets and pulled up her corset top as it started to shift down. Every time she came she tried to be a little more daring and this was definitely the most daring thing she had ever worn. She had on black sneaker with fishnet stockings and a hot pink skirt with a black strapless corset top. Her makeup was bright and her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Tish!" She turned to greet Amber and smiled brightly. "I want you to meet my boyfriend. Tish turned and felt her heart stop.

"Hey Tish." Tish just stood there, mouth hanging open staring at Winston who was raking his eyes over her entire body.

"Hey Winston, how did you two meet?" she asked carefully.

Amber answered, "We met at the movies a few weeks ago. How do you two know each other?"

"Our parents know each other."

Amber smiled widely, "Great! Now come on, let's go try to get up there. Winston can't wait to meet DJ Azrael."

Tish frowned, "You know he doesn't talk right?"

Winston shrugged, "Doesn't matter I just want to meet him."

Tish released a sigh, "Ok let's go." The three walked through the crowd and to the stairs and waited for Lax to spot them. It took a while but eventually Lax saw Tish and walked over to tell them to let her and her friends up. Tish grimaced when his eyes landed on Winston and narrowed dangerously. Winston looked at him, mirroring his expression, "How do you know DJ Azrael?"

"I'm his promoter you fucking dumbass."

He waited for Amber and Winston to walk up the stairs before grabbing Tish, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

She sighed heavily, "He's Amber's boyfriend if you can even believe it and apparently he's a huge DJ Azrael fan. I had no idea."

Lax groaned, "You know this is bad right? He's on his turf and it's gonna get ugly."

Tish looked at him, "I know but I don't know what to do. I'm not worrying about it right now though. Where is he?"

"He's up there, I better go warn him." Lax turned and walked towards Priestly as Tish walked over to join Winston and Amber. They watched as Lax walked over and DJ Azrael pulled his headphones off his ears and placed them around his neck. He listened to what Lax was saying before whipping around to face them. Tish couldn't see it but could feel the heat from his angry gaze directed at the younger boy. Lax continued talking to him and Tish could see his hands clenching into tight fists at his sides. Finally Lax turned away and walked towards the group.

"When can we meet him?" asked Winston.

Lax eyed him carefully, "You wait your fucking turn boy, he's busy in case you didn't notice." He turned to Amber and greeted her politely before looking at Tish, "Tish he wants to see you. I have to go make my rounds." He turned to Winston and Amber, "Stay away from him. I'll come back in a bit."

Tish walked forward and Priestly looked down at her but he made no move to touch her, apparently he was pretty pissed. She kissed his neck and stood on her toes to talk to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was Amber's boyfriend." Priestly just stared down at her and she felt nervous looking at him and not being able to read his expression. "You're going to hurt him aren't you?" Priestly didn't move, just kept staring down at her before looking away. She bit her lip nervously and wrapped her arms around him, trying to soothe away his anger. It took quite a while but eventually he loosened up again and began moving with the music and pulled Tish around to the front of him. Soon his hands were working up and down her body as he grinded into her.

Winston watched in shock as DJ Azrael groped and grinded against Tish. Apparently she knew him pretty well, or vice versa. Azrael couldn't keep his hands off her and he felt jealousy surge up inside of him. He liked Amber a lot but she was no Tish, and apparently she and Priestly were over because she was here with the DJ. He felt his anger double when Azrael held her closer with one hand and rubbed her stomach and breasts with the other. He glanced at Amber who seemed to be in her own world, not noticing anything that was going on.

"I'm going to talk to Amber, I'll come back in a little bit."

Priestly nodded and released her before slipping back on his headphones and focusing on the music.

"Are you two doing ok?" asked Tish when she got to the pair. Amber nodded happily but Winston just glared.

"You seem to be pretty close to DJ Azrael."

Tish shrugged, "He likes me and what he wants he gets."

Winston glared at the man who he still wanted to meet and looked back at Tish. "Apparently so. Have you seen his face, has he taken off the mask?"

Tish shook her head, "He never takes it off." Winston nodded and looked for Amber who had wandered away. Deciding now was his chance he grabbed Tish and pulled her forward, giving her a bruising kiss. Tish's eyes widened and she froze for a minute before fighting against him and finally getting herself free. She opened her mouth to yell at him but a hand suddenly shot past her, attached itself to Winston's neck and shoved him into the wall. She jumped back in shock and stared at Priestly who was still holding a struggling Winston against the wall.

Winston struggled against the hand around his neck and felt fear creep in when the DJ brought his face close to his. He couldn't see eyes or anything, just a red mask with black depthless eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was with you." He felt the fingers tighten around his neck and began to panic as he lost oxygen. "I'm sorry, please you're choking me."

Priestly suddenly dropped him and watched detached as he struggled for breath. He turned to his right to see Lax standing there staring at him with a serious face. "What do you want to do?"

Priestly looked down at him again before pointing to the backroom. Lax nodded and began dragging a struggling Winston to the back. Priestly began to follow but stopped when a small hand wrapped tightly around his bicep, he looked at the hand then turned to look at his worried girlfriend.

Tish hated that she couldn't see his face. "Please don't hurt him." She stared at the mask and hoped her words meant something. He gently removed her hand from his arm and ran the back of his fingers softly down her face before turning and walking towards the back room.

When he walked into the room Lax was staring down Winston who was sitting in a chair crying hysterically. Priestly sighed heavily, he wanted to kill the kid but apparently he was just pathetic. It felt like it would be the equivalent of kicking a chihuahua that barked too much, satisfying but guilt causing. Lax pointed to the sniveling boy, "Stay" and walked over to Priestly. "What do you want to do with him?"

Priestly lifted his mask so his mouth was free, "I don't fucking know. I want to break his fucking legs but I almost feel bad. He's just really… sad."

Lax let out a snort, "I know. You got fucking shot and didn't cry and here he is. It's your call fucker."

Priestly watched the crying boy for another moment, "I'll just scare him and knock him around a bit. She doesn't want me to hurt him."

Lax let out a laugh, "You're so whipped."

Priestly groaned, "I know. Now shut up." Priestly kept his mask slightly lifted and walked over to the boy.

He walked over to Winston and stood in front of the chair with his arms crossed. He suddenly lashed out with a quick punch to Winston's face. "Beg."

Winston's head snapped backwards and he let out a loud cry as his face throbbed from the hit. "Wh... what?" he cried.

"Beg for your life."

Lax grinned from the corner, Priestly could be scary as fuck when he wanted to be and the scariest part was he could back up anything he said if he wanted to.

Winston started crying harder, "I'm sorry. I messed up, I'm so sorry. I'll never touch her again. I'm sorry."

Priestly reached into his pocket and pulled out his switchblade before swinging it open effortlessly. He held it loosely and brought the edge to the boys face, barely hovering over his skin. "Why do I feel like you're lying? Why do I feel like you aren't taking me seriously? Do you need a reminder that she's mine?"

Winston cried harder and began to shake, "Oh God, please don't hurt me. Please God don't hurt me."

Priestly leaned down so he was closer to Winston's face, "You touched what's mine. Tish is mine. I don't like people to touch what belongs to me. You should consider yourself lucky that you still have a tongue and fucking eyeballs."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she belonged to you. I'll never touch her again."

Priestly backhanded him hard and felt satisfaction when he hit the floor hard, blood oozing out of his mouth. "You make sure you don't because next time you'll be walking out of here with missing body parts. Now run home little boy."

Priestly watched him scurry out of the room before flipping his blade closed and turned towards Lax, "Think he got the message?"

Lax grinned, "You sadistic son of a bitch, you're my fucking hero. Now come on, you gotta get back out there." Priestly nodded and slipped his mask back down and adjusted his hoody before walking back out to face the crowd. He looked at Tish as he passed and saw her appreciative expression, she must have seen Winston was still in one piece before he disappeared. Looking around quickly he saw Amber had disappeared as well, apparently going after her crying boyfriend. He walked back to face the crowd and forced himself to relax.

Tish watched as Winston ran out of the room crying, a large bruise forming on one side of his face. She felt a surge of relief that that seemed to be his only injury. Amber chased after her boyfriend when he ran past leaving Tish alone. She turned to see Priestly emerging out of the room, he looked at her for a moment and she cast him an appreciative look before he walked back to his spot. Seeing how tense his posture was she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. She looked at his mask when he looked down at her and smiled up at him when she felt him relax slightly.

Eventually the crowd started to disperse and Priestly got Lax's attention, he was ready to go home and crawl in bed with Tish. Lax walked over, "You ready to call it a night?"

Priestly nodded and grabbed Tish before following Lax down the stairs and across the warehouse. He stumbled a bit and Tish grasped his waist, "You ok?"

He nodded and kept walking, a concerned Tish watching him closely. When they finally got out into the cool night air Priestly stumbled again and grabbed his head with his hands. Tish stumbled with him and held him tighter, "Are you sure you're ok?" When he didn't nod just kept swaying she got Lax's attention. "Lax, something's wrong."

Lax turned and watched Priestly for a moment before lunging forward when Priestly's knees buckled, barely catching him before he hit the pavement. He wanted to remove his mask but there where too many people still around. "You with me still? Dude come on." He shook Priestly and felt slightly nervous when his head just hung limply in his arms.

He shook him harder, "Come on fucker, move or talk or something." Lax lowered his head and laid it against Priestly's chest before sighing heavily and looking at Tish. "He's breathing just fine, I think he's just exhausted."

A group of guys walked over quietly and the one in the front stood next to Lax and pointed at Priestly.

"Is Azrael ok?"

Lax looked up at the group, "He's fine, just partied a little too hard tonight. Help me get him to the car." The group surrounded the passed out DJ and carefully lifted him before following Tish to her car. She opened the door and they slid him in.

Lax stood back once they closed the door and turned to the guys that helped. "You guys roll?"

They all nodded and Lax pulled out a few baggies out of his pocket and handed them to the guys, "Thanks, we're even." The guys smiled in thanks and disappeared. Lax turned to Tish, "I'll follow you home to make sure he's ok. Take his mask off a few miles down the road. I think he's just exhausted, a two-day with no food or water for eight hours will do that."

Tish nodded and jumped into her car and began driving away, removing Priestly's mask a few miles away. Priestly stirred slightly, "Wh.. What happened? Where are we?"

Tish felt relieved, "On our way home, you passed out. Did you eat or drink anything all night?"

Priestly shook his head slightly then closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. Tish smiled at her sleeping boyfriend and continued driving home. When she got home she waited for Lax to walk up to the car.

"Did he wake up?"

Tish nodded and grabbed his mask, "Yeah but then he fell back asleep. Do you think you can get him to my room?"

Lax looked doubtful, "I can try." Thankfully Priestly was awake enough that he could at least help Lax support him but he was asleep enough that he didn't even realize they were moving. Lax and Tish got him to her room and laid him down before Tish walked Lax back outside.

"Thank you."

He waved it off, "You don't have to thank me, I'd do anything for him." He was surprised when Tish grabbed him into a tight hug.

"I know, and thank you for that. I'm glad he has you."

Lax blushed slightly and hugged her back, "I'm glad he has you too, now get back in there and get some sleep."

Tish stepped back and smiled before closing the door and walking back to her room. She switched off the light, changed into her pjs, removed Priestly's shoes and fell asleep.

Tish woke up the next day around noon and quietly removed herself from the bed and walked out of the room, hoping he would keep sleeping since he obviously needed the rest.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy," she greeted happily.

"Morning baby girl, where's Priestly? He's usually up first."

Tish got herself a bowl of cereal and walked over to the table, "He's had a long couple days, he actually passed out last night."

Susan's eyes widened, "Is he alright?"

Tish nodded, "He's fine, he's still sleeping."

Brian looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say but spoke anyway, "Was he on anything?"

"Not that I know of, he just forgot to eat or drink last night. He actually told me he's trying to slow down with everything."

Brian looked surprised, "Huh. Good for him."

They all looked up when Priestly stumbled into the kitchen in a black tank top, black pants, and a glowing belt. He sat down at the island and laid his head down on the cool marble and closed his eyes.

"You ok?" asked Tish as she walked over to him and gently rubbed his back.

He didn't move, "Hungry and thirsty and so fucking tired."

Tish grabbed him a glass of water and made him a bowl of cereal before sitting down next to him. He lifted his head and drank down the water and started on the cereal.

Susan stood and walked over to him gently touching his arm, "Are you sure you're ok honey? You look shaky."

He offered her a tired smile, "I'm fine. I'm going back to bed after this."

Brian stood and walked over to the island, joining everyone else. "So how often do you DJ?"

Priestly shrugged, "Only once in a while."

Tish spoke up, ignoring her humble boyfriend. "He's really good at it. People request him and everything. You can't tell anybody though ok?"

Brian frowned, "Why not?"

Priestly finished his cereal and yawned widely, "You just can't please. I don't want people knowing. I'm going back to bed. Love you beautiful." The three watched him shuffle out of the kitchen before Brian turned to Tish.

"Are you sure he's ok?

Tish glanced in the direction he had disappeared before looking back at her dad. "Last night was... intense."

Susan and Brian frowned, "What does that mean? Nothing happened to you did it?"

"No, no." Not unless you count Winston trying to shove his tongue down my throat. "It was just a long night and Priestly got worked up. I think the adrenalin just drained him."

Brian hated that he always had to practically beg for information from the two. "What did he get worked up about?"

Tish shook her head, "Nothing. Everything's fine, I'm going to go check on him." She turned and left the kitchen before her dad could ask anymore questions and walked to her room where Priestly was passed out on top of her bed face down. With quiet steps she moved towards the bed and frowned at his pale face and still shaking hands. She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to him, gently rubbing the side of his head. He had been doing too much lately and on hardly any sleep, he needed to slow down. Or maybe that was the problem. She briefly wondered if he was going through withdrawal but that couldn't be it, he didn't do ecstasy enough for that and he still smoked pot regularly. Maybe it was honestly just exhaustion because she was feeling pretty tired too. She pulled the covers over herself and snuggled closer to Priestly before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"The experience of this sweet life." – Dante Alighieri

Priestly stared at his reflection in the mirror and scratched at his goatee, it had been driving him crazy lately. It seemed that if he left it too long it began to itch and the only way to fix it was shave it all off and start again. He eyed the razor in his hand and twirled it between his fingers, trying to decide to shave it off or not. What the hell, why not? He grabbed the can of shaving cream and squirted the gel onto his hands before working up a lather and spreading it across his face. He shaved quickly and precisely and patted his face with his dark towel when he was finished. He rubbed his hands across the smooth planes of his face; it had been forever since he didn't have facial hair. Deciding to go all the way he removed all his piercings from his face and ears and slid off his rings and bracelets.

"Well that's different," he said to his reflection. He put a small amount of gel into his hair just to keep it under control and walked into his room to slip on black shorts and a plain white shirt. He looked in the mirror again and couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped; he looked so normal it was eerie… and boring. He'd put everything back in tomorrow and start growing his sideburns and goatee back.

The hallway was empty when he stepped into it, which he preferred. Mornings were always his favorite time of day; everything was quiet and calm the world just waking up. He walked to the front door as usual and grabbed the morning paper off the front stoop and headed towards the kitchen to start the coffee and get to work on his puzzle. After toasting a poptart he sat down at the island and began working, the words flowing easily from his mind onto the paper.

A short time later Priestly looked up as he heard someone approaching and was met with the sight of Brian yawning widely in a blue robe. "Morning."

Priestly watched as Brian finally looked at him, a grin forming on his face at the older man's expression. "You'll catch flies like that."

Brian, who had been staring slack jawed smiled half in awe and half in amusement. "Wow, that's a different look. Has Tish seen you?"

Priestly smiled and swallowed a bite of poptart, "Not yet. Figured I'd try something different for today."

Susan entered the kitchen next and mirrored her husband's earlier expression when she looked at Priestly who was starting to get uncomfortable with all the staring. "Oh honey you're so handsome!"

Priestly cocked an eyebrow at the unintentional insult. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Susan smiled, "You know I didn't mean it like that. Your eyes are so green, and oh look at your freckles! You're too cute!"

Priestly blushed and stared down at his coffee as Brian sighed exasperatedly at his wife, "You're embarrassing him honey. Guys aren't cute, we're handsome and manly."

Deciding he had reached his quota for awkward for the day he rose and walked down the hallway to wake up Tish for school. He pushed open the door and walked into her room and shook her gently from his seated position on the side of her bed, "Time to get up beautiful."

She groaned and rolled over to look at him and jerked back in surprise at his appearance. She didn't say anything for a few seconds and Priestly began to grow apprehensive. Eventually she smiled and let out a small laugh. "Wow, that's crazy."

He laughed, "I don't like it, I'm putting everything back tomorrow."

She sat up and rubbed his soft cheek, her fingers tracing along his freckles. "I like it, it's different."

"Do you want me to stay like this?" he asked with a slightly nervous expression. While he didn't like it that much he would do what Tish wanted but a huge part of him wanted her to like him for who he was.

She immediately shook her head. "I like it like this but it's not you. I love you just how you are… were. You know what I mean."

He chuckled, "Yes I do, and I love you too. Now come on, you're going to make us late."

Tish finally climbed out of bed to get ready and by the time they got to school they were late, which she hated. Priestly didn't care at all, if he could have it his way he would have just ditched. The morning passed slowly for both but eventually the lunch bell rang and Priestly met Tish at their regular spot.

She smiled at him as he approached; it was just so crazy to see him like this. "How was your morning?"

He shook his head, "Weird, everybody keeps staring at me. It's creeping me out. I feel like I'm in Children on the Corn."

She laughed and grabbed him into a loose hug, "You just look so different."

"I must because Jeremy didn't even recognize me. I swear that kid gets dumber every day," said Priestly while shaking his head.

Tish laughed again, "You ready for lunch?"

Priestly shook his head, "I need to go take care of some stuff in the office for graduation, I'll see you after school ok?"

She nodded and released her hold on him, "Ok. I love you."

He smiled at the words and kissed her, "I love you too beautiful."

Priestly walked to the office and stood at the counter for a moment and began to grow irritated when everyone ignored him, surprisingly even Gladys was ignoring him.

"Is this how you treat your favorite student Gladys?" he asked, irritation creeping into his normally pleasant voice.

The woman looked up and frowned before her eyes widened and she ran over to the counter. "Oh honey, I didn't even recognize you! You look so different, what brought this on?"

He shrugged, "Something different. I need to pick up those papers for graduation, I don't want to walk."

She frowned heavily, "Oh why not? It's special."

He shook his head with a disbelieving look, "Not for me."

She grabbed the papers and handed them to Priestly, "Thanks Gladys."

After the school day he and Tish returned to her house and decided to go swimming, both not wanting to stay indoors and work on homework. Within minutes of getting home the duo was entering the pool, the cool water pushing away the stresses of the day.

"So are you excited for mom and dad's party tomorrow?" Tish asked as she floated lazily on a long purple raft, large sunglasses in place.

Priestly arched an eyebrow from behind his aviators, "What do you think?" He was sitting on the edge of the pool smoking, his feet lazily kicking back and forth through the clear water.

She lifted her glasses to look at him better, "It won't be that bad. Everyone will probably just ignore us."

"We can only hope, I'm just glad Lax said he would come," said Priestly as he sucked down the last breath off his cigarette.

Tish floated over to him and grabbed his leg with her feet to stay near him. "You should try to mingle though, talk to people."

He shook his head, "I don't want to."

"Well I love you anyway my little antisocial hermit."

Priestly grinned, "I love you too sassy." He slid into the pool and leaned against the side, watching Tish as she floated.

"How are you doing with everything?" she asked out of the blue.

He didn't have to ask what she meant. "Ok, I guess. I don't know. It's not something that just goes away, I feel like it's always right there. I can talk to people now which is good but I still don't like to be touched. It's like my brain just instantly thinks the worst and I can't control it. I guess that'll go away though."

Tish nodded, "I'm proud of you, of the progress you've made."

He offered a small smile, "Thanks beautiful."

Eventually they went inside, Priestly opting to stay in his room to take a nap while Tish spent some time with her parents. The hours ticked by until she bid her parents goodnight and walked to Priestly's room to see what he was doing. When she entered the room it was empty but the bathroom light was on. She walked into the large tiled room and stopped at the sight in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Tish laughed. Priestly was sitting in the tub almost completely submerged in bubbles, only his nose up visible.

He lifted his head out of the water a little, "Taking a bubble bath. What are you doing?"

"Watching you take a bubble bath."

A laugh escaped Priestly as he sat up in the tub, "That's not stalkerish or anything. I've never actually enjoyed this awesome tub, figured now is as good a time as any. You know, there's room for one more."

Tish smirked and pulled her shirt over her head before dropping her shorts. Priestly watched with a grin as she finished stripping and climbed in the large tub with him. She leaned back against his chest and smiled. "This is nice."

Priestly wrapped his arms around her thin waist and dropped a kiss onto her neck, "Yes it is. Did you have a good night with your parents?"

She nodded, "Yeah it was nice for it to be just us. No offence."

"None taken. You never complain but I know it can't be easy to just have someone here all the time."

She slowly ran her fingers up and down his legs, "It's fine, I like you here. Dad took the opportunity to reiterate how much he doesn't want grandchildren right now and Mom pretty much just talked about the party."

Priestly let out a laugh, "Your dad worries too much, he acts like it would be the end of the world."

Tish pinched him just because and laughed when he yelped. "I'm only sixteen it would be the end of the world."

"Mom had me a week after she turned eighteen. She said everybody gave her so much shit but it didn't matter because she had me and I was worth it. Her and my dad didn't get married until I was two, took the bastard that long to realize how awesome she was. Everybody always looked down on her because she was an unwed teenage mom but she put other moms to shame, that was her FU to the world, being the best mom."

Tish found his hand under the water and squeezed it, "I wish I could have met her."

Priestly smiled sadly, "Me too. I know she would have loved you. She could have taught you poker."

Tish laughed, "Yes because right now Yahtzee is as good as it gets for me." The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, both lost in thought about Priestly's mom and what could and should have been.

Priestly released a yawn, "Come on beautiful let's go to bed. I'm worn out and water logged."

Tish leaned forward and released the drain, "I would think so. First the pool now this? I'm surprised you're not a prune."

Priestly stood and handed Tish a towel before grabbing one for himself, "I'm pretty prunish."

Deciding to just go for it and hope that Susan and Brian were in bed Priestly slipped on just a pair of boxers before following a towel wrapped Tish to her room. He climbed into the bed and before Tish could even change into her pjs he was asleep.

The next evening Priestly stared at himself in the mirror feeling very uncomfortable. Susan had bought him black dress pants and a black shirt with a red silk tie and red vinyl belt for the party. He did have to admit that if he had to wear this he would have picked out the same items and colors. His hair was in a simple red mohawk and he had kept his bracelets and rings to a minimum, per Susan's request. Figuring he should see what Tish was doing he finished his eyeliner and walked to her room.

"Good timing, zip me up."

Priestly drank in Tish's appearance eagerly, she was beautiful. She wore a simple black dress the hugged her figure tightly and stopped mid-thigh. Her shoes were also black, with a low heel to keep the ensemble classy and her hair was completely straight for once.

He walked up to her back and stared at the zipper before ignoring it and slipping a strap off her shoulder as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder.

Tish started laughing, "Stop that, we need to get out there. Mom and Dad will be looking for us."

"You're killing me, you know that? Couldn't you have picked something ugly or frumpy to wear so I don't have a boner all night?" Priestly groaned.

Tish laughed harder, "Sorry, I don't do ugly. Now zip me up and lets get out there."

Priestly reluctantly zipped up the dress and waited for her to turn around in his arms. "You're beautiful."

She blushed slightly and leaned up to kiss him, "Thank you, you're very handsome."

Priestly grinned, "Damn straight, I make this look good." His phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it after checking the called id. "What now?"

"Dude, I don't know how to tie a tie."

"Where are you my special, special friend?" Priestly asked amused.

"Fuck you. I'm driving over right now."

"I'll meet you in my room."

"See you soon fucker."

Priestly stared at his phone for a moment fighting a grin before looking at Tish. "He can't tie a tie."

Tish giggled and shook her head, "He's your friend. I'm going out there, you come out when Lax gets here." Priestly nodded and kissed her, his tongue tracing hers before he headed to his room to wait. A short time later Lax climbed in his window.

"Well don't you look fucking fancy." Lax said in an amused voice before he noticed Priestly's lack of facial hair and laughed. "Wow dude, you look like you're ten. Been a while since I've seen you like this."

Priestly rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I look just like you do stupid. Give me your tie fucktard." Lax handed Priestly the tie and waited while Priestly easily tied it and positioned it. "There." Like Priestly Lax had on a black shirt and pants but he was wearing a black studded belt and black tie so it wouldn't clash with his leopard hair.

"How do you even know this stuff? I swear you're like a fucking encyclopedia of random shit."

Priestly gave him an exasperated look, "I read dumbass. You could know things too if you tried it."

Lax glared at him half heartedly before he looked in the mirror. "You do realize we're going to stick out like majorly bad right? Everyone is at least forty and definitely rich as fuck," he said turning back to Priestly.

"No shit, that's why you're here. If there's two of us it won't be so bad." Priestly paused before looking at Lax with a slightly nervous expression. "I'm not feeling real good about all this."

Lax leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "What do you mean?"

"Just all these people here at the house. I still don't prefer to talk to people and I'm afraid I'm going to freak if someone touches me. The last thing I need is a freak out in a room of strangers."

Lax walked over and clapped him on the shoulder, "That's why I'm here fucker. I'll take over the talking and if somebody touches you I'll break their fucking hand."

Priestly smiled, "I feel like I'm your bitch."

Lax scoffed, "No, more like my little wimpy friend. Now come on and lets get this party started, people need to see how good I look."

"You do look good."

Lax grinned, "Why thank you honey, you look lovely yourself. You think we could have a quick smoke before we head out?"

Priestly nodded and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter before climbing out the window, Lax in tow. As the pair walked around the back of the house to the patio Lax grabbed his friend's arm, "You want something to make you relax?"

The offer was extremely tempting and it took his a few seconds to come to a decision. "No, I'm good. Thanks though." They continued walking, "You don't have anything else on you right?"

Lax shook his head, "I'm not stupid dude, just a few pills." They made it to the patio and lit their cigarettes before dropping into chairs and watching a few stray people mill around the kitchen. A few minutes later they saw Susan enter and look around before looking through the glass doors at the pair. She pulled open the sliding door and stepped out onto the patio stopping a good distance from the pair so she wouldn't be near the smoke.

"There you two are, what are you doing out here?"

Lax smiled brightly and stood, "You look beautiful Susan."

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you. I didn't see you come in Lax, when did you get here?"

"Not long ago, I came in through the window."

Susan arched an eyebrow, "That's not weird or anything."

Both boys laughed, Susan joining in. "Come inside and mingle a bit I'm sure Tish is looking for you two."

They both put out their cigarettes and followed Susan into the house, ignoring people's looks at their tattooed necks and wild hair. Susan and Brian had both explained that the people attending the party were going to be the upper crust of the city, meaning most were probably going to be uncomfortable with their appearance and would probably comment on it. Priestly and Lax had explained to them that they had been judged forever and now it was just old news, if people had a problem with them they could pretty much eat it.

Susan walked away once they were inside and Priestly and Lax looked around at everyone else. The house was filled with mostly middle aged people but there were a few younger people who had formed a group off to the side of the living room.

"Dude, open bar."

Priestly looked to where Lax was pointing and grinned, "Awesome."

A half hour and four shots later both boys were feeling much more relaxed. "We should go find Tish."

Lax nodded, "Yeah, let's go find your woman." The boys weaved through the crowd until they found Tish talking to the other young people. Both boys realized they were taller than anyone else by at least four inches and began to laugh, the liquor making everything funnier than it really was.

"Hey, where were you?" Tish asked when they approached.

Priestly shrugged, "Around. So you hanging with the midgets tonight?"

Lax immediately started laughing, which set Priestly off. Tish frowned at the pair before a smile graced her lips, "You two are drunk aren't you?"

Lax shook his head, "Oh no sweetheart, we're just buzzed right now. It takes a lot to get us going." Priestly nodded next to Lax before looking at the other people in the group who all appeared to be Tish's age or younger and were all staring at the pair silently.

"I see you're making new friends."

Tish smiled, "Yeah you two should hang out with us." She didn't notice the widening of the other kids eyes.

Priestly glanced at Lax, "You go back to the bar, I'll meet you there in a bit." Lax nodded and walked away before Priestly turned back to Tish. "Could you help me with something real fast? It should only take a few minutes."

Tish frowned but allowed her boyfriend to pull her away and down the hall to her room. Once inside Priestly locked the door and pushed Tish against it. "Had to have you now, you look so fucking hot tonight."

She giggled and kissed him deeply. "You look pretty hot tonight too." He didn't respond just moved his attention to her neck and began sucking and kissing. Tish arched into him and gasped when he lifted her and pushed her hard against the door, lifting her dress with one hand. A second later their hips met and they both groaned before Priestly started moving quickly, the door shaking slightly with each thrust.

"Oh God," Tish panted into his ear as he nipped at her shoulder.

Priestly repositioned her and released a moan when she tightened her legs around his hips. "Feel so good baby."

They both stilled when they heard a knock on the other side of the door, meeting each other's eyes.

"Dude, it's me."

Priestly groaned when Tish started sucking on his neck and moving her hips again, "Now's really not a good time Lax."

"Yeah no shit fucker, I can fucking hear you two out here. Keep it down and hurry the fuck up, Brian's looking for Tish."

Priestly looked at Tish, "Guess we better hurry then." She gasped when he started to move again and clutched him tight. It was only a few minutes later when she released a pleasured cry and Priestly grunted a final time. Still panting he sucked on the side of her neck before whispering, "All mine." They didn't take any time to enjoy their afterglow for fear of Brian finding them and redressed quickly.

Lax grinned as Tish walked by with a blush on her cheeks refusing to make eye contact. He looked up when Priestly emerged out of the room, his tie loose and his hair slightly out of place.

"You lucky son of a bitch. I can't believe you get to have sex with a body like Tish anytime you want."

Priestly didn't respond just grinned with a dazed expression. Lax walked forward and fixed Priestly's tie and hair before wiping the lipstick off his neck. "You're lucky you're wearing a black shirt." Lax stood back and eyed his friend, "Ok, you're good. Let's get back out there, my buzz is dying."

It was two hours later when Brian finally spotted Priestly. He had been nervous all night that Priestly would be afraid around all the people in the house, or would avoid everyone completely. Apparently what he should have been nervous about was Priestly finding the open bar. Priestly and Lax were sitting on a couch clutching each other tightly and laughing hysterically and there were two empty tumblers in front of them on the coffee table. Lax said something to Priestly and the two cracked up harder, clutching their stomachs.

"Well I see you two are enjoying yourselves."

Priestly smiled and detached himself from Lax, "This is great Brian! You having fun?"

Brian let out a laugh. He knew he shouldn't be ok with Priestly drinking underage but he was looked so happy and relaxed that he kept his mouth closed. "Yeah it's going pretty well, meeting a lot of new people."

Lax nodded, "Good for you, hey did you see the Mr. Monopoly guy? He's got a.. a… what's it called brainac?"

Priestly laughed, "A monocle you dumbass."

"I may be dumb but my ass isn't."

Priestly just stared at him before cracking up, "What the hell are you even talking about?"

Lax started laughing too and leaned against Priestly, "I have no fucking clue."

Brian couldn't help but laugh at the pair, "So what are you boys drinking?"

Priestly answered him, "Johnny Walker Blue!" He turned to face Lax with a goofy smile. "Johnny Walker."

Lax grinned, "Keep walking." The two burst into laughter again.

Brian shook his head and was just about to walk away when a few men walked over to him and pointed to the hysterical boys with their tumblers. "I met your daughter, are these your boys?"

Brian started to shake his head when Lax interrupted with a wicked grin, "Yup, dear old dad."

Priestly shook his head but stopped when everything started to spin.

One of the other men looked at the drunken pair before turning to Brian, "Twins? I'm sure they're quite a handful."

Brian dropped his head into his hand, "You have no idea."

Lax hiccupped before looking at the men, "So tell me gentlemen what exactly do you do?" The men started to explain their occupations failing to notice the Lax had completely zoned them out. Priestly, who hadn't been paying attention at all grabbed an entire plate of hors d'oeuvres from a waitress and began eating them batting away Lax's hand when he tried to grab one.

Brian looked to the heavens for guidance; these boys were seriously going to kill him one day.

Lax elbowed Priestly in the ribs hard and grabbed a few snacks off the plate before finally noticing the men had stopped talking. He licked his fingers, "That's very interesting, how did you all get into your lines of work?"

It took Brian a few moments but he realized this was a game to Lax and Priestly. They were trying to see how long they could keep all these men talking and droning on about their lives without noticing they didn't care.

Lax nodded, "Fascinating, and what do you do when you're not working?"

Priestly couldn't hold it together any longer as the men all started to speak again and let out a small laugh that grew into hysterical laughter again. Lax fought valiantly against it but eventually he couldn't hold it in any longer and joined his friend in laughter.

One of the men frowned, "Are they alright?"

Brian smiled slightly, "They're fine."

One of the men pointed to Priestly, "You haven't spoken much how are you this evening?"

Priestly stopped laughing and looked at the man, "Замечательно, спасибо за вопрос. Как вы этого прекрасного вечера?"

The man's eyebrow's rose, "He's Russian?"

Lax lost it completely and actually fell off the couch he was laughing so hard. Priestly, no longer having Lax to lean against face planted the couch, his laughter muffled by the thick cushions. Brian couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok gentlemen why don't we leave these boys alone."

The party eventually came to an end and everyone said their goodbyes. Soon only Brian, Susan, and Tish remained and when they turned to look over the room they all started laughing. Priestly and Lax were still on the couch but were passed out, sitting close and propped against each other. Priestly was snoring softly, his head lying on Lax's and Lax's mouth was hanging open as his head rested on Priestly's shoulder.

Susan smiled, "They're so cute."

Brian laughed. "Yeah, like little drunken angels," he said dryly.

Susan frowned, "Drunk?"

"Yes, they were fall down drunk off scotch earlier. The bartender said they drank an entire bottle between the two of them. I have no idea how they didn't pass out earlier. Then Priestly started speaking Russian much to Lax's amusement."

Susan and Tish looked shocked. "Russian?" Tish asked in belief. "Huh." She looked at the sleeping pair, "Should we move them?"

Brian shook his head, "Just leave them, they're fine."

The three were in the kitchen the following morning when they heard a loud thump, a curse, and pained groans. A few minutes later Lax and Priestly shuffled into the kitchen squinting at the morning sun.

"Good morning," greeted Susan.

"Shhhhh," whispered Lax as he exaggeratedly placed a finger to his lips.

Brian grinned, "You boys hungry? I'll make bacon and sausage."

Both paled and groaned again. Susan glared at her husband, "What can I get you two?"

"Water, and coffee. Please," whispered Priestly, his voice muffled by the counter top where his head was laying as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slightly.

Brian retrieved pain relievers out of the cabinet and set the bottle on the counter in front of the two, "So tell me was it worth it?"

Lax let out a small laugh and Priestly grinned, "Definitely, how many times are our poor asses going to get to drink Blue Label?"

Susan set down the coffee on the table and the two swallowed the aspirin and greedily gulped their coffee. Tish rose and walked over to the island where Priestly was once again lying his head on the cool marble. "So you speak Russian?"

"Да, я делаю. И так как никто в этом зале знают, что я говорю, что я могу сказать вам перед вашим родителям, что ты чертовски великолепна, и если бы я мог я бы согнуть вам на остров прямо сейчас и ебут мозги," he mumbled.

Tish looked at him in awe, "Wow. What's you just say?"

Priestly smiled to himself, "Just good morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (from Google translator so probably wrong):
> 
> "Wonderful, thank you for asking. How are you this fine evening?"
> 
> "Yes, I do. And since no one in this room knows what I'm saying I can tell you in front of your parents that you're fucking gorgeous, and if I could I'd bend you over the island right now and screw your brains out."


	16. Chapter 16

"There, pride, avarice, and envy are the tongues men know and heed, a Babel of despair." - Dante Alighieri

"So Priestly, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Brian asked as the pair sat next to each other doing their morning crossword puzzles.

Priestly shrugged, "I don't care, I don't usually do anything. It's just another day."

"Well do you want to do anything in particular?" Brian asked as he filled in a small word on his puzzle.

He shook his head, "I'm going with Lax in the morning to get my license and car back and we'll probably do something, but other than that I don't really care."

Priestly's birthday was nine days away and while everyone kept asking him what he wanted he already knew, his car. In only a short time he would be reunited with his pride and joy, one of his greatest accomplishments. He had built her from scratch taking care to make every piece as perfect as it could be, the perfect mix of original and drag. While outside it looked almost original under the hood was anything but, it was built for speed and if there was one thing he loved it was speed.

Brian nodded, "We'll figure something out. Are you excited to get your car back?"

"God yes."

Brian laughed, "Well good for you. How about graduation, everything going well with that?"

Priestly pushed his finished puzzle away, subtly grinning at Brian's half done puzzle. "Yup. Few more weeks and I can get my diploma."

"What time's the ceremony?" Brian asked as he finally gave up and pushed the paper away.

Priestly shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not going. I don't want to walk."

"Why not?" Brian asked confusedly.

"Just don't want to. I don't have family who gives a shit, I don't give a shit, and I loath everyone I go to school with."

Brian's eyebrows rose, "Huh. Can't argue with that. So have you thought about what you're going to do after graduation?"

Priestly tensed slightly and began to fidget, "I'm moving out as soon as I have enough money."

Brian frowned heavily, "I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to leave Priestly, you can stay as long as you'd like. I was talking about college or working."

Priestly still looked tense, "It's not right for me to stay here longer than graduation, you've done enough for me. As for college that's not in the cards for me and I've been looking at the help wanted ads for work."

"You're too smart for the help wanted ads, what do you think about maybe doing an internship at my company?"

He shook his head, irritation flashing in his eyes. "I don't need anymore help. You've already done too much for me."

Brian hated that the kids pride was preventing him for moving forward. "I did it because I wanted to. It's ok to let people help you son, if people hadn't helped me I would never be where I am today."

Priestly's eyes flickered dangerously flashing a warning to Brian to stop talking. "I don't need help and I don't want help. You've done enough, as soon as I get my diploma I'm gone." He stood and walked out of the kitchen, effectively ending the tense conversation.

Tish looked up when Priestly walked into her room. "Hey what's up, you look upset."

He laid down on the bed next to her and stared at the ceiling, "Everything's fine, lets get out of here today."

Tish rolled over to face him and frowned, "We have school today."

He shook his head, "We're ditching. Weather's awesome and we're going to the beach. Come on get ready and we'll go."

Tish watched his leave her room stunned but did as told and got ready for a day at the beach. When they were in the car and on their way Tish glanced at him, "So why are we doing this again?"

"Because I want time with just you. No school, no Brian, no nothing."

She sighed, "What were you guys arguing about this time?" She hated that Priestly and her dad always seemed to butt heads about things. They were both extremely opinionated and both refused to back down, if she thought about it they were both definitely alpha males. Both didn't like to take orders, back down, and would do anything to protect what was theirs.

"He wants me to apply for college and do an internship at his company. I don't want any of that, I hate that he's pretty much supporting me now I don't want any more help. It's just bullshit. I'm almost nineteen fucking years old and he's supporting me, I'm pathetic."

A sigh escaped her again, "Your not pathetic at all. You see it as you're so old at eighteen but you're not, you're only eighteen. Nobody expects you to be able to support yourself right now."

Priestly folded his arms across his chest and stared out the window, "I'm not talking about this right now."

Tish was growing agitated at his constant attitude lately, "We need to because you're viewing this wrong. You need to let my dad help you, what's your deal with him anyway?"

"I said the conversation is over. Drop it. Now," he bit out, his hands clenching into fists.

"Or what Priestly? Or what? What are you going to do if I don't?" she asked, her anger obvious.

"Pull over the fucking car," he said in a low voice.

Tish frowned, "What? Why?"

"Now!" he yelled.

Tish pulled over to the side and before she could say anything Priestly was out of the car walking away. She was so pissed she was surprised she didn't try to run him over. She pulled forward and yelled out the window at him, "Real mature Priestly. Since you don't want to talk I have to change the subject. I can do whatever I want and talk about whatever I want, and hang out with whoever I want. Maybe I'll go call Winston and see if he wants to hang out with me today."

Priestly balled his hands into fists; fighting hard to not lash out and continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Did you hear me? At least Winston acknowledges me, maybe we can spend some quality time together while you stalk around town."

Priestly snapped and turned towards her, eyes blazing. "It'd be a real good idea right now to stop talking Tish. I suggest you leave now."

"Or what?"

Priestly was shaking he was so pissed, why did she just keep pushing him? "Get the fuck away from me Tish. Go the fuck away. You want to go fuck Winston go ahead, I'm not stopping you. Maybe I'll give Tori a call, or Jessica, or Brittany. You think you have options, well so do I."

Tish's jaw dropped at his words. Was he seriously saying he would cheat on her? She felt tears collecting in her eyes so she rolled up the window and drove away, leaving a fuming Priestly on the sidewalk. Large tears fell down her face as she drove back home, she had no idea how everything had gotten so bad so fast. She hadn't meant to upset him that bad and she had no idea why she had brought up Winston. She had just wanted to upset him, hurt him for some immature reason and she apparently had because he had lashed out jealously. Fear started to creep in about what he was going to do, would he cheat on her, hurt Winston, hurt her? No, never. She knew Priestly would never hurt her but she had still threatened him which was the worst thing in Priestly's eyes. She knew Priestly viewed her as his and even though it wasn't healthy she allowed it, even enjoyed it sometimes. He protected her, loved her and would die for her and all he wanted in return was love and faithfulness and she had insulted that.

She pulled into the garage and walked to her room to wait for Priestly, hoping they could work everything out when he finally returned.

It was after dark by the time she barely heard Priestly climb in his window. She walked out of her room and knocked on his door waiting for an answer that never came. When she pushed the door open Priestly was just sitting on the bed in the dark, a menacing glare pointed at her.

She bit her lip and walked over to the bed, "I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know why I said the things I did. I'd never cheat or leave you."

He didn't speak or move, just continued staring at her making the hairs on her neck stand up. She had seen this look before but never directed at her and it was starting to scare her. "I'm sorry, please say something."

His voice was so calm and held so much anger that she took a step back. "Why did you bring up Winston Tish?"

Deciding to just be honest she said softly, "Because I wanted to hurt you." She blinked in surprise when Priestly stood from the bed and was in front of her before she even blinked. His hand wrapped around her arm in a bruising grip as he pointed a finger in her face.

"You're mine Tish and no one else's. You don't try to hurt me, you don't threaten me. You belong to me."

She tried to remove her arm from his grasp but his grip tightened and tears sprung to her eyes, "Priestly you're hurting me."

He ignored her. "Who do you belong to?"

"You're hurting me, let me go," she said fearfully as she tried to jerk her arm away.

"Who do you belong to Tish?" he screamed.

"You," she whispered brokenly. She had never been afraid of Priestly but she was terrified right now.

Seemingly satisfied he finally released her arm and stepped back. "I'm showering right now, be in here when I'm done. We're sleeping in here tonight." Not waiting for an answer he turned and walked into the bathroom.

A short time later Priestly climbed into his bed where Tish was waiting and grabbed her close, gently kissing her temple. "I love you beautiful."

She lifted his hand that was wrapped around her stomach and kissed his palm. "I love you too. I'm sorry about earlier."

He let out a heavy sigh, "Me too. I shouldn't have let myself get so angry." He paused and the pair lapsed into silence for a few minutes until he spoke again. "Don't forget who you belong to Tish."

Tish was quiet after that and she soon heard Priestly's breathing soften indicating he had fallen asleep. She took a deep breath and thought about everything that had happened today and tonight. To have Priestly so angry with her was unsettling. This was unhealthy, way more than she realized earlier and she had no idea how to stop it or fix it and knew she couldn't bring it up to her mom or dad because they would have a fit. Lax, she could talk to Lax about it and see what he had to say.

The next morning when Tish woke up she was alone in the bed. She looked around and grabbed Priestly's phone off the nightstand deciding this would be the best time to call Lax since Priestly was most likely doing his crossword puzzle. She found his name quickly and dialed, waiting anxiously for him to pick up.

"Why the fuck are you calling me this early. It's like you're trying to get me to hurt you."

"Lax it's Tish."

"What's wrong? Where's Priestly?"

"Everything's fine, well sort of. I need to talk to you and you can't tell Priestly we talked." She was met with a few moments of silence as Lax obviously tried to think of what she might say.

"What's up?"

"I don't know who else to talk to about this but yesterday we got into a fight."

"And.."

She blew out a breath, "He was so mad Lax, at me. It was like he was another person. He keeps saying I'm his, that I belong to him and…" She broke off, not knowing exactly how to vocalize what had transpired last night. Lax apparently got the gist.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not too bad, but yeah." She heard him blow out a heavy breath.

"I don't know why he's like that and I don't know how to change it. He's been like that since I've known him. He's super possessive and territorial, views things as his and doesn't like to share. He can't hurt you though. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you. I feel stupid asking for help.."

"Don't. He's a handful on his best day and for some reason he actually listens to me. I'm sorry he scared you enough to call me."

She couldn't help it when tears began to fall down her face, "I love him so much but I'm afraid he's going to hurt me one day."

"Don't feel like that Tish. He loves you so fucking much I can't even tell you. Did he bruise you anywhere?"

"My arm."

"Show him. His biggest fear is hurting you. We all act like he's normal but kid's fucked up. The only relationship he's ever seen was between his mom and dad and that's about the worst example you can have. He knows to never beat women but he picked up stuff from his dad without even noticing. Not to mention the fact that he's literally crazy. Talk to him."

"Thank you for all this."

"I like you Tish, you make my boy happy. You ever need anything, and I mean anything you call me."

"Thanks Lax."

"Bye Tish."

Tish hung up the phone and deleted the call from the call list and laid back down waiting for Priestly to come back to his room to get ready for school. About ten minutes after her conversation with Lax Priestly entered his room seeming completely normal, as if yesterday never happened.

"Hey beautiful, you going to get ready for school soon?"

She took a deep breath, "Come here for a second."

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her waiting for her to speak. Wordlessly she lifted her arm and showed him the bruising along her bicep. His hand reached out and hesitantly touched the blue and red marks, "Oh God Tish, I'm so sorry."

He pulled his hand away and met her eyes sadly, moisture collecting and falling down his cheeks. "I never want to hurt you. I'm so sorry, I don't know why I do that."

She sat up and hugged him close as more tears fell, "I'm a person Priestly, you can't own me and I'm allowed to do and say as I want. I'll always be yours and I'll always respect your opinion but that's as far as it goes. You scared me yesterday."

He hugged her closer, "I never want to hurt you and I never want to scare you. I don't know why that happens, it's like I'm out of control."

She gently rubbed her hands through his hair while he cried. "You have to work on that Priestly. You can't get out of control and I know you can't change overnight but you have to work on this."

"I will, I promise. I'll do anything you want, just please don't leave me."

She pulled away to look at his face, "I'll never leave you, I love you."

"I love you too, so fucking much." He paused and looked away before meeting her eyes again. "Can I still call you mine?" he asked hesitantly.

She bit her lip. "Yes you can but you can't act like I'm some thing that belongs to you."

"I'm sorry. I just finally have you and I don't want to lose you. I feel like it's my job to protect you, to take care of you, to chase away anyone who might take you away from me."

"It is your job but you can't take it as far as you do. Can you work on that for me?"

He nodded quickly, "Anything you want."

The pair lapsed into a tense silence both wrapped around each other until Tish spoke again. "This wasn't you, do you know what caused this?" She was having a hard time thinking that her boyfriend was capable of such anger and violence towards her.

Priestly blew out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know for sure but I think it's because I ran out of my anti-psychotics and now I'm feeling a little… psychotic."

She gently rubbed the side of his face, "I'll have dad get you more today. I don't want this to ever happen again. And Priestly?"

"Hm?"

"If you ever grab me again I'll castrate you."

He sat back wide eyed, "Yes ma'am." He stood from the bed and backed away wearily. "I'm going to get ready for school, I'll walk today." He watched Tish leave his room and after getting ready quickly he left the house to begin his walk to school. He lit a cigarette and continued walking; the only sounds his sneakers on the pavement and a few dogs barking. Yesterday had been so messed up and the worst part was that he realized it. Truly crazy people didn't realize they were crazy but he had known what he was doing and did it anyway. He had hurt his girlfriend, the love of his life, his angel. He had acted like an asshole abusive boyfriend and it brought shame and fear upon him. How could he have done that, what was wrong with him? He was lucky she didn't tell Brian and get him kicked out; hell he would be lucky if Brian didn't beat him with a baseball bat. The worst part of it was he acted exactly like his dad used to with his mom and the thought almost had him running for the bushes to vomit. His biggest fear was hurting Tish, that he would turn into his father and Tish would be the victim just like his mom was. No, he wouldn't let that happen. If anything like this ever happened again he'd leave her, he wouldn't make her suffer.

He walked into the school to his first class and hoped he could focus enough to not have today be a total waste. All day he avoided Tish until the end of the day when he rode home with her. As soon as she parked he exited the car and walked to his room where he let out a decidedly unmanly yelp at the sight of Lax sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dude, what the fuck? You scared the shit out of me."

Lax shook his head, "Nice buddy, manliest shriek I've ever heard. Brian or anybody home?"

Priestly shook his head, "Just me and Tish. I'm going for a smoke come on."

Lax followed him to the back patio but before Priestly could sit down or get out his cigarettes Lax was in front of him, expression livid.

He shoved Priestly hard into the side of the house and backhanded him, eyes blazing as he invaded his personal space. "You don't hurt Tish. You're better than your dad Boaz, you don't pull shit like this. Get it together now. I shouldn't get a call from you girlfriend scared you're gonna beat her up."

Oh fuck, Tish had called Lax. Priestly ignored hs stinging cheek and hunched his shoulders and dropped his eyes, unable to look his mentor in the eye. "We already talked. I apologized and promised I wouldn't ever do that again. I'm off my meds."

Lax stepped back slightly and stared furiously at his chastised friend. "Well you get the fuck back on them. You're better than this. If this happens again I'm going to fuck you up and that's a promise. You should be worshipping the ground she fucking walks on, guys like us don't get girls like her."

Priestly nodded, his eyes still downcast. "I'm sorry Johnny," he whispered brokenly.

"It's not me you should apologize to but all's forgiven." Lax knew Priestly hated to think he let him down in any way. "I'm out of here, I have shit I need to do. I'll call you later."

Priestly watched Lax walk away around the side of the house and slid down the exterior of the patio until he was sitting on the concrete. He looked up when Tish walked out from the kitchen and silently sat next to him. He rubbed his palms together and avoided eye contact, "I take it you just saw that."

"Yeah, I saw it. He looked pretty pissed off." Tish hadn't meant to watch the scene but it was clearly visible from the kitchen. She was shocked at how Priestly seemed to cower in front of Lax even though they were the same size. Apparently Priestly was either very scared of him or had way more respect for Lax than she realized, or maybe both.

Priestly looked away, "He was. I'm so sorry Tish. I can't say it enough."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I love you and I forgive you. Lets just move on ok? It's been a long couple days, lets go get ready for bed and just hang out in my room. I want to snuggle."

A small smile appeared on his face, "I can do that." He stood and held out a hand to help Tish up and walked into the house hand in hand. After he showered and changed he walked into her room and climbed into her bed next to her and gently pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back in soothing circles. "I love you."

She snuggled into his side, "I love you too."

They laid together quietly watching tv, locked in a relaxed and close embrace until Tish eventually yawned and turned off the tv. "Talk, I want to hear your voice."

Priestly kissed her head again, "What did the teddy bear say when offered dessert? No thanks, I'm stuffed."

Tish let out a small huff of laughter against his chest. "Dork."

"What do you call cheese that isn't yours? Nacho Cheese. What do you call a boomerang that doesn't work? A stick."

She lifted her head to look at him and shook her head, "You're ridiculous. So what do you want to do for your birthday? Is there anything you want?"

He shook his head, "I know I'm going with Lax to get my license back and he usually plans something for me, and no there's nothing I want."

"Nothing? Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Tish after everything you and your parents have done for me I have no right to ever ask for anything. Plus there's honestly nothing I can think of that I need. I just want a good day with you and Lax."

Tish nodded, "We'll have a good day and I'll think of something to get you. Goodnight I love you."

He hugged her close and kissed her forehead lightly, "I love you too beautiful."

The next day when Tish woke she walked to the kitchen to greet everyone. When she entered she saw her mom and dad but not Priestly. "Where's Priestly?"

Susan frowned, "We thought he was with you honey."

Tish bit her lip nervously. Where would he be this early and why had he just left without telling her? The last two days had been rough but they had worked through them. She grabbed the house phone and dialed his cell but it went straight to voicemail. "His phone's off."

Brian stood and walked to the sink to rinse out his coffee cup, "Where could he be?"

On the other side of town Priestly gently set down white lilies on the hard stone and sat down on the thick grass. "Hey mom."

He slipped his glasses into his pocket and stared at the engraved letters that were permanently burned into his memory. He idly picked at the grass at his crossed legs as he thought about what he wanted to say. "I'm sure you know all this but dad went postal. I almost got raped and dad blamed me. He's worse now, worse than ever. I know he blames me for you dying, that that's why he hates me so much. I never thought I'd say it but I'm glad you're not here to witness it all the time, that he at least can't hurt you anymore."

He felt tears collecting in his eyes and tried to force them away. "Anyway I have a girlfriend, for once. She's awesome I know you'd love her. Her family's great too they took me in after everything with dad. I did some stuff day before yesterday that I'm not proud of and I know you wouldn't be proud of." He finally lost the battle and large tears began running down his face. "I'm so lost mom. I miss you so much and I know its selfish of me but I wish you were here. I need my mommy. I'm graduating soon and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be a good boyfriend to Tish. I don't know how to just function normally. I need you so bad. It's not fair that you had to go, it's not fair."

It took him a few minutes but he regained control over his emotions. "Sorry about all the complaining that isn't why I came. I came here to wish you a Happy birthday mom, I know you're happy where ever you are. I'll come see you more I promise. I don't like excuses but everything's just been so hectic lately. Any way, I love you mom." He rose from the grass and swiped at the pieces that stuck to his pants before slipping his glasses out of his pocket and putting them on as he headed back to Tish's house.

When he made it back and opened the door Tish ran into the room and hugged him tightly, "Where were you? I was so worried."

Priestly pulled away, "Why? I was only gone for a few hours."

Tish looked chastised, "With the last couple days I was worried you left or something. I don't know."

Priestly gave her a peck on the lips, "Everything's fine I'm going to go lay down."

"Where were you?" she asked again to his retreating form.

"Out." He wasn't trying to be rude or short he just didn't feel like talking about his mom right now. After his short visit to her grave he felt exhausted, his emotions completely draining him. He entered his room and fell onto the bed clutching his mother's pendant to his chest.

Tish wandered into the living room with a thoughtful frown and sat down heavily on the couch.

"Everything ok honey?" Brian asked.

"Not really dad. Something's wrong with Priestly but he won't talk about it."

Brian instantly muted the tv. "What do you mean wrong?" Even though things had been going smooth for the most part Brian was always fearful that something could set off Priestly. He didn't want to think of him as a ticking time bomb but he always seemed almost too well adjusted for someone who had gone through everything he had.

Tish racked her brain trying to think of recent conversations, the date, anything to give her an idea of what was bothering him. "Well he left this morning and kept his phone off which he never does. Then when he got back he didn't tell me where he went and he went to go take a nap even though he's only been up a few hours."

"I don't know honey. Maybe he's just tired, or needed some alone time."

Tish sat silently until she remembered the conversation from a couple weeks ago in the tub with Priestly. "His mom," she whispered.

Brian frowned, "What?"

Tish glanced down the hallway where the bedrooms were, "Today's his mom's birthday. He must have gone to the cemetery this morning."

Brian blew out a breath, would this kid ever get a break? It seemed like his entire life was full of just physical and emotional pain. "You should go check on him."

Tish nodded and walked down the hallway to Priestly's door and slowly pushed it open. Her eyes fell upon her sleeping boyfriend who was curled up in the middle of the bed, dried tear tracks on his cheeks. She quietly walked over to the bed and laid down next to him careful to not wake him and patiently waited for him to wake up.

Priestly blinked awake and yawned before he noticed he wasn't alone. One look at her expression and he knew that she knew what day it was. He scooted over and rested his head on her stomach so she could rub his head and looked at her with sad eyes. "I miss her so much Tish."

Her vision began to blur but she ignored it and gently scratched the side of his head just like he liked, "I know."

He clenched his lids shut as new tears formed and she held him as best she could while he cried. Eventually the crying subsided and Tish realized he had cried himself to sleep again. Not wanting to wake him she laid on the bed still and silent and let her own tears fall.

The day passed agonizingly slow for Priestly and Tish who stayed in Priestly's room all day until a knock sounded around dinnertime. Knowing Priestly didn't want to see or talk to anyone she rose and walked to the door to see who is was.

Susan stood at the door and smiled sadly at her daughter, "Are you two hungry?"

Tish glanced at Priestly who shook his head. "Yeah, we're getting hungry." She turned to her boyfriend, "I'm going to go eat, I'll bring you dinner ok? You need to eat." She didn't wait for a response because she knew she wouldn't get one and left the room with her mom.

As soon as Tish left the room Priestly walked to the window and climbed out with his cigarettes and zippo. As soon as his smoke was lit he sat down heavily on the ground and leaned his head back against the house, even though he had slept all day he was beyond drained. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey dude, I was just thinking about calling you."

"Beat you to it. What'd you do today?"

"Worked all day. You visit your mom?"

"This morning."

"Did Tish go with you?"

"No, I went alone. You know I don't like to go with people."

"I know I just thought… never mind. Anyway, you want to hang out or anything?"

"No, I'll probably just go to bed soon."

"Alright I'll let you go. You need anything call me."

Priestly hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket just as he finished his cigarette. He snuffed out the butt and stared at the backyard as he breathed in the night air. He ducked back inside for a moment before slipping on his swimsuit and climbing out the window. When he got to the edge of the pool he stared at it for a moment taking in the stillness of the water. Without any more hesitation he turned, closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards into the cool water.

He popped up a couple minutes later when his lungs began to suffer and pushed his hair back off his forehead. For the first time all day a smile broke on his face. He pulled up his legs and began floating lazily on his back, his arms stretched out on either side of him.

"Can I keep you company?"

Priestly pulled his legs down and looked up at Tish who was standing at the side of the pool still bathed in darkness. He nodded and Tish dropped down into a seated position not entering the water. "Are you getting hungry?"

"I'll eat when I get out."

Tish watched him lazily float around and laid down on the side of the pool to look up at the stars. She heard him climb out of the pool and a moment later he laid down beside her, his hands behind his head. She scooted over so she was next to him, his wet body dampening her clothes instantly. "I love looking at the stars."

"Me too. Makes you realize how small and insignificant you are, but at the same time out of all the stars and galaxies there's only one of you."

Tish smiled, "Can you name them?"

Priestly pointed to a constellation, "Orion." He moved his finger to point in a different direction, "Draco." He continued pointing out various constellations until he heard Tish release a small snore. He rose and gently lifted her into his arms taking his time to walk to the house. He breathed in her scent and held her closer as he made his way inside and down the hall to her room. After he carefully deposited her under the covers he backed out of the room and made a beeline for Brian's liquor cabinet. All he wanted all day was a drink and he couldn't get one but now that everyone was finally asleep he could drink himself into oblivion. He grabbed out a glass and filled it to the brim with scotch before walking outside onto the patio and gulping down the burning liquid.

Brian frowned when he noticed two legs hanging over the patio chair and walked outside to see what Priestly was doing. When he got to the chair he saw that Priestly had forced his large body into a fetal position in the chair, only his legs wouldn't quite fit on the cushion. He saw he was in his swimsuit and his hair was sticking up on one side, he also noticed the lone tumbler in front of him and a quick sniff indicated it had been filled with liquor at some point. The older man sighed heavily and dropped down in a chair across from Priestly. All he wanted was for this poor child to stop hurting, to just be happy but it seemed that every time things would go smoothly for him reality would slap him down again. His thoughts wandered to his daughter who was trying her best to make Priestly's life better and the thought worried him. It wasn't Tish's job to make everything better, he could only hope her life didn't become as dark and depressing as Priestly's was.

Priestly blearily opened his eyes and slowly uncurled his stiff limbs, jerking in surprise when he saw Brian across from him. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Brian suddenly realized how creepy this must look, "I just came out here to see what you were doing. Got lost in thought."

Priestly yawned, "That's dangerous territory."

Brian smiled slightly at the insult before becoming serious. "Priestly you need to find a better way to deal with your emotions. Alcohol and drugs isn't a healthy outlet."

As expected he bristled and narrowed his eyes as his posture became defensive. "It's not any of your business."

"I know it's not, I'm only telling you as someone who worries about you. It's stunting you emotionally not dealing with things."

Priestly gritted his teeth, "Dealing with things? How exactly should I deal with things Brian?"

Brian forced himself to stay seated and relaxed, "You should talk to someone about everything you're dealing with. The psychiatrist from before said…"

"I talked to the psychiatrist just like you wanted, I'm not doing it again. It's nobodies business what my life is like and you need to stop obsessing about it. You can't fix me Brian." Brian just stared silently at Priestly until he couldn't handle it any longer. The silence was worse than Brian bitching at him. All his anger seemed to melt out of him and he collapsed in the chair. "I don't know what you want from me Brian, I just have no clue. I'm doing the best I can with what I have and I know it's not working and I know its not healthy but I'm not ready to deal with everything. I'm afraid that if I start actually dealing with things what little semblance of control I think I have over myself will disappear. If I let myself break down I don't know if I'll ever recover," he said softly, his eyes radiating inner pain.

That was more than Brian could have ever asked for; Priestly finally shared his thoughts instead of hurling insults and getting defensive. "I get what you're saying and I appreciate you explaining it to me. I won't push it, I just ask for your sake you please try to find healthier outlets for dealing with your emotions."

Priestly just nodded and Brian accepted it as the end of the conversation. "Come on, I'll make breakfast. Any requests?"

Priestly stood, "Coffee, waffles, and sausage links."

"I can do that," Brian smiled. He walked into the kitchen with Priestly behind him and began making breakfast while Priestly poured himself a cup of coffee. "In the months you've been here we've never really talked have we? Without arguing about something I mean."

Priestly looked confused for a moment, "We've talked. A little."

Brian glanced at him as he poured the batter into the waffle maker. "No seriously, I don't think we've ever really had a normal pointless conversation. Honestly I still have no idea what you like to do for fun, what sports teams you like."

"I guess I haven't really been forthcoming huh?"

"Not really. I'd like to get to know you better if you'll let me."

Priestly looked uncomfortable, "I don't really know what to talk about with you. You're successful, older, you have a family. I don't really know what to say or talk about."

Brian set down a plate in front of Priestly before sitting next to him at the island. "Anything, we'll start with sports. Do you play any?"

"Nope. I'm super uncoordinated and I have no idea why. I honestly think something's wrong with my equilibrium. I used to skateboard."

Brian smiled at the fact they were actually just talking about nothing. "What sports do you like to watch?"

Priestly swallowed his bite, "Hockey, can't beat hockey. Rallying, motocross, ultimate fighting. I'm not really into football and I never watch basketball or baseball."

"What's your favorite hockey team?"

"Colorado Avalanche. We've lost the greats but our rookies are pretty good. What about you, what do you like?"

"Football. New England Patriots. Have you ever played golf?"

Priestly shook his head, "Never. I know the rules and everything but I've never played."

Brian nodded and smiled brightly, "We should go golfing at the country club."

"Just us?"

"Well yeah, if you want to."

Priestly eyed him carefully trying to see any hidden motives. He hated that he even had to question Brian but years of abuse had ingrained a strong sense of distrust in him. He saw Brian's hopeful expression start to drop and suddenly felt bad.

"Maybe we will. Would they even let me on the course? Don't they have a dress code or something?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah but I have no idea what it is. We'll figure something out."

Priestly smiled at him and put his dishes in the dishwasher. "Brian why am I here?"

"Because it's breakfast time?"

"Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you. Why do you even care?"

Brian sat back in his chair and stared at Priestly. He was a large kid and the piercings and tattoos made him look older and slightly intimidating but underneath everything Brian could see a scared little boy. Sometimes even he forgot that even though Priestly was an adult he was still a child and because of his home life and drug use was probably emotionally very young. "I care because everyone deserves a good fulfilling life. I want you to succeed Priestly, to be happy. Plus the more time you're here the more attached to you I get; I care about you. I want to be someone you can trust and count on to always be there."

Priestly crossed his arms, "I just find that hard to believe. People are selfish self-destructive creatures that will destroy themselves and everything around them if presented with the chance. What makes you so different?"

Everything clicked with his words. That's why Priestly didn't trust anyone, that's why he fought tooth and nail against getting close to him and Susan, he was trying to protect himself from getting hurt. That's why he was always rude, always pushing everyone away with harsh words, he didn't want to get attached only to have everything ripped out of his grip. He needed to change this so Priestly would allow people in. "Why are you so cynical? People do have evil in them but they have good too. We're all capable of good and bad things."

Priestly started tapping his foot impatiently, "I know that but I don't see a lot of good, I believe people are habitually evil."

Brian raised his eyebrows slightly. "So you believe you're evil?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

Brian pursed his lips together, Priestly really needed to talk to someone about everything because his views were extremely skewed. "So you believe I'm evil?"

Priestly's posture dropped slightly as Brian created a problem in his argument, "No I don't." Brian could never be evil. Brian was caring and loving and one of the best men he had ever had the privilege to know.

"So if I'm not evil then I'm good right? One or the other, and if I'm good then I truly care about you. Correct?"

Brian watched as Priestly thought about everything they had discussed in the last few minutes. "You're better at this then you let on. Good argument, I concede."

Priestly stood silently for a few more seconds. "Figure out the dress code and make a tee time."

Brian smiled behind his coffee cup when Priestly left the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

"The devil is not as black as he is painted." - Dante Alighieri

Priestly grinned widely as he and Lax exited the DMV. They had been there for over five hours just waiting but it had all been worth it when they finally handed him his new driver's license. Even though he was disgruntled by the time they took his picture it still turned out well with him wearing a cocky grin and mischief obvious in his black lined green eyes.

"Head's up dude."

Priestly turned and easily caught his keys that were sailing through the air towards him. His hand wrapped around them tightly before his other fingers reached out and grabbed the gleaming chrome handle, his thumb pushing to open the midnight black door. He slid into the drivers seat and pulled the door shut with an audible creak, the kind of creak that only came from classic cars and sent shivers down his spine. He sat silently, rubbing his hands up and down the steering wheel slowly as he took in every inch of the interior from his view from the driver's seat. The car still smelled of leather and gasoline, every piece of chrome gleaming as it should.

Priestly let out an unsteady breath and closed his eyes, resting his head against the smooth leather on the steering wheel. Lax watched him from the passenger seat silently and allowed him his moment, "Feels good don't it?"

Priestly nodded and lifted his head, "God I missed this car."

Lax smiled at his younger friend and couldn't help but be proud that Priestly had done as told and got his license back. He knew it took everything he had to not just hotwire a car or drive Tish's. "I know you did fucker and even though you're taking her from me I'm glad you finally got her back. So you ready for your birthday surprise?"

Priestly slipped the key into the ignition and started the car, unable to keep the grin of his face. "What is it this year?"

Lax grinned mischievously and slipped on his glasses, "Paintball dude. I'm going to fucking destroy you."

Tish heard the door open and close and walked out of her room and into the living room to see Lax and Priestly laughing as they headed for the kitchen. Priestly turned to her and smiled widely, "Hey beautiful."

She smiled and pulled his head down for a deep kiss. "Happy Birthday," she whispered.

Priestly grinned down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and looked at Lax, "You two look happy. What'd you do this morning?"

"Paintball, I kicked Lax's ass," Priestly answered in a cocky tone as he let Tish out of his grip and walked to the kitchen.

"No way," Lax scoffed. "I totally dominated."

"Your torso says differently," said Priestly still grinning.

Lax flipped him off, "You suck, and who the hell uses the word 'torso'?"

"Me ignoramus," answered Priestly with a smirk as he pulled a soda out of the fridge.

Lax caught the soda Priestly tossed to him and cracked it open, "You're lucky it's your birthday, otherwise I might have to beat you up in front of your girlfriend."

Tish laughed, this was getting good.

Priestly set down his empty can after chugging it and turned to face Lax with an amused and disbelieving expression, "You really think you can take me?"

Lax smirked, "Child please."

"Ochocinco? Seriously? That right there proves how lame you are." Before Priestly could say another word Lax bitch slapped him and ran outside.

Priestly's jaw dropped before he chased Lax out into the yard where he was running full speed away from Priestly. The two chased each other until Lax finally stopped running and held out his hands in a time out gesture. "Dude, I must be getting old."

Priestly laughed and tried to catch his breath, "You and me both bro." Deciding he was way too hot for his liking he emptied his pockets and slipped off his shoes, socks, belt, and shirt and dove into the pool still in his shorts.

"What are you doing?" Lax laughed when he finally popped up.

Priestly dipped his head under the water again and ran his hands through his hair to get rid of the red color that was trying to run. "This feels so fucking good. Are you going to join me or just stand there with your thumb up your ass?"

Lax started emptying his pockets and removing his shoes, shirt, and belt, "You know how I love my thumb up my ass."

Priestly laughed and swam aside to give Lax room to jump in and smiled brightly when Tish joined them in her bathing suit a few minutes later. She swam over and wrapped herself around Priestly while Lax floated lazily on his back.

"I'm assuming you got your license back this morning?"

Priestly nodded and kissed her neck, "Yup, took five fucking hours but got it back."

"You'll have to take me for a ride later." She gently nudged him away, not feeling entirely comfortable with showing too much affection in front of Lax.

"Oh I'll definitely take you for a ride later," he whispered with a leer.

Lax floated by them and made a gagging noise making Priestly immediately release Tish and attack Lax. After he was satisfied with how much water Lax had swallowed he climbed out of the pool and back flipped back in.

"Show off," Lax shouted good naturedly. "Let me show you how it's really done." He climbed out of the pool and promptly front flipped in.

"Easy." Priestly climbed back out and pulled his heavy sodden shorts back up when they tried to slip down. He took a deep breath and stood at the edge of the pool. "This is either going to look really cool or hurt really bad. Never done this without a diving board." Lax and Tish watched as he took another deep breath and double back flipped into the pool. When he popped up Tish clapped and Lax shook his head.

"You nimble little fucker, you know I can't beat that."

Priestly pushed his hair off his face and Lax laughed at the cow lick style. "I know you can't tubby."

Lax dove for him and a moment later they both disappeared under the water, leaving Tish floating on her tube with a content smile. She felt so relaxed and content watching Priestly roughhouse with Lax, it felt like home. She was so glad she met Priestly and even though terrible things had happened in the last few months she couldn't help but be slightly glad they did. All the events good and bad had led up to this point, to Priestly being here with her, happy and safe. Her stomach tightened suddenly as Priestly's words from months ago suddenly popped into her head without warning, casting a deep sense of foreboding over her.

'…shit always seems to pop up at inopportune times for me'.

Before she could delve too deep into her thoughts she was flipped over by two grinning boys. "You two are in so much trouble."

As the sun began to set the trio figured they should probably get out of the pool. Tish climbed out using the steps followed by Priestly and Lax and laughed when Priestly walked past her on just his hands. "Show off," Lax shouted from beside Tish. The pair watched him walk around on his hands all the way to the house. "I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. I have you to thank for that."

Tish looked at him startled, "What did I do?"

Lax shook his head at her naivety. "It's you who makes him happy Tish. I'm not saying he was depressed or anything before he's never been this happy in the five years I've known him. Every time he smiles know it's you who put it there."

Tish blushed and the pair walked into the house after Priestly who had finally righted himself. Lax followed him into his room and after changing into dry clothes hugged him tightly. "Happy Birthday dude, another one down. Have a good night, I'll call you later."

Priestly released Lax from the hug, "You need a ride or anything?"

"Nah, I'll call somebody don't worry about it. Later fucker."

After watching Lax walk out his door he showered and did his hair before walking to Tish's room and sitting down on her couch to wait for her to get done getting ready. She eventually came out in just a towel and after a seductive smile aimed at Priestly dropped her towel and looked for something to wear.

Priestly watched with dark eyes as she moved in front of her closet but kept himself seated on the couch. He wanted nothing more than to run over and take full advantage of her nakedness but refrained knowing Susan and Brian would be home soon and looking for them. Too soon for his liking she dressed in a loose tank top and shorts and walked over to sit next to him. Priestly instantly pushed her down on the couch and crawled on top of her before attacking her mouth. Hands wandered and hips moved before someone knocked on the door and Tish shoved Priestly off of her and onto the floor.

Brian entered the room and saw Tish on the couch staring at him with a bright smile and slightly flustered appearance and Priestly sitting on the floor with a disgruntled look. He wasn't stupid and felt a sense of satisfaction that he had broken up whatever was going on. "Hey kids how was your day?"

Priestly climbed back onto the couch as Tish answered her dad, "Great, just hung out in the pool all day."

Brian nodded and looked at Priestly, "Happy Birthday."

Priestly nodded in thanks and Brian continued speaking. "Dinner's in twenty minutes." He turned and walked to the door before pausing and looking directly at Priestly with narrowed eyes, "Leave this door open."

Tish looked at her boyfriend and rolled his eyes at his cheshire grin.

A short time later Susan set down the plates in front of everyone before sitting herself and the four started eating quietly.

"So did you get your license and car back?" Brian asked.

Priestly swallowed and nodded happily, "Yeah, no hiccups at all."

Brian smiled; he knew how much it meant for Priestly to have his car back. "So what did you do all day?"

"Lax took me paintballing then we hung out in the pool with Tish."

"What did Lax get you?" Tish asked curiously.

Priestly shook his head, "Nothing, we don't do gifts. We never used to have money and now its just habit. Every year he just takes me to do something."

"What have you done in previous years?" Susan questioned.

Priestly's smile grew larger, "Last years was the best. For my eighteenth he took me skydiving, that was pretty fun."

Brian shook his head in disbelief, "You just have no fear do you?"

Priestly shook his head, "I have fears just not physical."

Eventually dinner finished and Brian handed Priestly a small wrapped gift. Priestly took it slowly with a small frown and just stared at it before looking at Susan and Brian. "You guys didn't have to get me anything."

Susan smiled warmly, "We wanted to, open it."

Priestly carefully opened the paper and removed it before smiling at the sight in front of him. They had gotten him a new iPod touch. "Thank you," Priestly said softly. The last time he had gotten a gift for his birthday was when his mom was alive.

Brian smiled, "Figured you could use a new one since you were beating your other one on the table a couple weeks ago."

Priestly smiled sheepishly thinking about how it had froze and he had decided destruction was the best means to make it work again. "Sorry about that, didn't think anybody saw me."

Susan shook her head and began clearing the table getting ready for desert.

"You ready to go for a ride beautiful?"

Tish turned on her couch and stared at him excitedly, "Really?" she squealed. When he smiled and nodded, his keys twirling around his finger she quickly slipped on her sandals and followed him outside to the glistening car underneath the streetlight. He unlocked her door and waited for her to climb in before shutting it and walking over to his side to unlock it and climb in. Tish eagerly took in every inch of the car that she knew Priestly was proud of. She wasn't a car girl but knowing how important this vehicle was to Priestly she gave it the attention she felt it deserved.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Priestly smiled widely, obviously pleased with her reaction. "She."

Tish resisted rolling her eyes and offered a grin, "She's beautiful."

Priestly buckled his lap belt and started the car before slipping it into gear and pulling away from the curb. They rode in silence for a few miles and the entire time Priestly was acutely aware of Tish watching him drive. "What?"

She looked startled for a moment before laughing, "Sorry, I've just never seen you drive before. You look really relaxed for someone who hasn't been behind the wheel for three years. I didn't realize this car was a manual."

Priestly nodded, "Yup. No power steering either. It's super fun to drive."

"Do you think I could drive it sometime?" she asked innocently and barely held in a giggle when Priestly's eyes widened.

"Uh…"

She couldn't contain herself any longer and burst into laughter, "I'm joking, you can relax. I don't know how to drive a stick."

Priestly sent her a mock glare and turned on the radio to a punk station before leaning back in his seat and enjoying the drive. It felt right to be driving in his pride and joy with Tish in the passenger seat. He couldn't remember the last time everything had felt so absolutely perfect. He was finally graduating, he finally got his car back, and he was finally in a committed relationship. Life was pretty fucking good.

He glanced over at Tish who was staring out through the rolled down window before her hand reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. Deciding they had driven enough he drove to the beach and parked and the pair stayed silent for several more minutes after he had cut the engine.

"Did you have a good day?"

Priestly met her eyes and offered her a relaxed smile. "Great day, honestly couldn't have asked for anything better."

She nodded, "I still have a gift for you at home."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to." She watched him quietly as he stared at the dark ocean, the waves barely visible but easily heard. There was just enough moonlight inside the car to not only see his features but also the details on his face. His face for once was completely relaxed, no worry lines in sight and his eyes were half closed as if the sheer pleasure of the day was lulling him to sleep. As her gaze drifted lower she could tell by the rise and fall of his chest that his breathing was slow and his posture looked almost boneless. "I love you so much."

His eyes blinked a few times as if coming out of a deep sleep and he turned with a small smile, "I love you too Tish." They held each other's gazes until Priestly leaned over and kissed her. His kiss was slow and relaxed but filled with a deep lust that quickly engulfed the car.

Tish wasn't sure how he managed it but without ever breaking the kiss he moved them to the backseat and situated her on top of him as he leaned back against the leather of the back seat. Clothing from the waist up was promptly removed before Priestly began gently kissing every inch of her skin, taking his time to savor every taste, touch, and smell.

Soon the rest of their clothing was removed and the car was filled with soft pants and whispered words of love. They each took their time just enjoying the closeness of the other, the intimacy of the moment. The sheer pleasure both were feeling was beyond anything they had experienced and a short time later the two tumbled over the edge together.

After a few silent minutes they came down from their high and pulled on clothing, laughing at how difficult it was in the confines of the car. They climbed back into the front seat and began the drive back to Tish's house. The ride was silent and Tish absently played with one of the earrings on his right ear as he drove, his hands resting on the wheel and the shifter. When they got back to the house they entered quietly and went straight to Tish's room to shower and get in bed.

After showering Priestly climbed into her bed and Tish stood beside it with a smile, "Close your eyes." Priestly did as told and listened to Tish open up her nightstand drawer before sliding it shut again. He felt something hard in his hands and opened his eyes.

"Holy shit Tish." There in his hands was a first edition, first issue of the small format version of The Devine Comedy. He could only stare in awe at the book in his hands; it was like his Holy Grail. "Where did you even get this?"

Tish climbed onto the bed and tucked herself under his arm, "I had some help, it's actually from Grandma and I. It was hers"

Priestly opened the book carefully. "Why would she do this? This book is beyond rare and probably really expensive."

"She liked you a lot, apparently you left quite an impression on her. Do you like it?"

He let out a laugh and kissed her firmly, "This is amazing, I'm speechless."

She laughed and hugged him close, "Can you read it since it's in Italian?"

He nodded, "Yeah I can speak and read Italian."

"Russian and Italian?" she asked after a yawn escaped her.

He gently set the book down on the nightstand and clicked off the lamp, "Yeah. Spanish and Japanese too."

"You're amazing."

A laugh escaped him. "No you're amazing. Thank you for an awesome day and the best gift I could ask for."

She hummed happily into his chest, "You're welcome. I love you Boaz Priestly."

He smiled into her hair at her use of his full name and kissed her head, "I love you too beautiful."

The following month passed faster than anyone anticipated. Seeing as it was late spring Susan and Brian were working frequently and doing house and yard work while Priestly and Tish were trying to get through the last few weeks of school. Priestly was struggling to stay focused which was proving extremely difficult lately since Susan and Brian were never home during the day which allowed Tish and him to do whatever they wanted, when ever they wanted, and where ever they wanted. Priestly had decided sex in the kitchen on the island was his favorite by far.

The day finally came when he received his diploma and to celebrate Lax and him had gotten so drunk they woke up in Lax's front yard halfway in the hedges with their shoes no where in sight. To this day they still have no idea where they ended up and neither ever spoke about the random pair of pants that neither had ever seen before that were being eaten by a goat that was tied to his front door. Since he had finally graduated he had started looking for jobs full time but had found nothing so far.

"Find anything today?" Brian asked from his spot on the couch next to Susan.

Priestly shook his head and laughed when Tish tried to tickle him to no avail. "Nothing, people aren't really into hiring somebody with a record who can't pass a drug test."

Brian frowned and was about to say something when he felt his wife elbow him softly, telling him without words to let it go tonight. He held his tongue and watched his daughter try to tickle Priestly again who released a small giggle before attacking her. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with their relationship but chalked it up to the fact that Tish was so young and Priestly's drug use. He hated that Priestly used drugs recreationally, smoked frequently, and drank but he couldn't do anything about it. At least Tish hadn't started doing anything as far as he knew.

The doorbell ringing caught Brian and Susan's attention while Tish and Priestly were so in their own little world they didn't even hear it.

Brian rose and answered the door, frowning heavily at the uniformed police officer in front of him. When the man asked if Boaz Priestly lived here his eyebrows shot up.

"Priestly, there's somebody here to talk to you," Brian said into the living room, his eyes never leaving the officer.

Priestly detached himself from Tish and walked over to the door looking at the officer wearily. The officer beckoned him outside and with a final nervous glance at Brian Priestly exited the house and pulled the door shut.

"Are you Boaz Priestly?"

Priestly took in the man's hesitant voice and felt dread start to creep in. He had been in trouble with the law before and their tones were always short and aggressive, not uncomfortable. "Yeah."

The officer removed his cap and tucked it under his arm, "I'm sorry to inform you that your father passed away today in a house fire. We believe it was caused by a cigarette being dropped."

Priestly just stood and stared at the man, the words registering but not fully. "Wh... what? When?" His heart started to pound in his chest hindering his breathing.

"A few hours ago, the home is a total loss. I'm sorry for your loss sir."

Priestly shook his head and stared at the lawn with a lost expression, "No you're not. You don't even know me."

The officer nodded calmly not offended by the grieving boy's words. He pulled out a card and handed it to Priestly, "I'll be in touch, call if you have any questions." The officer turned and walked back to his car after slipping his cap back on and drove away leaving Priestly just standing on the front porch staring at the harsh white business card.

Brian and Tish who had been watching through the window exited the house and walked over to Priestly. Tish grabbed his arm softly trying to get his attention, "What's wrong, what did he want?"

Priestly just stood with a dazed expression not talking or moving. Brian glanced at his daughter nervously before stepping closer to the catatonic boy. "Son what happened?"

His expression never changed but his lips moved as he finally spoke in a disbelieving tone. "My dad died. Burned to death in the house. It's all gone, him the house everything."

Tish gasped and grabbed him into a tight hug as Brian just looked at him sadly, "I'm so sorry Priestly."

Priestly's heart started to pound harder in his chest, the realization that he was an orphan hitting him hard. His palms started to sweat and he felt like he was suffocating. Ignoring Tish and Brian's alarmed stares he untangled himself from his girlfriend and walked to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him. Tears began to gather in his eyes as his mind raced over everything. His father had burned to death; all because he was most likely so drunk he passed out while smoking. He hated the man but he didn't want him dead, he was still his father, the man who had given him life. And the house… the house was gone. He could never go back to his childhood home, his entire life had burned to the ground. Everything from the last nineteen years was gone, every little thing would never be seen again and all he had to show was a picture album and a pendant of his mothers. This was his fault, every thing was his fault. If he had stayed at home his dad would still be alive and the house would most likely be fine.

A knock on the door and Tish's scared voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the handle that was turning but wouldn't open because it was locked. He felt himself start to break down, everything was falling apart. Just wanting to get out of here and run as far away from the pain as possible he grabbed a bag and stuffed his belongings into it as quickly as possible and within ten minutes the room was completely clear of any evidence he had ever been there. He slid open the window and with a backpack on his shoulders and a duffle bag and a guitar in his arms he walked around the outside of the house and threw his belongings into the back seat before starting his car and driving away from the house that he had almost considered his home. Driving on autopilot he pulled up to Lax's house and sat in his car while he hastily scribbled on a piece of paper he pulled out of the glove box. He folded it when he was finished and jogged up to Lax's house knocking once before entering.

Lax took in Priestly's disheveled appearance and haunted eyes and instantly ran over, automatically checking for injuries "What happened?"

Priestly pushes his hands away and swallowed past the lump in his throat, "Dad died. Burned to death in the house. I'm heading out."

Lax was shocked, "Holy shit dude. What do you mean heading out?"

"I can't do this, I can't be here. It's all too…. It's just everything." He pulled out the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Lax, "Make sure Tish gets that ok?"

Lax looked at the paper dumbly before looking back a Priestly who was already starting to back away. "You didn't tell her you were leaving? Dude don't do this, just stay here with me for a few days." This was all happening so fast he was starting to feel sick.

Priestly shook his head, "I can't. I'll call you. I love you Johnny." Not waiting for a response he turned and jogged back to his car and drove away, leaving a gob smacked Lax in his doorway holding a wrinkled paper in his tightly clenched hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A part of me wanted this story to end here with just an epilogue to tie up some loose ends but this was always meant to continue after this. To satisfy both my wants this story will continue but I also wrote an epilogue that would take place after this chapter. It'll be up tomorrow titled Forever Young.


	18. Chapter 18

Tish laid alone in her house on the couch staring absently at the wall deep in thought. Her arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow and her expression was blank as she tried to think of why Priestly had just run away. She understood that the sudden death of his father had set him off but why would he just run, why wouldn't he seek comfort from her? Maybe their relationship wasn't as good as she thought because he obviously didn't trust her enough to help him through this. She sucked in a deep breath to try to push away the constant ache that had started once she realized he was gone, once she realized that the love of her life had just walked out on her with no promise to ever return.

Last night had been horrible and she had sat outside his door for over an hour before she realized something wasn't right. She had tried to be supportive and give him space but when her dad finally pried the door open it was empty. Every drawer was empty, every surface clean. It was like he had never existed, the only thing that remained was the extremely faint smell of cigarettes. She and her dad had driven all over town looking for him but he was no where and when she tried to call Lax he didn't answer.

The doorbell rang breaking her out of her thoughts but she didn't move, just ignored it. A moment later it rang again and she pried herself off the couch and slowly shuffled to the door. She pulled open the door with red rimmed eyes and was met with the sight of Lax who looked just as bad as she did. Just from his appearance she didn't even have to ask if Priestly was with him.

"Hey Tish," he whispered, his voice quite and defeated.

She tried to offer a smile but couldn't muster it. Seeing she wasn't going to say anything Lax simply pulled a small folded paper out of his pocket and held it out.

"He wanted me to give this to you. He stopped by before he left."

With shaking hands she reached out and took the paper from Lax flipping it open and reading it quickly.

Tish,

I'm so sorry it had to be like this. I had to get out of there. I hope you know how much you mean to me. I love you so much, I always will. You're my everything; you were the only thing that saved me from the hell I was stuck in. Maybe one day we'll see each other again. Always know no matter what, I'm always yours.

I love you beautiful,

Priestly

Large tears started to form in her eyes and when she finished reading it a broken sob escaped her. Lax quickly gathered her into a hug and held her as she broke down and sobbed into his shirt, forcing away his own tears that were trying to fall.

Tish felt sick, this couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. This was just a horrible dream that she needed to wake up from and when she did she would be in her bed wrapped in Priestly's strong arms. She clutched Lax tighter and felt nauseas at the fact that he felt so similar to Priestly, with her eyes closed she could almost pretend it was him. "Why did he do this? I miss him so much," she sobbed, her voice muffled from her face being buried in Lax's chest.

"I'm so sorry Tish. I miss him too. He loves you so fucking much."

She fisted his shirt tighter, "Then why did he leave me?"

He gently rubbed her hair trying to offer comfort any way he could. "I don't have an answer for that, just know that in his mind he did what he had to. Are you here alone?"

She nodded against him. "Do you want me to stay for a bit?" She nodded again and Lax moved them to the couch never moving away from Tish. He sat down on the end of the couch and Tish curled up next to him, her hands still clutched tightly in his shirt. He softly rubbed her hair and eventually her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Unknowingly mimicking Tish's actions from earlier he stared absently at the wall as he mentally went over everything in his head. Priestly was gone and he had no idea where he was and if he would ever come back. He had no clue if he was ok or even still alive right now. He swallowed down the bile that was threatening to rise at the thought of Priestly dead. Priestly was his friend, his brother, his son. He couldn't help but feel like he had lost everything, that he had failed the one person he cared about the most in the world. He wasn't sure how long he sat there lost in thought but a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"Hey Lax," said Brian softly. To say he had been surprised to see the leopard haired boy and his daughter wrapped around each other on the couch would be an understatement. He hadn't thought about it until right now but he thought that they would never see him again since Priestly left; it was nice to be wrong this time. Hopefully Lax could help Tish through this and vice versa.

Lax nodded once, "Hi Brian."

Brian sat down on the coffee table in front of his daughter and took in her blotchy face, "Have you heard from Priestly or anything?"

Lax nodded, "He left. Said he couldn't deal with everything. I have no idea where he went."

Brian instantly noticed that Lax was trying to stay as detached as possible, but he could clearly see the anguish in his blue eyes and hear the slight quiver in his voice. "This is destroying Tish but I can't imagine how you feel. I'm so sorry Lax."

Lax bit his lip for a moment before he lost the battle and a single tear escaped his eyes. "I just love him so fucking much and I'm scared Brian. If I'm not there I don't know what the fuck he'll get in to. And how could he just leave Tish, leave me? I want to support him but it's only been a fucking day and I already miss him." He hadn't meant to share everything but he knew if he was going to Brian was the best person to do it with. "I'm afraid he's going to OD in some godforsaken hotel room alone. He's not normal and he's not ok no matter how much he wants to be, I know he's going to get into heavy shit and I won't be there to stop him."

Brian blew out a breath and rubbed his hands together, "I miss him too and we just have to hope he keeps it together. You know you're always welcome here Lax to hang out or talk or whatever."

Lax nodded and reigned in his emotions, "Thanks, I should probably get going though. I've been here for a few hours." He gently unclasped and removed Tish's hands from his shirt and stood, placing a pillow underneath her limp head so she could continue resting. He cracked his stiff back and walked to the door, "Goodbye Brian."

Brian watched him disappear out the door and turned to look at his daughter again. He sat silently watching the rise and fall of her chest and wished with everything he was that he could take away the pain she was in. He had never voiced it out loud to anyone but from the moment Priestly stumbled into their lives he knew it could only end badly for everyone. Brian had even fought against himself trying not to care too much for the battered and broken boy but in the end he couldn't help but love him. Even though Priestly was extremely abrasive and rough around the edges he had a warmth and charm around him that you couldn't help but be sucked in to. He blew out a breath and walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a finger of whiskey and downed it quickly. He felt tears in his eyes and since no one could see them gathering he allowed them to fall, mourning the loss of his unconventional son.

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years. It had been four months after Priestly left when he finally called Lax on an unfamiliar number. The conversation had been brief but at least communication had been established. Priestly had told him that he could be reached on this number any time and Lax could call anytime he wanted. They had argued when Priestly told Lax to not give Tish the number, that he didn't want to talk to her under any circumstances. After the initial call Lax and Priestly usually talked once a month. Some conversations would be light; both talking about funny and random things and others would be heavy and argumentive. The main source of most of their arguments was of course Tish, Priestly had been upset that Lax had been talking to Tish about their phone calls and dropping not so subtle hints that Tish wanted him to come home.

As the months went by Tish began to move on, or at least she acted like it. She began dating again and hanging out with Lax every once in a while, even asking his opinion on boys she liked. To her surprise Lax didn't turn down every guy she showed up with and even tried to get to know them. She found out later that Priestly had asked Lax to watch out for her and that included screening potential boyfriends and the fact that Priestly cared so much both pissed her off and comforted her.

One year, ten months, and four days after Priestly disappeared Tish and Lax were sitting in her living room watching television quietly, Tish painting her nails and Lax drinking one of Brian's beers. Brian walked over to the pair and shook his head at the unconventional friendship they had formed. "You kids doing ok?"

Tish nodded and Lax held up his beer. "Last one Lax, I don't want you driving home buzzed."

"Ok dad," he said sarcastically with a mischievous smile.

Brian shook his head fondly, "I'm going to bed. Night honey, night Lax."

They listened to Brian's footsteps recede down the hallway before paying attention to the tv again. Eventually Tish finished her nails and sat back on the couch a small distance from Lax and watched as he texted someone obviously selling something based on his serious expression before slipping his phone back in his pocket and staring at the tv again. When he laughed Tish looked at the tv and saw it was someone doing something with balloon animals. "What's so funny?"

Lax smiled, "When Priestly was seventeen he decided he wanted to learn how to make balloon animals. Being the brain he was he did it no problem and by the time I got to my house I had a whole fucking zoo in every room. It took me like four hours to pop everything and then I kept finding them in the most random spots for the next few weeks."

Tish laughed softly at the visual as Lax's smile widened. "I found one in the trunk of the chevelle, one in the shower, just everywhere and the more me made the raunchier they got. Only Priestly could turn a balloon into something dirty."

He began laughing as he remembered the end of the balloon fiasco. "Like a week later I take this girl to my house and we go to the bedroom and she pulls back the covers and there's two balloon dogs doggie style sitting there. She just stares at them for a minute then looks at me then turned and left without a word. I wanted to fucking kill him."

Tish laughed harder and before she realized her lips were moving she had blurted out something she hadn't meant to.

"Do you think he misses me?" Her eyes widened as the words tumbled out of her mouth but she couldn't take them back now. She tried to adopt an uninterested expression as she waited for Lax to answer.

Lax wasn't sure how to respond to that but turned to look at her face. "Do you miss him still?" he asked carefully.

Tish scoffed and looked away but not before Lax saw the uncertain and pain filled flicker in her eyes. "No. He left and I moved on."

He nodded slowly and watched as she tried to just watch tv and ignore the fact that she had vocalized such a personal question. "Not that it matters to you now but yeah, he misses you."

Tish smiled before becoming serious again. "Have you talked to him lately?"

Lax shook his head, "Tried to call him a couple weeks ago but he didn't answer. In a week he'll be twenty one, can't believe it."

"What did you do when you turned twenty one?"

He grinned, "Vegas, it was one hell of a weekend." A somber expression appeared on his face, "I was going to take Priestly for his but…"

Tish nodded and felt sad when she looked at Lax. He cared so much for Priestly and loved him so much and couldn't even talk to him. What was he doing that he couldn't even answer Lax's calls?

Lax suddenly stood from the couch and stretched his arms over his head trying to stretch his back and looked at Tish. "I gotta go."

Tish knew he had to deal and gave him a stern expression, "Be careful."

He found it both amusing and comforting that Tish cared so much for him. "I will. Night Tish."

She watched him walk out the door before flipping off the tv and walking to her room. After a quick shower she crawled under her covers and stared at the ceiling, her mind wondering what Priestly was doing at this exact same moment.

Priestly rolled off the woman underneath him and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom panting heavily and shivered as the cool air from the fan hit his sweaty body. The woman rolled onto her stomach and smiled lazily at him. "That was fucking amazing."

He glanced at… Brittany? Bethany? and smirked. If she wasn't so stupid she would have noticed the smirk he flashed her never reached his eyes, "Yeah. Why don't you go get the shower going and I'll join you in a minute." He forced himself to not shove her away when she softly sucked on his neck and hid his grimace when she looked at him again.

The woman grinned and climbed out the bed before sauntering to her bathroom slowly knowing Priestly was watching her every move. As soon as the water started Priestly jumped out of the bed and after finding his clothes quickly ran out of the woman's bedroom, down the stairs, and into his car before driving away quickly. He rolled down his window and took a deep breath of the cool Colorado night air trying to clear his sinuses of the stench of the woman's cheap perfume. He didn't know why he slept with all these random girls but he kept doing it and always felt almost dirty afterwards. Biological urges he reasoned with himself but he missed the connection, the intimacy that he once had. Before Tish sex was just sex and it was great, but when he slept with Tish he realized how much he had been missing. Sex was definitely a physical act but when you add in emotions it was mind blowing, to be completely attached to someone in every sense of the word was an experience that he never wanted to forget and no matter how hard he tried could never duplicate it. But that was over now, gone. Now he stayed in random girls beds for just a few hours, a night at most then left because no matter how much he wanted them to be they were never Tish. Their skin was never as soft, their smell was never as sweet, and their words were never as loving. Every woman was just a poor imitation of the most amazing woman on the entire fucking planet.

He groaned out loud in the confines of his car at where his thoughts were headed, he needed to get away from these dangerous thoughts fast. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket and checking the time he dialed quickly and waited for an answer.

"Hey fucker!"

He couldn't help but smile at how excited Lax sounded. He loved talking to his best friend but every time he heard his eager tone guilt tore through him. "Hey Lax."

"Haven't heard from you in a couple months, everything going ok?"

Priestly rolled his eyes at the older mans worried tone. "Yeah everything's good. Sorry I never called you back dude I was having problems with the steering and had to fix it. How's everything there?"

"Not bad, can't complain. Where are you this time?"

"Colorado. I drove down the Million Dollar Highway earlier, it was fucking amazing."

"Awesome. What time is it where you're at 'cause it's late here?"

"Only an hour later than you, I just left some girls house."

"Another one dude? You're an animal. So where to now?"

Priestly let out a laugh at Lax's words. He hated that he only truly laughed when talking to Lax, that he had to fake emotions with other people. "I don't know yet. Figured I'd head east, maybe Louisiana."

"Why don't you just come back?"

Priestly clenched his teeth at Lax's words; he just wanted a conversation with his best friend not an argument this late at night. "Don't. How's Tish?"

"Good, she graduates soon. She told me she wished you could be there."

"I can't Lax. If I talk to her or see her I'll just come back and it's better if I just stay gone." He knew his defeated tone was giving away more then he wanted to but he was just too exhausted to care.

"Why? Why would it be a bad thing for you to come back?"

"Because I can't be with Tish. She's better off without me. Is she seeing anybody?"

"Would it matter if she was? That's what you want right?"

"I just want her happy."

"If you cared about that you'd be here and not a fucking thousand miles away."

Priestly frowned, "What's with all the attitude? What the fuck is your problem?"

"You dumbass. You've had your time to do your little trip and all that but it's over dude. Time to get back to the real world, pull your head out of you ass you stupid fuck."

"Oh fuck you Lax. I'm too tired to put up with this shit right now." The line was silent for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the engine and Lax's tv.

"You sound tired, maybe you should pull over."

"Thanks for the advice I hadn't thought of that," he said sarcastically. He heard Lax blow out a breath.

"I'm not trying to piss you off fucker. I just don't get why you won't come back, don't you miss anything?"

Priestly heard the unspoken, 'don't you miss me?'. The exhaustion he was feeling was hell on his emotions and he forced away the tears that started to gather in his eyes. "Yeah, there are a few things I definitely miss."

"So then what's the problem? Why can't you just come home, and don't get all pissy with me but you sound like you want to."

His hand tightened on the steering wheel and he let out a strangled noise before he just stayed silent wondering what he could say. "There's just some things going on that don't need to be brought home."

"What does that mean? Talk to me bro."

"Not right now, I'm exhausted. I'll think about coming home though, ok?"

"Good. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Later fucker."


	19. Chapter 19

Priestly rang the doorbell and waited. His heart was racing and he rubbed his palms on his jeans nervously. When he heard someone grab the handle he held his breath and waited to see who would be on the other side.

Tish swung open the door and froze at the sight in front of her. Priestly stood nervously before her wringing his hands and refusing to make eye contact. At first sight he looked almost the same as he did two years ago when he disappeared. His hair was in a bright red mohawk, the sides of his hair cut short. He had stretched his lobes and he had many, many more tattoos. His neck and arms were completely covered and she assumed his torso was too. He was wearing a red baseball shirt that read 'Blink if you want me' and baggy jeans with a wallet chain and black boots and for once he didn't have on any rings or bracelets. He looked bigger than before but at the same time smaller, he had definitely put on more muscle and any baby fat he had before was gone now but he also appeared more lean than he was before he left.

Upon closer inspection she noticed the darkness under his red rimmed and bloodshot eyes and the weariness and exhaustion that seemed to be permanently ingrained in his normally bright green eyes. There was a small scar over his right eyebrow and barely visible bruises on his arms.

"Priestly?" she whispered quietly.

He finally met her eyes and gave her a lopsided grin, "Hey beautiful." His voice was rougher than it used to be but still held the softness she loved.

Priestly took in his old girlfriend's appearance; she was more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was longer than before and curled slightly. She was just as tan as always and while she was still thin her curves were more prominent. She wasn't a girl anymore, she was all woman.

She shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, "What are you doing here? Are you back?"

He stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Just wanted to say hi. I don't know how long I'm staying, maybe permanently. You look good."

Tish bit her lip, "Thanks, you too."

They both stood awkwardly, not sure what to say. Priestly finally decided this was just too much, "So I guess I'll see you around. Bye Tish."

They stood in the doorway for a moment, both not wanting the other to leave but also not knowing how to act or what to say. They didn't know who moved first but one second they were standing in the doorway and the next they were clawing at each others clothes and slamming roughly into the wall. Neither one knew how but they managed to get to Tish's room before any clothing was removed. As soon as the door clicked shut clothes were lost in a flurry and the two attacked each other before falling onto the bed. The sex wasn't slow and it wasn't gentle, in fact it was full of desperation and need.

Priestly licked and nipped at her beautiful body while she squirmed underneath him until both could hold back no longer and gave into what they had yearned for for so long.

He rolled off her and stared at the ceiling not knowing what to do or say now, this definitely had not been what he was expecting today. He looked over at Tish who was staring at him with the same expression. She finally smiled and scooted over to him, her hands skimming across the hard planes of his smooth chest as she traced his many new tattoos. "When did you get back?"

He put his hands behind his head and watched her trace outlines of designs across his stomach, "About two minutes before I rang the doorbell. No one knows I'm here yet."

She stilled and met his eyes, "Not even Lax?"

He shook his head, "Only you."

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and her hand reached out and continued traced along his body, lingering a moment on the scar from when he got shot.

He laid still for a few moments before he started to fidget, it felt like ants were crawling under his skin. Not wanting Tish to notice he tried to make himself lay still and think about something else. "Where's Susan and Brian?"

"At work." She glanced at the clock, "They should actually be home soon." Her cell phone began to ring and she climbed out of the bed still naked to answer it.

Priestly watched her eyes widen as she spoke to someone else and after she hung up she turned to him. "You need to get out of here. Like now." She grabbed her clothes off the floor and began dressing.

He sat up and frowned, "Why, what's up?"

Tish let out a breath and stared at the ceiling before meeting his eyes again. "My boyfriend's coming over, I have a boyfriend. This is your fault."

Priestly got up and dressed quickly, "My fault? You came onto me!"

She scoffed, "No I didn't! You manhandled me to my room."

"Right, it's all me. So sorry," he sneered. "You could have told me you had a boyfriend."

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "It's none of your business! You left remember. You left me."

Priestly stood stiffly, "I had to leave Tish. My fucking father died in the house I grew up in." He let out a breath through his nose and clenched his teeth. "No, you know what? I don't have to explain anything to you." He walked towards the door and headed down the hallway.

Tish ran out of her room angrily, "Sleeping with you was a mistake!"

Priestly ignored her and offered a sarcastic wave before exiting the house and driving away. A short time later he arrived at Lax's house and knocked on the door. It swung open a minute later.

"Hey Johnny," he said quietly.

Lax just stared at him in shock before he smiled like a maniac and grabbed Priestly into a hug so tight it forced all the air out of him and twirled him around.

"Holy fuck dude! You're here! I didn't think you'd actually come home!"

Priestly joined Lax's laughter when Lax finally set him down, "Nice to see you too dude. Haven't changed much."

Lax shook his head and walked into the house Priestly in tow. "Nah, why mess with perfection? Look at you though, new ink huh?"

"Yup, covered from the hip up." Not able to control it he began to fidget slightly and released a large yawn.

Lax instantly noticed the movement and narrowed his eyes slightly, "So have you talked to Tish or anything? When'd you get back?"

Priestly tried to still himself but his foot apparently didn't get the message and began tapping. "Got back a couple hours ago and yeah went to see Tish, didn't go so well."

"What happened?"

Priestly yawned again, "I slept with her."

Lax's eyes widened, "What? She has a boyfriend, or at least she did last time I talked to her."

"Hence the not going so well," Priestly smirked sarcastically. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You ok fucker?" Lax asked concerned.

Priestly nodded, "I'm fine, can I stay here 'till I get back on my feet?"

Lax nodded, "You can stay here as long as you need dude, either spare room is fine. Now what's wrong?"

Priestly started walking to the last door in the hallway, the room he used to stay in when he stayed with Lax. "Nothing I'm fine. I'm just worn out."

Lax frowned and walked over to Priestly before shoving him against the wall and grabbing his arms. Just as he feared both were riddled with bruises old and new and littered with holes. "What the fuck are you on? You're fucking coming down aren't you? Can't even stand still."

Priestly held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Dude chill. It's all good, everything's fine."

Lax wasn't convinced but stepped back slightly, "What the fuck is it?"

A heavy sigh escaped Priestly and he yawned again. "Smack. I'll quit, I promise."

Lax stepped forward and grabbed Priestly by the shirt and shook him hard, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you want to die?"

"No. Everything's fine. Please Johnny just let me sleep, I'm so fucking tired."

"You on anything else?" Lax asked after stepping back again. He could see how exhausted his young friend was and almost felt bad for cornering him right now.

He shook his head, "Just the usual. I still do E and Mary Jane, some pills once in a while but that's it, I swear."

Lax finally backed off and walked the rest of the way down the hall and opened a door, "We have a lot to talk about but I know you're tired and probably feeling pretty shitty from the withdrawal. Get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

Priestly nodded and walked into the room but was stopped when Lax pulled him into another hug, "I'm so glad you're home Boaz. I missed you so fucking much."

"Me too bro. Me too."

When Priestly opened his eyes it took him a minute to realize where he was. He rolled off his stomach and onto his back and clenched his eyes shut at the pounding in his head. It felt like a sledgehammer was slamming into the back of his eyes and it took a few minutes to even get the strength to move. Eventually he got himself out of the bed and walked to the door, swinging it open and stumbling into the hallway. He walked to the living room and kitchen but it was empty indicating Lax was most likely at work. Knowing he had to do something about his withdrawal he walked outside to his car and grabbed out his belongings and brought them into the house and straight to his room. His hands dug into his bag and pulled out exactly what his body craved and a short time later he was laying bonelessly on his bed with a relaxed smile. He must have laid there a very long time because a knock on his door broke him out of his relaxed euphoria.

"Hey fucker, how you doing?"

Priestly watched Lax walk into the room and sit on the edge of the bed, "Good, how about you?"

Lax stared at him before shaking his head, "I was doing just fine 'till I came home to this. How much shit do you have fucker because I'm only going to let this slide for so long." It killed Lax to see Priestly so messed up but all he could do for right now was be there for him and help him anyway he could.

Priestly looked away and pulled himself up into a sitting position, "Give me a few weeks. I'll start cutting down today."

"You better dude because I'm not going to put up with you being a fucking addict." Deciding to get away from the heavy stuff he looked around the room and smiled at the sight of the Les Paul, "You still have the guitar?"

Priestly nodded, "I kept all the important stuff, I might be fucked up but I'm not fucked up enough to sell my stuff."

"So I have to ask, are you just gonna let the Tish thing go or are you gonna try to talk to her?"

A lost look appeared on the younger man's face as he struggled for words, "I don't know. I love her; I always will but she moved on and I don't blame her. I think I'm just going to let her go. She doesn't want me, she deserves better than a fucking heroin addict."

Hoping to get him out of the depressed mood he was in Lax walked towards the door, "You hungry dude? Come on I'll order a pizza."

Over the course of the next few days Priestly settled into Lax's guest room. They had spoken about how it was going to work and decided going half on all the bills was the easiest, only problem was Priestly was unemployed and just like before was having a hard time finding a job. He knew he couldn't pass a drug test and in the last two years he had a couple minor run ins with the law so he knew he wouldn't pass a background check, but that was a given. Anxiety started to creep in at the fact that he couldn't live here forever using all Lax's money. He had already asked Lax about dealing but he had refused saying he didn't want that for Priestly. The answer to his problems appeared in the doorway the next day.

"I got you a job fucker and as a favor to me he's not going to make you do a drug test. I suggest you get clean though because if you fuck this up it's on me."

Priestly who had been lying on the couch sat up and nodded with an earnest expression, "I won't mess it up, I'm good. What is it?"

Lax walked to the kitchen before heading to the couch where Priestly had moved to one side. He handed him a beer with a large grin, "Bartender. Figured with that big brain of yours you could memorize everything."

"I bartended a few months ago, actually enjoyed it. Awesome dude."

The following two weeks passed roughly for Priestly. He wasn't used to being on a schedule or having to actually do things so he ended up being late his first day which gave his new boss a very bad impression. He had gotten yelled at and it went against every fiber of his being to stay quiet and just take it. The job was also harder than his previous bartending job was and he found himself exhausted and running on fumes extremely quickly. Finding bartending just wasn't going to cut it he also started working part time at the same garage as Lax which just added to his stress. Finally after the longest two weeks of his life things evened out and it was like everything just clicked. He learned how to manage his time and found both jobs were actually enjoyable when he wasn't rushing around because he didn't think ahead. All in all everything was going well. Except for the Tish thing.

He tried so hard to just move on but it wasn't happening. All he wanted to do was call her, talk to her, hold her. Anything. He just wanted to be near her. More than once he found himself staring at his phone which had her contact info stored there after he had stolen her new number from Lax's phone. With a heavy sigh he pushed away his thoughts and exited his room. When he walked to the living room he nodded once at Lax in greeting. "Going to work, later dude."

Lax flipped off the tv and stood. "I'm going with you, I don't feel like hanging out here tonight."

Once the pair was in the car Lax held his arm out the window and enjoyed the push of the fast moving air against his hand. "So how's this job going?"

Priestly slowed to turn a corner before shifting gears and speeding down another road. "A lot better now. Last few days have been great, I think my boss is actually starting to like me instead of loathe me."

Lax laughed, "I talked to him a few days ago about you. He was pretty doubtful at first but he's feeling good about you now. Just don't mess it up."

"I won't dude." He pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant and bar he was working at and parked his car under the back streetlight. The pair exited and walked towards the building before parting ways so Priestly could go through the back to grab an apron. A short time later Priestly walked out and shook his head at Lax who had already downed two beers. "One of those nights?"

Lax grinned, "Why not? You're my ride so give me another barkeep and keep 'em coming."

Tish held back an eye roll as she followed her boyfriend into the restaurant he chose for dinner. He didn't even hold the door for her, just pushed it open walked through and let it slam in her face. Why she ever started going out with him was beyond her and she found herself doubting her relationship even more since Priestly stumbled into her bed weeks ago. It had been so wonderful to see him again and then they had had mind blowing sex before she ruined it by mentioning her boyfriend. She could be with Priestly right now but she wasn't and it was her fault. Maybe it was for the best, it had been two years he might not even be the same person that he was before. She mentally shook herself to push her thoughts away and thanked the hostess once she sat down at a table across from her boyfriend.

Tish's eye widened and her heart began to beat faster when she happened to look at the bar. Lax was nursing a beer and watching hockey while talking to the bartender, who happened to be Priestly. Priestly was making someone else a drink and saying something to Lax who shook his head in disagreement at whatever he was saying and pointed at the tv. She couldn't help how her body reacted to her ex-boyfriend, even after all this time she was still attracted to him. He had on black pants and a tucked in black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off only a peek of his numerous tattoos. After everything that had happened he was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Her boyfriend followed her gaze and frowned heavily, "You know those two?"

She let out a sad sigh, "I used to."

Lax shook his head at what Priestly was saying, "Dude I'm telling you the Avalanche aren't going to make it, Kings though…"

"No way dude we're only two points away, we'll make it." Priestly glanced up and felt his heart constrict at the sight he was met with behind Lax. Tish and a boy were sitting and talking and he could only assume it was her boyfriend. So many emotions passed through him so quickly he wasn't sure which one to latch on to. He felt anger at the fact she was here with someone and that she had moved on, he felt anger at himself for leaving such an amazing woman behind and forcing her to move on. He felt sadness that he would never feel those soft hands ever again or get to hear loving words tumble out of her mouth in the midst of passion. He felt fear, fear that he would never be able to fully move on and that he would forever be caught in a limbo of pain and heartbreak.

When Tish glanced up and met his eyes it was just too much. "I'm taking a smoke break dude, I'll be back in a few." Lax nodded and Priestly turned and disappeared into the back of the building and emerged outside in the back a minute later. He fished out a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it quickly with shaking hands and rubbed his eyes trying to expel the overwhelming emotions that were trying to suffocate him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this when he got back. He was a realist and he didn't expect Tish to just fall into his arms like the last two years never happened but he really didn't expect her to have a boyfriend and to just kick him to the curb when he showed up. He had hoped they could begin to rebuild what they had, or at least be friends. Not only did he love Tish but he also valued her company, her sense of humor, her everything. Just to be near her was better than nothing.

"Priestly?"

He startled so bad he almost dropped his smoke. He turned to see the person of his thoughts standing a few feet away with a sad and hesitant expression. "What?" he gruffly asked and hated how much his hands were shaking as he took another drag.

Tish stood a few feet away and crossed her arms across her chest in a subconscious effort to remain protected from warring emotions. "I just wanted to tell you this doesn't need to be weird. If you're really back then we're probably going to run in to each other again and I don't want it to be awkward."

Priestly couldn't help the sarcastic laugh that escaped him, did she really think he could just shove everything into a little box in his mind and store it away? His mind didn't work like that, it never had. "Sure Tish, no problem. Sounds great."

"Why are you being such an ass about this? You didn't use to be like this."

He turned to face her better and dropped his cigarette butt into the ashtray by the backdoor. "No Tish I grew up, kinda had to. Why are you even out here? Go back inside with your boyfriend."

Tish noticed the jealous way he spat out the word boyfriend, like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "You don't get to do that, you left me." Everything she had been holding back surged to the front and moisture gathered in her eyes. "You just left me. I loved you so much and you ran away and just left. What was I supposed to do, just sit there forever and wait for you to maybe come back? I waited for a year Priestly, an entire year before I decided I couldn't hold out hope any longer."

Priestly's eyes became glassy, "I had to leave Tish. I'm sorry I can't give you more but I can't, but know that I never stopped loving you, ever. The last two years were so fucking bad I can't even tell you and the only thing that got me through them was you. The thought of you. I hoped and I prayed that whatever you were doing you were happy. That's all I wanted was for you to be happy. I'm not trying to mess up your life, I swear. Tell me you don't want to ever see me again and I'll leave. I'll get in my car and never come back. I won't call you or bug you or anything."

The silence was deafening as Priestly waited with baited breath for what she would say.

"I… I… don't want you to leave." She started crying, "I waited forever for you and you never came back. You just left me, the supposed love of your life. I know you were having a hard time but you didn't have to run. It hurt so bad when you left I can't even tell you. I cried every night, praying that you would come home and you never did. How am I just supposed to forget everything?"

He shrugged his hunched shoulders. He wanted to touch her so bad he couldn't stand it but knew he couldn't, he didn't have the right. "You're not. I fucked up bad Tish and I'm so sorry. If I could change it all I would but I can't. I made my decision and I can't take it back. The balls in your court beautiful. I've loved you since the day I met you and I never stopped."

She ran a hand through her silky hair before wrapping her arms around herself. "I love you too, so much. I just don't know how to do this."

"We take it one day at a time, that's all we can do."

"How do I know you're not just going to leave me again? I can't do that again Priestly, it almost killed me last time."

Priestly took a small step forward knowing he was walking a thin line. One wrong move or word could chase her away forever. "I promise you Tish, I'll never leave you again. You can have me till the day you die if you want me that long. I want to be with you, love you. Someday I want to marry you, have kids, the whole deal. Two years ago you asked me if I wanted kids, I do Tish but only with you. I only want everything with you."

Priestly had to take a step back when Tish launched herself into his arms, holding him tightly. She attacked his mouth, pouring every emotion she could from the last two years into it. He backed her against the exterior of the building, his arms wrapped around her small form while he kissed back desperately. Finally he reluctantly pulled back, "I'm still on the clock, I have to get back to work."

Tish looked up at him and smiled, her hand gently tracing his jaw. "Come over tonight."

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked reluctantly.

"I'll dump him after he brings me home."

He laughed, "Get a last meal out of him, nice."

She smiled before sobering and gently rubbing the side of his face. "I can't believe your back." Tears started to gather in her eyes and Priestly promptly wiped them away with a small smile.

"Don't start that. Go back inside, enjoy your free meal and I'll see you tonight ok? I get off at one so it'll be after that." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you beautiful." The words felt foreign to say and he'd be lying if he said they didn't sound a little awkward but he still meant them.

She smiled, "I love you too."

Tish walked back inside the restaurant and over to her boyfriend who gave her a pissed look before launching into a boring tale about him playing polo. Her eyes kept flickering to the bar to watch Priestly and her lips twitched when Lax turned to look at her and waved drunkenly, Priestly shaking his head behind him.

"What do you keep looking at?" her boyfriend asked agitatedly. He turned to look at the bar and the two men from earlier were still there both watching the television. "Do you need to go say hi or something?"

Tish bit the inside of her cheek, "I used to date the bartender."

The boy instantly turned and looked at the blue haired man more closely, evaluating the possible threat. "You used to date that? Wow."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked heatedly.

The boy snorted, "My God look at him, he's a freak."

Tish just smiled at her boyfriend, "He may be a freak, but he's my freak. This isn't working, goodbye. Don't call me." The boy watched in shock as his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now walked over to the bar and sat down next to the man with leopard hair who grabbed her into a one armed hug.

"You are so drunk," Tish laughed. She turned to Priestly, "Shouldn't you cut him off or something?"

Priestly laughed when Lax stuck his tongue out at her. "He's good. I'm his ride home and he knows the owner, he's the one who got me the job."

"How do you know how to bartend?" Tish asked curiously.

"Had a job as a bartender a few months ago for a while, found I have a knack for it."

Lax let out a shout as his hockey team scored and fist bumped Priestly. Priestly looked at her, "So are you out of here? You could stay if you want, up to you."

She noticed the longing in his eyes and smiled warmly at him, "I think I will."

Priestly smiled brightly at her, "I have to get back to work, you two are distracting." Lax waved his empty glass in front of him and he grabbed it before filling it with water and handing it back.

"My beer doesn't taste good."

"It's water dumbass, I'll give you another in a bit otherwise you won't make it 'till one."

Lax shrugged and returned his attention to the hockey game as Priestly moved to the other end of the bar. Even though he was working he kept glancing at the other end of the bar and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lax drunkenly trying to explain hockey to a confused Tish. He was finally home.

The hours flew by with Tish there and after dropping off a stumbling Lax at his house Priestly drove to Tish's and the two quietly made their way through the house and to her bedroom. Neither spoke as clothing was quickly removed and the two made love. Deciding he should probably rinse out the color in his hair he took a shower before climbing into the familiar bed next to Tish. He kissed her head and closed his eyes, his eight hour shift wearing heavily on him. Her hands gently ran up and down his arms lulling him to sleep but his eyes snapped open when she tightly grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"Priestly what… Oh my God. Are you on drugs?"

He grimaced and pulled his arm away from her, "I'm quitting."

Tish looked angry and scared. "What are you on? Why are you doing this?"

Priestly suddenly climbed off the bed and began pacing around the room, "The last two years were hard Tish, I needed to cope somehow. It helped me not blow my brains out."

"Why didn't you just come home? You never had to leave in the first place but you could have always come home. This is where you belong Priestly, this is your home whether you realize it or not."

He stared at her brokenly before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, "I wanted to come home so bad but by that time I was so fucked up I thought it would be better if I just stayed gone. I didn't want to bring all my shit back into your life."

"You couldn't have been too messed up, that's not you."

He rubbed his hands through his brown hair, the strands sticking out wildly. "Tish I'm still fucked up. I'm a fucking heroin addict, I smoke pot, I do E. I'm smoking a pack a day now, I drink all the time." He stood and started pacing again, "This is why I didn't want to come back. Why do you even want me back Tish? I've done so much shit, the last two years has just been a giant stain on my fucking soul."

Tish cringed at his words, "I want you back because I love you, just like I know you love me and I don't care what you've done I will always love you." She climbed out from under the covers and crawled over to him grabbing him into a hug, tightening her grip when he struggled. "We'll work through this. I'm sure Lax is helping with the heroin and I'll watch your drinking. We'll worry about the ecstasy and smoking later ok? You can do this. We can do this."

He hugged her back fiercely, "I missed you so fucking much."

Tears sprung to her eyes as she rubbed the sides of his head, "I missed you too. Come on lets go to bed, I'm sure you're tired."

The pair climbed into the bed and after whispered words of love the two drifted off to the best sleep they had had in two long years.

When morning came Priestly woke first, despite his late nights he was still a morning person. He began to climb out of the bed quietly but paused when he heard Tish's voice. "Are you leaving?"

Her scared tone cut straight to his heart. He turned and smiled down at her, "Of course not beautiful, never again. I just wanted a smoke."

She let out a relieved breath and sat up, stifling a yawn. "I'll go outside with you, give me a minute."

Priestly climbed out of the bed and dressed before walking over to the door and waiting for his… girlfriend? Were they officially back together? It felt like it but he wasn't sure. He would have to remember to clarify the status of their relationship with her today. "Ready?"

She nodded as she came out of her bathroom and the two walked down the hallway and out onto the patio where Priestly lit a cigarette and sat down in the chair that he always used to. Tish sat next to him and held him close, afraid if she looked away he might disappear again.

Priestly smiled and kissed her softly, nipping playfully at her bottom lip. He eventually finished his cigarette and the two just sat next to each other, talking softly about the last two years, neither one going into anything deep or heavy. They were interrupted when Priestly's phone rang. He pulled it out and smiled at the display.

"Hello?"

"Hey handsome, haven't heard from you in a while, just wondering how it's going."

Tish bristled at the obviously female voice she could hear. Priestly smiled into the phone, "I'm actually home. Got back a few weeks ago."

"You're home? Really?"

"Yeah, finally made it."

"Is your girl still there?"

"Yeah, in fact she's right here."

"I'm happy for you Priestly, it was time for your journey to come to an end."

"I know. How's Chris?"

"Good, he still misses you. So this will probably be the last time I hear from you huh?"

"I think it would be for the best."

"I'll miss you. I can't thank you enough for all you did. Goodbye Priestly, I hope you live a long full life."

"You too Katie." Priestly hung up and stared at the phone before deleting the number and returning it to his pocket. He looked at Tish who was trying to keep her face neutral and failing miserably. "That was a friend from Arizona."

"Sounded like more than a friend," Tish grumbled.

Priestly smiled and kissed her. "When I was in Arizona I stopped to get something to eat at the little diner and Katie was my waitress. It was really late and this guy came in and just clocked her right in front of me, it was horrible. Turns out it was her boyfriend who had a habit of beating the shit out of her. I knocked out a few of his teeth before the cops came and arrested him and I felt so bad for her I drove her home. She has an eight year old named Chris and she was working two jobs just to pay rent. I ended up staying with her for a couple weeks and when I left I gave her everything I had in my pockets. Hopefully she'll be able to relax a little now that she's ahead."

"Wow. How old is she?"

"She's twenty six. She's such a good person and just got dealt a shit hand."

Tish hugged him close and buried her face into his broad chest. "Did you sleep with her?"

Priestly pursed his lips together, "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

He let out a sigh, "Yeah I did."

Tish nodded against him. She hated thinking about him with other girls but wanted to know about the last two years. "And you guys stayed in touch?"

Priestly rubbed his fingers up and down her back trying to sooth away her insecurities and bad feelings. "Yeah. She's the only person I ever gave my number to. She said she wanted to know when I finally made it home. When I was back where I belong. She's the only person that ever realized I wasn't happy."

Tish raised her head and smiled slightly, "Well I can't hate her for that."

Priestly pulled Tish onto his lap and kissed her deeply wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "You shouldn't hate her at all. I've only loved one person my entire life Tish, no one else even stands a chance."

She snaked her hands around the back of his head, her fingers playing with the back of his hair while her tongue swirled around his. Eventually she pulled back and kissed his freckled nose, "I love you."

"I love you too. So I know it's none of my business but did you uh… sleep with anybody since I left?"

Tish watched emotions fly through his emerald eyes, "No, I couldn't. I messed around a bit but I never went all the way. I just couldn't do it."

Relief flooded Priestly at her words. He had prayed that she hadn't been with anybody else and his prayers had by some miracle been answered. Tish was his when he left and thankfully she was still only his. They both turned when they heard the patio door open and Priestly took a deep breath before moving Tish off him to stand and face Susan and Brian who looked at him with slack jaws.

"Hi Susan, hi Brian."

Susan rushed forward without hesitation and grabbed him into a tight hug, which he returned with a slight smile. Brian stepped forward and looked at Priestly with a blank expression for a moment until he grabbed the younger man into a hug, his eyes suspiciously bright. Priestly hugged him back before stepping away after a moment.

Susan just couldn't seem to stop touching him, much like Tish. She placed her hand on his arm, "Are you hungry honey? I'll make breakfast."

Priestly shook his head, "It's fine."

She shook her head still smiling, "It's no trouble. I'll go start it right now."

He smiled at her retreating form and looked back at Brian. Sensing the two needed to talk Tish kissed his cheek and walked back into the house. The two men stood awkwardly for a moment until Priestly sat down and lit another cigarette.

Brian walked to a chair and sat down. "When did you get back?"

"Few weeks ago."

The two men lapsed into an awkward silence until Brian finally spoke again. "So where are you living?"

"With Lax."

"More tattoos I see."

Priestly nodded, "Yeah, quite a few more. How have you been?"

The older man sat back, "Fine. Not much has changed here at the house. Susan still has the gallery and I still work at the same company."

Priestly nodded and Brian continued. "It was hard after you left, for Susan and I but especially Tish. No one blames you but it was still hard. We never told you but we love you Priestly, you're a part of our family. Susan and I think of you as our own."

Priestly blinked back the moisture that was unwillingly collecting in his eyes and cleared his throat, "Thanks Brian, that means a lot. I never got a chance to thank you for everything. I'll never be able to repay you for everything you did for me."

"You don't have to repay me. I did it because it was the right thing to do, because you deserved it. So you're back for good now, or are you planning on leaving again?" The question was asked sincerely and without malice.

"I'm here to stay, already got a job and everything," Priestly said as he finished his smoke and put it out.

Brian glanced in the kitchen, "So where are you and Tish at, if you don't mind my asking? I'm assuming you slept here last night."

Priestly was thankful that Brian's tone was accusatory. "We can't pick up where we left off but we'll figure it out. I still love her, I never stopped."

Brian took in Priestly's appearance and frowned, "You ok? You look tired or something." Brian noticed the darkening under his red rimmed eyes and his frequent yawning, and the way he couldn't seem to sit still even though he looked exhausted.

Priestly rubbed his eyes and forced himself to stop tapping his foot that he suddenly noticed was moving, "I'm fine, just not feeling real well." He hoped Brian wouldn't push him right now because he felt like shit. He hadn't shot up since day before yesterday and it was wearing heavily on him.

Brian stood up and clapped him on the shoulder, "Maybe breakfast will help, come on."

Once everyone was around the table and eating the questions began. "So what have you been doing?" Susan asked.

Priestly shrugged and tried to stifle a yawn, "Little bit of everything. Traveled around, did odd jobs."

"Are you tired honey? Do you want to lie down a bit?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine." Conversation continued until breakfast was finished and Priestly announced he was going home.

"I'll walk you out," Tish said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. The two walked out onto the porch and Priestly yawned again.

"Are you ok? You keep yawning and moving a lot." she asked.

"It's the heroin, every things fine though."

Tish adopted a sad expression, "You're going to quit right? I just got you back Priestly, I don't want to lose you for good."

He smiled softly, "You won't. I'll stop soon ok?" Wanting to get away from the heavy stuff he suddenly pushed her against the side of the house, kissing her desperately while his knee separated her legs. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his shirt tightly in her hands when he moved down and licked up the side of her neck, his hand disappearing into her shorts.

"Oh God," she panted out as he continued groping her. His hands worked expertly, playing her like a finely tuned instrument. He felt her start to squirm, desperate for release and a minute later she moaned loudly, the sound caught in Priestly's mouth.

The two stood for a moment before Priestly stepped back and grinned, "Come see me later today."

She giggled softly, "Ok" and gave him a lazy pleasured smile before watching him walk to his car and drive away.

Tish pulled up happily to Lax and Priestly's house and frowned when she stared at the yard where Lax and Priestly were obviously in a heated argument. She watched them continue to yell and could see how tense they both were, pointing fingers in each other's faces and gesturing wildly. She grabbed her door handle to exit the car but paused when Priestly suddenly shoved Lax and she released a scream when Lax punched Priestly so hard it knocked him to the ground. Without any more hesitation she ran from her car to Lax's front yard just as Priestly kicked out Lax's legs and jumped on top of him.

"Stop it!" Tish screamed at the scuffling friends. She was ignored as vicious punches and kicks were thrown, neither one giving an inch.

Finally Lax stepped back panting heavily, blood pouring out of his lip and nose as he cradled his arm and stood up. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I've done everything for you, given everything for you!"

Priestly forced himself to stay upright as blood gushed from his head and his vision blurred, "You didn't do shit for me! I need help and you fucking judge me! Fuck you and your high horse! You think you're so mighty, you're nothing but a fucking addict who's mommy didn't want him."

Tish just stood still, shocked at how cruel the pair was, all love and friendship gone. "Please stop it!" she yelled again, hoping to stop this before it got worse than it already was.

Lax gritted his teeth and pointed a furious finger at the younger man, "I've never judged you, I can't help it if you're too fucked up to notice that! You want something to be pissed about? How about this? I kissed Tish."

Everyone froze as Lax smirked cruelly. Tish's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as her heart began to race. Why would he talk about that? It had been a mistake and now he was using it to hurt Priestly.

"You what?" Priestly panted.

Lax's eyes narrowed, "You heard me. Tonsil hockey bitch."

Priestly lashed out again landing a few punches to Lax's ribs before Lax grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. The force of the hits brought both to the ground groaning, both squirming in pain. Neither one felt like moving so they both laid still on the grass panting heavily and clutching bruised and battered limbs.

"What happened?" Tish asked the pair.

"Lax is a fucking asshole that doesn't give a shit about me!" Priestly said as he tried to sit up.

Lax sat up and spit out the blood in his mouth onto the grass, "You fucking dumbass, you're the only person I give a shit about. I come home to you fucking strung out and I'm supposed to be ok with this? I'm supposed to just watch you fucking kill yourself?" He waited for a response but it never came. He glanced at Tish confused and crawled over to Priestly frowning when he saw his eyes were closed. "Dude, open your eyes."

Tish walked over and kneeled down beside him, "What's wrong? Priestly talk to me."

The pair watched for a moment until Lax's eyes widened, "He's not breathing. Oh fuck he's not breathing."

Tish looked at his chest and sure enough it wasn't moving. "Oh my God. Lax do something!"

Not having a clue what to do Lax did the only thing he could think of and slapped him in the face, hard. Priestly's head jerked to the side before he pulled in a deep breath, his eyes snapping open. As Lax watched him pull in oxygen to his starved lungs he snapped.

Lax jumped on top of him and punched him hard. "This shit is fucking killing you!" Punch. "I won't sit here and watch you fucking die!" Punch. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Punch.

"Stop it!" Tish screamed as she grabbed Lax's arm before he delivered another punch. "Look at him, he can't even move!"

Lax looked down at Priestly who was groaning, blood pouring out of his face. It looked like he was barely staying conscious. Lax stumbled to his feet before kicking Priestly hard in the ribs.

"Oh God," whispered Tish as she dropped down next to him as he curled into a ball and coughed out a mouthful of blood. "Why would you do this?" she asked Lax with tears in her eyes.

Lax looked at Tish's scared face before looking at the still coughing Priestly. "Because he fucking needed it." He stepped forward to drag Priestly into the house and was surprised when the younger man punched him in the face when he leaned down. The punch dazed him for a second and Tish screamed as the pair attacked each other again. The altercation finally ended when Lax grabbed his arm and twisted, both hearing a pop followed by Priestly's scream.

Priestly fell to the ground in pain as Lax just watched him suffer. This was killing him to hurt Priestly but it was all he could think to do. He needed help and being patient and caring wasn't working. He wanted to cry at the look of pure pain in Priestly's eyes but held his ground hoping the pain would tire him out enough to bring him inside without fear of getting attacked by him again.

"Lax put it back. Please," he cried brokenly, tears running down his face. The pain was unbearable, a thousand times worse than when his father had popped the same shoulder out. "God please, it hurts so bad," he screamed brokenly.

Tish was crying hysterically at Priestly in such pain and Lax blew out a steadying breath as he stepped forward. "Hold still."

A few seconds, a pop, and a scream later Priestly was panting heavily and Lax was staring down at his tear stained face. Without another word he grabbed Priestly under the arms and drug him into the house to the entryway ignoring his pained noises. "I'm cleaning myself up and laying down you two whatever the fuck you want."

Tish watched Lax limp out of the room before looking down at Priestly who was staring at her with moist eyes. "I fucked up Tish, I fucked up bad. I need help."

She dropped down and pulled his head onto her lap, gently rubbing the side of it. "I know. You'll get through this and I'll be there to help you ok? What happened?"

"He came home to me high and I said some really fucked up shit to him. He's so mad at me." He coughed again blood splattering onto his lips.

"Are you ok? You look really beat up."

Priestly took a breath and winced at the wet sound. "I'm fine. I'm going to go lie down. You should go."

Tish frowned, "Why would I go? You're really messed up."

Priestly sat up slowly and scooted against the wall to keep him upright, "I just want to be alone. Its nothing personal."

She didn't want to leave but decided to without an argument figuring that was the last thing he needed right now. "Ok I love you. Call me later ok?"

He nodded, " I love you too."

After she kissed his forehead she slipped out the door and Priestly closed his eyes giving in to the darkness that had been closing in on him. When he finally opened his eyes again Lax was sitting on the couch watching tv and drinking scotch. He shifted slightly until he was flat on his back and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what to even say.

"You need help getting up?"

Priestly turned his head to look at Lax and nodded. Lax blew out a breath and limped over before helping Priestly up, he even held on to him while he wavered. Seeing Priestly struggling with what to say Lax took the lead.

"Don't make this awkward dude, just talk. If it's on your mind say it."

Priestly swallowed thickly and almost gagged at the metallic taste of the blood in his mouth and throat. "I'm sorry Johnny. You know I didn't mean anything I said right?"

Lax stayed silent just watching Priestly who continued rambling.

"I know you care and you don't judge. And the drugs, I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep doing them, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to let you down Johnny but I'm so fucked up. I'm so sorry and the thing with your mom, I'm sorry. You deserve so much more in a friend."

"Dude it was over as soon as I drug your sorry ass in here. I love you Boaz, nothing will ever change that. That was it though; no more you're done. Cold turkey dude."

Priestly looked away before meeting Lax's eyes again, "Did you and Tish really make out?"

Lax grimaced, why had he brought that up? "Uh, yeah we did. About a year ago. I invited her to a party and she's a super lightweight and it just came out of no where dude. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't kiss back but it didn't mean anything and that was all that happened. I'd never do anything with Tish."

"Yeah..." Priestly said quietly, wanting to believe his best friend but finding it difficult.

Knowing he wasn't convincing him he pushed on, "Seriously dude it was a mistake, a big one on both our parts. I'd never do you like that."

The pair lapsed into an awkward silence as both thought about what was said. Priestly wanted to just forget it but it was difficult. Tish was his and Lax was supposed to be his best friend, the one that always had his back.

"I uh, I'm going to go shower." He turned and walked away slowly, swaying slightly from his head injury.

Lax reached out and grabbed his arm, "Dude wait." Priestly turned and stared at him with defeated eyes. "I'm sorry."

Priestly shook his head, "It's fine. We both messed up I guess." He tried to remove himself from Lax's grip but Lax wouldn't let him go. All he wanted was to go shower and sleep but Lax wasn't allowing it. He just wanted this conversation to be over, to not think about the love of his life and his supposed best friend stabbing him in the back. "Let me go Johnny," he whispered as he tried to jerk his arm away.

"No we need to talk about this obviously. I don't know what to say to make it better except it will never happen again. It was a year ago dude and it never happened again. We knew it was a mistake the second it ended. I love you dude I'd never do that and you know that."

With a deep breath he forced himself to move past this. Lax was still his friend and Tish was his and he couldn't blame either of them. He had chosen to leave and he had to deal with the consequences.

"I know you wouldn't."

"So… we good?" Lax asked softly.

Priestly grinned tiredly, "We're good."

Lax returned his grin, "Let's get you cleaned up, you look like a horror movie extra."

Priestly let out a low laugh, "I bet, you beat the shit out of me. I feel like I got run over by a fucking truck."

Lax walked beside him to the bathroom to make sure he didn't fall over. "You got some hits in too, I think you cracked some ribs."

Priestly made it to the bathroom and stood at the door with a still bloody grin, "I'm not missing teeth right?"

Lax laughed but stopped and winced when pain flared across his chest, "No fucker, your beautiful face is mostly intact. Now shower and get out here before I drink all the scotch."

After a while Priestly made it to the couch and collapsed onto it wearing just a loose pair of shorts. His shoulder was killing him and he tried to keep it still but it kept moving. Lax handed him a glass or liquor and the pair watched the hockey game in silence until the fight and the liquor took hold and they both fell into a dreamless sleep. Both were woken a few hours later by Priestly's phone.

"Hello?" Priestly mumbled tiredly, his eyes still closed.

"You never called, are you ok? Did you fix things with Lax?"

Priestly rubbed his eyes but paused when a sharp pain erupted from the cut on his cheek, "Everything's good. You want to come over?"

"Yes I'll be right over."

Priestly went to say good bye but paused when Lax grabbed his arm, "Tell her to get you a sling."

Priestly nodded and repeated it before he hung up his phone with a grin and looked at Lax. "She's worried about me, like I haven't been beat up before."

Lax shook his head, "That was pretty brutal dude, even for us. I wish I had somebody to take care of me, I need somebody."

"Yes you do but for now she'll take care of you too."

Sure enough as soon as Tish got to the house and made sure Priestly was comfortable in his sling she fretted over Lax. "Do you need anything? Do you want me to clean that cut?"

Lax hid a smile and ignored Priestly who was barely holding in his laughter, "I'm good Tish, thanks though."

Tish frowned, "Are you sure? Do you want a beer or something?"

"Yeah I could use a beer." Tish nodded and walked to the kitchen leaving Lax to look at Priestly, the pair laughing. She came back into the room and handed Lax a beer before sitting down next to Priestly.

"What?"

Priestly shook his head still grinning, "Nothing babe, I just love you." He pulled her close and kissed the side of her head. The pair watched tv and just relaxed for hours until Priestly began to fidget. It got worse and worse until he could no longer stand it and began pacing aimlessly around the house.

"God dude, how much are you on? It's only been a few hours."

Priestly stopped his movements and looked away ashamed, "I know, I know. I feel like my insides are going fucking five hundred miles an hour."

Tish turned around on the couch to look at him and Lax shook his head, "Maybe you should go to the hospital or something fucker, if it's this bad I don't know how you're going to do it."

"No! No. I'll be fine. Every things fine. Yes, just fine." Lax and Tish watched Priestly jerkily make his way to his bedroom and close the door.

"Yeah, every things fine you dumb fuck," he whispered. Lax turned to Tish who was still staring at the closed door with a nervous expression. "You might want to steer clear for a few days, maybe a week. This is going to be rough."


	20. Chapter 20

Rough didn't even begin to cover the past eleven days. Quitting heroin cold turkey proved to be the absolute worst thing Priestly could ever imagine. It was like the worst flu he ever had times a thousand. He couldn't even eat the first three days, just drank as much water as possible while he continually emptied his stomach over and over until his throat was so raw he couldn't talk. Then there was the pain. It felt like he had been run over by a truck and the only thing that seemed to get the pain to ebb was movement which proved difficult when all he wanted to do was lie on the bathroom floor and die. He had lost count of how many times he changed clothes a day due to how much he was sweating and even though he didn't want to he took hot baths to help with his constant chills. The worst things though had to be the insomnia and the worsening of his schizophrenia. He didn't sleep hardly at all, he would just wander around the house aimlessly trying to push away the terrible feelings of restlessness he felt. His schizophrenia had gotten so bad he was even scaring himself. Everywhere he went he felt like everyone was out to get him, it was the worst feeling of paranoia he had ever felt. Then there were the conversations with people that weren't actually there.

His schizophrenia had never been bad enough that he hallucinated but now that it had happened it had shaken him to the core. He would just be sitting or lying in bed and suddenly there would be someone there and they would have their own looks, and personality and he would engage them in conversation. Sometimes things they said were funny, sometimes the things they said were cruel but he would always talk to them because they seemed so real. He thought back to when Lax had walked in on a conversation with a hallucination.

"Dude, who are you talking to?"

Priestly frowned, "Namihiko, he's right there. Why are you ignoring him?"

Lax looked around the room before talking a subtle step backwards. "Boaz, there's no one there buddy," he said softly with a worried expression. "I could hear you talking in Japanese in here."

He scoffed and looked at where Namihiko had been standing and no one was there. "Where'd he go?" It was only then that he realized he had been talking to someone who never existed. He looked at Lax with wide eyes and shook his head. "What's happening to me Johnny?" he asked brokenly.

Not missing a beat Lax walked over to the bed and sat down next to him pulling his head to his shoulder and slinging an arm around him, "Everything's ok buddy, why don't you just try to take a nap?"

He nodded jerkily, "Yeah, ok."

Thank God for Lax was all Priestly could think the entire time. Lax had taken time off of work to be there 24/7 to help as much as he could. He kept him hydrated and force fed him peanut butter sandwiches when he refused to eat, wrapped him in blankets when he was cold and opened windows when he was hot. Priestly honestly didn't think he could have done it if it wasn't for his best friend.

Priestly stretched in his bed and rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. Today was the twelfth day since he quit cold turkey and it was the first day he had woken up feeling ok after a somewhat restful sleep. Looking at the time on his phone he knew Lax was at work, he couldn't stay home forever so he had gone back to work yesterday. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Tish while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi! How are you feeling today?"

Priestly smiled into the phone. Tish had called every single day but took Lax's advice and didn't come over and it was eating both of them up not seeing the other for over a week. Priestly had talked to her when he could and when he wasn't up to it Lax had kept her informed of how he was doing. "Not bad. Exhausted but that's it. I think I'm over everything for the most part but it'll be a few weeks before I'm normal again."

"Thank God, I was so worried about you. Can I see you today?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower and eat something then I'll be over ok?"

"I can't wait to see you. I love you."

"Love you too beautiful." He hung up his phone and tossed it onto the bed before walking out of his room and to the bathroom to shower. A grimace appeared on his face as he pushed open the door and stared at the white room. He had seen enough of this bathroom to last a lifetime. After a relaxing and long hot shower he walked to the kitchen and inhaled everything there was to eat before eventually finishing and brushing his teeth with a mental note to go shopping for more food. Without a backward glance he grabbed his keys from his room and walked happily to his car, a smile plastered on his face at the beautiful warm day.

Priestly pulled up to Tish's house and killed the engine before climbing out and making his way to the door. It felt strange to not live here anymore, to not be able to just walk in. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer and greeted Brian cordially when he answered.

"Hey Brian."

Brian stepped aside to let Priestly in taking in his still bruised face. "Haven't seen you in a while, Tish said you were sick. Are you feeling better?"

Priestly nodded, "Yeah, a lot better."

Brian sighed, "You realize I'm not stupid right?"

"I know you're not, but I thought we'd both try to be civil about this," Priestly said in a calm tone. "I don't live here anymore Brian, I can do whatever I want."

"I just don't understand why you do this to yourself. Why aren't you in college where you should be, actually using that brain of yours?"

Priestly arched an eyebrow, "Are you done with the motivational speech because I'm here to see Tish."

Brian crossed his arms, "I don't like that you're doing all these things and involving Tish. She's eighteen now she can go to jail for things."

Priestly was growing agitated, "Brian I'm going to do what I want to do and there's nothing you can do to stop me and if I want to be with Tish you can't stop me. Why are you on me anyway?"

"Because you have needle marks and bruises all over your arms Priestly! Because you're a mess! You attacked Lax Priestly, is my daughter next?"

He paled slightly, "Tish told you about that?"

Brian nodded, "Yes I had to ask why my daughter looked like she had been crying. You and Lax scared her badly, she's been having nightmares. What's going on with you? I wanted more for you, I expected more from you."

"Well life happened and it didn't go how you wanted it to. Deal with it. I never planned on going to fucking college that was your thing and as for what I do in my time it's none of your business so back the fuck off. My relationship with Lax is none of your concern and I'd never hit Tish." Priestly tried to move around Brian but stopped when he blocked his way.

"It's my business when it's in my house near my daughter. You have to stop everything Priestly. The smoking, everything. It's going to kill you."

Priestly looked at him angrily, his patience gone. "I am twenty one fucking years old. You do not tell me what to do. You're not my fucking father Brian. My parents are dead and I'm not looking for replacements. I will do whatever the fuck I want and if I end up dead so be it. We all have to fucking die sometime. Tell Tish to call me." Priestly turned and left the house knowing if he kept talking to Brian it was only a short time before he attacked. He climbed in his car and pulled away, trying to put as much distance between himself and Brian as possible. Knowing he shouldn't drive when he's this pissed off he drove to the beach and just sat in his car thinking about everything.

Apparently he wasn't welcome in Brian's house anymore and that hurt more than he wanted to admit. Brian had been good to him, had treated him with respect but now it was different. He replayed the conversation in his head a few times before punching the steering wheel.

"Fuck!"

Everything Brian was saying was for Tish's and his benefit and he had fought back against someone that was only trying to help. No, Brian didn't have a right to tell him to stop but he did have a right to at least tell him how he felt about everything. Everything Brian had said was true. Why did he always pull this shit against the only people that actually cared about him? He heard his cell phone ring and after checking the display answered it, maybe Tish could calm him down.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, I thought you were coming over?"

"I did. Your dad and I got in an argument and I left. I fucked up Tish. He was right and I was wrong."

"What were you guys arguing about?"

He shook his head, "It's not important. Anyway I don't think I'm welcome at your house anymore so do you want to come over?"

"I can't today I have things I'm doing here at the house. I really want to see you though."

He pursed his lips together, "Yeah well never mind. Just call me whenever. Bye."

He hung up before she could even reply and threw his phone into the back seat. Great, now he couldn't see Tish today. They had only actually hung out like two days since they got back together, wonderful start to a relationship. A moment later he leaned around the bucket seat and grabbed his phone from the back. He dialed quickly and waited.

"What?"

"You got plans tonight dude?"

"Not really, why? I thought you were hanging out with Tish."

"Didn't work out. I'll come get you, be ready."

Many hours later Priestly and Lax drove home just as the sun dropped below the waves. Well, Lax drove home while Priestly drunkenly ranted from the passenger seat.

"It's just like, fuck you. You know? Everybody's always on my shit. Brian wants me to go to fucking college. I mean come on."

Lax just nodded knowing Priestly was so far gone he wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning. He had tried to get Priestly to slow down telling him this was the first day he felt ok and not to push it but he was ignored as Priestly drowned his sorrows and frustrations in copious amounts of alcohol. "He only wants you to succeed, I do too dude."

Priestly shook his head. "I'll do whatever I want, you shu… shush… shut up. Brian doesn't know that the hell he's talking about and if I saw h.. hi… him right now I'd say it to his face."

Lax pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly scrolled through his contacts before hitting the send button while Priestly continued bitching.

"Hello?"

"Brian, its Lax. Priestly wants to talk to you. He's drunk as fuck but just listen." He knew how Priestly was when he was this drunk, he was an emotional woman and hoped that Brian and him could work everything out tonight while Priestly was being all emo and talkative. Spending so much time with Priestly he learned he had three levels of drunkenness, the first was hysterics to the point he couldn't even catch his breath between laughs, the next level was surliness and brooding and the last level was every possible emotion all mixed together into a giant mess that he took full advantage of until he passed out. He handed the phone to Priestly who stared at it for a moment for lifting it to his ear.

"Hi Priestly. Having a good night?"

Priestly glared even though no one was looking at him. "I was until now. You think you can tell me what to do but you can't. No. I didn't mean that. Well I did but not like that. I'm sorry Brian. I don't know what's wrong with me. I get so fucking mad at you. It's like you care so much and I don't want to disappoint you."

"You don't disappoint me, I just wish you would make different choices."

"I do to. I don't know why I do this. I stopped doing smack. I don't want to die. Are you mad at me Brian? Please don't be mad. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Priestly."

"Good. You know I love you right? I don't say it but I do. There's not a lot of people that care about me but you do, for some reason. You were good to me and I wasn't. I'm such an ass. I don't want to be an ass. I'm not used to people telling me what to do. I… wait... what was I talking about?"

"How much did you drink tonight?"

A hiccup escaped his lips, "A lot. I thought Lax did too but I guess not since he's driving. Hey is Tish there?"

"Yes, hold on."

Lax snickered from the driver's seat, unfiltered emotional Priestly was beyond hilarious.

"Hello?"

Priestly smiled goofily. "Hey beautiful. I'm sorry about hanging up earlier."

"It's ok. What are you doing?"

"Driving home with Lax, we went out."

"So that's why you're slurring."

"Indub… Induba… yeah probably. Hey did you know alcohol is derived for the arabic al kohl, meaning the essence? If not you do now. I don't know where that came from. I love you so much. You're like the sunshine to my…. something that needs sunshine. What needs sun.. shush… light?"

"Can I talk to Lax please?"

Priestly nodded exaggeratedly even though she couldn't see him and handed the phone back to Lax. He grinned, "Hello?"

"You're an ass. You're totally doing this for your own amusement."

He let out a laugh and leaned over to pull Priestly back into a seated position since he was slowly falling forward. "Maybe a little but Brian needed to hear how Priestly really felt. I'm sick of him acting like Brian's just hell bent on pissing him off. So do you want him tonight? I hear he's easy when he's drunk."

"You are so going to get it and yes, drop him off."

"I'll be there soon. I'll walk him in since he's having a hard time with gravity." He hung up his phone and laughed at Priestly who was fiddling with the thin laces on his black boots.

"You doing ok there fucker?" he asked amused.

Priestly startled as if he didn't realize there was someone else in the car before he just stared at his boots again with a spaced out expression. "I slept with this girl that had a foot fetish, it was the creepiest fucking thing ever. I left as soon as she passed out."

Lax burst into laughter at the unexpected words, "I wouldn't share that with Tish."

Priestly rolled his eyes, "I'm not stu… stupid. Like you. Dumbass."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Fuckhead."

"Pussy."

"…. Well fuck I got nothin'."

Lax fist pumped in the car, "I win! I can't believe I missed your twenty first fucker."

Priestly looked at him with bloodshot eyes and a crooked grin, "I was in Louisiana, twins dude. Twins."

"You're shitting me?"

He shook his head and held up his left hand, then his right, then just to be sure he held up both. "Swear to God. It was a good weekend."

Lax shook his head in disbelief, "You have got to tell me about your trip sometime. I only got the basics apparently." He pulled up to the curb in front of Tish's house and turned to talk to Priestly who was suddenly missing. Lax rolled his eyes and laughed when he exited the car and saw Priestly lying on the sidewalk face down laughing hysterically. He picked up his inebriated friend and started for the door.

"Ok buddy, no talks about conquests ok? You're back with your girl so don't fuck it up."

"I won't you shithead. Shithead. Who the hell came up with that one? Hey, if I wanted any shit out of you I'd squeeze your head." He laughed at his joke as they walked across the lawn. "I'm sorry about attacking you dude. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know. It's over fucker, no worries." Lax rang the doorbell and tightened his grip on Priestly when he swayed.

Tish answered and shook her head at the pair, "Well I see you had a good time tonight."

Priestly nodded and grinned, still attached to Lax who suddenly reached around his back and grabbed Priestly's hand from his back pocket. "Dude, are you seriously trying to pick pocket me right now?"

"No I just wanted to touch your ass."

Tish laughed at the pair and moved out of the doorway so Lax could drag Priestly inside. "You're sloppy when you're drunk."

Priestly grinned and held up a fistful of cash, "That's what you think."

Lax glared and grabbed his money out of his drunken friend's hand before stuffing it in his pocket. "I will drop you right here."

Priestly adopted a scared look before speaking in an English accent, "Don' 'urt me Arch, I'm only littol."

Lax groaned before noticing Tish's confused stare. "It's a line from RocknRolla, his favorite movie. He knows the entire thing by heart."

"If a slap don' work you cut 'em or you pay 'em, but you keep your receipts 'cause this ain't the Mafia," Priestly said in a stern accented voice before bursting into laughter.

Smiling at his drunken friend Lax lugged him down the wall and to Tish's room before dumping on the couch. He walked to her bedroom door and turned to Tish, "Good luck." The pair turned when they heard a thump and saw Priestly face down on the floor giggling. Tish looked back to Lax who began backing away with his hands in front of him, "Like I said good luck."

She turned and walked over to Priestly before rolling him over and sitting on his hips. "Tomorrow's going to suck for you."

He grinned up at her and pulled her down for a kiss, "I'll worry about that later."

When Priestly woke he was alone and groaned as his hangover hit him full force. Why the hell had he drunk so much last night, was he trying to kill himself? He was lucky he hadn't spent all night in the bathroom trying to throw up his abused liver. With heavy limbs he climbed out of Tish's bed before exiting her room and shuffling down the long hallway. He walked towards the front door but paused before walking through it. With purposeful strides he changed directions and walked to the kitchen and peeked in seeing Brian sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a bagel.

Seeing the young man with wrinkled clothes and messy hair Brian nodded in greeting. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like shit," he deadpanned.

Brian smiled slightly, "You were pretty trashed last night. Lax could barely keep you upright I hear."

He nodded before taking a deep breath. "Brian we need to talk," Priestly said with a serious expression. "It's long overdue."

Brian nodded, "I agree." He started walking towards his office, Priestly following silently as he tried to think about what he wanted to say. There was so much that needed to be said but he had to do it right.

The older man pushed open his office door and sat down in a chair in front of the desk so he could sit by Priestly instead of across from him. "Ok, what do you want to say?"

Priestly sat down heavily and glanced around the office before returning his attention back to Brian. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he pursed his lips together trying to think about what he wanted to say.

Seeing Priestly was struggling with what to say he started the conversation. "You were pretty mad yesterday. You know I'm concerned about you, that's why I give you a hard time?"

Thankful for the opening Priestly latched onto it. "I know and I need to apologize for everything."

"Like what?"

Priestly hated how awkward this was but knew it needed to be done, Brian deserved the truth. "So I know I said some things last night and I honestly don't remember half of them but I want you to know where you stand with me. You should hear things from me sober." He paused. "Or at least somewhat sober." He licked his suddenly dry lips before continuing. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through when you took me in. You and Susan didn't deserve anything I said or did and I can't tell you how thankful I am that you let me get away with so much stupid shit and continued to let me live here. I'm also well aware that I never saw a bill for being in the hospital, so thanks for that too."

Brian nodded and waited for him to continue. "I was rude and disrespectful and you didn't… don't deserve that. I could have died if it wasn't for you and I just want to say thanks." He swallowed thickly and met Brian's eyes. "I love you Brian. You're the closest thing to a dad I'll ever have and I wish I could say that I won't do anything stupid anymore or that I won't ever get pissed at you but I can't. Just know that no matter what I don't mean it. I just get mad sometimes and talk without thinking."

A huge smile spread across Brian's face. Progress, finally after days and months and years Priestly was making progress. He was finally laying his emotions on the line and allowing Brian to be a part of his life. He finally fully trusted him enough that he could share his feelings. "Thank you Priestly. That means a lot to hear you say that. I love you like my own and I only want you to succeed, to be happy."

Priestly nodded. "I stopped doing heroin and I'm trying to pull back with everything else. I'm trying to get on track."

Brian let the smile slide off his face before adopting a serious yet carefully neutral expression. "What's going on with you and Tish because this is the second time you've spent the night. She had a hard time after you left and I don't want to go through that again if you're just going to leave or decide there's something better out there."

Priestly shook his head, "There is nothing better. I love her Brian. What's done is done and I have my reasons for leaving but I won't run again. I know I'm not exactly who you want Tish with but I can change."

The older man shook his head, "You don't need to change Priestly you just need to focus on more important things than drugs and alcohol. I know you're young and I'm not saying you can't have fun, you just need to start focusing on the bigger picture. You're an adult now and with that comes responsibilities. You're already doing good working and living on your own, now you just have to keep it going and move forward. Don't take steps beck."

Priestly nodded, "I can do that."

Deciding they had covered enough Brian stood and walked over to his bar pouring himself some bourbon before turning towards Priestly. "Pick your poison."

"Scotch."

Brian poured him a couple fingers before walking over and handing it to him. "Hair of the dog," Priestly mumbled.

Brian lifted his glass to his lips but paused when Priestly told him to wait. He frowned in confusion as Priestly stared at the clock for a few seconds before nodding. "Ok."

He shook his head and took a sip of his liquor, Priestly doing the same. "What was that?"

Priestly grinned and nodded at the clock, "Had to wait for 12:00. Only alcoholics drink before noon."

The pair sat and drank for a while, both talking lightly about the last two years. Eventually Priestly stood and walked out of the office followed by Brian. He turned to face the older man with a sheepish expression, "Hey Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I get a ride home from you? I'm still pretty buzzed."

Brian shook his head with a small smile. "Yes, let me get my keys."

A few weeks later Priestly groaned into his pillow as he woke from too few hours of sleep, he was so tired. Work was killing him but thank God he had the day off. With a yawn and a stretch he climbed out of his bed and after a trip to the restroom he walked to the kitchen. A quick glance at the clock indicated it was already lunchtime but doughnuts sounded good. And beer. Always beer. After grabbing a couple of doughnuts and drinks he wandered into the living room and grabbed his PS3 controller.

A few minutes later he took a quick sip of his beer and stuffed a doughnut into his mouth, his hands hurriedly working over his controller. He heard a door open from behind him but ignored it, focusing on the game in front of him. A moment later the couch dipped and he glanced to his left to see Lax sitting in his boxers.

"Sitting in your underwear having beer and doughnuts for lunch and playing PS3. Life's pretty fucking good huh?"

Priestly let out a bark of laughter, "Yup. You gonna join me?"

Lax walked to the fridge and grabbed out a couple beers and a few doughnuts before walking back to the couch and grabbing his controller. "Duh."

The pair lapsed into silence both focusing on the game and when Priestly heard a door open again his lips twitched. Lax had obviously had company last night. Priestly startled when the girl climbed over the back of the couch and slid down between the two men where there wasn't that much room. Neither ever really noticed but they always sat close together, their subconscious seeking the comfort and stability the other always seemed to provide.

She grabbed Lax and tried to kiss him but he pulled away, attention still on the game. "Stop, you're gonna mess me up. I can't let him win."

The girl turned towards Priestly, "I'm Cinnamon, you must be the roomie."

Priestly nodded, "Priestly." He felt the girl stare at him and forced himself to not meet her creepy stare.

"You're hot, you should have joined us last night."

Priestly burst out laughing and Lax just shook his head. "Sorry I don't roll that way, there are things friends shouldn't do together and that would be at the top of the list."

The girl leaned over and licked Priestly's ear, "But it would be so fun."

Priestly posture stiffened, "Lax would you please remove your whore from me?"

The girl sat up, "Whore? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Lax grabbed the squirming girl and drug her to the door where she jerked out of his grasp and turned to face him. "Fuck you and your friend," she spat before walking outside. After slamming the door he walked over to the couch again and sat down, "Sorry."

"She's classy. Don't worry about it dude, I just don't need Tish coming in on that scene."

"She coming over?"

Priestly nodded and let out a victorious shout when he bested Lax, "Any minute I think, her car broke down so Brian's giving her a lift." A knock on the door grabbed their attention and they both yelled out, "Come in!"

The door swung open and Tish and her dad walked in, both looking startled for a moment before laughing. It was a slightly unexpected sight seeing two grown men in their underwear playing video games. Brian found himself glancing at their tattooed torsos and even though he didn't have any he could appreciate how beautiful the artwork was. Bright colors and intricate designs covered almost all of them, it seemed only Priestly's legs and feet weren't tattooed while Lax looked to be almost completely covered.

"The life of a bachelor, I remember these days," said Brian wistfully as he noticed the doughnuts and beer. He discreetly looked around the house as this was the first time he had been here. With Lax being a drug dealer and Priestly an addict he was surprised at how normal the house was. It wasn't exactly neat but it definitely wasn't dirty. It was clearly the house of two men because everything was simple and usable, there was nothing to simply sit and look pretty. It was larger than Brian anticipated, most likely a three bedroom two bath and even had a full front and back yard.

Tish walked over and looked at the pair, "Beer and doughnuts? That's gross."

Lax shook his head, "It's awesome, you just don't appreciate the finer things."

Brian shook his head at the pair; they were definitely amusing if nothing else. "I couldn't help but notice your company leaving when we got here."

Priestly huffed. "Cinnamon" he said in a sarcastic high pitched voice and winced when Lax elbowed him in the ribs.

Brian shook his head; "I don't remember girls like that hanging out at my house when I was young."

"Maybe because you didn't pay them to," said Priestly. He wasn't expecting to be bitch slapped with a doughnut and coughed as the powered sugar went up his nose.

Tish and Brian burst into laughter as Priestly didn't wipe his face off, still hell bent on beating Lax at the game they were playing.

"I don't pay for that shit bro, everybody wants a ride on the Lax train."

"Or they're just waiting for the best place to jump off."

Lax glared at the tv as Priestly's score increased, "Fuck you."

"You couldn't get me drunk enough fucktard."

Brian shook his head fondly; he really did love these kids. "I have to get to work I'll see you guys later. Bye honey."

Lax spoke up in a high voice, "Bye sweetie."

A few days later Tish knocked on Lax and Priestly's door and waited for a response, which came in the form of a yawning Lax. "What is it with all you morning people?"

She grinned as she moved past him into the house, "It's noon."

Lax rolled his eyes and walked to the couch where he had obviously been hanging out based off the pillows and blankets. He glanced at her once she sat down on the chair, "He's at work."

"I know, I'm just bored. What are you doing today?"

He shrugged, "I invited somebody over to hang out but we'll probably just stay here." He glanced at his watch, "Speaking of I should probably go shower."

Tish nodded and stood, "We'll I'll be in Priestly's room." She walked down the hall and swung open his door only to find the entire room was trashed. With a sigh she got to work cleaning it and by the time it was clean again it had been two hours. Looking around the room for anything to do she sighed before remembering her bathing suit in his dresser. She stripped and tied her suit on before grabbing her glasses and a towel and exiting the room.

She walked into the living room in her bikini and walked over to Lax and his friend who were sitting on the couch watching a motocross race on the tv and drinking beer. She waited patiently by the side of the couch until Lax turned to face her. "Lax I'm going to sunbathe will you watch my phone?"

Lax sighed and grabbed it from her already extended hand and set it on the table, "Of course, you know how I love my job as your secretary."

She grinned, "At least it's an honest living," and walked outside into the back yard.

"Holy shit dude, you holding out on me?" The man asked as he slapped Lax's arm.

Lax took a drink of his beer and continued watching the race, "Off limits Josh, don't even start."

The man shook his head, "She's fucking hot, young too. Did you see that body?" He was surprised he hadn't drooled when she came into the room.

Lax gave him an exasperated look, "I am not talking about Tish's body."

"So her name's Tish, well I think Tish and I need to get better acquainted," he said as he craned his neck to see into the back yard where she was lying facedown with her top undone.

Lax set down his beer and gave him a serious look, "I'm only going to say this once, leave her alone Josh. She's dating my roommate and he doesn't like to share."

Not one to give up he asked, "How old is she?"

"Eighteen."

The man grinned, "This just gets better and better. How old is your roommate?"

"Twenty-one. Seriously dude, drop it. And stop staring at her, you're even starting to creep me out."

"I can't help it, she's so fucking hot."

The door suddenly swung open revealing Priestly who looked worse for wear. His clothing was rumpled and all around his eye was a deep blue. "Dude what the fuck happened?"

Priestly walked to the fridge and grabbed out a beer before holding it to his eye. "Somebody tried to fucking mug me, can you believe this shit? Who fucking mugs people these days?"

"You ok?" Lax asked with a frown.

Priestly nodded, "Yeah it was just some dumbass, he didn't even have a weapon. When he learned I was as broke as he was he just took off. Tish here?"

Lax nodded and held up her phone, "Sunbathing, I'm on phone duty."

Priestly laughed and grabbed it, "And you say I'm whipped." Priestly finally acknowledged the other man and nodded once before walking outside to see Tish.

Priestly walked over and sat down next to her in the grass, "Hey beautiful."

She turned her head to greet him and gasped, "What happened to your face?"

He smiled sarcastically, "I know, isn't it beautiful? Guy fucking tried to rob me, apparently I have a very punchable face."

She patted the back of her shoulder with her hand, "Tie me." He quickly tied her top so she could sit up and inspect the damage. "Ouch, this looks like it hurt."

He took a swig of his beer, "Didn't feel great. Anyway how was your day?"

"Not bad, I hung out at home until I got bored and came here to wait for you. Lax invited somebody over so I just cleaned your room."

Priestly glanced through the window and narrowed his eyes when he saw Lax's friend staring at Tish. "Thanks for cleaning it, it was getting pretty bad. You mind if I join you? I want to be anywhere but inside today."

She laughed, "I love how you ask me if you can lay in your back yard."

He grinned and kissed her softly before nipping her bottom lip.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"That's for being sassy," Priestly said as he stood quickly to avoid her slap. He turned towards the house and noticed Lax's friend still staring at Tish. Taking a deep breath to remain calm he walked inside to his room to slip on his swimsuit and grab his glasses. After dressing he walked into the living room and pulled the shade on the window shut before walking outside.

Lax looked at his friend put out expression. "Dude, you're lucky he didn't just knock you out. Stop being a creeper."

"I can't help it. Eighteen and a body like hers? I'm dying here."

Lax shook his head and turned towards the tv again, this was going to get ugly.

Tish watched amused as Priestly pulled the kiddy pool him and Lax bought out into the yard and filled it up with the hose before sitting in the middle of it Indian style. "What?" he asked when she laughed.

"Just you, how's the water?"

He grinned, "Wonderful, you're welcome to join me."

"Are you sure we'll fit?"

He gave her a mock offended look, "Are you calling me fat?"

She smiled and climbed in the small pool next to him and laughed at what they must look like. "This is nice."

"Yup. You think you're so fancy with your pool, I have my own."

She laughed harder and splashed him. He splashed back and within a few minutes both were saturated and the small pool was empty. "I think our pool died."

Priestly laughed, "Your fault. You want to refill it or get something to drink?"

"I'll refill it and to drink I want iced tea."

Priestly stood and arched an eyebrow, "Do we have iced tea?"

She shrugged, "Guess you'll find out."

He shook his head fondly and walked back inside. When he entered he immediately noticed Lax's friend looking through the blinds. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm trying to not beat your face in but I feel like you're just asking for it now."

The man looked shocked then embarrassed, "Dude I'm sorry, she's just hot."

"No shit, now stop staring at my fucking girlfriend. Last warning." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for himself and an iced tea for Tish before walking back outside with a final glare.

The man turned to Lax, "He wouldn't really hit me right?"

Lax laughed, "You heard him, I wouldn't push it."

The man finally turned and walked back to Lax, his mind still on Tish.

Priestly handed Tish a bottle of diet iced tea and twisted the top off his beer, "I'm assuming you bought those because if not Lax is getting weird."

She let out a laugh and scooted to the side of the mini pool to let Priestly in. "I bought them a few days ago but some were missing. I'm pretty sure he stole a couple when no one was home."

Priestly smiled and pulled Tish onto his lap, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He kissed her slowly taking time to savor the taste of the iced tea on her lips and her own personal flavor. "I love you," he whispered as he finally pulled back.

She snaked a hand through his messy hair and pulled him closer for another kiss. "I love you too."

He groaned as she rolled her hips into him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him closer. Her lips moved away from his and across his jaw until settling on his ear where she licked and nipped sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Babe stop."

She grinned and placed soft kisses on his neck. "Why?" she whispered.

He let out a soft laugh, "Because I'm two seconds away from taking you right here in this kiddy pool and even though that does sound a little hot it's also strangely disturbing."

Tish burst out laughing, "Point taken." She climbed out of the pool and smirked at Priestly whose eyes were watching the water droplets slide down her smooth skin and disappear into the bottom of her bikini. "I'm going inside to shower."

Priestly's eyes darkened as he stood and followed her into the house and to the bathroom.

"What's he got that I don't?" Josh asked as he watched Tish and Priestly disappear into the bathroom.

"About fifty IQ points, a car, musical talent… shall I go on?" Lax laughed at his friend's expression. "Dude seriously, just let it go. He's going to fuck you up bad."

Josh sighed heavily and tried to pay attention to the tv but turned when he heard the bathroom door open and Tish walk out in a towel. "How do you live like this dude? I'm seriously wondering how you remain unaffected while an eighteen year old walks around like that. How can you not notice her?"

Lax laid his head back and groaned, "I'd have to be blind to not notice Tish, she's fucking beautiful but she's Priestly's. I'm not going to talk about her because that will only lead to bad things. Now stop talking about her, Priestly will gut you like a fish and I am not joking, he's got a mean streak a mile wide."

As if fate was trying to cause him harm Tish walked out of Priestly's room alone dressed in black stretch pants and a tight black tank top with hot pink bra straps peeking through and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"What's up?" Lax asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, he's going to take a nap and I'm not tired, figured I'd see what you were doing."

"Trying to prevent a murder," he mumbled. "You wanna play Little Big Planet?"

She nodded excitedly and Lax put in the game before handing her and his friend a controller. Lax had laughed when Priestly and Tish bought Little Big Planet 2 but after playing with them once he was hooked. The trio played for quite a while until Lax's phone rang and he stepped outside to talk.

"I'm Josh," Lax's friend stated excitedly as he leaned over to shake her hand.

"Tish."

Josh nodded, "So how do you know Lax?"

"Through Priestly," she said as she lifted her legs and tucked them underneath her.

"And he's your boyfriend?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

Taking a chance he licked his lips, "You happy with him, have you guys been together long?"

Tish fought an eye roll. "Very happy." She ignored the second half of the question because it was difficult to answer. Technically they had only dated for a few months, then he left for two years, and now they had been back together for only a short time. Definitely not worth explaining.

"Well if you're ever not happy you should totally give me a call." He frowned slightly at Tish when her eyes widened and a moment later two hands were on his shoulders squeezing tightly. Josh gasped and tried to get away but the grip tightened, fingers putting so much pressure on his collarbones he was surprised they hadn't snapped.

"I gave you so many warnings and yet here you are. What can I say or do that will get the message across because apparently you don't understand things well," said Priestly, his voice low and hard.

Josh gritted his teeth against the immense pain he was in, "I'm sorry. I got the message."

Tish watched the pair nervously but stayed silent, she knew she would only make it worse by talking. She didn't like that Priestly was so jealous and protective but she knew she couldn't change him so she didn't try, at least he wasn't being possessive anymore. A wave of relief rolled over her when Lax came back inside and stood beside Priestly, not touching him. Tish hadn't noticed at first but whenever Priestly was angry Lax never touched him, just stood closely and spoke softly. When she had asked him about it one day Lax had told her about the one time he did touch Priestly and how he had attacked on instinct without hesitation. He had explained that a mad Priestly was a feral Priestly and it was best to not threaten him unintentionally or intentionally.

"He's an idiot, don't hurt him dude. If you keep scaring away all my friends I'm going to be a loner soon."

Priestly glanced at Tish who offered a hesitant nod and going against every instinct he had he released his grip and stepped back slightly. Lax smiled brightly and clapped him on the shoulder, "You're getting better at this, maybe one day you won't injure everyone you meet."

As soon as the grip released Josh flew off the couch and turned to face Priestly and Lax. "Dude, I'm sorry. Message received. Lax I'm out of here." All three watched Josh leave before Lax turned to Priestly who was standing with a blank expression and hard eyes. He touched his shoulder but Priestly shrugged away the hand and walked to his room, closing the door behind him. Why did it always seem that everyone was after his girlfriend?

Lax frowned in confusion and looked at Tish who shrugged. The pair walked down the hall to his room and found it was locked. Lax banged on the door with his fist, "Dude what's up?"

"Leave me alone Lax."

Lax looked dumbstruck, what had he done that pissed off Priestly? Tish knocked on the door next. "What's wrong, can I come in?"

"No," came the response from inside the room.

The pair looked at each other before Lax shrugged and walked away leaving Tish in the hallway. "Priestly it's just me, what's wrong?"

The door swung open and he shook his head, "Nothing, I just want to be alone right now."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he repeated.

Not wanting to deal with one of his mood swings she simply nodded, "Ok well then I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

Lax watched Tish leave before walking to Priestly's room, "Dude, what was that? What's your problem?"

"You Lax, you're my problem."

He looked shocked, "Me? What the hell did I do?"

Priestly sighed and walked to his bed and sat down, rubbing his hands through his thick brown hair. "I'm having a really hard time getting over you and Tish."

Lax sighed, "I thought we were past this dude."

"You might be but I'm not. I'm just having a hard time with this. I feel like you're not telling me the truth."

The older man began to fidget, "It's in the past dude, what does any of it matter?"

Priestly's eyes widened as he took in Lax's nervous appearance. "So there was more. Fuck Lax." He released a groan and stared at the floor. For once he wasn't angry, just sad and defeated. Why was everyone lying to him?

"Dude, it doesn't matter ok? We didn't have sex and we didn't want to hurt you, that's why it never came up until I messed up and told you out of spite. You've got to move past this."

Priestly grabbed his shoes and keys and walked past Lax into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Lax asked in a small voice.

He paused and turned slightly, "I don't know if I can move past this. I keep trying and it's not working and now… I just don't know. I mean what did you two do?" He shook his head and held up a hand, "Never mind I don't want to know."

Lax watched brokenly as Priestly walked out of the house and only when he heard the rumble of the chevelle did he release his anger in the form of a loud curse and a punch that put a hole in the drywall. Not knowing what else to do he walked to the living room and waited for Priestly to return to try to fix this.

Priestly drove, and drove, and drove until his eyes started to droop shut and only then did he stop. With a yawn he pulled over into a rest stop, locked his doors and leaned his seat back. He stared up at the headliner but he wasn't seeing it, he was picturing Lax and Tish together doing God knows what.

"Fuck!" he yelled into the darkness. Why did this have to happen? He had thought when he came home everything would be ok and so far it was just complete and total shit. The drugs, the fight with Lax, the blow up with Brian, finding out about Lax and Tish. Why did he even come home? He felt the pull of sleep and gave into it, hoping he could stop thinking for a while.

It had been an entire day and night since Priestly left and Lax was a nervous wreck. He had tried to call him but his phone was off and he knew he didn't bring any clothes or anything so he couldn't have gone too far. He pulled his phone out of his pocket for the millionth time and dialed the familiar number. Predictably it went straight to voicemail.

"Dude it's me. Call me, text me, something dude. I just got you back please don't do this." He hung up and stared at the phone sadly, where the hell was Priestly? His answer came in the form of the low rumble of the chevelle an hour later. With an anxious expression he waited for the door to open revealing a haggard looking Priestly. He instantly jumped up and ran over, "Where have you been?"

Priestly stared at him for a moment as if trying to decide something before he brushed past him and walked to his room, "Out." As soon as he entered his room he began digging through his drawers and closet grabbing out clothes.

Lax stood in the doorway watching everything fearfully. "Are you leaving again?" This couldn't be happening.

He finally stopped and fully faced Lax, "Yes I'm leaving but not forever. I just need some space."

"Are we… are we going to make it past this?" Lax asked softly, doubt and fear obvious in his voice.

He slumped his shoulders and nodded, "Yeah. Like I said I'm just having a hard time with this but I know it was a year ago and I just need to get over it. I know it's stupid for me to ask and it might make it worse but what really happened Johnny?"

Lax stared at the floor unable to look his best friend in the eye. "I didn't lie, it happened like I told you it just didn't end like I said. We were at a party and Tish was super drunk and just came out of nowhere. I was pretty buzzed too and I just reacted. One thing led to another and we ended up in bed…" he paused wanting to look at Priestly but knew if he did he would never finish the story. "We never had sex I swear but we uh, did everything else."

Priestly wanted to scream, or cry, or attack Lax, just something. But he couldn't. It was like all the fight and everything just left him in an instant. He felt like every limb weighed a thousand pounds and every thought felt like it was crushing him, breaking his already fragile mind. He opened his mouth to say something but just closed it because what could he even say? With anyone else he might clarify what 'everything' meant but with Lax he knew, it literally meant everything. He must have been spacing for a while because Lax was trying to bring him back to reality.

"Boaz talk to me. I'm not trying to come up with an excuse but we didn't think you were coming home. You had been gone for over a fucking year."

Priestly held up a shaking hand, "Just stop. Please just stop talking." He walked over to his bed and sat down releasing a slow breath through his nose. Everything was just too much and he felt like he was going to get sick or pass out. His phone began to ring and he knew who was calling before he even grabbed it out of his pocket. He didn't want to talk to her right now, or anyone for that matter but knew she would just keep calling.

"Hello?" he said dully, his voice sounding hollow to his own ears.

Tish apparently heard it too. "What's wrong? Where have you been?"

The line was silent for a few moments while he thought about what he wanted to say. "I just needed to get out of here."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Deciding it would be better to just get it out he answered honestly. "Lax told me what really happened last year Tish and I'm not feeling really good about any of it."

The silence he was met with was deafening. "It was over a year ago and it didn't mean anything. I love you, always only you." Her voice sounded desperate and she was clearly crying.

"I love you too but I need some time to try to move past this."

She sniffled, "So are you leaving?"

God why was this so hard, why was life so fucking hard? He glanced at the doorway where Lax was standing before but he had obviously left when he answered the phone. "I have an aunt that lives in St. George, Utah I think. I'm going to go visit her, I haven't talked to her since I was nine."

"Can… Can I come with you? Please?"

"I'll think about it. I'm going to go I'll talk to you later." Not waiting for a response he hung up his phone and promptly turned it off. He felt a familiar burning in his eyes and his chin began to quiver as he slowly lost the battle with himself. Hearing footsteps in the hall he furiously wiped his eyes trying to erase any evidence of weakness. A second later Lax appeared.

"Can you just yell at me or hit me or something because this is killing me dude. You and Tish weren't together so it's not like she cheated on you or anything and we didn't have sex."

The dam finally broke and Priestly lost it, he was in front of Lax and had landed a punch before Lax even knew what was happening. "So that makes it better? That you didn't fuck her? You never get that drunk Lax, you knew what was happening and you let it happen. You're supposed to have my back whether I'm here or not. You were fucking talking to me like once a month and never thought to tell me or just not do it in the first place? You knew I still loved her and you knew it would kill me but you did it anyway. Well fuck you Lax. You can't make this better so just stop fucking trying. Don't insult me like that."

"I'm fucking sorry, I don't know what else to say. You were gone and you two were broken up. You're the one that chose to leave and I was here, fucking deal with it and yes it does make it better that I didn't fuck her because I sure as shit could have. Yes I knew it was wrong and yes I did it anyway, I'm a guy dude what more do you want from me?"

Priestly threw his hands up in the air, "How about some fucking loyalty? Maybe some honesty? You weren't even going to tell me and when you did you lied about it. What the fuck man? You've never done me wrong and then you do this."

Lax pointed a finger at him. "Exactly. I have never done you wrong and I messed up ok? I messed up once in the entire time I've known you. I can't do or say anything else so it's up to you. If you want to leave and never talk to me so be it. I'll fucking miss you but I'll understand. So what is it because I'm not doing this limbo shit."

The pair stared at each other for many tense minutes, neither moving or speaking. Finally Priestly nodded as if coming to an agreement in his head. "It's over, I won't bring it up again and I'm not moving out or anything. Everything you said is true. I need you to look me in the eye though and tell me you will never pull something like that again."

Lax met his eyes firmly, "I swear on my life I will never pull anything like that again. I won't ever do anything with Tish and I will never screw you over ever again."

The pair still stood before Lax took a small step forward, "So are we really ok? This won't come up again or cause anymore problems?"

Priestly stepped forward and pulled Lax into hug, "It's over dude. I need to talk to you about something else."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to get out of here for a bit and go visit my aunt. I just need a little break from life. Tish might go with me I don't know yet."

Lax nodded, "You should bring her." He took a step back and turned towards the door before stopping. "You have an aunt?"

Priestly nodded, "Mom's sister, Renee. I haven't seen her since I was nine. I just need a break and I feel like I should go see her. There's some stuff I've been thinking about lately and I need to clear it up."

"Huh, are you going to be able to get the time off from work?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet. I can't really afford to miss work but I feel like I really need to do this."

"How about you just forget rent this month? I do enough business to cover you."

Priestly waved him off, "That's not right dude, you don't have to support me."

Lax shook his head, "Let me do this. Whether you think so or not it's my job to take care of you, and don't argue I'm older and have proved I can beat your ass."

He grinned, "Fine, thanks dude. I'll talk to my bosses today."

"I can cover you at the garage if you want. Not like I'm going to have anything to do since you won't be here."

Both knew he was offering because he felt guilty and Priestly didn't want him to. It was officially over and he didn't want to think about it anymore but he also could use Lax's help to make this happen. "That'd be great dude, I appreciate all of it."


	21. Chapter 21

Priestly sat in front of Tish's house and waited for her to appear, not bothering to go in because he really wasn't in the mood to see or talk to anyone today. Finally Tish appeared at her front door lugging a suitcase. He was still pissed but he wasn't a complete ass so he opened his door and silently took her suitcase and deposited in the trunk as Tish climbed in the passenger seat of the chevelle. The ride started out quite, both unsure what they wanted to say. Priestly gripped the steering wheel tighter and rolled his shoulders trying to expel the tension that was spread through him, just because things were dealt with and over with Lax didn't mean things were good between him and Tish. The hours dragged on until Tish finally spoke near the Nevada border.

"Can we talk?"

He released a frustrated noise from the back of his throat, "Not much to say."

She shifted in her seat to face him better. "Yes there is, Priestly we need to talk about this if we want to make this work. I messed up and I'm sorry."

He snorted. "You're sorry? You got drunk and did God knows what with Lax, how am I just supposed to say 'Everything's fine, no big deal'?" He hated that this was still an issue but every time he looked at her all he could think was that his best friend had seen every inch of her beautiful skin, touched her in the most intimate way, and listened to her make noises that only he should hear. When he first got back she said she had messed around and he could almost ignore it when it was unknown faces but to picture Lax with her was horrible and almost unforgivable in his eyes.

She was getting angry. "I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing ok? You should be happy it was Lax because anyone else could have and probably would have done anything they wanted to me."

He laughed incredulously, "And that's supposed to make me feel better? That you screwed around with Lax but thank God it was him otherwise you could have been raped? Why were you even drinking? You don't drink."

"I wanted to get out of the house because I don't have any friends in case you haven't noticed. My best friend left me. You chose to leave, you left me. We weren't together anymore, which was your choice I might add, so I shouldn't feel guilty about doing anything with anybody."

Priestly silently agreed. "Ok fine, but do you get where I'm coming from? Can you understand why I'm having a hard time with this?" He knew she would hear the desperation in his tone but he couldn't hide it.

She opened her mouth to argue but seeing her boyfriend's pained expression made her close her mouth and reevaluate what she wanted to say. When she spoke her voice was still heavily laced with anger. "Yes I can understand what you're saying but you need to understand what I'm saying. I didn't cheat on you, I never had sex unlike you who apparently screwed half the country on your little cross country skit. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if little Priestly's started popping up everywhere." She waited for an angry retort but it never came. The minutes ticked by until she turned to him and was shocked at the silent tears running down his face from behind his aviators. "Priestly?" she asked softly.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, "Can we talk about this later? When I'm not driving?"

She wanted to comfort him and express how much she loved him but didn't think it would be well received right now so she simply slid down in her seat and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the sun was setting and they were driving down residential streets.

"Where are we?" she asked tiredly.

Priestly didn't respond just kept driving slowly until pulling up in front of a large Victorian house in the middle of a small neighborhood. Every house was perfect and every lawn was impeccable, it was like a scene out of The Stepford Wives. He climbed out of the car and glanced at Tish, "We're here, come on."

She followed him and tried to grab his hand but he stuffed both in his pockets before she had a chance. The pair reached the large wraparound porch and stood in front of the wooden front door. Priestly rang the doorbell and even though he wanted to grab Tish's hand for strength he refrained. A blonde woman with hazel eyes answered the door. She looked slightly taken back by the young couple at her door but politely asked, "Can I help you?"

Priestly rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Hi Aunt Renee."

The woman frowned before her eyes lit up in recognition. She lunged forward and hugged Priestly tightly, catching him off guard. When she finally pulled back she was crying, "Oh my God. Boaz I can't believe you're here. I've been so worried for so long."

Not knowing what to say he simply stood there awkwardly and avoided eye contact.

The woman wiped her eyes and ushered them inside, "Come in, come in."

She stood back and looked over Priestly, "Look at you all grown up, and handsome too. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

Priestly stepped back slightly so Tish would be closer to her, "This is Tish."

The women shook hands and smiled at each other. The trio walked into the living room and sat down.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Priestly shrugged, "I don't really know, I just thought I should come see you. I'm still in Santa Cruz."

"Well that explains why you're so tan. I have so many questions for you but I don't want to overwhelm you, how long are you in town?"

Priestly glanced at Tish who shrugged, "Not sure."

"Well I know this might be forward of me but I'd love you to stay here for a few days. We have a guest room and a pool."

Priestly looked uneasy, "Maybe. I'm gonna step outside a minute. I'll be back."

Renee watched him walk outside before looking worriedly at Tish like she had said something to offend him. Tish shook her head. "He's just going outside to smoke."

The older woman nodded relieved. "So are you two…"

Tish smiled before her expression dropped slightly, "Yeah, we're together. Off and on." Getting close to 'off' at the moment.

"I can't believe he's here. After his mom died I would have him over once a week to check on him but eventually we moved and I never could get a hold of him anymore. I was so afraid something serious happened." She paused. "He looks different than I imagined he would."

Tish waited for her to continue.

"The hair and tattoos and piercings are unexpected but to each his own. Underneath all that he looks just like his mother. Same green eyes, same nose, same lips. Even though he's all grown up I still see a little freckled face with big green eyes and a smile with teeth missing." Tears began forming in the woman's eyes. "I wish my sister could be here to see him all grown up." She hastily wiped her eyes, "Well that's enough of that, lets go to the kitchen and I'll make some cookies. That boy always loved his cookies."

Tish laughed, "He still does, I had to stop buying them all the time because he just eats them all in one sitting."

The pair chatted while the cookies baked and soon the sound of a door opening was heard. "Mom?" came a shout.

"In here honey."

A teenage boy walked into the kitchen but froze when he saw Tish. He quickly scanned her body and set down his backpack. "Hi, I'm JD," he said excitedly. JD looked to be about sixteen and was the same height as Tish with brown eyes and short brown hair.

Tish grinned, "Tish."

JD nodded and looked at his mom who was watching him with amusement, "And to what do we owe this pleasure and why have I never met you?"

Tish glanced at Renee who was rolling her eyes affectionately, "Cool your jets Romeo. She's just visiting and the person she's here with is who you need to meet."

Priestly sat down heavily on the front steps. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and a zippo lighter before liberating one from the pack and lighting it carefully. He placed the items back in his pocket and rested his forearms on his knees before taking a long drag. He wasn't sure why he even came here but it felt like something he needed to do. He sat quietly looking at the large Victorian houses around him and watched as a couple walked in front of the house with their large poodle. They glanced at him worriedly like he was going to rob the house he was at. Priestly offered them a sarcastic smile and mock salute before snuffing out his cigarette and sticking the butt back in his pack. He stood and stretched his back before returning inside.

When Priestly reentered the house the pair was missing but he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He followed the sounds until he saw Tish seated at an island in the kitchen and his Aunt leaning against the counter near the oven and a boy leaning against the island eyes locked on Tish.

Renee walked over to Priestly, "Honey I'd like you to meet your cousin Boaz. Boaz, you probably barely remember but this is my son JD."

"I actually go by Priestly now," he said before he looked at JD and lifted his chin in greeting, "'Sup?"

JD stared for a moment taking in the older man's appearance, Priestly must have passed inspection because the kid mirrored his action and words a moment later.

Priestly's eyes lit up when the timer dinged and Renee pulled out a sheet of cookies. She made a glass of chocolate milk and handed it to him with most of the cookies. He smiled widely, "Awesome. I definitely missed these."

Renee tried to keep the conversation going without going into anything too heavy. "So tell me about you, what have you been up to?"

Priestly shrugged, "Not much. After I graduated I just kinda wandered for two years. I bartend and live with my buddy now. What about you?"

"I'm working as an office assistant at a doctors office. I divorced Roger a while ago and my husband Mike passed last year from cancer so I'm working full time now. So what about you two, how long have you been together?"

Priestly glanced at Tish before looking away and stuffing a cookie into his mouth. Tish just stared at him sadly.

Renee bit her lip uncomfortably, "Sorry if that's a touchy subject. Have you thought about staying here?"

He glanced at Tish again who smiled slightly and tried to be supportive. She knew he was having a hard time and even though they were going through a rough patch she was going to be here for him. "It's up to you," she whispered.

Priestly knew Renee wanted him too and he had actually kind of planned on it but now that it was happening he wasn't sure this was such a good idea. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about things but knew he needed too, he needed to move on and this was a big step.

"Yeah, we'll stay here a couple days."

Renee clapped her hands together happily, "Wonderful, any requests for dinner?"

Priestly nodded, "Remember that thing you used to make, the casserole thing?"

She nodded and smiled, "It'll be ready in two hours. JD will show you the guest room while I get it started."

The pair stood and followed JD down a hallway to a modest size bedroom. He swung open the door and waved his hand around in Vanna White fashion. "Your room."

Priestly grabbed his keys out of his pocket, "I'll grab the bags." He turned to leave but found JD right behind him. He arched an eyebrow, "What's up dude?"

"Nothing." The pair descended down the front steps and walked over to the chevelle. "Nice car man," Josh said with an appreciative whistle.

Priestly nodded in thanks before popping the trunk and grabbing out his duffle and Tish's suitcase. "Thanks."

After slamming the trunk closed Priestly opened the doors and leaned in to push down the locks before standing back up and closing the doors. JD still had an expression like he wanted to say something so he walked towards the house slowly to see if the boy would speak up.

"So you and Tish huh?"

He laughed, of course he wanted to talk about Tish. "Yeah."

"She's fucking hot."

Priestly nodded. "Yeah. So what about you?" he asked, trying to get the conversation off Tish.

JD shrugged, "No girlfriend right now, trying to focus on school. I have to do well enough to get a scholarship."

Priestly nodded. "Schools important, sometimes I wish I would have gone to college."

"Why didn't you?" he asked innocently.

Priestly shook his head, "Life got in the way which is a shit excuse but that's all I got."

The pair reentered the house and Priestly dropped the bags in the room they would be staying in. Tish, who had been sitting on the bed stood and reached for him but he turned and left the room before she even opened her mouth. He walked to the kitchen and was thankful that Tish didn't follow him.

"Aunt Renee what happened with you and Roger?" Roger was JD's father and her first husband, the man she had been married to when his mom died.

She pursed her lips together, "Things didn't work out. He lives a few miles away, sees JD one weekend a month."

Priestly nodded knowing there was more to the story but that he wasn't going to get more from her right now. Dinner passed easily enough, conversation between Renee and Priestly flowing more easily than expected and JD even joined in once in a while. Tish spoke to JD mostly and Priestly hated that it was so painfully obvious that they weren't getting along. It was like a thick cloud between them, an almost solid wall that neither even attempted to breach. After dinner was done JD and Renee disappeared upstairs, Tish went to shower and Priestly went to their room to change for bed. He grabbed basketball shorts and a tshirt and slipped them on quietly hoping to get out of the room before Tish came back from her shower, he wasn't that lucky. She entered the room already in her pjs and stood right in front of the door blocking his exit. "We need to talk about this and get on with our lives."

He rolled his eyes, "You can't just tell me to ignore all this and move on, bringing you here was a mistake."

Tish's eyes widened, "Wow, so spending time with your girlfriend is a mistake now? You want to know what else is a mistake? Running away, doing heroin, beating up your supposed best friend…"

Priestly couldn't help himself as his voice grew in volume. He knew Renee and JD would be able to hear muffled shouts but at this point he really didn't care. "The best friend you almost fucked! And why do you keep bringing everything else up? Are you trying to hurt me? I'm not saying you're wrong in anything you said or did but I can't just ignore everything. I need time to move past this and if you can't give me that then we're over."

"Oh we're over because you say we are, because you're just in charge of everything aren't you? You make all the decisions for yourself and everyone around you and screw whatever they say," she spat at him.

Priestly's hands clenched into fists, "I'm done with this shit. You want to get on with our lives, fine. Choice is yours, you can either give me time to get over this or buy a plane ticket home."

Tish opened and closed her mouth a few times before Priestly lost his patience, "I'm sleeping on the couch. Goodnight." He turned and closed the door behind him and walked to the living room and collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He startled when he felt it dip and looked over to his right to see his aunt looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?"

He frowned, "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged, "I just heard… and I thought…"

He sighed again; this visit was not going very well. "Sorry if I woke you up, Tish and I are going through a rough patch."

"I can tell," she said quietly. "You both looked pretty tense earlier. Do you want to talk about it?"

Priestly looked at his aunt and shook his head. It felt good to be next to her, he had missed her terribly. He remembered eating fresh baked cookies at her house and ripping open presents from her on his birthday and eating home cooked meals with her after his mom died. "I miss mom." He hadn't meant to say it out loud but it just slipped out.

Renee scooted over on the couch and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Me too honey. She loved you so much, you were her whole world."

He nodded, "I know, she always told me she loved me. She always protected me from dad."

Renee froze and pulled back slightly as Priestly ignored his frantically beating heart and prepared to ask the question that had been bugging him for years. "I need to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest with me."

Renee looked apprehensive but nodded slightly.

"Do you know what happened to me after mom died?" He felt tears start to gather in his eyes but fought against them. "Did you know that dad beat me?"

Renee began to cry softly, "I had my suspicions but I could never tell and you never wanted to talk about it."

Priestly felt his anger start to rise, "Of course I didn't want to talk about it, he'd beat the shit out of me if I did. I was seven, you should have noticed and done something!"

"I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry. I suspected it and even started talking to a lawyer to try to get custody of you but then we moved and everything fell apart. Is he still alive?"

"He's dead," Priestly said flatly.

"How?"

Priestly was glad he had such an excellent poker face because this conversation was like pouring boiling water on a raw nerve. "House fire and don't change the subject. How is 'we moved' an ok reason to stop trying to get custody? My entire life could have been different if you hadn't been so selfish. I can't tell you how many times I've had concussions, how many times I've had to set my fingers myself so they don't heal crooked, how many times I had to hide bruises and cracked ribs from everybody."

Renee began to cry harder, "It was Roger. He said he didn't want you, that it wasn't our job to take care of you. He said you were sick and needed more than he wanted to give."

Priestly looked shocked, "So you just listened to him?" Tears gathered in his eyes against his will. "You just decided that a schizophrenic nine year old with a dead mom who gets beaten wasn't worth it? You.. I just…." He blew out a breath and dropped his face into his hands trying to get control over himself.

"I didn't want to listen to him but I was weak. I listened to him even though I didn't want to and when he got a job offer here we just moved. I tried to call and check on you but no one ever answered the phone."

Priestly clenched his hands, "I wasn't allowed to answer the phone, every time I did dad would hit me." He looked at Renee for a moment until everything slid into place. "Roger beat you didn't he?" Her silence was affirmation enough. "You stayed with him even though he beat you and you just let him do it, just like mom did. Did he ever hurt JD?"

Renee shook her head and wiped away some tears, "No, he only hit me behind closed doors. Thankfully JD doesn't have a clue, he was young."

He shook his head, "What is it with the women in this family and abusive men?" Seeing her expression he forced himself to calm down again. "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry."

The pair lapsed into silence when they heard footsteps and both looked at the stairs where JD was standing wearing pj pants and a weary expression. "Mom, everything ok?"

Priestly knew he must have heard raised voices and felt guilty for bringing stress into the house and JD's life.

"Everything's fine honey, go back to bed."

JD gaze flickered to Priestly before looking back at his mom, "You sure everything's ok?"

She nodded and JD slowly walked back upstairs. They sat in silence for a few minutes in case he was listening. Renee finally spoke again. "So can you tell me what happened after we left? What you've been doing?"

"No, I can't. I won't. It doesn't make a difference what's happened since mom died, nothing can change it."

"Please."

Priestly sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch. He knew he needed to talk about things but it was so much harder than he anticipated. "After you left dad was a drunk asshole as usual. With no supervision I got into stuff I shouldn't have and went to juvie for a while. Some shit went down a few months before I graduated…" His heart began to pound as unwanted thoughts popped into his head and he forced them down. "Anyways it really messed me up for a while and just when I started to get it together dad died. I couldn't deal with everything so I just left and went on a long road trip. Came home and I'm just trying to get my life back in order now."

Renee nodded, "You look good, healthy. So where does Tish fit into all this?"

Priestly suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, "When everything happened before graduation Tish and her family helped with… everything."

"So you've been together for over two years, that a long time."

He shook his head, "When I left we broke up, we've only been back together a really short time and so far it's really not going well."

Renee fiddled with her hands, "Well it sounds like you're doing at least ok. Good head on your shoulders."

He nodded absently, "Not really but Tish helps me stay on track. Usually."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

He looked away before shaking his head, "No, it's personal and I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

Renee nodded, "You never know how important someone is until you lose them Priestly. One day they'll be gone and you'll think about all the stupid fights, and all the wasted days and all the things that seemed so important and you'll realize that none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was the person you loved."

Priestly grabbed her into a hug and rested his cheek on her head as she broke down in tears, "I'm sorry about Mike."

She nodded against him, "I wish you could have met him. He was everything a husband should be, loving and selfless and fun. He loved JD and I more than life itself. Don't waste time with Tish. She's alive and she loves you just as much as you love her. I can see that plain as day with both of you. Just be happy and don't think about the bad."

His mind raced until he finally came to a decision. He needed to get past this because he was only hurting himself and the ones he loved. Yes Lax and Tish made a mistake but so had he. No one really did wrong or right in the situation and all everyone could do was move on because just like Renee said, one day they'll be gone and none of it will matter. He felt her start to pull away and sat back on the couch.

She sniffed before offering a watery smile and a pat on his knee, "I'm going to bed and just to warn you JD is having friends over tomorrow. Goodnight honey I love you."

"I love you too." He watched her walk away up the stairs before letting himself fall backwards into a lying position on the couch. After a lot of tossing and turning and replaying his aunt's words in his head he rose and walked quietly to the room Tish was in. When he pushed open the door he heard soft even breathing and released a quiet sigh of relief, he just wanted to collect his thoughts right now. He walked to the side of the bed and stripped down to his boxers before soundlessly climbing in the bed and scooting over next to Tish. His hand gently rubbed the side of her head as he took in her delicate features and for the first time in what seemed like forever he smiled. She was beautiful, every feature in perfect harmony and the best thing was every feature on that beautiful face was his. She wasn't Lax's or some random guys, she was his forever and he had been stupid and stubborn to not see that. Not able to help himself he leaned over and kissed her smooth forehead.

She began to stir and opened her eyes, a smile sliding onto her lips as she took in Priestly's face which was only inches from hers. Her hand appeared from under the covers and she gently rubbed the side of his head with her nails, "You decided to come back?"

He nodded, "Yeah." A frown appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to speak but paused when Tish laid a finger across his lips.

"Talk later," she whispered. Her finger slowly traced along his lips until she pulled it away to trace his jaw and leaned forward to place a soft, sensual kiss upon his full lips. He returned the kiss slowly his tongue gently sliding against hers as his arms moved to encase her. As the minutes ticked by neither moved from their positions and neither moved to push the kiss into something else, they simply enjoyed the closeness and warmth from the other until both drifted asleep wrapped around the most important person in each of their lives.

Priestly woke before anyone else as usual and wandered to the kitchen where he just sat at the island and stared into the backyard. Why hadn't he come here before, gotten closure on things? He supposed he hadn't been ready to talk about things then but he was now. He was ready to get on with his life, stop looking at the past and just focus on the future. His attention snapped to the kitchen door when it opened revealing Renee in a large purple bathrobe.

She looked surprised at his presence, "Are you a morning person too?" He nodded and she smiled, "You get that from my side of the family, we can never sleep in." She started the coffee maker and sat down next to him.

He turned on his barstool to face her better, "Thanks for talking to me last night. It really helped a lot."

She smiled, "I'm glad. I've been thinking about our conversation last night and you kind of glossed over everything. I understand if you don't want to share but I'd like to know about your life."

He looked around and picked idly at the hem of his shorts. "JD still asleep?" Seeing her nod he pursed his lips for a moment before speaking. "Life was hard after mom died. No one was there to help me and I took the brunt of all dad's anger, he blamed me for her death. God knows why. Anyway I did anything I could to be out of the house and started boosting cars for money, got busted and went to a detention center which set me back a year in school. Senior year everything came to a head." He paused and took a steadying breath, "Somebody tried to… rape me and when dad found out he blamed me and beat the shit out of me. I almost died." He glanced at Renee who was crying silently and at her nod to continue he did. "I had met Tish a little before that and her mom and dad took me in and let me live with them while I finished school. They saved me. Dad died right after graduation and I just cracked. I couldn't take anything else so I just ran, just left Tish and her family. I got into heavy drugs and hit rock bottom before I came back and now I'm just trying to get my shit together which is a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Her hand covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. "Oh God honey, I'm so sorry. None of this would have happened if I had taken you in."

He shook his head, "Apparently you had enough on your plate. It's over and done and at least we're both safe now."

She smiled, "Yes we are. Are you still doing drugs?"

He licked his lips and nodded, "Yeah but I'm quitting everything. I already quit the heavy stuff." He quieted when he heard footsteps and a moment later Tish entered the kitchen with a hesitant smile.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Priestly smiled and shook his head before beckoning her over and pulling her onto his lap.

Renee smiled at the pair, they had apparently worked everything out. "I'll make breakfast."

Tish kissed the side of Priestly's head before sliding off his lap, "I'm going to take a quick shower before breakfast." Priestly watched her dissapear before looking back at Renee who was smiling.

"I take it you two are better?"

He smiled, "Yeah, thanks to you."

Later in the afternoon Priestly leaned against the edge of the pool enjoying the cool water while Tish swam around aimlessly, the pair unaware that they were being watched. Five teenage boys in swim trunks were huddled around the sliding glass door in the back of the house staring at the beautiful brunette.

"See, what did I tell you? She's like an eleven," said JD excitedly.

"I wasn't expecting that, but who's the guy?" a blonde boy asked.

JD shrugged, "My cousin, he's cool."

"Please tell me they're friends and not together. Please say he's gay."

JD laughed, "I wish, but they're together."

The blonde kid shook his head, "How the hell did he get her?"

The group of boys watched as the woman swam up to the man and stood a few feet away as her arms moved throw the water. The smallest of the boys adjusted his glasses that always seemed to slide down his nose, "He's in really good shape, maybe that's why."

The blonde kid sputtered, "So am I!"

The nerdy boy shook his head, "Not really, you're just lean but you don't really have any actual muscles. I'm pretty sure he could beat you with ease. I'm assuming that's his car out front also which I'm sure is helpful with procuring dates."

The kid rolled his eyes at his small nerdy friend, "Thanks for that. Now come on, I've got to meet this chick."

"I love you," said Priestly as Tish moved closer.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Priestly returned her affections before pulling back slightly. "Tish, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time but I was just having a really difficult time wrapping my head around all this. Renee really put everything into perspective last night. Just know that I love you and it's in the past. Lax and I worked things out and we will too."

She smiled brightly, "I love you too. I've always only ever loved you and that will never change." Her hand found his side and she gently rubbed his scar from when he was shot. "Life's too short Priestly, don't waste time on things that don't deserve it."

He grabbed her hand and lifted it from the water and placed a kiss to her fingers, "I know beautiful."

"So are we ok?"

A small smile appeared on his face and he nodded before leaning forward to capture her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hand in his wet hair but just as the kiss heated up she pulled back when she heard the glass door slide open. Tish grinned and slowly maneuvered away from a pouting Priestly. He shook his head with a smile, "That's just mean."

Tish shrugged and turned to see who was walking across the lawn and was met with the sight of JD and a few of his friends walking across the lawn with excited and cocky expressions on their young faces. They all jumped into the pool making Tish smile and Priestly grumble about kids and bad timing. The boys seemed to migrate towards Tish immediately like a moth to a flame, or like horny teenagers to a big breasted woman. JD was the exception and swam over to Priestly with a serious expression. "What were you and my mom talking about last night? You were yelling at her and she was crying."

"Personal stuff and I wasn't yelling at her."

JD looked skeptical so he gave a little more. "We talked about my mom and about you guys moving here, you can ask her about things but it's not my place to talk about some stuff." He stared at him a moment until finally JD nodded and swam towards his friends and Tish.

Priestly climbed out of the pool and ran a hand through his hair to make sure it didn't sit flat against his head. He walked over to a lawn chair and sat down as he lit up a cigarette. The blonde boy exited the pool and walked over to where Priestly was sitting and sat down. Priestly glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

The kid looked at him with a serious expression, "She's out of your league."

Priestly took a drag off his cigarette and exhaled through his nostrils, "But not yours?"

"I bet I can have her eating out of my hand by the end of the day."

Priestly's eyebrows rose in amusement, "Cocky little shit aren't ya?" He felt anger flare up at the younger man's words but after he thought about it he dismissed the potential threat. He was five years older and was secure enough to know he had a lot more to offer than the boy in front of him. Plus it would probably be frowned upon to beat up a sixteen year old… with witnesses.

"Whatever you say old man."

"Dude, I'm twenty one. Not old."

"Whatever you say, just thought I'd give you the heads up about Tish though. May the best man win." With that the kid walked back to the pool and swam over to Tish. Priestly watched before laughing and putting out his cigarette, he'd let the kid have his fun for now.

He rose and walked over to the pool crouching behind Tish, "I'm gonna go shower, you staying out here?"

She turned and grinned, "Yeah I'll stay here. JD said he invited some girls over, maybe they'll help dissipate all the testosterone."

Priestly smirked, "Enjoy your new friends I'll come back out later."

The sliding glass door swung open revealing a showered Priestly in nothing but low slung black cargo shorts and a red studded belt. Tish couldn't help but stare at him, he looked delicious. His hair was in three rows of bright red spike and he had on his aviators and had apparently decided against a shirt and shoes. His wide chest and shoulders gave way to a flat stomach and narrow hips. His calves and face were the perfect shade of golden brown, and the rest of him would have been also if he wasn't solidly covered in ink. Her mind went into the gutter when she noticed the sliver of pale white skin peeking over the top of his shorts. He was talking on a cell phone to someone, probably Lax and had the phone stuck between his shoulder and ear as he carefully lit the cigarette already between his lips. After it finally lit he stuffed the lighter back in his pocket and grabbed the phone correctly, laughing at something the person said. The whole package screamed bad boy and it took all her self control to not climb out of the pool and lead him back inside. Glancing over she noticed the rest of the girls in the pool had noticed as well.

Priestly walked towards the pool eventually stopping by Tish and sitting down on the edge, his feet dangling in the water. He took another drag and released a bark of laughter. Tish gently grabbed his calves and gave him a questioning look. He smiled at her.

"Lax," he mouthed. He soon finished his conversation and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Seeing his cigarette almost done he fished another out of his pocket and lit it with the old one. "He was telling me about the girl he had over last night, I'd repeat the story but I don't think you'd find it as amusing as I did."

"Probably not," Tish said dryly.

Both turned when two girls swam up, a blonde and a brunette. The blonde one stuck out her hand, "I'm Alyssa." Her friend stayed quiet and smiled flirtily.

Priestly smiled politely and grabbed his cigarette out of his mouth with his left hand before sticking out his right, "Priestly, nice to meet you."

Her smile was so wide Priestly wondered if it was making her face hurt. "So you're JD's cousin?"

Priestly glanced at Tish who was watching with barely concealed amusement. "Uh… yeah," he answered before sucking in another breath of nicotine wishing the girls would just leave him alone.

"So I love your name, its so different."

"Uh… yeah." He repeated.

Tish rolled her eyes affectionately, "He's a man of many words isn't he?"

Priestly burned her a look before she flashed him a snarky smile and swam away leaving him with the teenage vultures.

Alyssa looked way too pleased that Tish had left. "I have to tell you I love your hair… and piercings and tattoos. Just the whole package." She finished with a seductive look and licked her lips.

Priestly was now officially uncomfortable. He mumbled a quick thanks before jumping up and walking towards the house. He shook his head at the girl's forwardness, mini-slut. He flicked his butt into the trashcan by the door and walked inside to his room and carefully slipped on a shirt over his hair. Exiting his room he clicked the door shut when he was suddenly pushed against it roughly. He stared in shock at Alyssa who pushed her bikini clad body against him and traced his jaw with a manicured nail.

"Personal space lady, gonna need you to back off," Priestly said as he tried to ignore the girls breasts that were pushed against him.

The girl smirked, "I don't think so. I think you want this as bad as I do."

"How about no? I'm with Tish and you're jailbait."

The girl traced her fingers along his collarbone and pouted, "Oh come on, like you've never done anything bad before."

Priestly tried to gently push her away, "More than you know."

The girl's hand snaked down and gripped him tightly through his shorts. "I like bad boys."

Priestly gasped in surprise and mild pleasure, "Holy shit." Deciding this had gone way to far already he grabbed her shoulders and forced her away from him. "Stop touching me." The girl was a lot stronger than she looked Priestly realized with wide eyes. She grabbed his hands and removed them with an iron grip before pushing herself back against him and shamelessly grinding into him while she sucked on his neck. A small groan left his lips before he could stop it and his hips unwillingly jerked as her hand dropped down again. As if the fog had suddenly cleared his eyes snapped open and he shoved her backwards, slightly harder than he intended.

"Get the fuck away from me. What is wrong with you?"

The girl glared at him and clenched her fists at her side, "Fine asshole." She stomped away and Priestly looked up and released a relieved breath. His eyes widened when he saw Tish watching him with her arms crossed.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?"

Priestly held up his hands, "That was not what it looked like." This could not be happening, they had just fixed things.

Tish walked up to him and raised an eyebrow at the slight tent in his shorts, "It looked like she was coming on to you and you shut her down after she practically molested you. Of course that was after you were done thinking with your downstairs brain."

Priestly's arms dropped, "Um, yeah. I guess it was what it looked like."

Tish shoved him against the door with a serious face and a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes, "I don't like people touching what's mine." With that she leaned up and bit his earlobe.

"Fuck Tish," he gasped. She turned the handle behind him and pushed them both inside the room before locking the door behind them and showing him exactly who he belonged to.

"So how goes the conquest?" Priestly asked as he collapsed into a living room chair and closed his eyes a couple hours later, Tish was an animal lately.

The kid glared at the older man. "Slower than anticipated but I'm not worried."

Priestly leaned forward and fixed the kid with an amused smile, "You do realize you can't win this right?"

"I think you're wrong."

Priestly shrugged, "I didn't want to dampen your spirits but you don't stand a chance and I can prove it."

The kid narrowed his eyes. "How's that?"

Priestly pulled down the collar of his shirt slightly revealing an impressive hickey that definitely hadn't been there earlier. "Sorry kid, she's mine."

The boy glared and walked away.

The following morning after showering Priestly realized he was the only one up in the entire house. He walked to the kitchen and started making himself a cup of coffee. Once the brew was done he grabbed it and walked out onto the back porch and sat in a chair. He placed his pack and lighter on the table next to him and sipped the strong black coffee. Priestly was a sweet head, the more sugar the better but he liked his coffee strong and bitter. He smirked when the blonde kid walked out onto the porch with a cup of coffee and sat down next to him. Priestly stayed silent waiting for the younger man to speak.

"You won."

Priestly snorted, "No shit."

"I have to ask, how the hell did you get her?"

Priestly set down his empty cup and grabbed for his smokes and lighter. He lit one before answering, "Long fucking story kid. Not the kind of thing fairytales are made of."

The kid nodded, "I really like Alyssa but I'm too chicken to say anything."

Priestly blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth away from the kid, "You can do better. Unless you're going for a quick lay, then you should have at it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Trust me dude, she's not looking for a relationship. You looking for a fuck or something more serious?"

The blonde kid watched the cigarette between Priestly's lips flare when he sucked in a breath. "I want something serious. When I was being a dick yesterday I saw you and Tish. I want that."

The pair turned towards the kitchen when they heard a noise. Tish was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She had on sleep shorts and one of Priestly's shirts, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

"You're young, just enjoy that and worry about everything else later."

The kid arched an eyebrow, "I'm seventeen, you're only twenty one."

Priestly put out his cigarette and shook his head. "I'm not talking about age," he said simply and strode into the house leaving the kid alone with his thoughts on the porch. He walked in and walked behind Tish grabbing her hips and pulling her against him.

"You're turning me on wearing my shirt," he whispered into her ear and smiled when she laughed softly. He dropped his head and gently kissed the space between her neck and shoulder grinning when her body arched into him.

Priestly groaned into her neck, "You're killing me babe." Tish gently scooted away from him and sat down at the island in the kitchen peeking at him over the brim of her cup. He grabbed the bag of cookies off the other counter and poured himself another cup of coffee. He munched on them quietly.

"This trip's been good for me."

Tish set down her cup to give him her undivided attention. "I think so too."

"It's nice to have somebody that knew and loved mom as much as I did. To have somebody to talk to about her, to just have family. She answered a lot of questions i needed answered. I was harboring a lot of resentment."

Tish nodded, "I know you were and I'm happy you have some closure now."

"She asked me about dad."

"What did you say?"

"Told her the truth. The beatings, the house fire. Almost everything."

"So when do you think you want to leave?"

"Probably today, I have to work day after tomorrow. Lax can only cover me so long."

"Whenever you're ready we'll go."

They heard the beat of feet on the stairs and Priestly walked around the counter with the bag of cookies and sat next to Tish. The boys soon entered and took over the kitchen.

JD looked at the nearly empty bag of cookies in Priestly's hands. "I was going to have some of those you know."

Priestly shrugged, "Tough luck I'm eating them all. Your mom can make more."

The younger boy glared, "You're an ass."

"An ass that's eating all your cookies shorty."

JD looked at Tish, "This is who you're with? An ass that steals cookies and calls people names?"

She turned to look at Priestly who arched an eyebrow, "He is an ass, but he's my ass." A smile began to cover her face, "What was Lax calling you last week?"

Priestly blushed and looked intently at his cookies, "That doesn't need repeating."

A couple hours later Tish waited in the chevelle while Priestly said goodbye to Renee. She watched through the rolled down window as Priestly leaned against the porch railing and spoke to his aunt, his posture relaxed. His earlier words had been correct, this trip had been good for him. He had gotten answers for questions that needed them, had gotten over the Lax mess, and finally seemed like he was at peace with things. Hopefully everything would continue going well once they got home.

The ride passed easily, Tish gently rubbing his leg while he drove and him talking about his childhood which was a rare treat. He spoke of only good memories which was nice, the way he spoke it sometimes felt like he only had bad ones. When they walked in his house Tish immediately drug him to the bedroom and had her way with him, which he gladly went along with. It seemed like in the last month she was always horny, which was perfectly fine with him.

Lax tried valiantly to just ignore the grunts and screams coming from Priestly's room but it was proving more difficult with each passing minute. He didn't care what the pair did, and just like Priestly he wasn't modest or a prude in the slightest but he felt like a creeper listening to his best friend have sex. It wouldn't even have been as bad if it was just a random girl, hell Lax and Priestly used to just ignore the other when one was having sex in the middle of the living room in full view but when Priestly was with Tish it was different. It was intimate instead of meaningless and it felt like something he had no right to witness by sight or sound. He grabbed his remote and turned his radio on full blast, which helped drown out the noise until Priestly obviously did his job and Tish screamed in ecstatic release. A few minutes later his door opened revealing Priestly in his boxers, red marks running down his back and love bites all along his neck.

Priestly walked over to the bed and laid down next to Lax, lighting a cigarette. He knew Lax had heard them but knew he didn't need to apologize or make it awkward, they didn't roll like that.

"I think I'm going to ask Tish to marry me."

Lax started choking on the beer he had just took a sip of, "What? Where the hell did that come from?"

Priestly sucked in another drag, "I just think it's time. I love her. I'm done messing around, I need to move on with my life."

"Huh. Well good for you fucker. You got money for a ring?"

He nodded, "Almost, already picked one out."

The pair lapsed into silence, both lost in their thoughts. Eventually Priestly finished his cigarette and put it out in Lax's ashtray and was about to leave the room when Lax spoke again.

"Did you ask Brian?"

He frowned and turned towards his friend, "Ask him what?"

Lax rolled his eyes and stared down at Priestly with a 'duh' expression. "If you can marry Tish?"

"Why would I do that?" Priestly asked, still confused.

Lax slapped his forehead and looked to the heavens for patience. "For someone so smart you sure are stupid. It's just what you do dude. You're supposed to ask the dad for permission and I know that's not your style but I think you should."

Priestly was silent until he finally arched an eyebrow, "Really, like they still do that?"

"It's a sign of respect. You respect Brian don't you?"

He nodded instantly, "Yeah, I'll ask him then."

Lax swallowed the last of his beer before setting the bottle down by the side of the bed. "How you doin' with everything? I know you've got a lot on your plate right now."

Priestly smiled internally. Every couple months Lax would talk to him about his life and how he's doing with everything. He had started doing it shortly after they met and he had continued all the way through Priestly being gone. It was always late at night when they spoke when the world was asleep and couldn't bother or interrupt them. He loved every talk he and Lax had, some were funny and some were heavy but he always walked away with a new point of view if he needed it or just a sense that someone loved him enough to just let him vent and not try to make it right or insult him for his thoughts.

"I'm doing all right. Work is going well and Tish and I are obviously good."

Lax stayed silent waiting for the truth to come out and not some line he fed everyone. He didn't have to wait long.

"Who am I kidding, life is fucking hard bro. I feel like all I do is work and it's not enough. I can barely pay the rent and buy food and it's starting to stress me out. I'm tired all the time." He paused and blew out a breath. "Tish and I are doing ok but not wonderful and that's my fault. With everything else she kind of gets pushed to the back burner and I know it bugs her but she doesn't say anything. I just keep waiting for everything to fall apart and the waiting is driving me crazy."

Lax nodded, "It's called life dude and it is hard but you just get used to it eventually. You just enjoy the good and ride out the bad. How you doing with the smack thing?"

"Fine. Some days are harder than others but I don't want to let you or Tish down. I'm going to quit doing E and start slowing down with the pot."

Lax kept the conversation going. "How'd your visit with your Aunt go?"

Priestly smiled slightly, "Pretty good. We talked about things and I feel a lot better about stuff. Nice to know I actually have family. I got groped when I was there."

Lax's eyes widened at the random sentence and he snorted in laughter. "What? By who?"

"One of her son's friends. She cornered me and just went for it dude."

Lax laughed and shook his head, "Did you tell Tish?"

"She saw the whole thing, thank God she trusts me otherwise things could have definitely gone to shit."

Lax chuckled before the room descended into a comfortable silence. Lax waited for Priestly to end it since these talks were for him.

Priestly stood and walked to the door, "Night dude."

"Night fucker."

Priestly wandered back to his room and frowned at the sight of Tish sitting up in bed with a thoughtful frown spread across her beautiful face. He softly closed his bedroom door and walked over to the bed before sitting down on top of the comforter. "What's wrong beautiful, what are you thinking about?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she met his eyes. "Are you happy, is everything ok right now? Are we ok?"

He frown deepened, "I can't complain, things are starting to look up and I'm always happy with you. We're definitely ok. Why are you asking all this?"

She sucked in her bottom lip and bit it nervously, "I'm pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22

Priestly froze at her words before harshly jerking his hands away from her and standing up to pace around his room. This couldn't be happening, this was just a bad dream that he would wake up from. Except it wasn't. He walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed his pants to pull them on but froze at Tish's voice.

"Priestly if you walk out that door you will never see me again."

He swallowed thickly and turned to look at his girlfriend who was crying softly. "I can't go through this again, if you leave stay gone."

Time seemed to stand still as they both stared at each other, wondering what was going to happen. Both wondering if this was the last time they would ever see each other. Finally after what felt like an eternity Priestly dropped the pants still tightly clutched in his hand and crossed his arms defensively.

"How the fuck did this happen?"

She pursed her lips together, "Don't ask stupid questions."

He huffed agitatedly, "Don't play dumb, you know what I mean."

"I'm only on birth control, it's not 100% and apparently we're the lucky few."

His hands reached up and rubbed up and down his face as he tried to reign himself in before he said something stupid or mean. The word 'lucky' bouncing around in his head just felt wrong, luck had nothing to do with this. "I just… When did you find out?"

"The night you and Lax got into it. I've been wanting to tell you but it never seemed like a good time. I thought you wanted this," she asked softly.

Priestly barely caught himself before he asked if she did this on purpose. Of course she didn't she was only eighteen; she was as ready for this as he was. "How far along?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea, not far. Talk to me Priestly, what are you thinking about?"

His eyes flickered to the door before meeting hers again. "I'm thinking of walking out that door."

To his surprise she simply nodded. "Priestly I love you more than life itself. You're my best friend and so much more. I can't keep you here and I don't want you to stay just because you think you have to. If you want to leave then do it but like I said you don't ever come back. I can't and won't keep doing this. The choice is yours and I'll respect you either way."

He stood with slumped shoulders until finally walking over to the bed and hesitantly sitting on the very edge. "When did you get so mature?"

She allowed a small grin, "Well one of us has to be."

A sigh escaped him and he dropped his elbows to his knees and clasped his hands together. "I just don't know about this. We're young and unprepared, I'm poor. I'm a fucking mess on my best days… I'm just… scared."

She crawled over and wrapped him in a hug, "I'm scared too but I think that's normal. I think it'd be weird if we weren't. What else is on your mind?"

"That I'm not going to be a good dad." He looked at her, desperation clear in his eyes. "What if I'm just like my dad. What if I beat our kid? There's so much hate in me Tish, I'm not a good person."

Tish immediately shook her head, "You're nothing like your father. Do you remember how it felt when he hit you?" She watched as pain filled his moisture filled eyes. "Now why would you ever do that to your child? You're not your dad. You are a good person."

He blew out a steadying breath, "God Tish. Everything in me is telling me to just run right now. I feel so lost right now. How the hell am I supposed to support you and a baby?"

"We'll find a way. Aren't you happy about this at all?"

God he was such an ass. "Of course I am." He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, "Tish I can't even tell you how much I want this, or how happy I am but I just didn't picture it happening now. I thought we'd be more stable, married, I don't know. More grown up."

She nodded against him, "I get it, believe me I do but it's happening now and we can't do anything about it. I mean..." she stuttered, "I don't want to get a…."

"No!" Priestly said louder than anticipated. "No, never." He knew he was blowing this badly but this was so far past what he could wrap his head around. He stood again and walked over to the corner of the room where he just stood with a spaced out expression that morphed into an angry expression as the minutes ticked by.

"Priestly talk to me," she asked again.

Priestly snapped, his stress finally bursting forth. "Just shut the fuck up for five fucking minutes ok? Just shut up and let me think."

Tish's chin began to tremble before large tears started falling down her face. Priestly shook his head. "Tish, don't cry. I'm sorry. It's just I'm a fucking schizo and what if our kid is too? I'm a fucking drug addict, a loser. How the fuck am I just supposed to be alright with this? We just got back together and it's been total shit and you know that. I just don't see this turning out well for either of us. I have to get out of here."

She watched brokenly as he pulled on clothes and left the room without a backwards glance. Trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach she sobbed into his pillows until she had no tears left and fell asleep. When she opened them Priestly was sitting on the edge of the bed near her but not touching or looking at her.

He glanced over and saw her eyes were open and licked his lips. "I'm sorry I left," he whispered. "I had to get out of here, it's what I do but I came back. I love you beautiful."

She shook her head and looked away, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

He nodded and softly kissed the side of her head before leaving the room quietly and walking to the living room. As he laid on the couch staring at the ceiling his mind raced. After two hours of just staring at the ceiling he walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch before unscrewing the cap but he didn't take a drink. He just stared at the amber liquid before sighing deeply and placing the cap back on the bottle and returning it back to the cupboard. Two years ago Brian had asked him to look for healthier outlets and now he had to. He was going to be a father, he had to get his shit together. No more drugs, no more alcohol, no more smoking. He walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch, mentally going over everything in his head. He wasn't sure if he could do this or not but he sure as hell was going to try his hardest.

When morning finally came he feigned sleep when Lax got ready for work and left, not wanting to talk to him at the moment. The second the door closed he rose and walked to his room before slowly pushing open the door and looking at Tish who was still asleep. Not wanting to upset her but not wanting to leave her he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, his gaze traveling from her face down to her still flat stomach. It was strange to think there was a baby in there, that in only a few months time he was going to be a father to a sweet little girl or a rambunctious little boy. The thought scared him badly. When he messed up now it only affected him and to a certain extent Tish, but now his choices would affect an innocent child.

He let out a breath and dropped his elbows to his knees and dropped his face into his hands. Last night had been horrible. He had scared Tish and hurt her in the worst possible way. He wasn't the only one scared and unsure, she was too and he had pretty much ignored her and focused on himself as always. God he was a selfish bastard.

Feeling eyes on him he looked up and was met with Tish's tired eyes. The pair stared at each other in silence until Tish pulled the covers down slightly and he climbed in the bed still clothed. Finally situated next to her he pulled her to him and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Baby I'm so sorry. I blew it last night and I am so fucking sorry."

She nodded against his chest before lifting her head to see him better. "How are you feeling about everything today?"

A massive smile spread across his cheeks, "Excited, elated. Words don't describe. I mean I'm still scared shitless but I'm excited." He smile turned slightly goofy. "I'm going to be a dad."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm glad you're happy. Why don't we just act like last night never happened and start from here."

"Sounds good to me."

As the weeks started to slip by Tish started to thicken around her midsection much to both their delight. They still hadn't told anyone but now that it was getting more noticeable they both knew they would have to tell others. Lax seemed like the obvious first choice.

Lax watched Priestly and his silly grin for weeks until he couldn't stand it anymore. "What the hell has you so happy?" he asked as he walked past his young friend to dig a beer out of the fridge.

Priestly looked at him and smiled wider, "Dude."

"What?" Lax asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm going to be a dad."

Lax's jaw dropped, "You're shitting me."

Priestly shook his head, goofy grin still in place. "She's already 14 weeks."

Lax just stood there dumbstruck until he finally walked over and hugged the younger man, "Dude that's awesome. I'm gonna be an uncle."

Priestly nodded, "Yup."

"What'd her parents have to say about it?"

Priestly's smile dropped instantly, "They uh… don't know yet."

Lax's eyebrows rose. "Why?" he asked slowly.

"Maybe because they might frown upon their unwed teenage daughter telling them she's pregnant by the guy that left her for two years."

He grimaced, "Ouch. You're gonna have to tell them eventually, Tish is a stick I'm sure they'll notice soon."

Priestly groaned, "I know, I'm dreading it."

Lax set down his unopened beer and grabbed a bottle of liquor from the cabinet. He filled a tumbler with scotch and slid it over to Priestly before pouring one for himself. "I don't envy you there fucker."

Three days later Priestly pulled up in front of Tish's parents house and killed the rumbling engine of the Chevelle with a turn of the key. He blew out a breath and laid his head on the steering wheel trying to collect himself.

"Ready?"

He turned his face to look at his girlfriend who looked just like he felt. "Not really. Lets just run away, like Mexico or something." Her laughter filled the car and he felt some tension drain from him. "Yeah I know, I can dream though. Come on."

He exited the car with a squeak of a hinge and walked to Tish's side and extended a tattooed hand for comfort. She grasped it tightly and the pair began the walk to the front door. Once inside the didn't hear anyone so they figured the kitchen was the best option to find anyone.

Priestly and Tish walked to the kitchen, Tish nervous and excited, Priestly feeling like he was walking to his execution. He lagged behind Tish and swallowed thickly at the sight of Susan and Brian's unsuspecting smiles. He smiled in greeting and hoped it didn't come out as a grimace.

"What are you kids up to today?" Brian asked as he stood and Tish slid into his seat next to her mother at the island.

Priestly just shrugged and knew he was acting suspicious but was unable to help it.

Tish smiled brightly and Priestly heard the slight quiver to her voice. "We're here to tell you something."

Brian felt dread start to creep in but forced his face to stay neutral. He tried to look at her hand to see if they were engaged but couldn't see her ring finger. He loved Priestly but Tish wasn't ready to get married, they were too young.

Susan nodded with a smile and waited for Tish to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

The kitchen was deathly quite for a moment until every one reacted. Susan smiled and began to cry while she grabbed her daughter into a tight hug. "Oh honey congratulations! I'm going to be a grandma!"

Priestly watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye since he was still waiting for Brian to say or do something. He just seemed to be catatonic, at least until he punched him.

Without warning Brian stepped forward and punched Priestly hard in the face, and while it didn't really do any damage it startled everyone in the kitchen including Priestly.

"What the fuck Brian!" asked Priestly as he blinked back tears. Not regular tears but the kind that show up when your nose itches really bad… or you get punched in it.

Brian pointed a furious finger in his face, "This is your fault!"

Even though he knew he shouldn't he rolled his eyes, "Well yeah I kind of had a hand in this."

His head snapped back when Brian punched him again, this time making his nose begin to gush blood. Priestly's eyes narrowed, "Stop punching me dammit!"

Susan hurriedly grabbed a dishtowel and handed it to Priestly who held it up to his nose. He pinched the bridge of his nose and released a nasally, "Fuck."

Brian raised his hand again but Priestly caught his fist before it made contact, "You got two free hits Brian, this'll get ugly if you try again."

Both men turned when Tish released a hormonal sob and looked back at each other wearing twin glares. Priestly walked over to her and dropped his head to whisper to her, "You want to go beautiful?"

She nodded and stood and Priestly gently pushed her out of the kitchen before turning towards Brian, "I guess we'll try this again when you pull your head out of your ass."

Brian glared heavily but Priestly ignored him when Susan wrapped him in a tight hug, "Congratulations honey, I'm so happy."

Priestly smiled down at her, "Thanks Susan."

A few hours later Brian knocked on the door and waited for a response, hoping it would be Tish who would answer. The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Priestly who looked unamused at his presence. He took in the coldness of the younger man's green eyes and the way his entire posture was tensed.

Priestly pulled open the door and folded his arms across his bare chest at who was on the other side. "What?"

"I want to see Tish," he said straight to the point.

"No."

Brian met Priestly's eyes and forced himself not to flinch at the undisguised anger. "She's my daughter and I want to see her, you can't keep her from me."

Priestly stared hard at him before his posture and eyes relaxed slightly and he stepped off to the side to let him enter the house. "I mean she's sleeping, you can't see her right now."

Brian watched as Priestly walked over to the couch and dropped down, grabbing a beer off the table and taking a long pull. He followed suit and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry about earlier, it just shocked the hell out of me."

Priestly arched an eyebrow, "So you just decided to punch me a few times?"

The older man sighed and fell back onto the couch, losing his stiff posture. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect it."

"It's fine, not the first time I've been hit by a father." Priestly regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but he couldn't take them back now. Brian and his dad were not the same person, he doubted Brian could be that hateful if he tried.

Brain paled at the comparison as Priestly tried to backpedal. "Brian, I didn't mean…"

"No, don't apologize. It wasn't right for me to hit you; it's not ok for anyone to hit you. I'm sorry."

Priestly hated how uncomfortable he had accidently made it but instead of pushing it further he simply looked down and nodded and waited for Brian to talk again.

"I wanted college for Tish and her to enjoy her life but I realized this doesn't have anything to do with that. She can still go to college and everything else if she wants to." He turned to face Priestly better and offered a smile, "Congratulations by the way, I know you'll be a great dad."

"Thanks Brian," Priestly whispered. He'd never admit it, even under duress but it meant a lot to hear him say that.

The older man looked around the room before bringing his attention back to Priestly, "Was this planned, or…"

Priestly laughed and shook his head, "No, definitely not planned. I wasn't either so I guess it fits."

Brian glanced over the back of the couch at the closed doors. "How is she doing with everything?"

Priestly stood and walked to the kitchen grabbing two beers and walking back to the couch handing one to Brian. "Not bad. No morning sickness but she's sleeping all the time, it's really draining her."

Brian nodded, "I can't believe my baby girl is going to have a baby of her own. How far along is she?"

"14 weeks so not real far. Second trimester."

Both men looked up when the front door opened and Lax walked in. He looked at the two men and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer before sitting down next to Priestly, his feet propped on the coffee table. "What's up my home boys?"

"Talking to Brian about Tish."

Lax grinned and raised his bottle, "Hell yeah! I'm so fucking excited I don't think I can stand a few more months."

Brian noticed that Lax had been speaking softly since he entered the house, even closing the door quietly. He smiled internally at the fact that Lax cared about Tish enough to make her happy even though she didn't live here. Apparently she was sleeping here frequently enough that Lax was automatically quiet. "Apparently you found out before me because I'm still trying to wrap my head around this."

Lax shrugged, "Nothing to wrap your head around Brian. You're gonna be a grandpa, be happy. You've done your job and you raised one hell of a woman, let Priestly take over dude. She couldn't be in better hands."

Brian and Priestly both stared at him in awe until he adopted an uncomfortable and affronted expression. "What? I have deep insight once in a while. Shut up."

Priestly grinned before his expression became blank and he cocked his head for a moment. He turned to Brian, "She's up if you want to go in there."

The older man frowned, "How do you know that?"

Lax rolled his eyes, "He's adopted a sixth sense recently. Anything with Tish and he instantly knows, creepy as hell."

"Huh." Brian rose after Priestly instructed him it was the last door and walked to it before slipping in quietly. The room was nice and definitely had the feminine touch that the rest of the house clearly did not. It was extremely neat with a flat screen tv and a king size bed. The wood was rich in color and the room was done in grays and blues. He was surprised that the room, just like the house didn't smell of smoke at all even though it's two occupants smoked frequently. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Tish who was watching him.

"Hi daddy," she said softly.

Lax took in the slight red stain on Priestly's skin under his nose, "Didn't go so well I take it?"

Priestly looked at Lax and they both started laughing, "Gave him two free hits, stopped the third."

Lax shook his head, "Seems every things good now."

"I hope so, Tish started crying I felt horrible."

Lax groaned, "Dude I know the feeling, she came over while you were at work last week and we didn't have cookies. She fucking bawled. I felt so bad I went out and bought her some."

The pair laughed and Priestly grabbed Lax into a one armed hug kissing the side of his head, "I love you dude."

Brian finally emerged out of Priestly's room and walked towards the couch, he glanced at Lax who got the hint and disappeared into his room without a word. Brian sat down and looked at Priestly who was watching him expectantly, waiting for his to speak.

"There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about. I don't want you to get offended or upset please, I just have to know these things because I'm her dad. I can't help it and pretty soon you'll know where I'm coming from."

Priestly nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Priestly where are you two going to live when the baby comes? Are you staying here?"

He shook his head, "I've been looking for a place to live but I'm not quite making enough money. I think I can cover a mortgage payment but I don't have anything to put down yet. I've been taking as many shifts as they'll let me."

"Where are you working now?"

"I'm bartending and working at the same garage as Lax. I'd be working right now but Tish gets emotional when I'm gone all the time."

Brian let out a breath, "I need to tell you something Priestly. When you left, after your dad died I took over everything from a legal standpoint for you when it was apparent you weren't coming back."

Priestly flinched slightly at the words but stayed silent.

"I have the insurance money from the house, I've been holding onto it for you."

A frown appeared on the younger man's face, "How much money?"

Brian smiled hesitantly, "Last I checked, with interest it was two hundred and twelve thousand."

Priestly's eyebrows shot up, "Holy shit. And it's mine?"

"Yes it is. I know I have no right to say anything but I'd like you to use it to buy a house for your… your family."

Priestly smiled widely at the words, he had a family. He spaced out for a few seconds before he realized Brian was still talking.

"Are you going to marry Tish?"

Priestly nodded, "And before you stick your foot in your mouth I was going to do it before I found out she's pregnant. I almost have enough for the ring I want for her, I'm only like seven hundred short."

Brian laughed at his words; Priestly had known what he was going to say. He stood, "Well I should head out, go beg for forgiveness from my wife."

Priestly laughed and walked him to the door. "Thanks Brian, for everything. Sometime this week we'll go to the bank so I can get that money."

"Anytime son." Not wanting to overstep boundaries but finding he couldn't help himself he grabbed Priestly into a hug. "I'm happy for you and I'm proud to have you in my family."

Priestly hugged him back before stepping back and rubbing his eyes, damn allergies he reasoned with himself.

The next month passed quickly and easily enough, everyone adjusting to the idea that Tish was pregnant pretty well. Everyone seemed excited except Priestly. Yes he was excited but it always felt and looked like there was something else on his mind. He always seemed to look nervous or exhausted, black circles appearing under his eyes. Everyone had tried to ask what was wrong but he never seemed to answer, just evaded the question and deflected onto something else. It was a Tuesday afternoon when everything finally came to a head.

Red and blue flashing lights flashed brightly in Priestly's rearview mirror filling him up with dread. He rolled his eyes and pulled over the car before sitting patiently to wait for the officer to approach him. He looked around the neighborhood and waited, and waited before glancing in the mirror at the officer who was still in his car on his radio. Eventually he saw the police car door open and he looked forward waiting for him to approach.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle."

Priestly frowned and turned to see the officer standing a few feet away with a hard expression. His eyes immediately noticed the officer's hand resting on his pistol in his unbuttoned holster. "Is there a problem officer?"

The man repeated his early request but it sounded much more like a command now. He carefully unbuckled his lap belt and opened the door, moving slowly and keeping his hands visible because this cop was obviously spooked about something. "What's this about because I know I wasn't speeding?"

The officer's hand tightened on his gun and Priestly eyed it carefully as the man spoke, "Hands on the roof of the car, spread your legs."

Priestly was growing agitated but did as instructed and forced himself not to cringe when the officer patted him down and pulled everything out of his pockets. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down." Priestly looked over when his arm was suddenly wrenched behind his back and clicked into a handcuff. His anger reared its ugly head.

"What the fuck? You can't just arrest me!"

The officer grabbed his other hand and yelled at Priestly to stop resisting when he began to struggle. Instinct took over and before he even realized he had done it his head had snapped back and he had head butted the cop in the nose. He was suddenly shoved against the car before he was thrown onto the pavement and kicked in the ribs. He sucked in a pain filled breath before his head was slammed down onto the pavement again and blood started to flow from his nose. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I didn't do anything!"

The officer stood and kicked him again before reaching for his taser. Priestly groaned, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. I'm not going anywhere you fucking idiot, put that away before you fucking hurt me more!" He suddenly heard a voice and turned his head from his spot on the pavement to see Brian approaching rapidly.

"What's going on?"

The officer held up a hand, "Sir, stand back. Everything's under control."

Brian scoffed, "Obviously not because you just beat the hell out of my son in law for no apparent reason. On what grounds are you arresting him?"

"Robbery."

Priestly tried to roll over but a foot to the spine prevented it, "I didn't rob anybody!"

The officer who had been talking into his radio looked down at him, "A bank was robbed a few blocks from here. Suspect is white, approx six feet tall, lean build with numerous tattoos, a mohawk, and black car."

Priestly struggled to get up and looked at Brian for help who shook his head in disbelief, "That could be anybody! He's not the only one with a mohawk in Santa Cruz and everything else is generic." He could hear more police cars arriving so he focused on Priestly knowing he didn't have a lot of time, "Priestly for once in your life just be quite and do as you're told. Don't make waves. I'll call my lawyer and get this sorted out, don't talk to them at all."

Priestly nodded and glanced at his car, Brian getting the silent message. "I'll watch her, just worry about you."

He watched as the officer began patting him down again and his eyes widened at what was in the young mans pockets. Keys, cigarettes, lighter, and wallet were normal but what else was hidden in his jeans was a shock to Brian. He watched as the officer pulled out a small baggy filled with a white powder and dropped it on the hood of the car. Priestly glanced at it and felt his stomach drop, with scared eyes he looked at Brian who was already walking away from him.


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks later Tish picked up a haggard looking and super pissed off Priestly from the jail and drove in silence to Lax's house where he quickly exited the car and walked inside just to see Lax, Susan, and Brian all sitting on the couch. He turned to try to leave but was blocked by Tish. With a heavy sigh he turned and looked at them all, glaring at Lax who glared right back. "Really Lax, you of all people? You don't even post my bail for two fucking weeks then you pull this shit? You left me to fucking rot you ass."

Lax stood up and walked over to Priestly with a hard expression before it softened and Priestly was surprised to find himself in a hug instead of laid out on the floor. He shoved Lax away and stepped back, "Don't start that shit with me." Noticing Tish approaching him he backed away from everyone, his heart pounding as his hands began to shake.

"Just leave me alone. I'm fine."

Brian stayed seated to appear non-threatening, "Priestly we're here to help you. You need help and we all love you and want to help you."

"I don't need help!" he cried slightly hysterical. "Everything's fine."

Lax sat down on the edge of the couch and shook his head with a sad expression, "You passed fine a long time ago buddy. You know that. All we want is for you to admit you need help. That's it."

Priestly crossed his arms defensively and looked like he was going to say something but stopped when he met Tish's tear filled eyes. His shoulders slumped and when he spoke he spoke only to Tish, his expression filled with desperation. "You think I don't know I need help? That I'm not aware of what's happening to me? I need help and I don't know how to help myself or how you can help me."

Susan finally spoke, "If you're open to it Brian and I are willing to pay for you to go to rehab."

Priestly eyed them all before his expression darkened and he crossed his arms again. "I don't need your help, I'll take care of myself like I always do."

Lax shook his head, "That's the thing though, you don't take care of yourself. You just dig yourself in deeper and deeper. What would your mom say about all this? Would she be proud of you?"

Priestly paled considerably and his hands clenched into tight fists, "Don't," he whispered harshly. "You don't get to talk about her."

"It's hard to hear bro but you need to. Think of everybody we've lost over the years, do you want to end up like them? Like Billy, or Jimmy, or Marc, dead on the floor from an OD? You found Jimmy man; do you want that for one of us? For Tish to find you somewhere dead?"

"I'm fine! Everybody just needs to leave me the fuck alone!"

Lax finally snapped angrily, "Every time we leave you alone you fuck yourself up! I mean fuck dude, get a hobby or something. Why do you instantly turn to the hard stuff? How long have you been back on smack?"

Priestly looked towards the ceiling and mumbled.

"Louder."

"A month, maybe more. I don't know."

Brian dropped his face into his hands and shook his head as Susan rubbed his back comfortingly. "Honey, why would you do this?"

Priestly forced himself not to snap at Tish's mom. "I'm an addict and none of you seem to grasp what that means. I have an addictive personality. Did you all honestly just think I was done with all this?"

Brian shook his head and lifted his eyes to meet Priestly's. "We aren't naïve Priestly, we were just trying to be optimistic about the situation. We hoped you were stronger than you are."

He was going to say something when Tish approached him slowly and stopped only a few inches from him forcing him to look down at her. Wordlessly she grabbed his hand and held it to her rounded stomach. He tried to jerk his hand away but she held it firmly with her own and pressed it to her stomach. "I need you Priestly. He needs you. Please help me help you. I love you so much please don't make me find you dead one day. Please don't do that to me."

He looked at her sadly before her words registered and a small smile appeared on his lips, "He?"

She nodded and smiled in return. "A boy Priestly, a baby boy that needs a father. I need you to commit to this."

His mind was racing. A boy, a baby boy. He was going to have a boy to play hockey with, and watch action movies, and work on his car with. That was only if he was here though. He grabbed Tish into a tight hug and nodded against her. "I'll go to rehab, I'll do whatever you want. I'm so sorry beautiful."

After giving the couple a moment Lax spoke up, "Were you even going to ever tell us if you didn't get arrested? Did you feel like it was wrong at any point? This might be harsh but how far gone are you dude?"

Priestly glanced at Lax but looked away when he saw the disappointment in his cerulean eyes. "I knew it was wrong I just didn't know how to bring it up."

Brian stood and walked over to Priestly and waited for Tish to let him go and take a step back. "We're bringing you to rehab today Priestly, go pack your bag."

He blanched slightly, "Today? Like now?"

He nodded, "As soon as you pack. This isn't negotiable. The lawyer I hired spoke with the DA and if you complete rehab you'll only get parole instead of jail time. You should consider yourself lucky since this isn't your first offense and you assaulted an officer."

Priestly adopted a wounded expression before walking to his room with Lax in tow. "What?"

Lax shrugged and nodded his head at the window, "Just making sure you don't run, I know that's your M.O."

He started grabbing clothes, "I thought about it." He finished packing and looked around the room before grabbing his guitar and sitting down next to his best friend. "Feels like a life time ago doesn't it? How did everything get so bad so fast?"

Lax shrugged, "That's life man. I'm sorry none of us noticed, I mean I fucking live with you and I didn't see it."

He shook his head, "Not anyone's fault but mine. Could you go get Tish for me? I want to talk to her for a minute before I go."

Lax looked uncomfortable, "She uh.. doesn't want to talk to you. Said you two could talk when you get back from rehab."

Instead of lashing out Priestly just nodded, he deserved it. "Ok then, I guess I'll just go then. Who's taking me?"

"Brian. Susan already took Tish home and I think it would be better if I didn't take you."

"Right." He hugged Lax and met his blue eyes, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Lax nodded and kissed his forehead before shoving him into the hallway.

Brian looked thoughtful standing by the window in a button down polo shirt and pleaded khakis. "Ready?"

Priestly nodded and followed him outside to his car and climbed in, not speaking until Brian did. "I'm disappointed in you son. I thought we talked about all this, taking steps forward and not back?"

"I know," he whispered. He felt like eighteen-year-old Priestly again sitting here and listening to Brian. "I'm just a big fuck up."

Brian instantly shook his head, "No you're not you're just confused. You didn't grow up with a lot of supervision and I think…."

Priestly shook his head, "Stop. We are not talking about my home life. Wake me up when we get there."

Tish's dad looked over at Priestly who had slid on his glasses and was now reclining in his seat with his eyes closed. He wanted to think that rehab would work, but it would only help if Priestly wanted it to. Hopefully in sixty days he would be a new man.

Tish and Lax stood next to each other nervously outside of the rehab center waiting for Priestly to appear. It had been the longest two months of their lives, both unable to talk to Priestly at all during his time away. Finally the door swung open and Priestly appeared looking surprisingly normal. He was talking to a young man with an easy smile and relaxed posture, the man laughing at what he was saying. When they got closer Tish smiled at her boyfriend. His hair had been cut since he hadn't brought product and was styled in a smaller mohawk in his natural brown and all the piercings had been removed from his face.

The pair stopped in front of them and Priestly just stared at Tish with a mixture of fear and love. He opened his mouth to say something but laughed instead when Lax grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug, "My baby, my baby's coming home!"

Priestly laughed and shoved Lax away with a grin, "Good to see you too dude." He vaguely registered his doctor speaking to Lax but he couldn't take his eyes off of Tish who was trying to keep her tears at bay and smiling brightly. "God Tish," he said as he stared at her very noticeable and very round stomach. "You're beautiful."

His hands gently cradled her stomach and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

She buried her face in his chest but pulled back slightly when someone cleared their throat. The young man he had been walking with held out a hand, "I'm Dr. Devero, pleased to meet you. I've heard quite a lot about both of you over the last sixty days."

Tish shook his hand but was staring at him closely, "You look really young."

The man laughed, "Not too young, just good genes. I just turned thirty this year. If you'll follow me there are a few things we need to talk about before Priestly can leave." Everyone followed him to a table outside and sat down. "Priestly you're welcome to stay here but I'm going to speak about you and not too much to you. If you're comfortable with that then you can remain with us."

Priestly glanced at Tish not wanting to leave her side and also wanting to hear what the doctor was going to say to Lax and her. On the other hand he didn't want to just sit there while someone else spoke about him. "I'll go grab my stuff."

Dr. Devero watched him walk across the lawn before addressing the two people in front of him. "Alright. So you obviously know why Priestly was here. When he came in he was unsurprisingly defensive and it took quite a while to actually make some progress. When he finally began to talk to me I realized just how much there was to cover, he told me you both know his history?"

Lax instantly nodded and Tish offered a slight nod.

"Good, that's a good thing that he has people to confide in. Cutting to the chase Priestly relapsed because he feels alone and before either of you say anything that's something Priestly has to deal with. It's not on either of you. Feelings stemming from the death of his mother makes him sometimes feel abandoned and alone. Also the abuse from his father and his schizophrenia make it worse. The stress he felt from learning he's going to be a father just set everything off."

He looked at Tish who looked horrified, "Don't take it personally, Priestly makes his own decisions and has to deal with the consequences himself. He's learning and it's up to him how successful he is." He looked at Lax. "Priestly informed me that you deal regularly. While I obviously cannot tell you what to do I can tell you that you will hinder his recovery if you continue to do so. He's going to need help, a strong support group is key and you can't be a good support group if you're selling what he can't buy. He's done with drugs, all of them as far as I can tell. I don't believe he has a problem with alcohol after seeing its affects on his father but he's still smoking. I thought it would be best to allow one vice for the time being."

He clapped his hands together startling both of them who were trying to remember everything he was talking about, "Well I believe we've covered everything. If you have any questions please feel free to call me."

All three stood and walked over towards the parking lot meeting Priestly halfway. The doctor raised a hand and grasped Priestly's firmly. "Priestly, it's been quite a journey and I can honestly say I've never met anyone so bullheaded in my life. Use that to your advantage don't let it be your weakness. Good luck to you."

Priestly nodded and began to walk away with Lax but Tish turned to look at the doctor. "He seems… different."

"He is." The doctor pulled out few sheets of paper, "He's trying to readjust his entire thinking process and he's fought himself the entire way. This isn't over but I believe that if you can get him to speak to someone once a week it will help him tremendously. He carries way too much on his shoulders for someone so young, for anyone actually." He smiled when Lax lifted up Priestly and squeezed him. "He was petrified you and Lax wouldn't be here for him when he got out. He was afraid he had messed up so badly that you wouldn't forgive him."

Tish nodded not knowing what to say. She saw Priestly laugh when Lax set him down and stared back at the doctor, "His eyes were glassy, did you give him something today?"

The man's eyebrows rose, "Very perceptive. He had a panic attack this morning so I gave him a relaxant. He's going to need regular psychiatric care to function normally without medication. He's been through too much and it's damaged his mind too much to continue without care. Please call me if you need anything, I want him to succeed. Underneath everything he's an amazing person, honestly the most interesting and intelligent person I've ever talked to."

"Definitely interesting."

The ride home was quiet with Priestly sleeping on Tish's lap in the back seat of the Chevelle while Lax drove. "Tish does he seem off to you?"

Tish repeated the conversation she had with the doctor to Lax who nodded silently. "It's sad that his family messed him up so bad that he needs help to be normal. I always knew he wasn't like everybody else but to hear someone say he's half crazy is hard to hear."

Tish let out a shaky breath, "Yes it is. It's up to us to help him and watch him. Are you going to stop dealing?"

Lax's eyebrows rose at her bluntness and he met her eyes in the mirror, "I'd die for him. I'll do whatever helps him in a heartbeat. Have him stay with you for a few days and I'll get all the loose ends tied up and the house clean."

An hour later Lax pulled up to Tish's parents house and half carried, half drug Priestly to the living room and laid him out on the couch, the relaxant having fully hit him in the confines of the car. He gave a friendly nod to Brian and Susan before hugging Tish and walking home, leaving the car for when Priestly woke.

Susan looked down at Priestly and smiled at her daughter's boyfriend, "He looks good, how'd it go?"

Tish waddled over to a chair and dropped down into it before repeating everything the doctor had said. When she was done tears were running down her face. "I never realized how broken he was, he's going to need help forever."

Brian shook his head, "You don't know that. Let's just focus on the now ok? I'll make him an appointment with someone and inform them he needs to go weekly and we'll go from there. He's not an invalid Tish, he's still Priestly. He just needs a little more attention then other people do. Now you said he's medicated, does he need to keep that up until he speaks with someone?"

Tish shrugged, "He wrote him a script for a relaxant in case he had another attack but I think he'll be fine. I'll fill it and hold onto it just in case." She paused and let out a shaky breath, "This all feels so overwhelming right now. I mean he was gone for two months and suddenly he's back and now he needs weekly appointments with a psychiatrist and the baby's coming soon and…"

Susan walked over and hugged her daughter, "You're not alone you have all of us. We'll all help with the baby. You need to calm down; this isn't as big a deal as you're making it. Everything is good right now, you have Priestly back and for the first time since you've met him he's completely sober. Enjoy that fact; get to know the real Priestly. I know this has been draining for you why don't you go take a nap and we'll stay out here with him."

"That sounds good I love you both."

Susan and Brian talked quietly until Priestly began to stir and his eyes wandered around the room slowly until landing on the pair who were watching him closely.

"Welcome back honey, how are you feeling?"

He just stared at them for a long time until finally sitting up, "Little groggy, how are you two?"

Brian smiled, "Pretty good. We missed you."

Priestly nodded absently and glanced around, "Where's Tish?"

"Taking a nap. Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "I could eat." Susan left the room leaving Priestly and Brian in an awkward silence. "I'm uh…sorry for… for everything. Again."

Brian waved him off, "It's over. I'm proud of you for getting help. A lot of people fail and others have to pay the consequences. Thank you for helping yourself."

Priestly nodded and smiled tightly at Susan who handed him a sandwich, "Thank you."

She noticed the almost grimace and frowned, "Are you alright honey?"

He bit into his sandwich and shrugged a shoulder, "Everything's just different sober, I never realized how messed up I was on a daily basis. I always thought the pot and E wasn't doing anything but it was. Just feels weird being here and talking to you guys, everything's just different. Harder, more real."

Susan dropped down next to Priestly and gently touched his back, pleased when he didn't tense or flinch. "We're here for you honey. No matter what we'll always be here for you." The young man was still for a few minutes and Susan began to think she had overstepped her boundaries.

"It's just not fair, you know?" he whispered finally.

Susan frowned and gently rubbed his back for encouragement to continue. "It's not fair that I'm so messed up because of my crappy childhood. Why can't I just be normal and have normal people problems? Why does everything have to be so hard for me?" When he finished tears were running down his face and he allowed Susan to pull him to her and cradle him as best she could. No she wasn't his mom but she was the next best thing and it felt good to be surrounded by someone who cared deeply for him. He had never felt so emotionally exhausted in his life, for once having no drugs to dull the pain that consumed him when he thought about his family.

"I wish I had an answer for you Priestly. Life's just not fair and all we can do is keep fighting. You're so special and you deserve so much, I'm sorry Brian and I didn't find you sooner."

His watery eyes snapped to the side when the couch dipped and he looked at Brian who was seated on his other side looking like he wanted to touch him but wasn't sure if he was allowed. He watched Brian's hand raise and touch his arm and he allowed it, even leaned into it slightly. "Son don't worry about this ok? Susan and I will take care of all the bills for rehab and everything and we'll figure this out together. Focus on the most important thing right now. Which is…"

"The baby," he said softly. "I wish my mom was here."

Tish's parents felt their heart drop at his childlike voice and Brian wrapped an arm around Priestly and pulled him to his side. "So do I, we would have loved to meet her."

Over the course of the next hour Susan and Brian were treated to the rare treat of Priestly talking about himself and his childhood. He spoke quietly about his mom and his best memories, he spoke about his hopes and dreams that wouldn't happen because her death. In his mind he knew these weren't his parents, not his blood but for this moment he could almost pretend they were; that they were a happy family that loved each other and offered comfort naturally simply because they cared so much.

Tish exited her room with a yawn and walked to the living room only to stop and smile. Priestly was passed out squeezed between her mom, who was running her fingers up and down his back, and her dad who was holding Priestly upright and watching the tv quietly. "Everything ok?" she whispered.

Susan and Brian looked at the sleeping boy and nodded, soft smiles on both their faces. "I think everything's going to be just fine."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, after so long, the ending to Inferno. I know it's short, rushed, and not my best work but this story deserved an ending and I hope that this will wrap everything up somewhat nicely.

"Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us; it is a gift." – Dante Alighieri

Priestly stared blankly at the wall in front of him, his thoughts flying around in his head wildly and making it seemingly impossible to latch onto just one.

"You ok?"

He turned slowly and stared at Tish before offering a small unsure smile, "Yeah, just trying to wrap my head around this."

She let out a giggle and walked over to grab him into a hug, knocking them both down onto the bed in the process. "It's been a long time coming. Are you ready?"

"I guess," he said quietly before kissing her soft lips, standing and walking to the door only to suddenly turn and shake his head, "I can't do this. I won't." The look on his face showed how serious he was, but his crossed arms and tapping foot made him look more like a petulant child than an adult.

"You have to," she laughed. "It's not the end of the world Priestly."

"Yes it is!" he argued as his arms waved around wildly. "My little boy, my baby, is starting kindergarten today. This is so not ok on so many levels. If I refuse to take him then he can't grow up. We'll just stay in this house and watch cartoons and eat cereal from the box forever."

A tiny knock on the door made them turn and when Priestly opened it he stared down at his son who was staring up at him with a large toothy grin, his green eyes twinkling. "I ready!"

Ignoring his wife he dropped down and met Stone's eyes, his large hand resting on his child's tiny shoulder. "You know you don't have to go right? You can stay here with daddy. Truancy is a myth."

"Daddy," he said with an eye roll. "You have ta work and I have ta go ta school. I be ok."

Tish shook her head fondly, "We know you will be, it's daddy we're not so sure about."

With a giggle the little boy ran down the hallway, his Transformer's backpack bouncing happily on his back as his sneakers blinked red and blue. Priestly pulled himself up and tried unsuccessfully to hide a sniffle. When Tish's arms wrapped around him he let out a shuddered breath and blinked away the gathering moisture. "He's getting so big, pretty soon he'll be graduating high school and leaving me. I'll just be old and bitter, like your dad."

She lightly slapped his arm and giggled. "Honey its kindergarten, he'll be back in like four hours. Let's just take it one day at a time. Now come on, he doesn't want to be late and my 'old and bitter' father is expecting you soon."

With a steadying breath the pair walked down the hallway hand in hand and to the living room where Stone was practically vibrating by the large wooden front door, "Come on!" Once inside the Chevelle with Stone strapped safely into his seat the trio made their way to the school, the little boy singing happily along with his mother. Priestly however was silent, his mind a million miles and many years away.

He couldn't believe it had been over five years since he had returned from rehab and gotten a second chance at life. When he had awoken in the middle of the night alone on Brian and Susan's couch he had sat there until the sun rose, deep in thought about how to continue to better himself for the people that loved him. The first few days were hard, hell the first few months were hard but eventually everything finally clicked and got a little better every day. The fist thing he had done after getting back was speak to Brian about a job at the company he worked for, the second was to get out from under everyone's wings and get him and Tish a place of their own, and the third was making sure he stayed on his medication and spoke openly to his family and doctor about any dark thoughts that filled his head. Life was much more harsh when straight he had realized but instead of holding everything in and struggling he finally began asking for help and with all that help life wasn't so unbearable. Some days were tougher than others, with his mental illness and addiction issues but now instead of only thinking of himself he tried his very best to put others first.

Then there was Stone, his perfect little angel. He wasn't sure he could ever love anyone or anything as much as he loved his little boy, with his green eyes and freckles and dark brown hair. He was the perfect mix of him and Tish and he thanked the powers that be everyday for deeming him worthy enough for such a perfect child. God knows he didn't deserve it.

An excited squeal from the backseat startled him from his thoughts and he glanced out the side window to see the school coming into view on his left hand side. He pulled the sleek black car into a parking spot, ignoring the other fathers envious stares, and before he could even turn to help his little boy out of his seat Stone was out of the car, his small hands having unbuckled himself.

Tish exited the car and after a quick hug and kiss to Stone she stepped back and allowed Priestly to fret over him. Even though she loved her son more than life itself Priestly seemed to be more of the mother hen than her which both amused and slightly annoyed her at times. The tattooed man knelt down in front of his son and adjusted his tiny backpack before kissing his cheek and picking invisible lint off his shirt. "If you need anything call me ok? Anything. I'll be here in five minutes. Not even, like two minutes."

"I fine daddy," he groaned with an eye roll that was so like his father it was eery.

"Yeah, I know," he said sadly before pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug. He stood and watched his only child, the only one Tish and he would probably ever have, run happily into the school before turning and re-entering the car. They had spoken in length about how large their family should be but with both of them being onlys it seemed only fitting that Stone would be one too.

Tish turned and smiled softly at Priestly and leaned over to tighten and adjust his navy tie, "You better drop me off at work and get going, you're going to be late."

He sighed heavily and nodded before pulling back into traffic, the inside of the car quiet except for the soft music floating from the speakers. His eyes drifted from the road in front of him to his passenger who was staring out the window with a relaxed expression as her hair softly blew around her perfect face. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped is lips.

"What?" his wife asked, her hand tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Life's just funny," he said with a grin. "I mean look at me; I'm twenty-six, have a family that loves me and a house complete with the dog and white picket fence, a six-figure job that requires a tie, and in a couple weeks I get to be an Uncle to Johnny's baby girl. It's just… unreal on so many levels."

"It's been a long road but we made it."

He couldn't help the massive smile that spread across his lips, his hand reaching out and grasping his wife's as his thumb caressed her finger around her black diamond ring. "Yes we did."


End file.
